I Just Might
by Gleeauthor11
Summary: Judy has been abused by her husband for years and finally gets the courage to leave. But can she keep him away from her for good and make it after all?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The house was silent except for the sound of the trees brushing against the glass as tey swayed back and forth in the gentle summer breeze. Judy Bernly watched as the limbs swayed back and forth, the action lit only by the bright moon casting a golden ray of light against the living room floor. She didn't know how long she'd been lying on her couch staring out the window but she didn't want to move. Didn't want to wake up from this dream. It had to be a dream. He couldn't really be gone for good. She hadn't really kicked him out of the house had she?

Judy slowly arched her neck until she was facing the door, watching it intently, her brown eyes searching the room as if afraid he was going to pop out of the shadows at any moment. She could still hear his voice in her ear, telling her she was a nobody. Worthless. Judy closed her eyes as the memories resurfaced, pressing in on her as if someone was holding her down. Judy sat up, digging her nails into the soft material on the back of the couch as she closed her eyes, taking slow deep breaths. She could still hear her own screams as she'd screamed at him to get out and stay out and when she'd heard that door clicked closed she'd known she was finally free. Free of the abuse. Verbal and physical. The pain was finally over and she could move on.

Or so that's what she kept telling herself as she sat on the couch anxiously staring at the backdoor. She wasn't sure what she was waiting for. He was gone and hopefully never coming back. Still though, Judy couldn't shake that feeling that she wasn't totally free yet. He had come back before. Why wouldn't tonight be any different? He was probably out getting drunk right now and would come in as he always did, staggering all over the place, using her as a punching bag.

Judy let her gaze shift toward the phone, which sat just within reach. She could call Doralee or Violet. They would come right over. But she didn't want to seem like a wimp. After all, there was nothing to be afraid of. Releasing her fingers from their firm hold, Judy wrapped up tightly in the quilt that had been lying on the couch and padded across the carpet toward her bedroom. The room was dark except for the dim light on in the hall and Judy flipped off the light as she headed into the bedroom. The room was pitch black and she felt her breathing increase as she fumbled for the light switch. Before she could reach it, however, she felt a hand grab her by the throat. She choked as the shock and fear sped down her spine. He was back. His face only inches from hers. She could feel his breath against her neck. He reeked of alcohol and possibly something else, though in her haze of fear and confusion she couldn't identify the smell.

"You think you can get rid of me that easy, woman?" Dick hissed in her ear.

Judy felt his hand release from her throat and she tried to get away. "stop it," she screamed as large tears worked their way down her cheeks. She could feel her knees locking up as her body tensed with paralyzing fear but somehow she managed to stay clear headed enough to try and fight him off. She tried desperately to free herself from his grip, only to realize he was much too strong for her.

"SHUT UP," Dick shouted and threw her against the wall as he flipped on the light with his chin, pinning her down with his hands. She knew that he could feel her trying to wiggle free and he slapped her twice across the mouth, drawing blood. "You think you could get rid of me that easily?" he asked again, his voice as cold as ice.

Judy could only nod. "Please," she choked out through a sob that was threatening to overtake her. "I'm sorry."

Dick pushed her to the floor. He then kicked her in the leg. "You're not sorry," he hissed through gritted teeth. Pulling her by the arm, he dragged her to her feet, holding her so tight Judy knew his hands were probably cramping. "You try and smart mouth me again and you will pay," he said threateningly. "You do not own this house. You own nothing."

Judy could do nothing but spit in his face. "Let me GO," she screamed and as soon as the words were out of her mouth, she wished she hadn't done that, for a second later she felt herself being pushed down again and she prepared herself for another blow. It came a moment later as she felt his foot stomp hard on her wrist. She bit her lip, trying to keep back a scream. But the pain was too great and she couldn't take it anymore. She let out an ear-shattering scream as tears ran freely down her cheeks.

"That's right," Dick snarled as he continued to stand on her arm. "Scream all you want. No one will hear you." He got down on the floor and dragged her upright, holding her by her hair. "You tell anyone and I swear I will find you and make sure you never tell another soul." He slapped her again, pushing her to the ground.

Judy stayed still as her stomach began to churn and her head throb and she listened with bated breath as Dick's footsteps receded. He was leaving but that didn't mean he wouldn't be back. He always came back. And as she had seen tonight she couldn't stop him. Trying to lie very still, Judy let the sobs shake her mangled body. It hurt to move. It even hurt to breathe. But Judy couldn't just lie here on the floor all night. Who knew how many injuries she had now and how many of them were life threatening.

Pushing the thought from her mind as she moved slightly, the pain in her arm was so great she could hardly see straight. Closing her eyes, Judy pushed herself toward the phone and as the light from the ceiling nearly blinded her, she inched her way toward the bedside table, where in a fog of pain and confusion, she pulled the phone down to the floor, the cradle nearly falling on her leg. The sound of it crashing to the ground made her want to scream but she held her tongue as a shaking hand pressed the familiar number. She was too weak to lift the phone to her ear so she got as close to the mouthpiece as she could, wondering if she had the strength to even speak. The ringing began and she closed her eyes, praying Doralee would answer.

"Hello?" Doralee's southern accent came through the line a moment later, her voice lined with sleep. "Hello?" she asked again, urgency now shadowing her tone. "Listen if this is some joke this isn't funny. You call here again and I am calling the police," she said threateningly

Judy let out a loud moan, listening as Doralee spoke again.

"Hello?" She paused and then said, "Judy? Judy is that you, honey?"

Judy moaned again, feeling tears of relief and pain slide down her cheeks. "H…he…came…back," she gasped through her tears. She felt sore all over but the pain in her arm was enough to override any other feelings she was feeling.

Fear crept into Doralee's voice. "Judy, is he there now? Are you alone?"

"No," Judy choked out as a sob slid from deep within her. "…pl…please come. Please…" she felt her fingers slip from the phone and she let it fall to the floor as the darkness surrounded her….

***

Doralee Rhodes felt tears of fear and anger form in her eyes as she replaced the phone in its cradle and feeling as though she were on autopilot, she leaped out of bed and threw on clothes, not even bothering to turn on the light. Slipping on her shoes, she raced out of the house and to the front door, where she grabbed her purse and keys. Her hands shook as she opened the door and she was relieved she'd left her gun in the car. She'd have it handy just in case Judy's husband decided to make himself known. She'd be ready.

Doralee barely noticed the soft breeze that prickled her skin as she hurried from the house and down the front drive to the car. She didn't even remember getting in the car, much less driving the ten minutes to Judy's house. But suddenly she found herself running through Judy's house, finding her way in the dark as she called out her friend's name. Her throat felt dry as her heart sped up with fear and she kept her eyes and ears open as she searched for her friend. "Judy!" Doralee stood still, listening and finally heard a faint sound coming from the bedroom. Sprinting forward, she ran into the bedroom and nearly fainted at the sight of Judy on the floor, hardly moving. Doralee rushed forward and immediately saw the blood stain on the carpet. She felt her heart leap into her throat as she rushed to her friend's side. "Judy, honey? I'm here."

Judy could only groan as the familiar voice met her ears, for she was hardly conscious enough to recognize it much less say anything. All she could do was listen as Doralee fussed about the room, finally hearing her pick up the phone and speak into it.

"It's all right now," Doralee said softly as she stroked Judy's hair. "The paramedics are on their way."

It was a moment before Judy spoke but finally she said in a hoarse whisper, "C…ca…" she was cut off.

"Shhh," Doralee hushed her. "Lie still. Just lie still." Doralee glanced around the room, looking for anything to put over Judy. A blanket or something. Judy was a private and modest person and would not like leaving the house without looking decent. Standing, Doralee grabbed a blanket off the end of the bed and placed it around Judy's shaking body, wincing at the blood forming around her mouth and the bruise that had already began forming over her eye. She let her eyes travel to Judy's right hand, where a large purple bruise had begun to form. "I'll get that gun of mine and I'll make sure he never see another day," she said, her voice soft and thick with anger. "I promise you that. You won't have to worry about him anymore." Doralee glanced toward the door and was relieved to hear the sirens getting closer. "I'll be right back." Running out of the room, Doralee ran down the hall and to the front door, throwing it open. "In here," she called as the paramedics hurried up the walk. "She's been beaten really bad. I think her arm may be broken."

The paramedic nodded his thanks as he and his partner followed Doralee into the bedroom where the woman lay. "What's her name?"

"Judy," Doralee answered. She watched as the paramedics crouched down beside Judy's bruised and battered body and turned away, trying to suppress a sob.

"Judy?" the paramedic called, "Can you hear me?"

Judy could only nod, her face etched with pain and her voice was hardly audible as she spoke,"…H….he…" she swallowed and tried again. "I…I think he broke my arm."

"It's all right," the second paramedic said calmly, "Just relax." He looked to Doralee. "Does she have any other family?"

Doralee shook her head. "No. My friend Violet and I are her only family. Please. Please let me ride with her. Her husband did this to her. She needs me." Doralee looked pleadingly at the man, knowing that her pretty blonde hair and clothes weren't gong to work with this one. She'd always been able to persuade guys in the past with her looks but tonight it was different. Tonight she'd have to use her brains.

The paramedic sighed but nodded. "All right but you'll need to stay back and not get in the way."

Doralee watched in silence as Judy was lifted onto a backboard and carried carefully out of the room, through the living room and finally out the front door. She could hear her friend's screams of pain as they headed down the sidewalk. Doralee felt tears pool in her eyes as she climbed into the ambulance with her friend. "I'm here, Judy."

Judy didn't answer but simply closed her eyes.

Doralee sighed as she glanced out the window anxiously, counting the seconds in her head as the ambulance sped toward the hospital.

***

"Doralee !"

Doralee turned at the sound of her name and found her friend and co-worker Karen running toward her. Leaping from the seat, Doralee ran to her. "Oh thank goodness you're here. It's bad, Violet. He really did a number on her."

Concern and panic etched its way onto Violet face, followed by a hint of anger. "Jerk," she muttered.

Doralee nodded in agreement and sighed heavily. "They took her to x-ray and gave her something for the pain." She shook her head as tears came to her eyes again. "It was awful, Violet. She just looked so….broken. I really wish that jerk would come around so I could shoot him."

"There she is," Violet pointed to a bed that was being wheeled down the hall and she ran toward it, her heels clicking against the tile floor. "Judy? We're here. He isn't going to hurt you anymore."

Doralee looked toward the nurse that had come into the room. "Can't you see she's in pain? Can't you give her something?"

The nurse looked at Doralee skeptically. "Are you family?"

"No. I'm her best friend and I am not leaving," Doralee said sharply, taking Judy's hand. She shot a glare at the nurse. "Now either you give her something or I'll do it myself."

"Doralee ," Judy said quietly, feeling a blush rise to her cheeks, "I'll be all right." She let her gaze travel down to her arm, which was lying still against a pillow and she swallowed.

"But you're not all right," Doralee insisted, staring down at her friend. She could tell that Judy was trying hard not to cry. "And I'm not going to sit here and watch you suffer."

Judy managed a small smile before she moaned again, closing her eyes against the blinding bright lights. Putting a hand over her eyes. "Please," she said pleadingly, her words low and overwrought, "Please do something. I….can't let him hurt me again." She gripped the edge of the bed with her good hand as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "I…I thought he would leave. I thought if I told him to leave and never come back that he would. But he didn't. He didn't listen. Just like always. He came back and he hurt me."

"He's not going to hurt you anymore," Karen said and looked at Doralee as if she were asking for help. "We'll go to the police. We'll call them right now."

Judy shook her head. "It won't do any good," she said, her words still mixed with tears, "He will lie and he will find me. He always does."

"He won't this time," Doralee said, determination filling her voice, "We will make sure of it. Now, you rest and I'm going to go hunt down a doctor and have them release you or at least give you some pain meds."

Judy nodded as tears slid down her cheeks and she cut her gaze to her arm. "Oh sweet lemons," she said through clenched teeth. "Isn't my husband abusing me torture enough?" she whined.

Doralee rested a hand on Judy's shoulder. "It's to give you medication, honey," Doralee said gently, stroking her friend's hand. "And you'll feel better in no time."

Judy shook her head. "No I won't," she said through her tears, "I will never feel better. I will always live in fear that he's going to find me and hurt me again." she let another sob escape her throat but she didn't try to hide it. "He said…he said if I told anyone he'd….he'd kill me."

Doralee tried her best to suppress her shock but she could hear a gasp from Karen and hear her growling low in her throat. She knew that Karen wanted to say something but was keeping silent for Judy as to not embarrass her or make a scene. "He's not going to get near you," Doralee told her friend, running a hand over Judy's forehead. She felt Judy relax and close her eyes. Good. The pain medication was working. Doralee quietly walked out of the room, motioning for Karen to follow her. "I want to go hunt him down and kill him," she said, the fury once again returning to her tone.

Violet sighed, her face already contorted into rage. "I will gladly go with you." She cut her gaze over to where Judy was sleeping and said, "She's been through so much. She doesn't need this."

"We all have," Doralee said faintly and let out a sigh. She looked to her friend. "Listen, go be with your son. I can stay here with her." Doralee gently pushed her. "Go. I've got this. I'll call you as soon as the doctor clears her to go home."

Violet hesitated and but nodded, letting out a small quiet sigh. "All right," she finally agreed after Doralee fixed her with an intense stare, "I'll go but call me the minute you get home. She's going to need help getting around for the next few days and she'll need to stay with you. Her house is the first place that jerk would come looking for her."

Doralee nodded in agreement. "I'll keep her safe, Karen. Remember I know how to use a gun." She grinned impishly and pushed her friend gently. "Now go. Your son needs you. I will call you. I promise."

Violet sighed but nodded and after bidding Doralee a goodbye, she headed for the entrance, the sound of her heels clicking against the tile getting fading away as she headed out the of the hospital.

Doralee watched her friend go and once Karen had disappeared down the hall, Doralee walked back over to the bed where Judy was sleeping. "I promise I will kill him," she said, running a hand through her friend's matted down hair. "He won't ever hurt you again. I can promise you that." Sighing softly, she sank down into the chair that had been placed by the bed and closed her eyes as she waited for Judy to awake.

***

Judy felt as though she were floating and she tried to open her eyes. Tried to see past the haze as the room began to spin. Her mouth felt dry and she felt as if the rest of her body was detached from her head. Slowly turning her head she could just make out a figure sitting beside her but she couldn't tell who the person was through the fog that had settled over her eyes. Maybe it was Karen or Doralee .

Judy swallowed as unexpected tears filled her eyes. How had she let herself get into this mess? Why hadn't she tried harder to fight him off? Why hadn't she done what Doralee would've done and shot him? Judy found herself getting more upset as each question presented herself through her hazy mind and she wished she could rewind time and go back to that moment when he'd come back. She wished she could've been braver. Could've told him off like she'd done before. But he'd been too strong for her and she'd been too weak to fight him off.

"Judy, honey?" It was Dora's voice and from the sound of it she was standing right next to the bed. Judy could feel Dora's cool hand against her forehead and she felt herself relax as Doralee began wiping away the mysterious tears on Judy's cheeks. "It's going to be all right," she whispered soothingly, which made Judy want to gag. She was not a child and did not need to be spoken to as one. But she kept the comment to herself. Doralee was doing the best she could with what she knew.

"Dizzy," Judy said softly and her words sounded slurred. Almost foreign. "My head feels funny."

"I know," Doralee said as she pulled the blanket further up. "It's the medication. It'll wear off soon. Just sleep, okay?"

Judy didn't answer as she closed her eyes, letting the haze finally consume her. When she awoke next she could hear voices, and as she opened her eyes she realized that the dizziness was gone as was the haziness. Judy blinked in the bright lights and let her gaze finally settle on Dora's face. "Can I go home?" she asked sleepily.

"Soon," Doralee said, stifling a yawn.

Judy looked at her friend, noticing the exhaustion etched onto her friend's face. She also noticed something else: a piece of paper in Dora's left hand. She looked as though she was clenching it for dear life. But a voice interrupted her thoughts before she could inquire about the paper.

"How's the pain?" the nurse asked, leaning over Judy's bed.

"It came back." Judy's voice was barely a whisper as she stared up at the nurse. "When can I go home?"

The nurse sighed ruefully. "Normally I would say in an hour but we take abuse cases very seriously. I've called several shelters…."

"No," Judy said as she tried to sit up, only to be forced back down again as a bout of soreness ran through her body. She felt sore all over. "I don't want a shelter." The thought of going to a place with a million other women and exposing herself and her emotions sent a shiver of dread and shame through her. She was not going to be humiliated like that. Not when she could just go to Dora's house and deal with this privately.

"She's coming home with me," Doralee chimed in stridently, resting a comforting hand on Judy's shoulder. "She'll be fine with me."

The young nurse looked dubious. "Are you sure?" She looked at Judy as she spoke, directing the question more to her then to Doralee .

Judy nodded as she gripped Doralee hand. "Yes. I'll be fine. Please. I want to go home. Please." She looked at the nurse pleadingly. "I just want to go home." Her words came out twisted with tears and she turned her head away from the nurse as more tears spilled down her cheeks. She wiped them away, running her finger across the cut that had formed on her lip. Judy felt her chest grow heavy as another sob threatened to release and she swallowed, squeezing Dora's hand with all her might. She was not about to start crying right here in the hospital. But no matter how hard she tried the sobs came anyway, shaking her body so hard she could feel the bed shaking. "I hate him," she found herself shouting through her tears. "I wish he were dead." Judy looked up at her friend and could tell that Doralee didn't know what to say. Part of her was glad. She didn't need her friend to be all heroic, she needed a shoulder to cry on.

"Shh," Doralee said as she carefully wrapped her arms around Judy. Pulling down the bed railing, she laid down on the bed. "But he's never going to hurt you again."

Judy snuggled against Dora's embrace. "But he has hurt me," Judy sobbed, not lifting her head from Doralee's shoulder. She felt so embarrassed and so ashamed. She couldn't believe she'd let herself get this out of control. She was usually so level headed and calm. "He has damaged me. On the inside. I will never be the same again." Judy let the sobs return as the pain overtook her again and not just the physical pain but the emotions she'd had stored for so long. The anger and frustration and hurt. It was as if all those emotions were coming out all at once and Judy didn't know how to stop them. Didn't know if she wanted to stop them. She couldn't remember the last time she'd let herself really cry and that scared her most of all. She didn't think she would be able to cry again. Didn't think she'd ever be able to set her emotions free. Yet here she was, crying her eyes out in the middle of the ER. Quiet reserved Judy was quickly losing control. "Please make it stop," she cried, "I don't want to cry anymore. I don't want to feel this pain anymore." She took a staggering breath, trying to control her tears. Her chest felt heavy, like someone was stomping on it with a large boot. Judy felt a sharp pain in her abdomen and she winced, pulling away from Dora's embrace. "I am so ashamed," she muttered once she'd calmed down enough to speak without sounding if she were going hysterical.

"Don't," Doralee said, relief filling her tone. "You don't have to hide your feelings. You're hurt and you've been through a lot."

Judy ignored Doralee's relief. She knew her friend was having a hard time keeping her angry retorts to herself. "But I hate getting emotional," Judy protested. She gestured around with her uninjured hand. "Especially in public. You know this, Dory. I don't ever want to show my face here again." She buried her head against Dora's shoulder as her chest tightened again, threatening more sobs. But she swallowed, forcing them back. Sitting here sobbing wasn't going to help her get through this. It wasn't going to take away the pain. She didn't know what would but she knew that she needed to be out of here. To be somewhere where she could just let her emotions loose without worrying about who knew or who would talk behind her back. Rumors in this town spread quickly and Judy was certain that her outburst tonight would be all over town by morning. And Judy would never be able to walk outside again. "Please. I just want to go home. I want to have some of my dignity left when I return to work."

Doralee squeezed Judy's hand reassuringly. "We'll be home soon. I promise. Just rest. We can deal with the other stuff later."

Judy could only nod as the exhaustion began to fog her mind and she closed her eyes, letting her body go limp. And maybe when she awoke she would be in Dora's apartment, free from the embarrassment and shame of feeling as though she were an animal in the zoo. She could grieve in peace and finally start to heal and put together a normal life, free from this bondage she'd been in for so long.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Doralee watched as Judy fell back asleep and being ever so careful, she wiped the tears from her friend's face. Judy was already dealing with losing control here at the hospital and she didn't need a reminder or need to think anyone was watching her once she left this place. Doralee sighed as she sank down into the chair beside Judy's bed, letting her mind travel back to the first day she'd met Judy. It had been their first day at work and in had walked Judy, wearing those dark glasses…..

_The office was busy as usual when Doralee walked through the door, putting down her umbrella. The commute had been nearly fatal as the roads were slippery from the rain that had drenched the town since late last night. Taking off her coat, Doralee hung it on the rack and smoothed down her dark blue blouse, running a hand through her curly blonde hair. Letting out a sigh, she walked into the office, the familiar sounds of phones and copy machines buzzing around her and didn't get one step toward her desk before the door to Mr. Hart's office opened and out stepped a woman clad in pink, wearing dark sunglasses. Doralee slowly walked over to her desk and sat down, keeping one eye on the woman, trying to hear the conversation. Was this a new girl? Had Mr. Stone broken down and hired someone new? _

_"Welcome aboard Mrs. Bernly ," Mr. Stone said politely. His tone, however, showed no emotion and he lazily pointed to where Doralee was sitting. "That's Doralee Fields. She'll help you until you learn the ropes." _

_Doralee watched as the woman slowly nodded and she noticed that the woman's eyes never left the ground, nor did she remove those dark glasses. Getting to her feet, Doralee walked over to her newest co-worker and as she got closer she could see the anxiety on the woman's face. She looked scared to death. As if she'd never worked a day in her life. "Hi. I'm Doralee Fields. Personal secretary to Mr. Stone." _

_"Judy Bernly ," Judy answered nervously, her words hardly audible, and she slowly lifting her head to meet the woman's gaze. The glasses, Doralee noticed, remained firmly in place as Judy glanced around the large office, looking like a lost animal in a large forest.. Finally, she turned back to Doralee . "What am I supposed to do?" _

_Doralee motioned for Judy to follow her and pointed to the empty desk. "That's Violet 's desk but you can use it for now. She had to take her son to the doctor. She'll be back later this afternoon." _

_Judy slowly sat down, keeping her eyes trained on Doralee . "I don't want to be a bother. I'll sit somewhere else." She stared to get up when she saw Doralee's hand go up. She stiffened and sat back down. _

_"It's fine," Doralee said and felt her brow furrowing in confusion when she saw Judy tense. "There's no need to be nervous," she said gently. "We're all friendly here. Well except for…." She cleared her throat and pointed a nonchalant finger at his office. _

_"Yes I gathered that," Judy answered shyly and clenched her purse in her lap, adjusting her glasses. "He didn't seem really friendly. I was so afraid he wasn't going to hire me. I…I really need this job." Judy's voice shook and she swallowed, letting her gaze fall back toward her lap, fumbling with her purse strap. _

_Doralee wanted to reach out and steady the woman. She looked absolutely petrified. "Well you're here now, right?" she asked and grinned. She pointed to her eyes. "You can remove your glasses." _

_Judy fidgeted in her seat, putting a protective hand over her glasses. "No," she blurted out, unable to keep her voice steady. "I can't. My eyes. They're sensitive to the light." _

_"Oh. All right then," Doralee said and stood up. She came over to Violet 's desk and pointed to the phone. "Several different phone lines come through this office. See the ones that are marked yellow?" _

_Judy nodded. "Yes." _

_"The yellow ones are for the other offices so we don't worry with those calls," Doralee explained and watched as Judy nodded silently. _

_"I understand," Judy said and fixed a smile on her face. She then stood up abruptly, as though she'd just been bitten by a very large bee. "Where is the ladies room?" _

_"Down the hall. I'll show you." Doralee walked in front of Judy and pointed her in the direction of the women's restroom. Pushing open the door, she held it open for Judy and then followed the woman inside. Going over to one of the stalls, she quickly locked the door and could hear Judy fumbling around, dropping stuff and muttering under her breath. "Are you all right?" she called from inside the stall, her voice echoing off the walls. _

_"Fine," Judy muttered absently, her voice hardly audible. _

_Sighing softly, Doralee finished her business and walked out of the stall, her heels clicking against the tile floor. Turning slightly right, she went over to the sink and nearly gasped out loud when she saw the large bruise on Judy's cheek through the mirror. But before Doralee could get closer or say anything, Judy put back on the glasses and turned around, her face beat red with embarrassment. _

_"I ran into a door," Judy explained quickly and headed for the door. "Excuse me." _

_Doralee watched as Judy disappeared from the restroom, the door slamming shut behind her. Doralee's mind raced as she washed and dried her hands before re-joining Judy at the desks. The girl was sitting at Violet 's desk with eyes trained on a random piece of paper, as if she were trying to appear busy. But the more Doralee watched her, the more she began to realize that something wasn't right. A secret…._

A secret Doralee wouldn't find out about until a month later, when she drove Judy home and watched as Judy's husband stormed out of the house and into the pouring rain, running as if his pants were on fire. Doralee stiffened as she recalled the look of terror on Judy's face. The moment that had set the next few month's events into action….

"Judy!" Doralee called as she came into the main office, Violet trailing behind her. "I can take you home now. Violet is going to finish the reports for Mr. Stone."

_Judy glanced up from the computer she'd been furiously typing at for the last hour and stared at her two co-workers skeptically. "Are you sure?" she asked uncertainly "I don't mind finishing. I'm almost done." _

_"You go on," Violet said as she came over to Judy's desk. "I've got to wait for my son's soccer practice to get out anyway. Might as well get some work done." She waved Judy out of the chair but not before noticing the bruise on Judy's wrist. "Let me guess," she muttered dryly, "You ran into a door again?" _

_Judy nodded shyly. "Yes," she said and quickly grabbed her purse, hurrying for the door. _

_Violet watched her walk off and then looked to Doralee "I don't think she's running into doors. That bruise looks fresh and you don't get that type of bruise from running into doors. She's been wearing a lot more makeup lately too." _

_Doralee nodded, casting a nervous glance toward the door and was relieved to see that Judy was busy rummaging through her purse. Probably looking for her keys or umbrella. "I know," she whispered back. She cast Violet a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I'll try to find out what's going on." _

_"Do but don't let her know that. Be discreet." Violet narrowed her eyes at Doralee . "I know that's not your strong suit." _

_Doralee rolled her eyes at her co-worker's comment. "I got it covered. Don't worry." She flashed one of her famous smiles and headed for the door, placing a hand on Judy's shoulder. The simple gesture caused Judy to jump and spin around, nearly dropping her purse and it's contents all over the floor. "Sorry," she apologized as she scooted past Judy and opened the door. The sound of the rain met her ears and she groaned.. "Ugh not again. I swear this rain won't quit. It rains every couple of days now. I'm surprised we are not under a flashflood warning." _

_Judy didn't answer as she followed Doralee across the parking lot, not even bothering to put up her umbrella. She pulled her coat up over her head as she followed Doralee to her car and after Doralee unlocked the door, Judy hurried into the car, slamming the passenger door behind her. The rain pounded heavily against the roof of the car and Judy looked over to see Doralee getting into the car, her hair soaking wet. "When will this rain end?" she moaned but Doralee could hear the nervousness in her co-worker's tone. _

_Doralee groaned as she stared the car, her hair still dripping wet. "I know. The weatherman lied." She looked behind her as she carefully backed out of the parking lot. "You don't live too far from me. Ten minutes maybe." _

_"Yeah," Judy said absently and kept her eyes fixed straight ahead, not uttering a word as Doralee drove down the road. _

_Doralee kept her eyes on the road as she drove through the slick streets but every so often she'd steal a glance at Judy to see the woman sitting still as a statue, hardly blinking. Her face, however, was the picture of nervousness and Doralee could also see a hint of fear on Judy's face. "You did a good job today," she said, breaking into the thick silence that had settled between them. _

_Judy slowly shifted her gaze to Doralee. "Thank you," she said quietly and pointed out the window. "Turn here." _

_Doralee did as she was told, trying to keep up the light conversation. "So do you like it so far? The job I mean." _

_"Yes," Judy answered, her voice still soft and timid, her eyes not leaving the road. "It's a job." _

_Doralee bit back a wince as she took in Judy's posture out of the corner of her eye. She was so tense, almost as if she was waiting for something bad to happen. And the manner in which she spoke. It had not changed since her first day a month ago. She was polite and talked a little more than she had back then but outside of the office she acted like she was acting now: timid and scared. Doralee was about to say something when Judy's voice broke the palpable silence. _

_"Turn here," Judy blurted, her tone showing hardly any emotion. The way her shoulders tensed and her hands clasped together in her lap conveyed all the information Doralee needed. Something was not right at home. Doralee could clearly see that now. _

_"Wow," Doralee said as she pulled into the driveway in front of the large white two story house. "This is beautiful." _

_"Thank you," Judy said faintly, keeping her gaze fixed on the door as she struggled to open it. But before she could get it open, she saw the front door open and a figure coming toward the car. _

_"Is that your husband?" Doralee asked, trying to act as casual as possible, though she could feel her own anxiety level rising. The man looked as though he was about to hit something. Or someone. Doralee looked over at her friend, waiting for a nod or a grunt that she'd heard her. But Judy said nothing as she stared out the window, gripping the door handle with all her might. Doralee could see her shaking. "Judy…" She was cut off by the sound of Judy's door opening and a man's gruff voice. _

_"You get in here right now, woman," the man growled and yanked Judy out of the car, making Judy hit her head on the top of the door. His face was red with fury as he dragged Judy to her feet. "That is the last time you work at that dumb office," he said irately as he dragged Judy from the car, slamming the door closed with a bang. _

_Doralee watched in horror as Judy tripped and she could hear Bick yelling through the glass and pounding rain. _

_"YOU LISTEN TO ME WOMAN. YOU WILL NOT GO BACK TO WORK IF YOU CAN'T DO AS I ASKED and GET DINNER ON THE TABLE BEFORE I COME HOME." _

_Doralee felt her anger level rise as she listened to the confrontation, watching as Judy was dragged into the house, her purse dropping to the wet pavement. Doralee gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white, taking slow deep breaths as her anger continued to churn within her, leaving her nearly breathless. She let her gaze move to the glove compartment, where she'd stashed her gun and for two seconds she thought about marching into that house and shooting him right in the heart. She knew, however, that the smart thing to do would be to confront Judy and call the police. _

_Backing the car out of the driveway, Doralee sped down the road as fast as was allowed and pulled into the parking lot of the office. She searched the lot for Violet 's car and was relieved to find her coworker still here. Pulling her keys from the ignition, she jumped from the car and ran into the office, throwing open the door so hard she nearly hit herself in the face. "Violet!" she called into the nearly empty room. "Violet !" _

_"Right here!" Violet called as she stood. Coming over to Doralee, she arched her eyebrows at Doralee's appearance. "What are you doing here? Did you take Judy home?" _

_"Her husband abuses her," Doralee blurted, ignoring Violet 's question and saw Violet's face turn the color of snow. "He came out stark raving mad and literally dragged Judy from the car. He was yelling at her so loud I could hear every word he said through the pounding rain. I thought he was going to hit her right there in the driveway but he dragged her into the house." Doralee shook her head as her fury returned. "I wanted to go and shoot him with my gun," she said as she collapsed into her chair. She looked up at Violet , confusion now written on her face. "What should we do?" _

_"Call the police. Have them go over there," Violet said as she sat back down at her desk. She looked austerely at Doralee. "But don't you go anywhere near that house. I don't want you getting in trouble because you couldn't control your temper." _

_Doralee sighed irritably but nodded and picked up the phone. Her hands shook as she punched in the numbers for the Ashlin County Police. "Hello," she said when someone answered on the second ring, "I'd like to report a domestic dispute…" _

Doralee slowly opened her eyes and was surprised to hear Judy's voice, along with a male's voice she didn't recognize. Heart pounding, she opened her eyes and nearly went weak with relief when she saw that the doctor, along with a nurse was standing by Judy's bed. Getting to her feet, Doralee walked over to her friend. Judy was sitting up, her broken arm propped up on a pillow. Her left ankle was also in a wrap and Doralee wondered if she'd twisted it somehow. Her eyes were red and she looked paler than usual.

"The doctor said I can go home," Judy said tiredly, allowing a small, almost microscopic smile to pass her lips. "But I'll need help getting around." She gestured to her ankle. "I won't be able to put weight on it for about a week."

"And that is why you're coming home with me," Doralee said, looking straight at the doctor. She wasn't about to mention the other reason. Judy was already ashamed and didn't need to be reminded why she was here and unable to move without incredible amounts of pain. They could discuss Bick later. "Is she ready?" she asked the doctor and felt like smacking herself in the forehead when she realized he'd already answered that question.

"As soon as you can help her get dressed," the doctor said. He tore off a white slip of paper and handed it to Doralee . "Pain meds. Make sure she takes them only if she needs them."

"I will." Judy answered sleepily. "Are they safe?" she asked, looking at the doctor expectantly.

"Yes. Neproxen is perfectly safe," the doctor assured her and after one last goodbye, walked away.

Judy sighed and turned to Doralee. "Please tell me I have clothes to change into," she said hopefully. She gestured toward the hospital gown. "I cannot bear to leave this place looking like this. Everyone in town is already going to be talking about me."

"No they won't," Doralee told her friend firmly as she stuck the prescription into her coat pocket. She felt tears gather in her eyes but she quickly blinked them back. Judy needed her more than ever now. "No one will be talking about you. It's all in your head, sweetie."

"Well something is obviously in yours," Judy remarked, concern now etched onto her face. "Bad dreams about Mr. Stone again?" she tried to smile at her attempt at humor.

"It's nothing," Doralee said, forcing out a smile of reassurance. "Just tired. It's nearly five in the morning."

Judy shook her head. "That's not it. I know you, Doralee . You don't bottle up your emotions. They spill out of you. So what's wrong? You sound and look like you're about to start crying." She winced as she gently rubbed her ankle.

"I'll tell you later," Doralee promised as she helped Judy sit up and lifted the nightgown off of her. "You just need to rest."

"Promise you'll tell me?" Judy asked as she allowed Doralee to free her from the hospital gown and put on a pair of loose pants and a t-shirt. Judy stared down at herself. "Please tell me you found these in lost and found," she said, antipathy lining her tone.

"Yes. I promise. Now quit worrying. I'm fine. Just tired is all." Doralee pulled Judy's shirt down and stood back to survey her work. "Not the best color on you," she muttered.

Judy narrowed her eyes. "Very funny." Moving ever so slowly, she swung her legs over the bed, wincing loudly as the simple motion resulted in a fair amount of soreness. "My body aches all over," she whined.

"Here. Let the nurse help you," Doralee said as she put an arm around Judy's shoulders to support her. She peered into Judy's pale face, her own lined with exhaustion. "You're going to be fine," she whispered, reassurance returning to her tone.

Judy shook her head as the pain returned to her hand. "No I won't but thank you for the vote of confidence." She took her friend's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Thank you for staying. You didn't have to."

"And what? Let that jerk of a husband come and get you?" Doralee retorted and shook her head vigorously. "I don't think so. It's my duty to take care of you. I am your best friend after all."

Judy smiled and nodded. "Yes. You are my best friend." She let out a soft sigh, putting her free hand over her injured one. "I won't be at work for a while. Stone will probably fire me."

"Well if he does then he'll have to fire me as well," Doralee said just as a wheelchair was brought over to them. "I've been looking to get out of that place ever since Christmas when he tried to hit on me. Again."

"Men are pigs," Judy muttered as she was helped into the wheelchair. A look of fear passed over her face as the automatic doors swung open. "Dory what if he finds me?" she said as tears began to form in her eyes again. She felt the familiar pressure in her chest as her fear and anxiety began to multiply. "He'll find me," she sobbed, "He always does."

"He won't this time," Doralee said firmly. She turned to the woman who'd been pushing Judy's wheelchair. "This way." she motioned for the nurse to follow her across the parking lot. Walking as fast as she could without slipping against the wet pavement, Doralee unlocked the door and opened the passenger front door. She then watched as the nurse helped Judy into the car. "Thank you."

The nurse nodded and hurried back inside, trying to avoid the tiny drops of rain that were falling from the sky.

Doralee walked around to the other side and climbed into the car. She could hear Judy moaning softly and she reached over to give Judy's shoulder a light squeeze, which resulted in a loud hiss from Judy. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Judy didn't respond as she stared straight ahead and finally turned her gaze toward the review mirror, letting out a moan. "I hate him," she said as tears collected in her voice again and she hit her fist against the door as her anger began to build, sending her back into her hysterical state from earlier. "I want him dead," she found herself shouting for the second time that night and swiftly wiped at her eyes. Doralee didn't need to ask to know what Judy was feeling right now. She was completely mortified by her actions. "I want to quit crying at the drop of a hat and stop embarrassing myself."

"And you will," Doralee replied forcefully, but she quickly softened her tone as she grabbed Judy's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Your emotions are raw right now, Judy. You've had them bottled up for so long. You need to release them. You need to let them free."

"but not in the middle of the ER with half the town watching," Judy shot back, her voice filling the cab. She locked eyes with Doralee, her face a picture of remorse and frustration. "I'm sorry," she said, lowering her voice, her gaze abruptly shifting to her lap. "I'm sorry," she repeated. "I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to yell." She kept her head lowered as her body tensed up, the fear visible on her face.

"Judy, Judy!" Doralee's voice was low yet frantic as she tried to get her friend's attention. "It's all right. It's me. It's Doralee. He's not here. You can cry and scream and shout and pound your fists all you want. But I need to get you home, okay?"

***

Judy nodded and slowly lifted her gaze to meet Doralee's. "Okay," she said weakly, timidly. She leaned her head against the back of the seat, closing her eyes as more tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. But somehow she managed to force them back. She'd done enough crying tonight to last a lifetime and though Doralee had said it was all right for her to cry and scream, she couldn't help but feel ashamed and fearful. And she couldn't remember when her shame of losing control in public had turned to fear. But that didn't matter now. She didn't have to sort out her emotions right this moment. Opening her eyes, Judy looked out the window as Doralee drove slowly through the wet streets of Grayland, located in the center of Ashlin County, one of the largest counties in the state of Alabama, knowing that somewhere Bick was out there searching for her and that he would find her. It would only be a matter of time.

Judy was silent for the rest of the way home and didn't realize she'd fallen asleep until she heard Doralee's voice in her ear. Groaning, she slowly sat up, grousing as the soreness returned. Judy bit back a hiss of irritation as Doralee got out of the car and ran around to her side. She watched as her car door opened and then slowly lifted herself out of the car, keeping her injured arm close to her side. She could feel the soreness returning, running the length of her body as she walked on her good foot, leaning on Doralee for support, counting the steps as they reached the apartment. Hobbling up the steps, she leaned against the wall as Doralee frantically opened the door and then slowly walked inside. "I need another pain pill," she said tiredly as Doralee led her over to the couch.

Doralee helped Judy sit down before replying. "I'll have to pick up your prescription tomorrow. Do you think you can make it to the bedroom? I'll sleep out here. You need to be as comfortable as possible."

Judy nodded, too tired and sore to argue. Pulling on Doralee, Judy stood up slowly and got to a standing position. Each step was more painful then the last as she tried to balance on one foot. and she was relieved when they finally reached the bed. Sitting down, she carefully lifted her injured ankle up onto the bed and after grabbing a pillow, she carefully placed her ankle on it. "Thank you," she whispered as she laid down, listening as Doralee shut the door softly behind her….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next morning Judy awoke to an intense nauseas feeling in her stomach. It was as if someone was using her stomach to surf. Judy closed her eyes, lying perfectly still and was relieved when the nausea finally passed. She opened her eyes slowly and glanced around, her gaze finally settling on the clock beside her. The red digital numbers were blurry as Judy stared at them out of sleep-filled eyes but once she was able to focus she noticed that it was nearly twelve-thirty. Judy groaned and covered her eyes. She felt lightheaded and the pain in her ribs was already starting to return. But before Judy could call out for her friend, the door opened and Doralee stepped into the room, still in her nightgown. "You read my mind," she said hoarsely. "My stomach feels like it's left the building."

Doralee came over to sit down on the edge of the bed. She grinned, pushing a strand of her blonde hair out of her face. "Probably just the pain meds." She tucked a strand of Judy's hair behind her ear. "Do you want some breakfast? I make a mean egg sandwich."

Judy groaned. "Ugh. Don't talk to me about food." She looked up at her friend, a grateful smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "Thank you. For being here I mean. I don't know what I would've done if…." She trialed off, unable to finish her thought. But before Doralee could say anything, Judy started speaking again. "I can't believe we've known each other only four months. I feel like I've known you four years."

Doralee sat back down on the bed and Judy felt Doralee's fingers intertwine with her own. "I know. I feel the same way," Doralee said quietly, "I was actually thinking about the first day you came into the office. How scared you were."

Judy shook her head as if she were trying to rid her mind of the memories. "I try not to think about that day. I didn't think I was going to get the job. I was so afraid everyone would find out that…." She let her voice trail off as the memories began to resurface. "It had been the usual morning. Me making breakfast for Dick…."

_Judy could hear Dick's footsteps as he headed into the kitchen, dressed in his suit for work. The kitchen smelled of bacon and eggs and Judy could feel the heat from the stove as it rose up to her cheeks. She felt as if she were about to faint and tugged at her white blouse as a hint of excitement rose within her. Today was her first day of work and while she was terrified she was also excited to finally be getting out of the house. Judy slowly turned toward her husband, forcing herself to look him in the eye. She could see the contempt in his eyes and she gripped the plate she was holding for dear life. He hadn't yet said anything about her taking the job. As long as she was home in time to cook dinner. Judy had been shocked he hadn't wigged out but hadn't dared bring up the subject for fear he'd change his mind. _

_"You remember what I said, don't you?" Dick asked as he took the plate from her. He lifted her head with his index finger. "You don't have dinner on the table you don't work." _

_Judy nodded, feeling a shiver run down her spine at his ice cold tone. "Yes," she said and let her head drop to the ground again. "I remember." She looked up at her husband. "I will need a car of my own," she blurted and suddenly regretted it as Dick's face turned red with anger. Judy prepared herself for the blow and was nearly knocked to the floor as Dick's hand connected with her cheek. She fell against the counter, gripping the edges to keep from falling. _

_"You think I'm stupid?" Dick growled, grabbing her by the arm and pushing her down into the nearest chair. He got into her face, gripping her shoulders as hard as he could, watching as her face suddenly contorted into pain. "I can't let you have a car. Who knows where you'd go." He released her and stood. "No. I will drive you and I'm sure your co-workers can give you a ride home if I'm unavailable." He pulled her up from the chair and pushed her forward, nearly making her fall. "Now go finish getting ready and no funny business." _

_Judy swallowed back a fresh set of tears as she stumbled to the bedroom. Every step felt like a slap and she could tell her eye was already starting to swell. Judy felt a shiver of fear run up her spine as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door. This was the only place in the house she felt even remotely safe. Judy felt tears prickling her eyelids as her fear escalated. She couldn't go to work looking like this. Rumors would bound to be flying and then she'd be forced to tell the truth. It would be all over town by morning and then her life as she knew it would be over. Judy shivered as Dick's voice filled her mind. _

_"You tell one soul and I mean one and I'll end your miserable life," he'd threatened. _

_Judy wrapped her arms around herself as she stared at herself in the mirror. She'd tried to make herself look as presentable as possible but she knew no amount of makeup would hide the pain she was in. It hurt to move and she was glad she'd chosen a suit with a jacket. She wouldn't have to explain the bruises on her wrists from where Dick had pinned her to the wall yesterday after she'd accidentally dropped his dinner all over the floor. He'd beaten her good and this morning she had hardly been able to walk. Taking a breath, Judy put down her arms and after touching up her hair and makeup, she pulled her dark glasses out of her pocket and put them on. She could tell her boss and co-workers that the light bothered her. _

_Giving herself one last once-over, Judy rushed from the bathroom and into the kitchen, grabbing her purse off the table by the door. She could see Dick pacing the length of the kitchen and she stiffened. He looked upset. Probably still riled up from their fight only moments before. "I'm ready to go," she announced, her voice hardly above a whisper and she didn't dare look him in the eye. _

_Dick turned to her, a smug smile on his face. He lifted her chin with his index finger. "You remember what we talked about," he said again and when he saw her nod, he released her chin and headed for the door. _

_Judy hurried after him and got into the front seat. She could hear the rain from outside the closed garage and she groaned. It'd been raining for three days now and showed no signs of letting up. Judy clenched her purse close to her as she sat in the car waiting for Dick to open the garage and she adjusted her glasses as he pulled out of the garage and sped down the wet driveway. Judy held onto the door handle as Dick turned sharp corner, showing no signs of slowing down and she could hardly breathe by the time they got to the office building. _

_"No funny business now," Dick said as he stopped the car in front of the building. He reached over and gripped her shoulder, forcing her to look at him. "Me and Mr. Stone go way back and he'll let me know if there is any trouble. Understand?" _

_Judy tried to ignore the pain in her shoulder as she answered. "Yes." She waited until he released her and then she got out of the car as if it were on fire. Running across the lot through the rain, she hurried into the building, nearly slamming into someone as she came through the door. _

_"Well Mrs. Bernly ," Mr. Stone said as he caught her arm. "Eager to start your first day I assume?"_

_Judy nodded, forcing herself to look at him. She could feel her heart pounding hard against her chest and she felt as if she were going to faint. "Sorry sir," she said quickly. _

_"Come along Mrs. Bernly ," Mr. Stone said as he motioned for her to follow him into his office. He gestured to a leather straight back chair sitting in front of his desk. "Now," he said as he took his seat behind his desk, "Your husband tells me you wish to get a job." _

_"Yes," Judy said faintly,, gripping her purse so tight her hands were starting to cramp. She adjusted her glasses, hoping Mr. Stone wouldn't require her to remove them. "I have some typing skills," she said and felt herself relax. At least that part was true. "And I can answer phones." _

_Mr. Stone sighed as he leaned back in his chair, a thoughtful expression on his face and after several moments of awkward silence he finally sat up again. "How about this," he said, tapping the pencil against the desk, "three days a week for now and we'll see how you do." He looked at her sternly. "Any funny business or don't pull your weight around here and you can kiss this job goodbye." _

_Judy felt her muscles tense as she slowly nodded, feeling the fear from earlier returning. "Yes, sir," she said quietly and stood. "Thank you sir." She stood and Mr. Stone showed her to the door. _

_"Welcome aboard Mrs. Bernly ," Mr. Stone said and turned to a blonde headed woman standing in the middle of the office. "This is Doralee . She'll help you until you've learned the ropes."_

_Judy turned to the woman, smiling shyly but quickly averted her gaze back to the ground, trying desperately to hide the anxiety she was feeling. Doralee though, didn't miss a beat and began talking. Judy noted how southern she sounded. Similar to the other people Judy had met since moving here six months ago._

"_Hi. I'm Doralee Fields.. Personal secretary to Mr. Stone." _

_Judy nodded as she slowly lifted her head to meet the woman's gaze. "Judy Bernly ," she said, doing her best to keep her voice even. She glanced around as her nerves returned and finally looked back at Doralee, her face a picture of uncertainty. "What am I supposed to do?" _

_Doralee motioned for Judy to follow her and pointed to the empty desk. "That's Violet 's desk but you can use it for now. She had to take her son to the doctor. She'll be back later this afternoon." _

_Judy slowly sat down, keeping her eyes trained on Doralee . "I don't want to be a bother. I'll sit somewhere else." She stared to get up when she saw Doralee's hand go up. She stiffened and sat back down. She didn't want to upset the woman by not following orders. _

"_It's fine," Doralee answered in that thick southern accent of hers. _

_Judy didn't answer as she stared down at the desk. Before sh could say anything, Doralee started speaking. _

"_there's no need to be nervous." _

_Judy could only glance up briefly, offering a small smile. Of course there was reason to be nervous. Mr. Stone knew Dick and she would pay if something went wrong. _

"_Well except for…" Doralee motioned toward Mr. Stone's office._

"_Yes I gathered that," Judy answered shyly and clenched her purse in her lap, adjusting her glasses. "He didn't seem really friendly. I was so afraid he wasn't going to hire me. I…I really need this job." Judy's voice shook and she swallowed, shifting her gaze back toward her lap, fumbling with her purse strap. She looked up just in time to see Doralee offer her a smile of encouragement. _

"_Well you're here now, right?" she asked and grinned. She pointed to her eyes. "You can remove your glasses." _

_Judy fidgeted in her seat, putting a protective hand over her glasses. "No," she blurted out, unable to keep her voice steady. "I can't. My eyes. They're sensitive to the light." _

_"Oh. All right then," Doralee said and stood up. She came over to Violet 's desk and pointed to the phone. "Several different phone lines come through this office. See the ones that are marked yellow?" _

_Judy nodded. "Yes." _

"_The yellow ones are for the other offices so we don't worry with those calls," Doralee explained._

_Judy nodded. _

_"I understand," Judy said and fixed a smile on her face. She stood up. "Where is the ladies room?" _

_"Down the hall. I'll show you." Doralee walked in front of Judy and pointed her in the direction of the women's restroom._

_Judy followed Doralee down the hall and to the restroom. She walked through the door as Doralee held it open and went to the counter, relieved when she heard Doralee head into a stall. She had at least a minute, maybe less, to check her eye before Doralee came out of the restroom. Putting her purse on the counter, Judy leaned forward, knocking her purse to the ground. Cursing under her breath, Judy bent down to pick it up and sat it back down on the counter. _

_Are you all right?" she called from inside the stall, her voice echoing off the walls. _

_"Fine," Judy muttered absently, her voice hardly audible. She removed her glasses and leaned forward, gently touching her cheek where the bruise was. The swelling had gone down some but the bruise was still as black as night. Judy sighed and was about to put on her glasses when she heard footsteps, followed by a startled gasp from behind her. Judy hurriedly put back on her glasses, her face growing red from embarrassment. "I ran into a door," Judy explained quickly and headed for the door. "Excuse me." Blinking back sudden tears, Judy hurried out of the bathroom, the door slamming shut behind her. She hurried over to Violet 's desk and sat down, keeping her eyes fixed on a random sheet of paper sitting on the desk. She didn't dare look at Doralee for fear she'd blurt out her secret, a secret that if she told would most definitely get her killed…._

Judy shook her head to rid her mind of that awful day. "I was so scared the entire day," she admitted, looking up at Doralee . "I was so afraid I'd accidentally spill the beans."

Judy heard Doralee grinding her teeth she shook her head, her face contorted into anger. "That jerk," she muttered, "Who would threaten anyone with death?"

"My husband," Judy answered flatly and felt tears pool in her eyes as she laid a hand on her stomach. "He doesn't deserve to be a father," she said through the sudden tears that had taken her. She let the tears slide down her cheeks as the sobs worked their way through her body. "He….he raped me," she finally blurted out and felt her body relax with relief. Finally. It was out there. After all this time. The secret she'd been holding in for so long.

Doralee gasped, putting a pale hand to her mouth. "What? When?" she asked urgently. "Recently?"

Judy shook her head. "No. A few months ago. The night…" she took a breath as the sudden memories washed over her. "The night you took me home." She let the sobs overtake her then as the memories invaded her brain and she let them come, playing over and over like a scene of a bad movie….

"Judy!" Doralee called as she came into the main office, Violet trailing behind her. "I can take you home now. Violet is going to finish the reports for Mr. Stonet."

_Judy glanced up from the computer she'd been furiously typing at for the last hour and stared at her two co-workers skeptically. "Are you sure?" she asked uncertainty. "I don't mind finishing. I'm almost done." _

_"You go on," Violet said as she came over to Judy's desk. There was something about this girl that she found different. Judy was timid and shy and sometimes unsure of herself but she was a hard worker and after a month on the job was slowly learning the ropes. "I've got to wait for my son's soccer practice to get out anyway. Might as well get some work done." She waved Judy out of the chair but not before noticing the bruise on Judy's wrist. "Let me guess," she muttered dryly, "You ran into a door again?" _

_Judy nodded shyly. "Yes," she whispered and quickly grabbed her coat, hurrying for the door. She walked out to the lobby, standing under the awning, trying to control her pounding heart. She was supposed to have been home an hour ago but Dick had never showed. It was a miracle Doralee had been free to run her home. Judy leaned against the wall of the lobby and closed her eyes. Her head hurt and she was starving. She only hoped Dick wouldn't be home when she arrived. Judy was so lost in thought she didn't hear the door open behind her until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and spun around, her heart rate speeding up as anxiety shot through her veins. She felt her purse strap slip through her fingers and fall to the ground, the purse's contents scattering all over the floor. _

"_Sorry," Doralee apologized as she scooted past Judy and opened the door. The sound of the rain met her ears and she groaned.. "Ugh not again. I swear this rain won't quit. It rains every couple of days now. I'm surprised we are not under a flashflood warning." _

_Judy didn't answer as she followed Doralee across the parking lot, not even bothering to put up her umbrella. She pulled her coat up over her head as she followed Doralee to her car and after Doralee unlocked the door, Judy hurried into the car, slamming the passenger door behind her. The rain pounded heavily against the roof of the car and Judy looked over to see Doralee getting into the car, her hair soaking wet. "When will this rain end?" she moaned and swallowed, cringing at the nervousness in her tone. _

_Doralee groaned as she stared the car, her hair still dripping wet. "I know. The weatherman lied." She looked behind her as she carefully backed out of the parking lot. "You don't live too far from me. Ten minutes maybe." _

_"Yeah," Judy said softly and kept her eyes fixed straight ahead, not uttering a word as Doralee drove down the road. She could feel her anxiety level rising as Doralee turned onto her street and she prayed silently that Dick's car wouldn't be in the driveway when they arrived. _

_"You did a good job today," she said, breaking into the thick silence that had settled between them. _

_Judy slowly shifted her gaze to her co-worker. "Thank you," she said softly and pointed out the window. "Turn here." _

_Doralee did as she was told, trying to keep up the light conversation. "So do you like it so far? The job I mean." _

_"Yes," Judy answered, her voice still soft and timid, her eyes not leaving the road. "It's a job." She swallowed, hoping she didn't sound as scared as she felt. Her hands were starting to sweat and she could feel a film of sweat forming on her forehead. They were almost there. Almost to the driveway, where Judy would find out her fate. The thought nearly sent her to tears. What if Dick was home and she wasn't there? What if he went ahead with his threat and didn't let her return to work? "Turn here," Judy blurted, he voice breaking the sudden silence. her tone showed hardly any emotion but she didn't move as the car continued moving down the street. Each mile seemed like a death sentence. But before she could think of anything to say, Doralee broke the silence. _

_"Wow," Doralee said as she pulled into the driveway in front of the large white two-story house. "This is beautiful." _

_"Thank you," Judy said softly, keeping her gaze fixed on the door as she struggled to open it. But before she could get it open, she saw the front door open and a figure coming toward the car. She felt her muscles tense. Literally freeze in place as the figure came closer. It was Dick. He was home. Judy felt her insides turn to ice as he approached the car. She could hear Doralee ask her a question but she didn't have the strength to answer. Before she could get the door open, however, she watched as it was thrust open, followed by a large hand around her forearm. _

_"You get in here right now, woman," the man growled and yanked Judy out of the car, making Judy hit her head on the top of the door. His face was red with fury as he dragged Judy to her feet. "That is the last time you work at that dumb office," he said angrily as he dragged Judy from the car, slamming the door closed with a bang. _

_Judy felt tears prickle her eyes as Dick dragged her into the house and she nearly fell as he dragged her through the garage and up the one step that led into the house. He slammed the door behind him, making her jump. But she barely had time to turn around before he had her again, pinning her against the wall. "You stupid stupid girl," he shouted as he slapped Judy hard across the face. "Can't you follow directions? Huh girl?" he shook her hard and when she didn't answer he slapped her again. "ANSWER ME!"_

_Judy swallowed as tears formed in her eyes and she tried to ignore the pain in her cheek. "I'm sorry," she said softly and felt his grip on her shoulders loosen slightly._

_"You better be," Dick growled and released her, making her fall to the floor. He pulled her up and peered into her face. "You'll go tomorrow and tell them you're leaving." _

_"NO," Judy shouted tearfully. "Please." She looked at him pleadingly as large tears worked heir way down her cheeks. She prepared herself for another blow. "I…I need this job,' she stammered. "We need the money, Dick." She ducked when she saw his hand coming toward her. "Please," she sobbed as she dropped to her knees, putting her hands over her head. "Stop," she shouted tearfully, her voice growing hoarse. _

_Dick grabbed her and yanked her to her feet. "You keep this up and you won't be going anywhere ever again," he spat and released her. "Now make me dinner and be quick about it." _

_Judy struggled get to her feet and staggered over to the counter. Her cheek still stung from the blow and she put a gentle hand to it, listening to Dick's receding footsteps. She heaved a quiet of relief as she stared around the kitchen, trying to see past the haze and fear that was now clouding her mind. She had to focus if she was going to get dinner on the table in a reasonable time. But before she could take a step toward the fridge she heard a car pulling in the driveway. Turning toward the door, she peeked outside and felt her body go numb when she saw the police. Pulling open the door, Judy ran out into the garage and outside, feeling as though she might collapse at any moment. Her shoulders still ached and she could feel her eye starting to swell. Judy paused in the driveway, watching as two uniformed police officers got out of the car and came toward her. _

_"Are you Judy Bernly ?" one of the officers asked. "We got a call about a domestic dispute." _

_Judy groaned inwardly. Dick was going to kill her for sure. "Everything is fine," she choked out and hoped her voice sounded calmer to them then it did to her. She felt as if she could collapse right here on the sidewalk. "Everything is fine. Really." _

_The officer studied Judy, staring skeptically at her. "How did you get that bruise on your eye?" _

_"I ran into a door," Judy answered without missing a beat. People would believe she was clumsy right? "I was looking at a magazine and wasn't watching where I was going." She let out a nervous laugh. "It was stupid really." Judy felt her insides tense when she heard the door slam behind her, followed by footsteps and suddenly Dick was behind her, putting an arm around her shoulders. _

_"Is there a problem officer?" Dick asked, pulling his wife into an embrace. _

_The officer looked at Dick. "We got a call that there was a domestic dispute earlier." _

_Dick's eyebrows crinkled in confusion. "We had a little argument earlier. Nothing to get the police involved though. I can assure you everything is fine." And with that, he dragged Judy toward the house and slammed the door. He glanced out the window as he held firmly to Judy and once the car was gone, he turned to his wife, dragging her down the hall. "YOU STUPID GIRL!" he shouted as he dragged her into the bedroom by her hair. "WHO DID YOU TELL, HUH?" He pushed her up against the wall, pinning her down by her shoulders. _

_"NO one," Judy choked out through the tears that had now robbed her of her voice and were now running down her cheeks. "I didn't tell anyone. Please." She continued to sob as she stared pleadingly at her husband. "I didn't tell anyone," she repeated over and over, until a slap in the mouth caused her to stop. _

_"SHUT UP," Dick shouted and grabbing her by the arm, he threw her onto the bed, watching as she curled into a tight ball. He then crawled onto the bed, leaning over her on all fours. "I told you I'd kill you if you ever called the cops. Well I changed my mind. How about a little lesson instead?" _

_Judy couldn't answer as her body shook with paralyzing fear and helplessness. All she could do was curl into a tight ball as she prepared herself for what was to come. This beating was most likely going to be the worst yet and without even realizing what she was doing, she began praying silently, asking God to please protect her and to bring her home to Him. But the blow never came. Instead Judy felt Dick's strong hands on her ankles as he forced her legs down. Judy flinched, not exactly sure what was happening. _

_"Stay still," Dick hissed as he let his hands travel up her right leg. "You asked for it. This is what you get for misbehaving. I'm going to have a little fun." He let out an impish laugh as his hands finally found the zipper to her pants. _

_Judy felt her whole body tense as it clicked in her brain what was about to happen and knowing she would never be able to fight him off, she let out an ear-piercing scream. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!…" _

It was a moment before Judy could speak as her mind came back to reality but once she could, she whispered, "And then he raped me." Her words were hoarse and hardly audible and she couldn't look Doralee in the eye as she spoke. She stared up at the ceiling out of tear-filled eyes as her body shook with the memories. "He said it was my payback. That watching me suffer was better than killing me." Judy covered her face with her hands as her body began shaking with sobs. She winced loudly, which only made her want to cry harder. "And now I am pregnant,' she said through her tears.

Doralee suppressed a gasp as she embraced Judy in a careful hug, pulling her hair away from her sweaty forehead. "Shhh," she said soothingly as Judy cried into her chest. "It's going to be all right."

"No it won't," Judy sobbed as she pulled free from Doralee's embrace. "But thanks for trying." She tried to sit up and after Doralee propped several pillows behind her back, she looked at her friend. "I am really grateful to you. I wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for you."

"But you wouldn't have gotten raped," Doralee said quietly as she climbed up onto the bed beside Judy. She pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs. She looked at Judy gravely. "I'm the one who called the cops."

Judy nodded as she pushed a strand of her hair out of her face, watching as Doralee's face turned to that of remorse and ignominy. "It's not your fault," she said calmly; glad to be the one to comfort for a change. "It wasn't the first time the cops have been called. Dick was just very good at lying." She sighed and leaned her head against the backboard as another wave of nausea suddenly hit. "Oh sweet lemons," she groaned, holding her stomach. She felt the bed move as Doralee sprang off of it, returning a moment later with a bowl. Judy grabbed it and threw up, crying out every time she felt pain. This lasted for several moments, until finally the nausea calmed and Judy laid her head back, taking slow deep breaths. "I can't do this," she moaned, putting a hand to her stomach as more tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. "I can't be a mother. I'm too broken. No child is going to love me."

Doralee came over to the bed, staring Judy directly in the face. "Now you listen to me," she said firmly, taking Judy gently by the shoulders, her face lined with determination, "You are going to be a great mother and you are not alone. You can do this and Violet and I will help you."

Judy wiped at her eyes. "I want to believe you," she said, her voice hoarse and strained, "But I can't. Not yet."

Doralee gently wiped Judy's mouth with a cool rag and took the bowl from her. "Shh. Just rest. Do you want anything to eat? It's nearly one-thirty."

Judy shook her head. "No," she said raucously and pulled at her blouse. "I'm hot."

Putting down the bowl and rag, Doralee pulled the covers off of Judy. "It gets hot back here. Do you want to move to the couch?"

Judy nodded. "Please," she said and with Doralee's help, managed to sit up and finally get to a standing position. Using both Doralee and the bedside table, then the door as a crutch Judy slowly made it to the living room and onto the couch. She leaned against the couch as Doralee grabbed as many pillows as she could find, making the couch as comfortable as possible. She finally helped Judy lay back and covered her with a thin blanket, putting the bowl Judy had used to vomit in on the coffee table.

"I'm going to go shower," Doralee said once Judy was settled. "I won't be long though." She turned toward the bedroom but hadn't taken a step when the doorbell rang. "I got it." Pulling her robe around her, Doralee walked over to the door and peeked out of the hole. "It's Violet and Peter." Unlocking the door, Doralee threw it open and found Violet standing on the porch, dressed in her usual clothes for work. Her eight year old son Peter stood beside her, wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"You didn't call me," Violet blurted out as she stepped into the apartment. "I called here at least ten times last night."

"I'm sorry," Doralee groaned, "We didn't get in until five in the morning and I didn't check the messages." Doralee looked over to where Judy was lying on the couch and then turned back to Violet , who had already made a b-line for the couch.

"I'm okay," Judy said from the couch. She put a hand on her stomach. "been puking all morning."

Violet raised an eyebrow. "From the medication?"

Judy shook her head. "No." she swallowed and up at Violet . "I'm pregnant." The word came out strained and hardly audible. "I'm not sure if I am pregnant but I've been puking for a couple of weeks now."

Violet sighed, shaking her head in disbelief. "And here I was thinking you just had a stomach bug." She looked at her friend expectantly. "So is it…his?"

"Well who else would it be?" Doralee chimed in loudly. Putting a hand on Violet 's shoulder, and when Violet looked at her, she mouthed, "Talk. Kitchen. Now."

Violet stood up from the seat she'd occupied. "I'll be right back, Judy." Turning to Peter, she said, "Be gentle around her," she said firmly.

Judy smiled and turned to the eight year old. "You can come closer," she said and smiled. "I won't bite. I promise."

Peter took a hesitant step closer. "Can I hug you?" he asked softly. "Mom says you got hurt real bad."

Judy felt her heart melt and she grinned. "Sure. Just be really careful, okay?" She put her one good arm out and watched as Peter gently embraced her. "You give the best hugs, Pete," she said once Peter had pulled free from the hug.

"Mom said that your husband is a bad man," Peter said as he sat on the coffee table, his feet dangling in midair. He pointed to Judy's stomach. "Did he hurt you?"

Judy nodded grimly. She didn't have to tell him everything but she at least needed to be honest with him. "Yes. Peter. He did hurt me. But he's not going to hurt me anymore."

***

Doralee smiled as she watched Judy and Peter interact and then she turned to Violet , who was impatiently waiting for her to explain why she'd dragged her away from Judy. "It's bad, Violet ," she whispered and was relieved when she heard Judy still talking to Peter. Leaning close to Violet , she said, "She was raped. By her husband. A few months ago."

Violet gasped. "What?" she whispered loudly and cut her gaze over to Judy and Peter, who from the looks of it, was showing Judy how to make a paper airplane. Satisfied that Judy was distracted, Violet turned back to Doralee . "So what do we do? We've got to do something, Dory."

Doralee sighed heavily. "I know but I don't want to push her. I did get a brochure about a home for women in her situation. I've been waiting for the right time to tell her. She's in so much pain and so scared I doubt she'd listen. She doesn't feel safe. Not even here."

Violet pulled her right hand into a tight fist as a look of anger became present on her face. "Jerk," she muttered through clenched teeth. She shook her head in disbelief. "How could anyone do something so awful to another human being?"

"Someone without a heart," Doralee muttered dryly. Looking back over to where Judy and Peter were talking, she walked back into the living room. "Peter, be careful," she scolded gently. "Judy is in a lot of pain."

"I know," Peter said, looking up at his mother reassuringly. "I'm being careful. I swear."

"Don't swear," Violet scolded and turned to Judy. "Don't you worry about work or Mr. Stone. I'll deal with him. You just concentrate on recovery."

Judy nodded, smiling gratefully. "Thank you." She allowed Violet to give her a gentle hug and then she leaned back against the pillows, listening as Doralee bid Violet and Peter goodbye. "I'll probably be fired," she muttered with a sigh.

Doralee came over to the couch and sat down on the edge of it. "You won't be fired. And if you are then I'm quitting too. That's discrimination that is."

Judy could only nod as another wave of nausea hit her. Grabbing the bowl she puked into it, pushing it away when she was done. Leaning back, she closed her eyes and was soon asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

While Judy slept Doralee sat on her bed in her bedroom, the phone in one hand, the brochure in the other. She'd been staring at the thin piece of paper for what seemed like hours trying to decide what to do. She could at least call and find out about the program couldn't she? It wasn't like she was committing to anything and she wouldn't have to tell Judy. Hands trembling, Doralee punched in the number and put the phone to her ear, pacing around the room as she waited for someone to answer. She listened as the phone rang twice, then three times. Finally, on the fourth ring, a voice came over the line.

"Riverside Wellness," a female voice answered. "This is Britney."

Doralee swallowed back a sudden wave of nerves. She had to do this before she lost her nerve and hung up on the woman. "Hi this is Doralee Fields and I'm inquiring about your program." She went over and cracked the door, leaving it slightly ajar in case Judy needed her. "I have a friend who is in a horrible situation with her husband and she needs some place safe to go. I read in the brochure that the program is six to nine months."

"That's correct," Brittany answered, "Riverside is more than just a halfway house. It's an actual program where women can come and get counseling and learn about jobs or get their GED or start their college degree. We also provide group therapy such as art and equine therapy."

"What if you have a women who is expecting?" Doralee asked, keeping her voice low. "Will they be able to leave the program in time to have the baby and what about medical care?"

"We have a nurse on staff who distributes medicine to the women," Britney explained, "and we have someone that's sort of like an in-house mother that stays with them twenty-four hours and can drive them places."

"That's good," Doralee said, feeling relieved that Judy and the baby would be well cared for if she decided to do this program. "What about safety? My friend has tried to run away on a number of occasions and her husband always finds her. She's staying with me now but he could come for her and she won't go to a shelter."

"The house is very safe," Britney said reassuringly. "We don't advertise where the house is located and we ask that family members and friends of the residents do not give out the address and location of the house."

Doralee couldn't help but heave a sigh of relief. "Good. Thank you for answering my questions."

"My pleasure. Call back any time if you have any more questions. The office is open until five."

"I have one more," Doralee said before the girl could hang up. "Suppose my friend agrees to do the program. How do I go about helping her get started?"

"She will need to fill out an application and then either fax it to us or mail it or email it. You can get the application through the internet or we will be happy to send you one through the mail. She'll also need a physical and a blood test."

Doralee bit her lip. "Well she's expecting," she blurted.

"Not a problem. Like I said earlier we have a trained nurse on staff and we'll make sure she gets to all her doctor appointments."

"Thank you," Doralee choked out quickly and hung up the phone without even saying goodbye, for she could feel tears pooling in her eyes and she blinked rapidly, forcing them back. Throwing the phone on the bed, she opened the door and walked into the living room, where she saw Judy trying to sit up. Unsuccessfully. "Hey whoa," Doralee said as she ran to her friend's side. "Careful. What do you need?"

"Bathroom," Judy said quietly as she gripped Doralee's shoulder, wincing as another wave of pain shot through her. Gritting her teeth, she swung her legs over the side of the couch and stood up slowly, putting her full weight on Doralee . "I'm sorry," she moaned, "I'm such a burden."

"You are not," Doralee replied firmly as she helped Judy toward the bedroom and into the bathroom. "You do need to eat something, hon. You need to keep up your strength."

Judy sighed as she leaned against the doorframe that led into the bathroom. "I know. My stomach just doesn't like me right now."

"Well you can't quit eating for three months," Doralee said as she helped Judy the rest of the way into the restroom. "How about some soup?"

Judy nodded as she slowly sat down on the toilet. "Sounds good." She glared at her friend. "Now please leave so I can use the toilet in private."

Doralee smiled and walked out of the room, closing the door. She stood by the door, listening as Judy did her business and three times she heard Judy throw up. Doralee sighed heavily as the door finally opened and a pale-faced exhausted Judy literally collapsed into her arms. Doralee held her for a moment, stroking her back comfortingly. "Come on," she said, "You need some food in you."

Judy groaned but didn't argue as she allowed Doralee to help her back into the living room and once she was once again settled on the couch, she asked, "Who were you on the phone with earlier? It sounded important. It wasn't work, was it? Am I fired?"

Doralee shook her head. "No. You're not fired. It wasn't work," Doralee said, not meeting Judy's gaze. "It was just someone I was calling."

Judy narrowed her eyes. "Right. Spill, Dory. You can't tell a lie to save your life. Who was it really?" Judy rested her head against the armrest of the couch as she waited for Doralee's explanation.

Doralee sighed heavily and sat down on the coffee table, twisting her hands together nervously. "All right fine," she said, slowly lifting her gaze to Judy's. "Please don't be mad but I called this place for women….women in your situation. It's a home but they provide counseling and job counseling and group therapy and even therapy with horses. And they have a nurse on staff and people to drive you places."

Judy shook her head as her face reddened in anger and disbelief. "So you expect me to just leave you and Violet and everything I've ever known and go to this strange place where I don't know anyone and tell them how I feel?" Judy shook her head. "No. NO way. I can't believe you would even suggest such a thing, Doralee Fields. You should know me better than that. I hate getting emotional in front of you. What makes you think I'm going to open up to a bunch of strangers?"

Doralee sighed heavily. "Because I hate seeing you in this much pain, Judy. You need more than I can offer and I know you think that you'll be fine with me and Violet helping you but if you're ever going to get past this and start to move on you need to go somewhere where you can really heal and be around people who have been through the same thing. You aren't the only one who married a jerky husband. You aren't the only one suffering."

Judy sighed again as her forehead crinkled in concentration and confusion. "How long would I have to stay there?" she asked pointedly, not meeting Doralee's gaze. "I'm pregnant and I do not want to be delivering my baby with a bunch of strangers around. All I want is you and Violet there."

"And we will be," Doralee insisted, taking Judy's hand. "You only have to stay there six months." She stared pleadingly. "I just want you safe, Judy. Who knows how long it'll be before Dick finds out you're here. He could come and kill us both. I just want you safe and at Riverside you would be safe. He wouldn't be able to find you there."

Judy nodded slightly, a look of skepticism still present on her face. "He wouldn't find me?" she asked timorously and let her gaze drop back down to her lap. "I would be safe there?"

"Yes. Perfectly safe." Doralee gave Judy's hand a reassuring squeeze. "At least think about it. It's only an hour away from here and Violet and I could come see you on the weekends."

Judy nodded, offering a small smile. "Thank you," she said quietly, timidly. She took a slight breath. "And I will think about it. I promise."

"Good," Doralee said as she stood. She wrapped her robe tighter around her. "Now how about some soup."

***

Judy nodded as she leaned her head back. "Soup sounds good. Thank you." She closed her eyes again as her mind raced with questions and thoughts. Could she really do this? Could she really go to some strange place and open up her heart? Could she really make her feelings known to a group of strange women? All arrows pointed to no but suddenly Judy realized that it wouldn't be as if she were being put on display. She wouldn't be the only one sharing her story. All the women there would have stories and horrible pasts. They would all have stories of abuse by their husbands. Judy sighed as she slowly opened her eyes, watching as Doralee bustled around the kitchen humming softly. "If I went to that place," Judy whispered to herself, "then maybe I could be happy again. Maybe I could be like Doralee and want to hum and enjoy life. Maybe going to this place would help me cope and let me live my own life." Judy shut her eyes again. She wasn't going to try and convince herself to do this just because Doralee wanted her to. She had to do it for herself. "Doralee ," she called as she opened her eyes again.

Doralee stopped what she was doing and came over to the couch. "Yes?" She stared down at her friend out of concerned-filled eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking about that home. I….I think I want to go see it."

Doralee smiled and patted Judy's hand. "I was hoping you would say that. I'll call and make an appointment, okay?"

Judy nodded. "Okay," she answered and let a small grateful smile pass her lips. "Thank you."

Doralee squeezed Judy's hand. "Hey it's what friends are for. Now, the soup is almost ready."

Judy nodded as she leaned back and closed her eyes, listening as Doralee bustled around the kitchen humming again. Judy smiled to herself as she listened to Doralee sing and opened her eyes just in time to see Doralee sitting beside her with a bowl of soup. She slowly sat up and after Doralee helped her get comfortable, Judy took the bowl, taking a small bite. "Ah. Hot," Judy said as she swallowed and gratefully accepted the glass of juice Doralee offered her. Swallowing, she said, "Maybe my stomach will like me," she muttered and didn't say another word as she finished off her soup and handed her bowl to Doralee . "Well wouldn't you know I have to go to the bathroom again," she muttered.

"Get used to it, honey," Doralee said from the kitchen skink as she rinsed out their soup bowls and placed them in the dishwasher. She then put the rest of the soup in the refrigerator and came back over to the couch, where Judy was trying without success to sit up. "Come on," Doralee said as she put an arm around Judy's back and helped her sit up, then helped her get to a standing position.

Judy winced, crying out softy as the pain overtook her again.

"I know. I know. Do you want some pain medicine?"

Judy shook her head as she slowly walked toward the bedroom, putting her full weight against Dora. "No. I'll be all right." Judy didn't say anything more as tried to balance on one foot, her whole body weight leaning on Dora, and was relieved when they finally reached the bathroom. "This is pathetic," she muttered.

"It is not," Doralee said as she shut the door. But before she could say anything more, there was a loud knocking at the door.

"Dora," Judy called from the bathroom and poked her head out, watching as Doralee ran from the room.

***

Doralee froze for only a moment before she went into action, reaching for her gun. She had a sinking feeling it was Dick. "Judy, stay there and lock the door. Don't come out until I come and get you, all right?" Doralee felt her insides go numb as the pounding continued.

"Is it Dick?" Judy asked from inside the bathroom, her voice lined with fear. "Dora, please be careful."

Doralee didn't answer as she walked toward the door, holding her gun so tight she could feel her hands cramping. She kept it turned to the ground as she crept toward the door. "Who is it?" she called, trying to keep her voice as casual as possible. She was going to feel silly if it was Violet or a neighbor.

"Dick," the voice replied angrily, "Open the door right now, Dora. I know my wife is there."

"Judy isn't here," Doralee answered calmly and resisted the urge to throw open the door and shoot him right there. She could feel her anger level rising as Dick continued to pound on the door. "If you do not leave right this instant I will shoot you," Doralee called through the door and slightly pulled back on the trigger. "You do not want to mess with me Dick Bently," she continued and nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the doorknob rattle and more pounding.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS," Dick screamed, "SHE IS MY WIFE. I CAN DO WHAT I WANT WITH HER."

"Not anymore, Mr. Bently," Doralee answered angrily and kicked the door with her shoe. "Now please leave before I call the cops." Doralee growled low in her throat and wanted nothing more than to ring his sorry neck. Doralee leaned her ear against the door, listening to Dick's receding footsteps. She heaved a large sigh of relief as she lowered her gun, loosening her grip and with her heart in her throat, she slowly made her way back to the bedroom and over to the bathroom door. "Judy he's gone." She took a step back as the door opened and Judy staggered out of the bathroom, leaning heavily on the doorframe. Her face was red and Doralee noticed tearstains on her cheeks. "He's gone now," she repeated gently and put an arm around Judy's trembling body.

"He won't give up," Judy said through her tears as they continued to stream down her cheeks. "He will never give up. Not until he kills me." She cast an apprehensive glance toward the front door. "He knows I'm here. He'll come back, Dory." Judy looked at Doralee with fear in her eyes. "I can't stay here. I have to go somewhere." Judy's voice shook as her fear increased. "Please," she pleaded, her voice cracking on each word she spoke, "I have to go somewhere."

Doralee pulled her friend into a gentle hug. "Shh. We're not going to let that happen. I'm not going to let him get to you. I promise." She sat back just as the phone rang, making her jump. Swallowing a sudden set of nerves, she stood and went over to the phone. "Hello?" she said into the retriever, gripping the edge of the end table to keep from falling over. She could still feel her heart pounding rapidly against her chest as she swallowed. "Hello?" she said again when there was no answer. She sighed heavily and slammed down the phone. "Apparently someone wasn't in a chatting mood," she muttered as she sat down by her friend. She looked at Judy and could still see the fear and anxiety etched onto her friend's face. She looked down at her lap as a sudden thought occurred to her. "Judy," she said after a moment of silence, her voice full of vacillation. She looked at her friend, locking eyes with her. "I know you don't want to but I think your best bet is to go to Riverside. It'll be safer then a shelter or here or even Violet 's place would be."

Judy sighed as she leaned back against the back of the couch. "I know," she said, her voice cracking with emotion, "But I'm scared, Dory. I've never been one to share my feelings. You know that." She looked at Doralee skeptically. "How am I supposed to tell my feelings to a bunch of strangers?"

Doralee shook her head sadly. "I don't know, Judy. I wish I knew what to tell you but I don't. All I know is, those women have been through the same thing you've been through. It's not like you'll be with people who won't understand."

Judy sighed as she stared up at the ceiling, her throat tightening as a sob threatened to rob her of her voice. "He has ruined my life," she said, and her words were barely understandable due to the sobs that had now invaded her body. "I am broken because of him. My life has been turned upside down because of him. For ten years I haven't lived a normal life. I've been a prisoner."

Doralee scooted over until she was sitting in front of Judy and then taking her friend's hand in hers, she peered into Judy's face, her own etched with validity. "Judy Bently, you listen to me," she said firmly, "Your life is not ruined. You are a wonderful person and you have a great future ahead of you."

Judy shook her head, unable to speak. "No I won't," she finally managed to choke out. "I will always be his punching bag. I will never be free. He came back today. He'll always come back. He will never leave me alone."

"But he will," Doralee insisted, squeezing Judy's good hand as she wiped away Judy's tears. "He will. We'll have him arrested. He's not going to hurt you anymore."

"But what then?" Judy asked through her tears. "What am I supposed to do? I have no skills. I am damaged. No one wants to hire someone like me. Mr. Stone only hired me because Dick knows him and Dick paid him."

Doralee gasped. "How do you know this?" she asked, releasing her grip from around Judy's fingers. "How do you know Dick paid Mr. Stone to take you on?"

"I overheard his phone conversation the night before I came to work that first morning," Judy answered hoarsely, finally calm enough to speak rationally. She took a slight breath as she closed her eyes, and as she spoke Doralee could hear the faraway tone in her voice, "I'd been standing in my closet trying to figure out what to wear…"

Judy sighed loudly as she stared into her closet as a small smile made its way onto her face. Tomorrow, at least for a few hours, she would be free. Free from Dick's constant watch. For a few hours a day she would be a normal citizen working. The chains would be broken. Judy pulled out a light pink blouse and stared at it for the longest moment. She then tossed it onto the bed and began shifting through her skirts. She didn't have many to choose from, for Dick rarely let her go shopping and when she did he was always with her, watching her every move. Only when she went into the dressing room to try on clothes was she alone but even then he was always waiting for her right outside the door. Judy pulled down a black skirt and tossed it onto the bed. She stared at the outfit in disgust. It would have to do, for there was no way she could convince Dick to take her shopping. It had been at least five years since she'd gone shopping. Maybe longer, for the blouse was beginning to fade as was the skirt.

_Judy scowled down at her outfit as she ran a hand through her freshly washed hair. She'd taken a long shower and had washed her hair three times. But even then she still felt gross. The bruises on her arms and stomach were hideous and Judy felt her stomach churn every time she stared at them too long. They would forever be a reminder of what her life had become. Stuck in this prison of a marriage with no way out. The man down the hall was no husband. He was a monster. A monster that would one day kill her if she didn't get out soon. _

_Judy rolled down her sleeves, relieved that the blouse she'd chosen had a jacket to match. There was no way she was going to leave this house with her bruises exposed. It would not only raise suspensions but it would put her literally in danger. Judy shook her head to rid her mind of the reminder. Dick had been reminding her of the condition all week. He was allowing her to work only if she was home in time to cook dinner. _

_Judy sighed and carefully placed her clothes on the chair by her bed. She then slipped on her slippers and headed down the hall, where she could hear Dick talking on the phone in his study. she leaned against the wall just outside the study door, trying to be as quiet as possible. Dick had been on the phone for the past hour and she wondered if he was going to stay in there all night. Not that she cared. A night alone would be heaven. But knowing Dick he'd come to bed at two in the morning, waking her from a deep sleep, which would result in restlessness for the remainder of the night. _

_"She will be there at eight-thirty," Dick was saying, "I'll make sure of it, Stone. Don't you worry." He paused for a moment and then said, "Ten thousand dollars. Don't sweat it. You are doing me a favor, man. People are starting to talk. I gotta let her out of the house sometimes. Just as long as it's on my terms." _

_Judy felt as if the room was spinning as she gripped the edge of the door, her breaths coming out in short gasps. She could feel the familiar white-hot anger slicing through her veins as she tried to comprehend what she'd just heard. He'd paid Stone to hire her? Ignoring all the warning signs from the tiny voice inside her head, Judy allowed her anger to get the best of her and she marched into the office, slamming the door so hard she heard a picture fall off the wall and crash to the ground. She wanted to scream. To shout at her husband for embarrassing her like this. But when she saw his intense glare she froze, scolding herself for letting her emotions spin out of the control. "I'm sorry," she stated in a trembling voice as she backed toward the door, trying to open it without turning around. She felt her heart leap into her throat as she heard the phone slam down and the squeak of his desk chair as he rose. "Please," she pleaded, her voice strained by suppressed tears. "I'm sorry." Her tone was almost pleading as she waited for the next slap, the next punch. _

_Dick came toward her, grabbing her by the shoulders and throwing her into his chair. "How much did you hear?" he demanded and grabbed her throat, squeezing slightly. "ANSWSWER ME!" He released her, fixing her with a piercing glare. _

_Judy gasped for breath as she stared up at him, disbelief etched on to her face. "You paid him?" she asked and tried to stand as her disbelief suddenly turned to anger. "YOU LIED TO ME," she finally found herself screaming. "You told me that Stone said I was a good candidate for assistant." She felt tears pool in her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. Now she'd done it. Made him even madder. Judy felt her muscles tense as Dick's hand came toward her and before she could move she felt the familiar slap as his hand came across her cheek. _

_"Now you listen here girl," Dick growled, gripping her firmly by the shoulders, "You break one condition or speak of what you heard to anyone and I swear you will regret it. I will kill you and don't you think I won't. Stone is doing me a favor and unless you want to be stuck here for the rest of your life I suggest you get out of my sight." _

_Judy didn't say anything as she struggled to stay on her feet and she literally ran from the room and into the bedroom before she let the tears come. They flowed down her cheeks as she ran into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her. She collapsed to the floor, curling into a ball as the sobs continued. One wrong move and she would be dead…._

"And you know what happened after that," Judy said as she twisted her hands together, "A month into the job and he rapes me for being late." She shook her head as fear etched itself onto her face. "I thought he was going to kill me." She swallowed back a fresh set of tears. "I want to stop feeling like this. I want to feel normal. I want to be able to go to the grocery store and not be afraid he'll come find me. I want to be able to go to work and not be afraid he's going to kill me if I'm late getting dinner on." She let the sobs come then as she put a protective hand over her stomach. "I have to do this program, Dory. If not for me than for my child. I can't let him hurt the baby."

Doralee pulled Judy into a gentle embrace, rubbing her back. "Shhh. I know." She pulled back slightly. "I know I sound like a broken record but I'll say it as many times as you need to hear it. He's not going to hurt you anymore. You are free from him, honey. Free from that prison."

Judy didn't say anything as she rested her head on Doarlee's shoulder. "I hope you're right," she whispered tearfully, "I really hope you're right…."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The next few days flew by in a blur for Judy and before she knew it a week had gone by. She was already up and about and though still in some pain she felt good enough to return to work, much to Mr. Stone's delight. But Judy ignored her boss's glare when she walked into the office with Doralee her first day back at work. She'd basically moved into Doralee's apartment, deeming it unsafe for her to return to her own house. She'd even had Doralee go and get her some clothes and other things for she'd been to scared to step foot in her bedroom, afraid he'd be lurking behind a plant and come out and attack her. She'd even thought about going to Violet's house but had thought better of it. Violet had Peter to care for. She didn't need to add to the stress.

Judy didn't say a word as she sat down at her desk, wincing slightly. The pain had lessoned but every so often Judy would feel a slight twinge, a blatant reminder of what her husband had done. She hadn't talked much about the incident since that first day at Doralee's but that didn't mean her mind wasn't constantly going, trying to decide if she could leave the comfort of Doralee's apartment and risk losing her job to go attend a program with fifty other women. She'd discussed the issue at length with Doralee and Violet and both of them were in agreement that she should go. If not for the program then for the safety. Dick hadn't tried to come back but Judy knew that wouldn't last for long. This was a small town and Judy could run into him just as easily on the streets as she could at Doralee's.

Blinking rapidly, Judy sat down at her desk, trying to rid her mind of thoughts of him. She would never get anything accomplished today if she dwelled on the last week's events. She already had her bruised ribs and the nightmares, which had been reoccurring all week long, leaving her breathing heavy and drenched in sweat. She didn't need to be reminded of that night at work as well.

"Judy?"

Judy jumped, nearly falling over in her chair and looked up to see Violet standing by her desk. "Sorry," she sputtered, not making eye contact with her friend. She didn't want to see the pitying look she knew her friend was giving her. "I'm fine," she said before Violet could get a word in. "Just a little sore."

Violet sighed ruefully. "Judy, Mr. Stone wants to see you in his office."

Judy felt her face pale as her body went numb with dread. "Did he say why?" she asked and couldn't miss the regret in her friend's eyes. "He's firing me, isn't he?" she clenched her hands into fists. "I knew it." She felt tears pooling in her eyes as a sob threatened to escape her throat and she was relieved when she felt Violet's hand on her shoulder. "It's Dick's doing. I just know it," she said shakily.

"Hey now," Violet said, trying to sound gentle, though her tone still sounded rough as usual, "You don't know that for sure."

"Yes. I do," Judy shouted tearfully, "My husband paid Mr. Stone to hire me and now they've called off the deal, which means I am out of a job."

"Well now," Mr. Stone said as he came into the office. "Nothing get past you, does it, Mrs. Bently?" He called her over with a wave of his pointer finger. "I'd like to see you in my office."

Judy lowered her gaze as her face turned as red as fire and she slowly got to her feet, ignoring the twinge it caused in her abdomen. "I'm sorry," she said in a hushed tone, keeping her gaze fixed on the ground. Her heart hammered heavily against her chest and her knees felt wobbly as she made her way toward Mr. Stone's office.

"Well Mrs. Bently," Mr. Stone said as he shut the door. He motioned to a chair in front of his desk. "I understand you had a fall earlier this week."

Judy nodded, keeping her gaze fixed on the picture behind Mr. Stone's head. "Yes," she said hoarsely, unable to keep her voice from shaking, "I hurt my ankle." She finally let her gaze fix itself on Stone's face, her eyes now full of supplication. "Please Mr. Stone. I really need this job."

Mr. Stone shook his head ruefully. But Judy could tell he really didn't mean it. It was the same cocky look Dick used to get something and Judy knew it well. "I am sorry Mrs. Bently but I can't afford to pay someone who's going to be missing a lot of days. You will need days off for your appointments, will you not?"

Judy stared at him, shocked. "You're firing me because I'm pregnant?" she asked incredulously, her voice strained. She sat back against the seat as her hands gripped the armrest tightly. "You can't do that," she said quietly, wanting nothing more than to scream in his face.

"That's the beauty about having your own company Mrs. Bently," Mr. Stone replied smugly. He leaned back in his chair. "I'm sure you'll be fine. Your husband makes plenty of money. Now, you may finish your shift but I want you out of here at five o'clock sharp."

Judy could only nod as she stood and bolted from the office, slamming the door behind her. She could feel her throat closing up, making her unable to speak and tears blurred her vision as she walked back to her desk. She felt the anger grab a hold of her and she pounded her fist against her desk as the tears ran down her cheeks. The pain in her throat was getting worse as she tried to hold back a sob and she put her head in her hands as the sob worked its way up her throat, finally releasing on its own. But before Judy could try and calm herself down she felt a hand on her shoulder and Doralee's frantic voice.

"Judy, what happened?" Doralee waited patiently for Judy to answer, though Judy could tell Doralee's patience was wearing thin, like she knew something was wrong. "Judy?" she asked a bit urgently.

Judy looked up, exposing her tear-stained face and in a hoarse whisper, she said, "He fired me. All because I'm pregnant."

Doralee recoiled as shock presented itself on her face. "WHAT?" she finally shouted, slamming her hands down on the desk, causing Judy to jump.

"Doralee, please," Judy tried to shout but it was too late. Doralee was already heading for the office. Standing, Judy slowly made her way toward Mr. Stone's office, watching as the scene unfolded.

***

"HOW DARE YOU!" Doralee screamed as she marched up to Mr. Stone's desk, her whole body shaking with fury. She slammed her hands down on the desk, causing papers to fly everywhere. "Do you not have a heart?" she growled and then said, "Of course you don't. No man with half a heart would treat his employees the way you have treated me, Violet and Judy."

"Well Mrs. Fields," Mr. Stone said with a laugh, "I have missed that spark. Good to see you're back to your old feisty self."

Doralee walked over to Mr. Stone and pushed him as hard as she could, making him fall backwards in his char. "YOU SPEAK TO ME AGAIN AND I SWEAR I WILL GET THAT GUN OF MINE AND END YOUR MISERABLE LIFE." She took a breath, feeling as though her heart was about to rip out of her chest. "And don't worry about firing me or calling the cops. I am out of here. No one messes with my best friend and gets away with it. NO ONE." She spit the last word into his face and then stormed out of the office, walking straight over to Judy. "Come on, hon," she said as she tugged on Judy's elbow. "We're out of here."

A look of disbelief appeared on Judy's face. "What did you do?" she asked, her voice still hoarse from crying. She gestured to the paperwork on her desk. "Mr. Stone said I could finish my shift."

"You and I are done," Doralee said sharply, casting a glare in the direction of Mr. Stone's office. "As far as I am concerned Mr. Stone can do his own paperwork."

A look of realization suddenly fixed itself on Judy's face, as if she'd just realized what Doralee had been telling her. "Doralee, I'm so sorry," she said, regret lining her tone. "I didn't mean to get you fired. I'm so sorry."

Doralee turned to her friend, shaking her head vigorously. "It's not your fault. It was coming anyway. A good slap in the rear is what that man needs," Doralee mumbled and glanced up just in time to see Violet staring at her, wide-eyed. "Yes you heard correctly," she said. "I quit." And with that she walked over to her desk to begin packing.

***

Violet sighed, shaking her head ruefully. "I'm so sorry." She went over and placed her hands on Judy's shoulders, looking at her firmly. "If you need anything. Either of you. I'm only ten minutes away. Judy, if you think you need to stay with me until you can get into that program you're more than welcome to."

Judy smiled reassuringly. "Thanks but I'll be all right." She sighed as she glanced over to where Doralee was packing up her desk. "It's my fault," she said raucously, her voice shaking again. "She was fired because of me."

"It's not your fault," Violet assured her, "She's been wanting to quit for months. She just needed a good excuse."

Judy looked at her friend skeptically. "What about you? Will you be all right?"

Violet nodded. "Yes. Don't you worry about me. I know how to handle Mr. Stone. Besides, I can't afford to quit. I've got Peter to think about." She squeezed Judy's shoulder again. "I need to get back to work before I'm out of a job as well. I'll be home after five tonight. Call if you need anything."

"We will," Judy promised and hugged her friend. Pulling free from the hug, she kept her hands placed on Violet's shoulders. "Thank you so much for helping me learn the ropes. I wouldn't have survived without you."

"You're welcome and yes you would have. You're stronger than you realize, Judy and don't ever let anyone else tell you different." Violet looked over at Doralee, who was frantically cleaning out her desk and throwing everything into a box. "Doralee, where's the fire? You are allowed to finish your shift, you know."

Doralee looked over at Judy, her face contorted into anger. "I love you Violet but I can't be in this office one more minute. I will not work for that pigheaded jerk one more minute." She lifted the box into her arms and turned to face Violet. "Call me when you get home. And make sure to call if you're coming over."

"I will," Violet promised and after giving both Judy and Doralee a hug, walked them to the door. "Be safe."

"We will," Judy promised and followed Doralee out of the office, one hand supporting the box she was holding while she used one crutch to support herself with the other. She didn't say anything as they reached Doralee's car and after putting her box in the trunk beside Doralee's , Judy walked around to the passenger seat and climbed into the car. Judy didn't say a word as she watched Doralee get into the car and it wasn't until they were away from the office and headed toward Doralee's house did she finally speak. "I need to make a doctor's appointment. I should've made one weeks ago. I just….I didn't want to believe it."

Keeping one hand on the steering wheel, Doralee took a hold of Judy's hand with the other. "I know but you can't avoid it forever. We've got to find out if that baby is all right."

Judy felt her insides tense as she considered what Doralee was saying. "Do you think I lost the baby?" The fear in her voice was evident and she stared out the window, her expression tense as she tried not to let the sobs escape.

"We'll go right now," Doralee promised and made a u-turn. She gave Judy's hand a squeeze. "It'll be okay. I'm sure the baby is fine."

Judy nodded but couldn't force herself to speak and it remained silent the rest of the drive. She felt her nerves intensify as Doralee pulled into the parking lot and as she opened the door and carefully placed her injured ankle on the ground, keeping her injured arm close to her body, Judy was suddenly reminded why she was so afraid. Dick had beaten her so badly he'd broken her arm and had almost caused her to miscarry their child. Judy felt bile rise up her throat as she let her mind process the words their child. This baby growing inside her was not their child, it was her child. Hers and hers alone. He didn't deserve to be a father.

"Judy?" Doralee was at Judy's side in an instant, helping her from the car. "It'll be all right." Putting an arm around Judy's shoulders, she allowed Judy to lean her full weight on her as they slowly made it into the doctor's office. "Who's your doctor?" she asked.

"Dr. Shults," Judy said and her voice was hoarse from holding back tears. "He should see me right away." She winced as her ankle touched the ground. Keeping her gaze fixed straight ahead, Judy focused on the steps to the door and was relieved when they were finally inside. She shivered as a gust of cold air hit her and wrinkled her nose as the smell of disinfectant filled her nose. "Ugh it smells like the hospital."

Doralee laughed. "It's a doctor's office. What do you expect?" She stopped walking as her eyes flitted to the sign that listed all the doctors and their office numbers. "207," she said mostly to herself and then helped Judy toward the elevator. Reaching out her free hand, she pushed the down arrow, watching as the doors opened immediately, the dinging of the elevator ringing loudly in her ears.

Judy groaned as she leaned against the wall of the elevator, holding onto the silver railing that lined the back of the small compartment. She rested her head against the smooth cool wood paneling, closing her eyes, grimacing as the elevator started downward. Judy moaned when the elevator landed, almost jerking to a stop. Judy allowed Doralee to wrap an arm around her shoulders and help her from the elevator. Each step felt like a leap and Judy was exhausted by the time they walked into the office. "I should've brought my crutch," she whined and wanted to kick herself for leaving it in the car. She blinked at the bright lights of the waiting room and using Doralee for support, Judy hobbled over to the window. "I need to see Dr. Shults please," she told the nurse sitting at the front desk. "It's important."

The nurse looked up, studied Judy for a moment and then asked, "Do you have an appointment?" She let her gaze travel to Judy's wrist and then back up to her bruised mouth and eye. "What is your name, hon?"

"Judy," Judy answered timidly, feeling a blush rise to her cheeks. She'd felt the woman's gaze on her. Had felt her staring at her like she was some animal in the zoo. "Judy Bently."

"Okay. One moment." The nurse disappeared for a moment, returning a second later. "He doesn't have any patients now. He told you go to on back."

Judy nodded gratefully. "Thanks." She hobbled over to the door and made it there just as the door opened and a nurse stepped out into the waiting room. Judy let her gaze shift to the woman's face and she let out a sigh of respite when she noticed it was Dr. Shult's wife, Nancy.

"Judy, what happened?" Nancy came forward as alarm flitted across her face, followed by a look of understanding. "Come on. Bill will see you now."

"Nancy you remember Doralee?" Judy asked as Doralee helped her down the hall after Nancy.

The red-headed woman turned. "Yes. Of course." She motioned for them to follow her and led them into a small room down the hall. She then helped Judy climb up on the paper-covered table and pulled over a rolling stool covered. Sitting down on it, she faced Judy. "Do you want your friend to stay?"

"No it's okay," Doralee said as she backed toward the door. "I'll wait outside. Just come and get me when you're done."

Judy nodded and turned back to her friend. She waited until the door was shut before she started speaking. "Dick used me as a punching bag," she explained and held up her wrist, then held up her ankle. She felt more tears pool in her eyes as she let the memories come back to her. "You know me, Nancy. I've known you for six months. You know I would never come here unless I absolutely had to."

"I know," Nancy said softly, taking Judy's uninjured free hand into her own and giving it a gentle squeeze. Judy could see the concern in Nancy's eyes. "I knew something was wrong when you didn't come to church on Sunday. You and Dick hardly ever miss." She tossed her long red hair over her shoulder as she glanced down at her chart. She then looked up at Judy. Judy could tell she was trying not to wince. "What brings you here today?" she asked and when Judy didn't answer she said, "Judy?" she said, her tone gentle, "Judy, it's okay," she said reassuringly, softening her tone and voice. "You can talk to me. No one else is here. It's just us."

Judy wrapped her arms around herself, keeping her gaze fixed on the ground and when she spoke, her voice was mixed with tears. "He raped me," she said quietly, her words tangled with sobs. "A few months ago. And…." She trialed off as she wiped at her eyes, forcing herself to look Nancy in the eye, flinching when she saw the concern in Nancy's bright blue eyes. "I….I'm pregnant."

Nancy sucked in a breath, shaking her head in disbelief. "Oh Judy," she muttered softly, sympathy lining her tone. Her expression then turned serious as she looked down at Judy's chart again. "Do you know how far along you are? Did the doctor at the ER do an ultrasound?"

Judy shook her head. "No but I've been feeling sick for the last three weeks and I just…I feel pregnant." She shrugged, shaking her head as more tears filled her eyes. "It's why I'm here. I…I need to know if the baby is all right." She stared at her friend pleadingly. "Please. I …..I don't want to go to anyone else. Not yet. Not until I'm healed of my other injuries." Her voice was soft and strangled and she didn't meet Nancy's gaze as she spoke.

Nancy nodded in understanding. "I understand and don't worry. We'll help you." She patted Judy's knee and stood, placing Judy's chart on the table beside her. But before she could move toward the door, a knock was heard, causing Judy to stiffen. "Come in," Nancy called.

The door opened and a man with short dark hair, dark eyes and tan skin came into the office. He wore a light blue shirt underneath his white lab coat and his black stethoscope hung around his neck, reflecting off of the florescent lighting. He looked at his wife and then at Judy, confusion and concern flitting across his face as he took in Judy's appearance. "Judy, what happened?"

"My husband decided to use me as a punching bag," Judy said softly, averting her gaze to the ground. She hated how many times she had to explain this story. "Please. I….I just need to see if the baby is okay." She looked pleadingly at Bill. "Please."

Bill nodded and came over to her. "I should refer you to an OB but we'll see how far along you are first."

"I'm already experiencing morning sickness," Judy informed him. She looked to Nancy, her eyes now filled with questions, wondering if she should tell Bill how she'd become pregnant. Turning her gaze back to Bill, she fixed him with an even glance as she whispered the horrible words. "He raped me." Judy held up a hand as the shock flitted across Bill's face. "Please. Please don't say anything. I didn't come here to discuss what happened. I came here to see if the baby is alright. I was raped a few months ago but this," she pointed to her arm, "happened a week ago."

Bill nodded as he sat down on the stool his wife had occupied. "You're safe here, Judy," he said reassuringly, keeping his voice low, "Anything you say is strictly confidential."

Judy nodded as she waited for Bill to say something else. Anything else. She wasn't gong to sit here in agonizing silence. Finally though, Bill began speaking and Judy felt her muscles relax for the first time in a week.

"I need for you to lie down," Bill said as he stood, "And we'll set up the ultrasound. Nancy will get you a gown."

Judy nodded silently and watched as the two disappeared. She stared at her hands, concentrating on her own breathing, knowing that if she didn't do something she'd go mad. Sitting here in silence would only make the memories and images more vivid and she didn't need any more reminders of what had happened. Her wrist and ankle and the constant soreness all over her body were enough reminders. Twisting her fingers together nervously, Judy kept her gaze trained on the door and felt a rush of relief wash over her when it opened and Nancy appeared, holding a cloth gown. From where Judy was sitting the gown looked solid white but as Nancy came over to the table Judy could see the tiny butterflies on the gown. Groaning inwardly, she gently took off her shirt, grateful for Nancy's assistance as the nurse helped her pull the shirt over her arm. She then put her arms through the holes in the gown and turned so Nancy could tie the string.

"Are you experiencing any pain with your arm and ankle?" Nancy asked after a beat of silence.

Judy shook her head as she turned back to face her friend, tugging at the gown. She felt exposed but tried not to let her embarrassment show as she prepared to answer her friend's question. "Some but not as bad as it was the night I came home from the hospital." She found herself winking at the memory and was relieved when Bill came back into the room, pushing the ultrasound. Not saying a word, Judy laid down on the table, listening as Bill fired up the machine.

"This will be a little cold," Bill said after a moment.

Judy nodded and squeezed her eyes shut as Bill squirted the gell onto her stomach. She felt a shiver run through her as the liquid touched her bare skin and she opened her eyes when she felt the movement of the wand on her belly. She cold hear the swoosh of the ultrasound as Bill moved the device against her stomach. "It is all right?" she asked, her voice weak and full of fear. She kept her eyes shut, preparing herself for the answer.

Bill didn't answer for a moment but finally he said, "The heartbeat is strong and the fetus has good attachment." He turned the screen so Judy could see and pointed to the screen. "There's your baby. He or she is about ten weeks old right now."

Judy stared at the screen as tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks and she placed a hand on her stomach. "I don't believe it," she said as tears choked her words. She let a small smile pass her lips as she stared at the screen. "I'm your Mommy," she whispered, her eyes never leaving the blurry image on the screen.

Nancy and Bill exchanged looks and then Bill spoke up. "Judy I know you don't want to do this but you need to see an OB. I know a great one. He's a friend of mine and highly skilled."

Alarm flashed over Judy's face as she tried to process what Bill was telling her. "Why? Why can't you do it? Is something wrong?" She sat up, ignoring the goop as it ran down her stomach. "Tell me," she said sharply, her eyes full of supplication. "Please."

Bill held up a hand to silence her. "Nothing is wrong, Judy. But I want you to have a healthy pregnancy and I'm not trained in this area."

Judy sighed heavily as she lay back down, staring up at the ceiling. "Please God," she found herself praying, "Please let my baby be all right…."

***

The doctor visit lasted for another half hour as Judy was given instructions on how to care for herself, such as diet and exercise and before she left she had Bill call and make an appointment with his friend, once again reassuring her that everything was fine. He even showed Judy the ultrasound again and she felt relief sweep through her as Doralee drove them both back to the apartment.

"Did he say how far along you are?" Doralee asked as they pulled into the parking lot of the apartment.

"Ten weeks," Judy answered simply as she grabbed her crutch and carefully got out of the car. "Can you get my box?" She limped toward the stairs and after fishing for the key Doralee had given her, unlocked the door and went inside. A gust of cool air hit her in the face and she sighed in relief, collapsing onto the couch with a loud sigh, letting her crutch tumble to the floor with a loud thud. She leaned back against the couch, taking deep breaths as she put a hand to her forehead. She felt exhausted both mentally and physically. She couldn't believe the events that had taken place today: from getting fired to seeing her baby.

A hint of a smile formed on her face as she placed a hand on her stomach. Dick had abused her and taken advantage of her and treated her like his own punching bag. But he was not going to harm the life growing inside her. She would make sure of it. Even if she had to go all the way to Riverside. Judy turned her neck to look at the door as it was thrown open, watching as Doralee came into the apartment, carrying two boxes. "Need some help?" Getting to her feet, Judy hobbled over to where Doralee was standing, nearly falling over in surprise when Doralee dropped the boxes on the floor. The sound vibrated through the apartment, nearly making Judy fall. "Jeez."

"Sorry," Doralee said as she looked at the boxes she'd just dropped on the floor. "I hope there was nothing breakable in there."

Judy laughed as she hobbled back over to the couch, collapsing into it, propping her injured foot on a pillow. Judy groaned as she leaned back against the couch cushion, resting her injured arm in her lap. "Ugh they should call it all day sickness. I'm still feeling crabby."

Doralee came over and gave Judy a backwards hug. "I'm sorry. I know you're miserable. I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better."

"You can," Judy said, twisting around so she could see her friend. "Go find my husband and beat him up," she muttered dryly.

Doralee chuckled as she came around the couch and sat down beside Judy, being mindful of Judy's ankle. "If only I could," she said as she leaned back, propping her feet up on the coffee table. "But I don't want to spend the rest of my life in prison." She looked over at Judy. "Here. Here." Jumping to her feet, Doralee grabbed the freshly washed bowl Judy had been using. They'd nicknamed it the "vomit bowl" and over the last week it had been in frequent use. Bringing it back over to Judy, she placed it in Judy's lap.

Judy bent forward as she vomited into the bowl and when she was done a moment later she thrust it into Doralee's hands. "I'm sorry," she moaned as she leaned back against the couch, closing her eyes. "I'm such a burden. I should be doing this in the bathroom like a normal pregnant woman."

"Hey now," Doralee said as she stood and walked into the kitchen to rinse out the bowl again, "In a week or two that cast will be off and you'll be walking normal again." She came back over to sit beside Judy. "And don't even think for one second that you are a burden. You'd do the same thing for me if I was in your situation."

Judy smiled tiredly. "Thank you," she said and let out a long sigh. "I'm sorry I forced you to quit your job."

Doralee shook her head, patting Judy's arm. "Don't you worry yourself over it, ya hear? I should've quit a long time ago. Working for a man like that just isn't worth it. Don't worry, I'll find myself another job."

Judy smiled over at her friend but then her smile faded as she let her mind wonder to Riverside. "Dory I don't think I can go to Riverside but I fear it's the only place I'll be safe. Dick could come back at any moment. He's probably planning his next move right now." She felt a shiver of fear slide down her spine and she stole a nervous glance toward the door, nearly jumping out of her skin when she felt Doralee's hand on her shoulder. "Don't do that," she gasped once she'd regained her composure, though she could still feel her heart beating a hundred times a minute against her chest.

"Sorry." Doralee was silent for half a moment before she said, "It'll be okay." She lowered her voice. "I think you should go," she said, her voice cutting into the silence that had settled between them, "I know telling what happened to you in front of strangers is the last thing you want to do but you'll be safe there and you'll be with people who've been through the same thing. Probably worse."

Judy sighed heavily as she shifted positions, wincing in the stiffness in her back. "And I'm pregnant. I'll need to go to doctor appointments and take care of myself. How am I going to do that with fifty other women around?"

Doralee rubbed Judy's shoulder. "Hey, Hey," she said firmly, "You don't have to do this, Judy. You're getting yourself worked up over nothing. We can go and check it out and see what you think. Nothing is set in stone, okay?" She rubbed Judy's shoulder comfortingly and after a moment of silence, said, "Do you feel like eating anything? You need to keep your strength up."

Judy nodded. "Yes," she said as she stood, grabbing her crutch. She hobbled into the kitchen after Doralee, leaning against the counter as Doralee bustled about the kitchen, humming to herself. Judy shook her head, laughing softly. "I wish I could be like you. I can't remember the last time I was that happy."

Doralee turned to face Judy, confusion lighting her features. "You call this happy? I'm always singing, whether I'm happy or sad." She grinned and turned back to the pantry, pulling out a can of soup. She held it up for Judy to see. "Sound good?"

"I don't have x-ray vision," Judy muttered but walked over to her friend anyway, peering at the soup. "Sounds good," she said tiredly. "I'm going to go lay down."

"Okay," Doralee said as the phone rang. Running over to the counter, she picked it up. "Hello?" She paused as she listened and then said, "Hello?" Her voice grew louder as she spoke and she looked at Judy, her face paling slightly. "Dick? Dick is that you?"

"No," Judy hissed and grabbed the phone from Doralee, slamming it down onto its cradle. "Are you insane?" she said, letting her voice return to its normal volume. "Now he knows we're here, Dory. He's going to come here and…and…." She trialed off as her throat began to close up, threatening sobs and she gripped of the counter to remain steady as her breaths suddenly came out in short gasps. "He's going to find me," she choked out but her words were strained and breathy. "He'll…" she was cut off when she felt Doralee's arm around her shoulders.

"Calm down, Judy," Doralee said, but Judy could tell Doralee was having trouble keeping her own panic to herself. "Judy," she said as she sat down beside her, her expression stern, "I know you don't want to but we need to go to the police."

Judy shook her head. "No," she said, nearly shouting the word at her friend. "It won't do any good." She put her head in her hands as her body continued to shake: half with sobs and half with fear and when she felt Doralee's arms around her, she leaned into the embrace as her body shook violently, preventing her from speaking.

Doralee held Judy in a tight embrace as she cried, waiting patiently for Judy to calm down. "It's okay," she said softly, "It's okay to cry, Judy. You have nothing to be embarrassed over. Everyone needs to cry every now and then. You've been through a lot."

Judy sniffed loudly as she wiped at her eyes. "I know," she said hoarsely and slowly met Doralee's gaze, "But it's hard. I'm so afraid that if I start crying I won't stop. I just wish there was some other way I could express my emotions." She shook her head as her throat closed up again. "I used to be so in control. So together. Now I feel as though my life is falling apart. I can't control my emotions. I lose my job."

Doralee pulled Judy into another embrace and was surprised when Judy didn't pull away. "Judy, listen to me," she said after a moment as she pulled back from the embrace, staring into Judy's tear-filled eyes. "Just because you lose control and cry and scream doesn't change who you are. You are Judy Bently: a bright and funny and caring and kind person and no one, not even Dick and his wicked ways can change that."

Judy didn't answer as she tried to process Doralee's words and even though she couldn't see it right now, she knew somehow, down deep that she would find that person she had been before marrying Dick and start taking back the things she had lost. For now though, she would just be thankful for the gifts God had given her and start putting the pieces back together one stone at a time….

***

Judy didn't say much for the remainder of the evening as her mind tried to work through and process all that had happened. She felt mentally and physically exhausted and was in bed by nine, staring at the wall as she tried to close her eyes. Her mind, however, would not shut off and she suddenly found herself sitting at Doralee's computer surfing the Internet. The apartment was quiet, as Doralee had fallen asleep about an hour ago and Judy stole a glance at the door, spotting the chair Doralee had placed there. She'd also left her gun on the chair just in case. Still though, Judy couldn't help but feel anxious as she stared at the computer screen, the words blurring together as her tired eyes tried to focus. Her mind, however, read the information with great interest, soaking up every word. She even browsed through the pictures on the website, finding herself staring at a two story Victorian home surrounded by a background of trees. There was even a fountain in the front yard. Judy clicked on the next picture, and noticed it was of the exterior. The kitchen, she guessed, as she made out a long wooden table with several chairs around it. She then let her gaze move slightly to the left, where a picture of what appeared to be the living room stared back at her. She could see a fireplace and a long yellow couch with what appeared to be flowers engraved in the fabric.

Judy felt her heart rate speed up as she continued to browse the website and she felt a lump form in her throat when she clicked on several photos, realizing after a moment that these were pictures of past patients, girls who had completed the program and were now living normal lives. Judy felt a stab of hope rise within her as she began to read one of the biographies, noticing that the woman had come from an abusive marriage and after nine months in the program was now back with her two kids and going back to school.

Judy felt a shiver run down her spine as she tried to process this information. This woman had come from a similar situation and had come out on the other side. If that was the case, then wasn't it possible that Judy could do the same? Couldn't she work through the pain and start leading a normal life free from Dick? Judy felt her hopes rise as she stared at the screen. But suddenly a wave of fear washed over her and she clicked out of the website, pushing the chair away from the computer. She was not that woman. She was not that brave. There was no way she could do this. There was no way she could forget the pain after only nine months. She'd been too badly damaged. She was too broken.

"But you won't know if you don't try." Doralee's words from earlier that night suddenly came flooding back and Judy bowed her head as tears began to flow down her cheeks. Doralee had been trying so hard these last few months to be there for Judy, to support her in any way until now. And it wasn't until this moment, as she sat here staring at a blank computer screen, that she realized how selfish she'd been. She'd been so wrapped up in her own feelings and problems she hadn't even considered how all of this was affecting Doralee and Violet. Especially Doralee, for from the moment Judy had met her she'd felt a connection. Doralee seemed to understand her in a way that most people, even Violet, didn't. And that reason alone was enough for Judy. She didn't need to just do this for herself, she needed to get through this for Doralee's sake too. She owed her that much. Doralee had been Judy's shoulder to cry on for months now and Judy hadn't realized until now how watching her suffer was taking its toll on her, though Doralee would never in a million years admit it. She was too sweet. Like an Angel.

Judy felt a small smile playing on her lips as she tried to force down a wave of guilt. She had nothing to feel guilty for and she could almost hear Doralee's voice as she climbed into bed, scolding her for feeling guilty about something she couldn't help. Judy snuggled deeper into the covers as she allowed sleep to finally claim her, but not before glancing Doralee, who slept soundly, her soft snores filling the room. "I'll do this for you, Doralee," she whispered into the darkness, "For my angel on earth….."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Judy awoke the next morning to the sun shining brightly into the room, despite the sheer curtains that hung on the one window. Rolling over, she stared out of sleep-filled eyes at the clock, and finally after a moment realized it was nearly ten. Panic shot through her as she bolted upright but faded quickly when she remembered she didn't have to work. She would never have to work for Mr. Stone again. A stab of guilt pressed into Judy's stomach when she realized that neither would Doralee and she pulled back the covers, grabbing her crutch from where she'd laid it against the wall in between the bed and the bedside table. Before she could move, however, the door opened and Doralee appeared, still in her nightgown, her hair standing straight up.

"Good morning sleepy head," Doralee said as she sat down on the bed, handing Judy a mug of coffee. She took a sip out of hers and swallowed. "What time did you get to bed last night?"

Judy ran a hand through her hair. "I don't remember," she answered tiredly as the events from last night came rushing back to her. Slowly she turned to meet her friend's gaze. "There's something I have to tell you," she said, speaking almost in a whisper and didn't let her gaze waver. She needed to get this out before she lost her nerve.

Concern etched its way over Doralee's face, as if she could tell exactly what Judy was going to say. "What is it? You can tell me anything. You know that."

Judy sighed and looked away, staring blankly at the wall. "I'm going to do it," she announced, her voice still lined with sleep. She coughed and continued. "I'm going to go to the program." She looked at Doralee, holding up a hand to keep her friend silence, "I decided last night. I can't keep doing this to you, Doralee or to myself. I want to get past this pain and move on with my life. But I'm not doing this just for me. I'm going to do it for you too."

Confusion lit Doralee's pale features. "I don't understand, Judy."

Judy sighed and looked down at her lap and when she'd collected herself she looked back up at her friend. "I know watching me in so much pain and knowing that there was nothing you could do to stop Dick from hurting me has taken its toll on you. But you haven't complained." Judy's voice broke and she reached for her friend's hand, looking Doralee straight in the eye. "You have stuck by me. You've even invited me into your home and made sure I was safe. But it's not fair to keep putting you through this misery. Watching me in pain and not being able to do anything." She took a breath, wiping away the tears that had suddenly appeared on her face, "You deserve to live your life free of pain and…" she was cut off.

"Stop," Doralee said firmly, "Now you stop right now Judy Bently." She peered into Judy's face, her own etched with earnestness. "Now you listen to me." She kept her voice firm yet gentle, not wanting to frighten Judy. "I thank you for saying all that and I thank you for your concern but you don't need to worry about me. You need to do this for you and you alone." She sat down her coffee mug and took Judy by the shoulders. Judy flinched slightly and was relieved when Doralee pulled away. Her gaze, however, remained locked on Judy's face. "You've been told for ten years that you are a nobody. Worthless. You've been pushed around and screamed at. So I understand why you think all of this has been a burden on me. But listen Judy. Helping you work through this has given me some meaning. It's made me realize that I'm more than just big boobs and wild hair. I have a brain under all this hair and no one has ever taken me seriously. Until I met you and Violet. I've always had to prove myself. So while I thank you for your concern it really isn't necessary. You've enriched my life more than you know and it isn't about the abuse. It's you, Judy. You are the most amazing and strong and wonderful person I've ever met and I wouldn't trade our friendship for anything. Having you here and knowing that I am helping you, even just a little, has meant more to me than anything and I wouldn't change this last week for anything. Well I would have preferred to not have been woken up at midnight and found you lying on your bedroom floor with a broken arm but the rest of it…." she trailed off. "You know what I'm trying to say?"

Judy nodded as her throat closed up with tears and she pulled Doralee into a hug, crying softly. Never in her wildest dreams would she have ever thought she'd meet someone like Doralee, much less have her become her best friend. "Thank you," she managed to choke out through her tears. Pulling away, she wiped at her eyes. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

Doralee smiled, patting Judy's arm. "I know," she said weakly and stood, grabbing her coffee cup from where she'd placed it on the floor. "You want some breakfast?"

Judy groaned as she wiped at her eyes. "Ugh. Food is the last thing on my mind. My stomach feels like it just left the building."

"How about some oatmeal then?" she asked as she donned her robe and threw it on over her shoulders. "You need to eat something, Judy," she said sternly.

Judy groaned and lay back down, burying her head into the pillow. "I hate this," she mumbled as she slowly sat up, brushing a strand of her hair out of her face. "Please tell me it gets better," she said with another groan.

"Well from what I've heard it does," Doralee said as she held out her hand. Judy took it and Doralee helped Judy to her feet, allowing Judy to lean on her.

"I'm gonna be sick," Judy said and after Doralee nearly pushed her crutch into her hands, she made a b-line for the bathroom, slamming the door in Doralee's face.

***

Doralee sighed sadly, flipping back down on the bed. She could hear Judy coughing and puking from inside the bathroom but she could also hear another sound. The sound of a key turning in the door. Doralee froze and sat up slowly, listening. Surely Dick wouldn't go that far, would he? He was a jerk but….

Doralee dismissed the thought quickly as she heard the door squeak open and she ran into the living room just in time to see the door being pushed open. "Hello?" she called sharply. "Who's there?"

"Just me, Doralee," a familiar male voice called. He poked his head around the door. "Why is there a chair in front of the door?"

Doralee nearly collapsed from relief when she heard her husband's voice and she ran toward the door, removing the chair and throwing open the door. "Thank God," she said as she threw herself into Derek's arms. She kissed him furiously, keeping her arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled back. "I missed you. Please tell me you'll be home for a while." Doralee released him and took a step back, tying her robe tightly around her as she looked at her husband, her face now etched with gravity. "Judy's here. She's been here all week. I tried calling to tell you but I could never get a hold of you."

Derek sighed as he put down his suitcase. "I know. I'm sorry. I was in meetings the entire time and didn't get back in the hotel till late. Forgive me?" he kissed her cheek but she pushed him away. "What? What is it?" His face turned to that of concern. "Doralee, did something happen while I was gone?"

Doralee nodded gravely. "Yes. Judy's husband abused her. It's bad, Derek. He broke her arm and sprained her ankle. She can't go home. I was with her at the hospital." Doralee looked at her husband, holding up a hand before he could speak. "And there's more." She took a deep breath, suddenly nervous. "I quit my job."

Derek's eyebrows rose in surprise. "What? Why? I thought you loved it there. Sure I mean Mr. Stone was…"

"Was a creep and I'm glad to be rid of him," Doralee blurted hotly. Leaning close to her husband, she lowered her voice, her tone filled with anger. "He fired her. Judy, I mean, because she's pregnant. She just found out."

Derek shook his head in disbelief as he collapsed onto the couch. "Man." He looked at his wife. "I wish you would've called me sooner. I could've come home earlier. Has Judy called the police?"

Doralee shook her head ruefully. "No. It won't do any good. Judy is afraid it'll make him madder and make things worse. He's already come by here once and has called several times, calling and then hanging up."

Derek ran a hand through his blonde hair, his blue eyes shining with anxiety. "You should've called me." His voice was edgy, his southern accent shining through.

Doralee put her arms around him. "I know but I knew you were busy and I had everything under control. I had my gun handy." She smiled at him lovingly, kissing his cheek. "I can take care of myself." She stood up. "I need to go check on Judy. She's been sick all morning." Doralee wasn't about to tell Derek the real reason she was checking on Judy. The morning sickness was the half of it. Padding into the bedroom, Doralee knocked on the door. "Judy, honey? It's all right. It's just Derek. He just got home from Seattle."

***

The door slowly opened and Judy stuck her head out. Her face was pale and her eyes shone with fatigue. "I may be here a while," she said tiredly, "My stomach hates me." She opened the door wider, leaning on her crutch. "I should at least announce myself," she said, leaning on her friend for support. Her stomach churned but she swallowed hard, hoping she wouldn't throw up all over Doralee's floor. Leaning heavily on Doralee and on the crutch, Judy made her way into the living room, forcing herself to keep her gaze fixed upward. "Derek," she said, her voice hardly audible and gripped Doralee's arm as her heart started to pound. Why was she so nervous? This was Derek. The opposite of Dick. He was kind and funny and caring. A lot like Doralee. Still though, Judy couldn't help but feel slightly apprehensive as she allowed Doralee to help her to the couch. She sat down slowly, putting her crutch beside her on the floor. "How was your trip?"

"It was good," Derek answered as he sat in the stuffed armchair located next to the couch. "It never stops raining in Seattle." His dark blue eyes filled with concern as he took in Judy's appearance. "I hear you've had it rough. How are you?"

Judy sighed heavily, resting her head against the back of the couch. "Well I suppose one has to be doing pretty bad to not be able to return home." Judy swallowed, noticing how uneven her voice had suddenly become. "I'm thinking about checking out this program for women in my situation." She felt her voice falter as her nerves began to flare. "I don't want to go but I'd feel safer there and I can't keep invading your privacy. I've been here long enough."

Derek shook his head vigorously. "Don't you even think about leaving. You are staying right here until your husband is put where he belongs. Have you tried calling the police?"

Judy shook her head, feeling her jaw lock as her nerves took over. "No," she choked out.

"Derek, please," Doralee scolded, grabbing Judy's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze, "You're scaring her. This isn't one of your trials. I know you're a former lawyer but please stop with the questions."

Derek sighed but nodded. "I'm sorry, Judy. I didn't mean to push. It's the lawyer in me."

Judy felt herself relax at Derek's gentle tone and she bit her lip to keep back the sudden threat of tears as a wave of jealousy swept through her. She couldn't remember the last time Dick had spoken to her like that. She only knew one tone with him: gruff and angry. Neither were very pleasant. "It's all right," she said once she'd regained her composure. She wiped at her eyes and looked down at herself, wrinkling her nose. "Ugh I need to wash my hair."

Derek chuckled as he stood from his seat. "I will leave you ladies to discuss all of that. I am going to shower and catch a quick nap." He leaned over the couch to give Doralee a kiss and then headed into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Judy watched Derek go and when the door had shut, she turned to her friend. "When you're tired of him can I have him? Maybe I'll actually land myself a guy who doesn't seem me as a punching bag."

"Hey don't worry about that right now. You'll find Mr. Right. Right now you need to focus on recovering and getting your life on track."

Judy sighed and nodded. "I know. I just….I just wished I'd had that. I mean at first Dick was the kindest man. So sweet and gentle and patient."

"And then his true colors came out," Doralee jumped in, nodding in understanding. She patted Judy's shoulder. "I know. It's not fair. But you just keep on being the woman I know you are and someone will come along. And if anyone tried to hurt you again I'll kill them with my bare hands."

Judy chuckled lightly, resting her head on Doralee's shoulder. "You are my angel," she said, her words as light as a feather. Sitting up, she put a hand to her stomach. "Ugh I feel awful."

Doralee's tone was full of understanding. "I know. But hey let's eat and I'll help you wash your hair and we'll go shopping or something."

"How about we drive up to Riverside?" Judy suggested and wasn't surprised when she saw the look of shock on Doralee's face. "Yes I want to go. I just want to see it."

"Then we'll go," Doralee said as she stood from the couch. "I still have the brochure." She helped Judy to her feet and into the kitchen, where she pulled open the pantry door. "So what do you want?"

Judy groaned as she leaned against the counter, leaning on the crutch. "Ugh. I have no idea. Please don't ask me about food. I'll just eat some crackers and drink a non-caffeinated soda."

Doralee didn't turn around as she answered. "Crackers and soda coming up!"

Judy mumbled her thanks and sat down at the kitchen table, putting her chin against her hands, watching as Doralee busied herself in the kitchen, humming all the while. Judy laid her head down on top of her folded arms, taking deep breaths as the nausea returned. How was she going to survive a sixth month program when she felt this horrible? How was she going to ever get past what Dick had done to her? He'd damaged her not only physically but emotionally. Judy lifted her head to find Doralee coming toward her with two bowls in hand. Judy groaned as the smell of oatmeal greeted her. "You don't give up, do you?"

Doralee shook her head as she sat down, placing a bowl in front of Judy. "You have a little one growing inside you. You need your strength."

Judy sighed heavily as she stared into the bowl, twirling her spoon around slowly. The smell of the oatmeal was making her nauseas and she wrinkled her nose as she stuck a small bite into her mouth. She chewed slowly, forcing herself to swallow. She did this for a few bites and then pushed the bowl away. "I'm sorry, Dory," she said ruefully, "I just don't feel like eating."

Doralee put a hand on Judy's arm. "I know. I'm sorry. I just worry. I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby."

Judy smiled reassuringly, resting a hand on her friend's arm. "I know but I'm fine. I promise. This is perfectly normal. Don't worry. In a few weeks I'll be eating everything in sight." She stood and after grabbing her crutch, hobbled over to the couch. Collapsing onto it, she closed her eyes, listening as Doralee bustled about the kitchen cleaning up. Opening her eyes, Judy watched as her crutch fell to the floor and suddenly she felt unwanted tears spring to her eyes as her anger flared unexpectedly. She hit the arm of the couch with her good hand, wanting nothing more than to rip off her wrap and cast and clobber Dick until he was dead. Give him a taste of his own medicine. Judy swallowed as the tears swam before her and when she couldn't take it anymore, she let the sob rip through her, angry tears running down her cheeks and onto her shirt. But before she could say anything, she felt Doralee's arms around her. She wanted to pull away. To tell Doralee that she was all right. But she couldn't bring herself to speak. All she could do was continue to sob as she clung to Doralee . "I hate him," she finally choked out, her words muffled by the tears that were still cascading down her cheeks. It seemed like all she'd done lately was cry and she was suddenly reminded of her meltdown at the hospital. She had never been so humiliated as she'd been that night and she'd prayed never to experience anything like that again. Yet here she was, a week later, sobbing her eyes out as if she'd just been denied a piece of candy at the candy store. Pulling free from Doralee's grip, Judy wiped at her eyes. Her face felt sticky and her throat sore. She kept her gaze to the ground as she spoke, her voice hoarse and strained. "I feel…." She was cut off.

"I know," Doralee said as she pulled Judy into an embrace, rubbing her back comfortingly, "But like I said before you don't need to feel ashamed. You've been through a terrible ordeal. You have a right to cry, Judy and no one will think less of you because you're showing emotion."

"But I will think less of me," Judy protested, pulling away from Doralee's grip. "I'm supposed to be strong."

"Not all the time," Doralee said, tucking a strand of Judy's hair behind her ear. "If that's what Dick told you don't listen to him. Don't believe a word he said because none of it is true. Now, let's get cleaned up and head up to Riverside."

Judy shook her head. "I can't, Doralee ," she said, her voice still choked with tears, "I can't go there and…" she was cut off.

"Nothing's set in stone yet, Judy. We're just going to go look and check out the program. I promise." Grabbing Judy's hand, Doralee helped her to her feet and putting an arm around her shoulders, she allowed Judy to lean on her as she walked slowly toward the kitchen. Washing Judy's hair was an adventure in itself and by the time Doralee was done, both were soaked.

"This was a bad idea," Judy moaned as she sat in a kitchen chair, her wet hair hanging down by her shoulders, her shirt soaked through. She held up her injured arm, which Doralee had wrapped in plastic wrap. "At least my arm stayed dry though."

"that is the important thing," Doralee said as she came over to Judy with a towel. "Feel better?" she asked as she began to towel-dry Judy's hair.

Judy nodded, swallowing. "Yes," she said softly. Looking over at her friend, she said, "I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I just started thinking about him and what he'd done to me and I just want to go and kill him." She looked down at her bandaged arm. "And I have to be reminded of what he did to me for another five weeks." The acrimony that was heard in her tone surprised even her and she shook her head, feeling as though she might start crying again. "See what I've become, Doralee ?" she asked tearfully, wiping at her eyes.

"You've become Judy," Doralee said as she took her friend's injured hand in hers. "You've spent so long bottling up your emotions you don't know what it's like to actually express them. But going to Riverside will help that. You'll get through this, Judy and me and Derek will help you in any way we can."

Judy smiled through her tears. "Thanks," she said softly and embraced her friend tightly. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Doralee returned the hug and Judy felt Doralee's grip tighten. "You never have to find out. I'll be here for you always." Doralee pulled free from the hug, wiping at her own eyes. "Now, let's stop this blubbering and get going. It takes an hour to get there."

"Well we don't have to go today," Judy said, unable to keep the tension and nerves from her tone.

Doralee shook her head firmly. "Nah ah. You are not backing out now. We are going and that's final."

Judy groaned but didn't argue. She knew she wouldn't be able to get out of it now. Instead she let Doralee brush out her hair, dry it and pile it into a bun. Judy then dressed in a pair of black slacks and a short-sleeved white shirt. The sleeves were puffy and felt fitted around Judy's arms but she didn't mind. She loved this outfit. It was comfortable yet looked professional. "Thank you," she said softly, slowly meeting Doralee's gaze.

Doralee smiled as she put an arm around Judy's shoulders and gently lifted her off the couch. "We've already covered this. You've thanked me enough to last a lifetime. Now, let's get going. Hopefully they'll talk to us without an appointment."

Judy nodded and allowed Doralee to help her to the couch. Retrieving her crutch, she hobbled toward the door, waiting patiently as Doralee grabbed her purse and opened the door. Stepping out into the bright sunlight caused Judy to squint and she slowly made her way down the stairs, mindful of her ankle and arm. "When can I take this blasted thing off?" she asked once she was safely on the ground. She held up her arm. "I hate this."

Doralee put a hand on Judy's shoulder to steady her as they walked slowly to Doralee's car. "I know, hon," she said as they approached the car. Unlocking Judy's side, she helped her friend into the passenger seat. Putting on her sunglasses, she slammed the door shut and ran around to the other side. The sun was bright, and Doralee could feel the heat beating down on her, making her face feel as though she'd just stuck her head in a very hot oven. She gingerly pulled open the car door, wincing as the hot metal touched her fingers and climbed inside, slamming the door with a bang. The air was hotter here, stuffy almost and Doralee fanned herself as she dug through her purse, searching for her car keys. "Ugh hot," she muttered as she finally located her keys. Putting them in the ignition, she turned the key, causing the car to roar to life. "Judy do you need some water?" she asked and Judy jumped in surprise at Doralee's voice. "I'm sorry."

Judy slowly opened her eyes, feeling the heat from the sun as it beat down on her, bathing her in a yellow light. Judy shook her head. "No. I'm all right." She leaned her head back again, feeling the cool air from the air conditioner blowing in her face. "I'm feeling a little nauseas but I'll be all right."

A look of skepticism appeared on Doralee's face. "Judy it's an hour's drive." Taking off her seatbelt, Doralee turned off the car and opened the door. "I'm getting you some water."

Judy sat up, watching as her friend disappeared up the stairs and she sighed. She hated being treated like a two year old. It made her feel weak and incapable. But she kept the comments to herself. Doralee was only looking out for her safety and the safety of the baby. Judy let a small smile pass her lips as she rested a hand on her stomach. How was it possible that in just a few months she was going to be a mother? The thought thrilled her as well as terrified her but she didn't let that fear show as she watched Doralee coming toward the car, two cups in hand. Removing her seatbelt, Judy reached over and pushed open Doralee's door. The effort sent a twinge of pain through her but she ignored it. The soreness would ease soon. It always did.

Doralee climbed into the car with the two glasses of water. She handed them both to Judy, who put them both in the cup holders located in between the driver's and passenger's seat. "Derek is sleeping like a rock. I left him a note to let him know where we were going."

Judy took a sip of her water and after swallowing, said, "Thank you." Putting the cup back in the cup holder, Judy leaned back against the seat as Doralee started the car. She closed her eyes, listening as Doralee hummed to herself as she backed out of the driveway. She turned her head slowly to study her friend. "I wish I had your stamina," she muttered, "I am so tired."

"It's the baby," Doralee said as she turned the car around and began driving out of the parking lot. "In a few months you'll have a lot of energy."

Judy sighed heavily. "Ugh a month left of this," she moaned as she closed her eyes. She could feel her stomach churning and she swallowed, hoping she wouldn't puke all over Doralee's car.

The drive was uneventful. Judy slept most of the way while Doralee listened to the radio, humming along quietly to the songs. Three times throughout the trip, however, Judy ended up throwing up, leaning her head out the car window, and by the time they got to the house she felt exhausted and sick.

"You okay to see inside?" Doralee answered as she gestured toward the large two-story Victorian style home that stood before them.

Judy blinked into the sudden light as she tried to ignore the waves her stomach was currently experiencing. She stared at the house, remembering it from the photos she's seen. "It's even more beautiful in person," she whispered and as she looked over at Doralee , her smile suddenly turned into a frown. "I can't do this, Dory. They don't want a hormonal pregnant woman in their program."

Doralee sighed softly as she took Judy's hand. "That doesn't matter. You need this Judy. You need more support then I can give you."

"Oh before I turn into some crazed alcoholic?" Judy muttered sarcastically as her anger suddenly flared and she pulled her hand away from Doralee's grip. "Gee that's comforting to know my best friend has my best interests at heart." She looked over at her friend and upon seeing the hurt look on Doralee's face, immediately felt a wave of guilt wash over her. "Dory I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. My hormones are just going crazy right now."

"I know. I'm sorry I pushed. You don't have to do this if you don't want to. I just think it would be good for you to be somewhere safe and with people who've been in your situation. Dick is still out there somewhere…"

Judy held up a hand to silence her. "Please Dory don't remind me. I haven't slept in a week for fear he's going to show up at your apartment and take me or something. He's probably just waiting for the right moment to make his move."

"And that is why we need to get you somewhere safe," Doralee reasoned as she shut off the car and dropped her keys into her purse. She grabbed Judy's cup and handed it to her. "Now let's go see what this program is about."

Judy sighed but didn't argue as she got out of the car, slamming the door behind her. A gentle breeze had started and Judy glanced up toward the perfectly blue sky. Not cloud was in sight, unusual for this time of year, when the July rains pounded Alabama as if there were no tomorrow. Wiping a hand across her brow, Judy slowly made her way down the drive and around to the back of the house, listening as Doralee's heels clicked against the pavement. She took a sip of her water as they approached the door and waited patiently as Doralee knocked.

"Come in," someone called from inside.

Judy stiffened. "So they allow anyone to just enter the house?" she said dryly as the sound of the door opening met her ears, followed by a squeaking sound. Squaring her shoulders, Judy followed Doralee inside, closing the door softly behind her. She closed her eyes and then opened them, trying to adjust to the sudden darkness of the room. Only one lamp provided the room with light, situated on a table located to the right of the doorway. Judy let her gaze shift to the table, where a pile of books and brochures stared back at her. She reached for one of the books and was just about to open it when she heard a voice from somewhere in the room, causing her to nearly spill her water down her shirt. Heart pounding, she glanced up at the voice that had spoken and found a tall slender woman with shoulder length jet black hair and pale skin staring at her, a pleasant smile on her face. "Sorry," she said quietly and immediately let her gaze fall to the floor as her heart continued to hammer wildly against her chest.

The woman took a step forward, the smile never leaving her face. "That's all right. Are you here to see someone? My name is Britney. I'm one of the counselors here."

"Doralee Fields," Doralee chimed in and placed a hand on Judy's arm. "And my best friend Judy Bently."

Judy slowly lifted her gaze to look at the woman. "Hi," she said quietly, timidly. She hadn't realized how hard this was going to be and wondered if she could survive six months in this place. Just standing here now was making her want to run for the door. But she managed to hold it together as she listened to Doralee and the woman named Britney talk.

"We don't have an appointment," Doralee explained, "Could we still find out about the program?"

"Of course," Britney said and motioned for them to follow her. She led them into a dimly lit room with a couch and two upright chairs. A red and white rug covered the floor and two floor lamps flanked the couch. Britney motioned for the girls to take a seat on the couch. "So have you heard of this program before?"

"Yes," Doralee spoke up, "I called you guys a couple of days ago."

"Oh right," Britney said. "I remember. Well is there anything you'd like to ask me before we do the tour? I have an appointment in an hour but I'm free until then."

"How long would I have to stay here?" Judy blurted, keeping her voice low and her eyes trained on the floor. "I'm expecting. I'm eight weeks along. Would I be finished before I deliver?"

"The program is a year long with the residential lasting from six to nine months," Britney said and gave Judy a reassuring smile.. "And we do have a nurse on staff and we'll be able to drive you to doctor appointments."

Judy nodded, gripping Doralee's hand as if there were no tomorrow. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she ran a hand over her face. "I'm just so scared."

"I know," Britney said, her voice full of empathy, "But don't worry. Our number one priority is safety. We ensure safety to anyone who enters the program."

"So my husband won't be able to find me?" Judy asked, her voice shaking uncontrollably. She shook her head as tears formed in her eyes. "I don't feel safe anywhere. He knows where I'm staying and I half expect him to show up at any moment and…." She trailed off when she felt Doralee give her hand a squeeze. "I just don't want him to find me."

"He won't," Britney said reassuringly, "As you saw the house is located in a secluded area and we are working on getting a gate into the driveway with a code and a twenty-four-hour a day security guard." She smiled reassuringly at Judy. "Our goal here is to provide a safe nurturing environment where women can come and start to heal and have a safe place to do so."

Judy nodded, wiping at her eyes. "And my pregnancy won't be a problem?" she asked again, trying to keep her voice as even as possible.

Britney shook her head. "No. Not a problem at all. We'll work with you to make sure you're as comfortable as possible and there is always someone here in case you need anything." Britney talked for a few more minutes and then got to a standing position. "would you like a tour of the house?"

Judy nodded as she stood, leaning on Doralee for support, gripping her crutch with her uninjured arm. Once she was balanced, she followed Britney and Doralee out of the room and up a flight of wooden steps. Climbing the stairs was a slow process and by the time Judy reached the top she felt winded and lightheaded. "Are you sure there isn't an elevator?"

Britney laughed as she placed a hand on Judy's shoulder to steady her. "Don't worry. You'll get used to it." She gestured toward a large open brightly lit room, where a long counter ran almost the length of the room. two long tables stood near the back and two other counters housed two sinks and two dishwashers. "This is the kitchen area. This is where the women do their cooking and they have some classes in here such as crafts and cooking class."

"Oh I need that," Doralee remarked with a laugh. She peered into the living room and after a moment, said, "This is great."

Judy slowly followed her friend into the room and she couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of excitement surging through her as she stared around the room, taking in the flowered covered couch and the dark yellow curtains hanging on the windows. "Nice," she said as she continued to survey the room. This room was darker then the kitchen had been and only had two windows. The blinds were drawn, letting in hardly any light. Located directly in front of the couch was the largest TV Judy had ever seen. "Wow," she said as she walked into the room. She looked to Britney. "What is done in here?"

"The ladies will watch videos and do Bible studies in here," Britney explained. She pointed to a doorway located at the back of the room. "And that's where some of the bedrooms are. The rest are at the other end of the house."

"And what's up here?" Doralee pointed to a set of stairs.

"That's the attic. Everyone is actually up there now doing focus packets. We require that they read different books on subjects such as addiction and abuse and then do worksheets relating to that book."

Judy cringed. Would she have to waste her time reading a book about abuse? Wasn't experiencing it enough? But before she could say anything, the sound of footsteps on the stairs drew her attention and she watched as a girl with short blonde hair wearing jeans and a white t-shirt appear, holding what looked like a folder and a book.

"Brit have you seen Laney?" the girl asked, pushing a strand of her short blonde hair away from her face. "I have counseling at two but I have a doctor's appointment."

"She's in her office," Britney answered. "Lilly, this is Judy and Doralee . Judy is thinking about joining the program."

Lilly nodded, smiling. "Hi," she said cheerfully, "I'm Lilly. Welcome. It's a great place. You'll learn a lot. Everyone is great."

Judy nodded, forcing out a smile. "Nice to meet you," she said and quickly averted her gaze, anything to distract her from the urge to run. She didn't know why but suddenly she felt very Closter phobic and anxious. Judy focused on Doralee , trying to get her friend's attention without being too obvious. She didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings or make them worried. Judy took a sip of her warm water and swallowed, trying to calm down. How was she ever going to survive this program if she couldn't stand to be in the house for one second? But before Judy could come up with some excuse as to why she had to leave, the sound of footsteps and voices on the stairs brought her back to reality. Judy watched as nearly ten girls emerged from the attic, all carrying books and folders. It was like watching a group of college students filing out of a classroom. The ladies didn't say anything as they passed by but Judy could see the looks of curiosity on their faces.

"Judy?" Doralee's voice broke into Judy's thoughts.

Judy slowly lifted her gaze to her friend as her muscles tensed and saw the look of concern in Doralee's eyes. "I'm sorry," she said, her voice weak but showing the anxiety she was feeling. "I'm just having a hard time processing all of this." She put her fingers to her temples, massaging them gently. Her voice shook as she continued to speak and she could feel her emotions rapidly slipping away as her chest suddenly began to tense, her breaths coming out in short gasps. She felt Doralee's hand on her shoulder and she leaned against her, closing her eyes briefly as she tried to regain her composure. She could hear Britney speaking but she couldn't understand a word the girl was saying.

"Judy?" Doralee's voice sounded worried as she took Judy by the shoulders. "Judy do you need to sit down?"

Judy tried to speak, tried to see past the haze that had suddenly formed around her mind. She could hear the concern and panic in Doralee's voice and knew her friend was having flashbacks of that night in the hospital. But Judy couldn't make herself snap out of it. Not yet anyway.

"Is she prone to panic attacks?" Judy heard Britney ask, concern etched in her tone. She turned to the group of girls that had gathered in the room. "Ladies please go back upstairs. Work more on your focus packets."

"Is she okay?" Judy heard another female voice asked though she was too weak to put the name with the face. "Should we call 911?"

"No," Judy choked out, though her words sounded weak and hardly audible. She took a breath as she finally gathered the strength to look up, suddenly noticing the group of girls behind her. A rush of embarrassment washed over her and she cut her gaze back to Doralee. "I'm sorry," she said, her words strangled as a sudden sob threatened to overtake her, "I can't do this. Please. Let's just go."

"It's okay to be scared," one girl spoke up, coming around the couch to stand in front of Judy. "We were all scared when we first arrived but it does get better."

Judy looked up at the girl who was speaking. "Really?" she asked timidly, her eyes filling with uncertainty.

"Yes," another girl spoke up, coming toward the front. She sat down on the couch beside Judy. "My name is Leslie. I've been here six months and when I first came here I was so lost and so hurt and broken. I felt empty. Like nothing mattered. Like I was nothing. But through this program I realized that I am someone. I'm not just a punching bag for my boyfriend. I'm someone deserves to be loved and who is loved by not only the people here but by God." A smile of reassurance presented itself on Leslie's face. "It'll take time and it will be frustrating but if you work at it you will get through the pain."

Judy stared at the girl, marveling at the hope and reassurance in her tone. "How long?" she asked once she'd found her voice.

Leslie looked around to the other girls and then looked back at Judy, shrugging. "It's different for every person. And I'm not saying that I'm completely healed. I still feel the pain and emotions but I've learned how to cope and deal with it."

Judy didn't know what to say. She hadn't expected this. She hadn't expected to hear such hope and reassurance from these girls. they'd been abused too and must've felt worthless just like her. But they'd come out on the other side. They were sitting here smiling and encouraging her, treating her as though she were one of them. "Thank you," she said, unable to make her voice any higher then a whisper. She looked to Doralee, unsure of what to say next. Part of her wanted to run and never looked back but she also felt safe here. Safer then she had in a long time. She felt as though these women could see right through her. Could see her pain and confusion and while that scared the life out of her it also gave her the reassurance she'd been missing. Yes, it was going to be hard but with support like this and knowing that these women standing before her had been through the same if not similar circumstances as herself. Finally, for the first time in her life she was in a room full of people who wouldn't look at her with pity but with understanding: the understanding of a lifetime of physical and emotional pain and abuse. And together, Judy knew, they would begin to pick up the pieces of their broken lives and put them back together.

"Judy?" Doralee's voice was filled with worry as she and she laid a hand on Judy's shoulder.

Judy slowly turned to look at Doralee. "I want to do it," she said, unable to speak above a whisper as the shock continued to surge through her. She hadn't expected to feel these things and wanted desperately to be alone. To give herself time to think, for she knew that once she arrived here she would have no privacy: something she knew she'd have to get used to very quickly. "I want to do it," she said again, not sure if Doralee had heard her the first time. Her voice rose an octave, filling with more confidence then she'd had in years. She looked up at Britney, uncertainty filling her eyes. "I can come here right?" she asked, her voice lowering again as her nerves began to return. What if they didn't want her? What if she wasn't right for the program?

"We'll talk downstairs," Britney promised her and then shot a stern look at the rest of the girls. "Okay everyone back to your activities. You can talk to Judy later."

Judy stood up, nearly collapsing against Doralee as she tried to get her balance. She leaned heavily on Doralee as they headed down the stairs and once Judy was settled on the couch in the main office downstairs, she looked to Britney. "What do I have to do to get in the program?" she asked, trying her best to keep her voice neutral. Inside, however, she was screaming with anxiety and hope. She had to come here. She just had to.

Doralee put a hand on Judy's shoulder, seeing the worry in her friend's eyes. "It's okay, Judy," she said calmly, "Just relax. We'll figure this out, okay?" she spoke in a whisper, the words meant for her friend's ears only.

Judy nodded and met Britney's gaze, seeing the concern in her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said, her voice low with embarrassment.

"It's all right," Britney said reassuringly as she pulled a chair up to the couch. She sat down, holding a couple pieces of paper. She held them out toward Judy. "This is our application. Fill it out and you can either leave it here or take it home and do it and mail it."

Judy nodded silently as she stared at the forms. How was she ever going to fill these out? It was going to take a year. She barely remembered what she'd done last week. How was she going to remember what had occurred last year? Judy stared at the form, her heart suddenly in her throat. "Can I bring this back?" she asked, trying to keep her voice even. The thought of putting her whole life story down on paper scared the crap out of her and made her already nauseas feeling even worse. Swallowing back a wave of bile, she looked up at Britney as she waited for the girl to respond.

"Of course," Britney said finally, "You can either bring it by or mail it and we'll go from there."

Judy nodded and said, "Thank you." She nodded to Doralee and stood up, leaning on her friend as they headed out of the office, Judy clenching the application in a death grip. She didn't say a word as Doralee helped her out of the office and to the car. Once they were away from the house, Judy looked over at her friend. "Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" she asked tentatively.

Doralee fixed Judy with a reassuring smile. "I do. I think it'll be good for you. I'm not saying it'll be easy but I think it's a step in the right direction to begin healing and moving on."

Judy sighed as she leaned back against the seat. She had the form. She had made her decision. Now all that was left was jumping into this head first and see where she ended up. After all, nothing could be as bad as what the past ten years had been and Judy knew that no matter what happened, if she got into the program or didn't get in, that she would always have Doralee and Violet and she would always shoot for her best. After all, all one could do was try…..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The week passed by in a hazy blur of confusion and fear and it took nearly two days for Judy to get up the courage to fill out the application. It sat on Doralee's kitchen counter for two days straight and every time Judy laid eyes on it she'd felt a sharp pain in her chest. Not anxiety exactly. It was more of a feeling of dread. The thought of writing down her history terrified her and knowing that strangers were going to be reading it terrified her even more. But finally, two days after the tour at the house Judy finally got up the nerve to fill out the application. It took her nearly two hours and by the time she was finished Judy was more nervous then when she started.

"What are you so worked up about?" Doralee asked her two days later as they sat in the living room watching TV. Derek had left for Seattle again that afternoon, leaving the girls to their own devices.

Judy sighed heavily, putting a hand on her stomach. She hadn't thrown up in about an hour, which was a record as well as a blessing. "I keep telling myself that Riverside is where I need to be. I'll feel safer there and be able to work through all this pain and crap. But I'm also terrified. Writing that application was like reliving all the horrible stuff that Dick has done to me. But at the same time I felt a sense of peace. A release almost." She sighed again, only this time it was full of anxiety. "I'm just afraid I'll have to do that all over again and in front of those women."

Doralee put her mug of tea down on the table beside the couch and scooted over toward Judy, taking her hand. "I know it's hard. You remember what the girls said. It's not going to be easy. It's okay to be scared. It's okay to feel that pain. No one is going to look down on you or make fun of you if you cry and completely lose it. Britney and the rest of the staff are there to help and they will help you work through this. You just have to trust in yourself that you can get past this." Doralee spoke gently, pulling Judy into a gentle embrace.

Judy leaned against Doralee as she tried to let Doralee's words sink in. "You're right," she said, her words muffled as she buried her face in Doralee's shoulder. Sitting up, she stared into Doralee's eyes and felt tears come to her eyes when she saw the concern and kindness there. "Thank you," she said, sitting back against the couch again. "Just keep telling me that."

Doralee laughed, giving Judy's hand a gentle squeeze. "I will. Don't you worry. I'll tell you till you can't stand to hear me talk anymore."

Judy laughed as she closed her eyes. The girls spent the rest of the night talking and watching TV and early the next morning Doralee drove Judy to the post office, where she mailed the application.

"Come on," Doralee said as Judy got back into the car and slammed the door shut. "Let's go have some fun tonight."

Judy looked over at her friend, narrowing her eyes. "And go where? I'm pregnant, Dory. I can't consume alcohol."

"I didn't say anything about alcohol," Doralee protested as she drove away from the post office. "I meant go have fun. Go out to eat. There's a neat karaoke place down the street. It's not a bar. It's a restaurant. People bring their kids and families and it's fun."

Judy nodded as a wave of embarrassment washed over her. She'd been in this town six months and she had yet to experience the family friendly activities offered here. "Sounds great," she said quietly, trying to keep her tone even. But she could feel her emotions slipping as tears of anger suddenly came to her eyes. "He kept me prisoner," she said, her tone not gaining any volume, "I wasn't allowed to go anywhere. I wasn't even allowed to go shopping. I haven't been shopping in two years." Judy swallowed as her voice cracked with emotion. "And he would always be waiting for me outside the dressing room door. Like I was some prisoner."

Doralee shook her head, anger now resonating itself in her tone. "Jerk," she said through gritted teeth. Looking to Judy, she said, "Well forget the karaoke we are going shopping. Right now."

Judy looked over at her friend, shock presenting itself on her face. "Really?" she asked as if she'd just been told she was going to have ice cream for dinner.

Doralee reached over and took Judy's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Don't look so shocked. It's me, Judy."

Judy nodded as she took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "Let's go," she said finally, her voice sounding more confident then she actually felt. She could feel her arms tingling with nerves but she tried to ignore it as she stared straight ahead, watching as Doralee started down the familiar streets of Ashlin. "Dick would take me to the mall."

Doralee wrinkled her nose. "I love the mall but why go there when you have all these cute shops up here?" she pointed straight ahead, where the middle of town could easily be seen. Buildings flanked on each side of the street and sidewalks ran the length of the streets. "This is downtown."

"I know that, Doralee," Judy answered impatiently, "I wasn't a prisoner."

"You might as well have been," Doralee muttered bitterly but didn't say anything more as she continued to drive.

"Gee thanks," Judy answered sharply, the hurt apparent in her tone.

Doralee looked over at Judy, her face suddenly twisting into guilt. "Honey I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Honestly I didn't."

"You're right," Judy said, her voice now shaking with unshed tears, "I was a prisoner. He kept me prisoner for ten years." She wiped at her eyes and looked back at Doralee, her expression overwrought. "And I don't feel free. Not really. I feel like he could come and get me and make my life miserable again." Judy looked at her friend and when she realized Doralee was about to say something she held up a hand. "I know. I know. He's not going to hurt me anymore. Stop saying that. You don't know he will or won't. He's still out there, Doralee. Just waiting to make his next move."

Doralee sighed heavily. "I know. I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do, Judy. I don't know how to help you."

"Being here helps," Judy said, her tone softening a bit, "Knowing that I have you and Violet to lean on is making all of this bearable."

"Speaking of Violet," Doralee said as she pulled into a parking spot in front of one of the buildings. "She called earlier. I gotta call her back when we get home."

Judy undid her seatbelt and opened the door. The sweltering heat nearly knocked her over as she slammed the door shut, putting her purse on over her shoulder. "Did she say what she wanted?"

"Wanted to know if we could come over for dinner on Friday. I figured you'd be heading to Riverside soon so it'd be our last chance." Doralee locked the car and followed Judy up the sidewalk.

"If I get in," Judy muttered dryly, keeping her eyes fixed straight ahead. The sun was bright and she was glad she'd remembered her sunglasses. Turning to Doralee, she said, "I feel like I'm being watched." Judy glanced around as a prickle of nerves made its way up her arms. She shivered and was relieved when she felt Doralee's arm around her shoulders. "I can't help it. I feel like he's going to pop out from behind a brush and attack me."

"Not with me around he won't," Doralee said threateningly, casting a nervous glance around. She pulled on Judy's arm and began dragging her down the street. "Come on. Let's go in here." She pointed to a door that led into one of the shops and pulled open the door. A tiny bell above the door dinged and Doralee nearly pushed Judy inside.

"See you're paranoid too," Judy pointed out as she caught Doralee's shoulder to steady herself. She glanced around, feeling a rush of cool air against her cheeks as her nose was suddenly met with the strong smell of perfume. Judy glanced around and realized they were in a jewelry store. She had never seen so much jewelry in one place before and with the sun coming in through the large front window the jewelry looked as though it was sparkling. "Wow."

"Come on," Doralee said suddenly and pulled on her Judy's arm. "Let's go next door. There's a great clothing store that has great stuff for low prices."

Judy didn't say anything as she followed Doralee out of the store, jumping as the small bell dinged again. She tried not to let her excitement show as she followed her friend the few steps to the next store. Inside, however, she was jumping with excitement. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been out shopping without Dick looking over her shoulder, watching her every move. But while she was excited, a part of her couldn't shake the nervous feeling that someone was watching her. Glancing discreetly behind her, Judy took a breath and followed Doralee inside, where the sound of soft music met her ears. She blinked in the sudden florescent lighting, feeling dizzy as she tried to take in everything at once. Racks and racks of clothes stared back at her, and Judy thought she even saw a row of handbags and belts near the back. Judy rubbed her arms as a sudden chill went through her and she didn't say a word as she followed Doralee through the maze of clothes. She was startled out of her trance, however, when she heard her name from behind. Whirling around, she watched as a tall slender woman with short blonde hair and blue eyes come toward her. She was wearing tight jeans and a plain white t-shirt. Judy took a cautious step back as her eyes studied the girl suspiciously. Who was this woman and how had she known her name?

"Judy, it's Leslie," the girl said calmly, "from Riverside. We spoke a few days ago."

Judy felt herself relax as the name and face finally clicked. "Oh," she said breathlessly, "Yes. I remember." She swallowed back a fit of nerves, running a hand through her long brown hair. "I'm sorry. I'm really jumpy. This is my first time out since….since…." she was cut off.

"I understand," Leslie said calmly, cutting her off. "It'll take time. I remember my first time out of Riverside. I was terrified that my boyfriend would find me."

"So what did you do?" Judy asked, keeping her voice low as to not draw attention to herself or the topic of conversation.

Leslie glanced around and then turned back to Judy. "Listen, I get off work in an hour. Do you want to meet for dinner and we can talk more? I can tell you all about the program and what to expect."

Judy nodded, feeling her nerves lesson. "I'd like that," she said and forced out a smile. There was just something about this girl that put Judy at ease. Something about her Judy couldn't identify. "Would you like for us to meet you here in an hour?"

Leslie nodded, smiling. "Yes. That would be great. But you can look around if you'd like. We have some great stuff."

Judy nodded but didn't comment as she began shifting through the clothes on one of the racks. Holding up a long black skirt, she asked, "How about this?"

Doralee wrinkled her nose as she grabbed the skirt from Judy's hands. "No. Not that." She put the skirt back and pulled out another one, a shorter one. "This."

Judy shook her head, wrinkling her nose. "No. No way. I am not wearing that. That is not me."

"And neither is that skirt you had," Doralee shot back, her voice rising in frustration. But then she stopped, her expression turning to remorse. "Judy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. That skirt is fine."

Judy stared at her friend. It wasn't like Dory to fly off the handle unless she was really angry or stressed. Something was wrong. Something Doralee wasn't sharing. "Come on," she said, keeping her voice low, "I can shop later." Putting an arm around Doralee's shoulders, Judy led her toward the door. Bidding goodbye to Leslie and promising to return in an hour, Judy walked with Doralee out of the store. "Okay what gives?" she said once they were out on the sidewalk.

Doralee shook her head and when she spoke her voice was no louder then a choked whisper mixed with unshed tears. "I'm so scared. I'm just as scared as you are. I have been since that night. I just can't hide my fear anymore. The thought that he's out there possibly watching us right now, just waiting for the right moment to strike again, it's scaring me more than I've let on. And with Derek away so much it only makes it worse. He knows where you are, Judy." Doralee's voice shook and she wiped swiftly at her eyes, removing all evidence of the tears that had tried to run down her cheeks. "We have to get you somewhere safe," she said, panic filling her voice.

"And we will," Judy said, and her voice was surprisingly calm. She pulled Doralee into a hug. "We will. I'll be going to Riverside and I'll be safe there." She stared into Doralee's tear-filled eyes, wiping a gentle finger across Doralee's cheek. "I thank you for being so concerned and I'm sorry I've made you worry so much. In a few days I will be at Riverside and you won't have to worry anymore."

"Of course I will worry," Doralee answered vehemently though she tried to keep her tone as gentle as possible. "You're my best friend. Worrying about you and protecting you is my job." She took Judy's hand, trying to force out a smile. "Now, let's get out of the street."

Judy laughed, but the sound was forced and lacked emotion. "Yes. That would be a good idea." She put an arm around Doralee's shoulders and began to walk down the sidewalk, not knowing that just across the street and inside the coffee shop, her worst nightmare sat at a table, watching as she walked down the street from the screen of a laptop….

***

He knew he didn't have much time. The image on the computer screen had confirmed that and as Dick Bently closed his laptop and folded up his paper, he began to wonder if he could pull this off. It wasn't like he didn't have the capability. He had every capable method of pulling this off. More than any other man. After all, he had connections in high places. Not everyone would be able to get a feed from a sidewalk security camera. No. Capability was not the issue here. It was time. Time was always the issue. And Dick Bently only had a few days.

But he would use every hour, every moment he could to conceive the perfect plan, for the perfect plan meant he would have his wife back. And he would never ever let her go ever again. She was his. She was the mother of their child and he was not going to sit by and watch her disappear from his life.

Dick's mind was racing as he left the coffee shop and walked briskly down the sidewalk. He'd parked behind the building, afraid Judy would notice the car if he parked in front. Ever since that day he'd gone to Doralee's to see if she was there, he'd been mad with anticipation and longing. Several times he'd thought about finding her there and taking her home but Dick knew that a move like that would only land him in prison. And he was not a man who belonged in prison. So he'd stayed away, making Judy think she was done with him. Dick wanted to laugh out loud as he let the irony of that sentence sink in. She wasn't safe. She wouldn't be safe until she was back in his arms; back in his presence. There was just the matter of getting her back without arousing too much suspension.

Dick let his eyes scan the car, until out of the corner of his eye he saw the paper blowing in the breeze from the air conditioner and he picked it up. It was a brochure for that Riverside place, the one Judy was going to be heading off to. Dick studied the brochure for several minutes as he searched for an address and sighed heavily when he came up empty. Of course there wouldn't be an address listed. He would need to call the number given to get it and there was no way he would do that.

But then a thought occurred to him and he put the car in reverse, backing out of the parking lot so fast he could hear the tires squealing against the hot pavement. He would type in the number and get the address that way. It wasn't that protected. You could get anything online these days.

But do you have a reason to do so? A voice in his head whispered and Dick stopped as his mind suddenly changed directions. Did he have a reason to go to Riverside? It wasn't as if he could take Judy from there. It was secluded yes but there had to always be a lot of people around. It was a safe place for women in abusive situations to go. Dick shook his head, laughing quietly. How stupid had he been to think he could take Judy from there. Very stupid and very desperate. The longing to feel her in his arms, to once again feel in control was growing more intense by the moment. So much so that it was almost painful.

Dick sighed with unexpected relief. Good. It gave him more time. He could wait a few weeks. Get the plan exactly how he wanted it before he made his move. She would most likely leave before finishing the program anyway. Judy Bently was not one to display her emotions and pain front of other people. He had taught her that. But even before they'd married she'd been shy and private. He'd just made sure she'd stayed that way and would continue to stay that way. he just had to hope she wouldn't go for the whole six months. There would be no way he could take her then. Not with her six moths pregnant. He would have to use extreme measures to make sure she wouldn't run off this time or that her nosey friends wouldn't find her. And those measures would most certainly hurt the child. His child. And he would not have that. He was not _that _desperate.

He would just have to wait a few more months. He could do that couldn't he? After all he'd waited this long. And he needed more time. Time to plan and strategize. This had to run smoothly. Dick drove slowly through town and then picked up speed as he headed out of town and to the expressway, heading to the Georgia mountains. It would be a two hour drive but he'd been living in their mountain cabin for the past week, getting it ready. It was secluded just enough so no one would be able to find it but not too far where he couldn't go into town if he needed to. It was the perfect place to bring Judy. She'd never been here before and if everything went according to plan he could drug her and bring her up here unconscious. She'd never be able to get back to civilization. She'd be stuck. A prisoner. Which was how he wanted it.

Now the only problem was getting her here. Taking her and not bringing harm to the baby in the process. He could wait until she had delivered but that was another seven months and there was no way he could wait that long.

No.

He had to go through with the plan and he had to do it now. Dick's mind was racing as he continued down the expressway, driving for what seemed like hours. But finally he felt the road turn uneven as he turned his car onto the familiar path that would lead him to the cabin. It was nearly dark and Dick flipped on his bright lights, illuminating the darkened woods. He drove slowly as the car jerked from side to side against the uneven dirt road. The drive seemed to last a lifetime but soon Dick saw the cabin come into view and as he pulled up to it he couldn't help but let a small sly smile pass his lips. In just a matter of days he would have his wife back and would get to witness the miracle of watching his son or daughter being born. He'd told Judy time and time again he wanted a son and he was not going to be happy if Judy ended up having a girl. What good was a girl? He was not going to sit around and watch Judy play dress up with a stupid girl. It was either a boy or nothing.

Suppressing a bout of anger, Dick killed the engine and grabbed his stuff. Hopping out of the car, he made his way toward the cabin. He'd left the porch light on and the TV on and he could hear it from inside, turned to some news station. Tucking his laptop under his arm, Dick unlocked the door and pushed it open. It squeaked as he walked inside and slammed it shut, locking it tightly. Turning toward the kitchen table, he dumped his laptop case onto it and strode into the living room, his shoes clomping against the hardwood floor. Going over to the couch, which sat against the outside wall, Dick flopped down onto it and grabbed the remote, turning down the volume on the TV He needed time to think.

Throwing the remote onto the couch, Dick stood up and walked down the short hallway toward the spare bedroom, which he was turning into a nursery. If all went like he was hoping it would, Judy would be delivering the baby here and he would need to be ready. She wouldn't need to go to a hospital. She would do fine right here at home with a midwife. If he could find one that would keep their mouth shut that is.

Dick stared at the room. It was simple, with a bed, a dresser, a bedside table, a crib and changing table. Dick wasn't heartless. He wouldn't keep Judy from the baby. She would need to be with their son twenty-four-seven for the first few weeks and Dick for one was not going to lose sleep over it.

A small smile etched it's way over Dick's face as he thought about what was to come. In just a matter of weeks he would have his wife back and he would once again have control….

***

Judy and Doralee met Leslie at the clothing shop just as the clock was nearing seven. The sun was still high in the sky and air still felt sultry against Judy's skin. She pulled at her blouse, relieved when the air conditioner inside the store suddenly hit her in the face.

"I'm almost ready," Leslie called from somewhere in the large room. She finally emerged from behind a rack of clothes, a black purse hanging on her right shoulder. "My co-worker is closing up. I was thinking we could go to that coffee shop across the street. They have good sandwiches."

"Just as long as we eat inside," Doralee mumbled as she followed Judy and Leslie out of the shop, letting the door swing shut behind her. "Judy, you need an arm?"

Judy turned, shaking her head. "I'm fine." She hobbled along after Leslie, using the crutch to support herself. She loved Doralee like a sister but she was tired of being babied. Tired of being treated like an invalid. "Are you still doing the program?" she asked, turning her attention to Leslie.

Leslie shook her head. "No. I graduated last night actually. But I'm planning on volunteering there some. I want to stay in touch with everyone."

Judy nodded but didn't comment as she followed Doralee and Leslie into the coffee shop. The smell of chocolate and coffee filled the air and Judy could hear soft music playing from somewhere in the large room. Bare wooden Tables scattered the length of the room and Judy found one near the back. Hanging her purse on the back of the chair, she sat down slowly, putting her crutch beside her. The chair scraped loudly against the wooden floor and Judy winced as the sound echoed throughout the large room.

"I eat here like everyday," Leslie said as she stood from the seat just after sitting down. "We order up here. Judy, I can get yours so you don't have to get up."

Judy nodded, forcing down the irritation that had suddenly sprung up. Leslie was only trying to be nice. "Sure. I'll just have a turkey sandwich."

***

Leslie nodded and followed Doralee up to the counter. "Is her husband in custody?" she asked quietly once they were out of Judy's earshot.

Doralee shook her head ruefully. "No. Not yet. He came by my apartment about a week ago but we haven't heard from him since." She shook her head as her jaw tightened. "I'm just so afraid he's going to show up when we least expect it."

Leslie nodded in understanding. "You need to get Judy into Riverside as soon as possible. She'll be safe there. It really helped me. I felt safe."

"We sent in the application today," Doralee answered and after ordering, asked, "What about a restraining order?" She leaned against the counter as she waited for Leslie's answer.

"I tried that," Leslie said, "but it didn't work."

Doralee sighed as she grabbed the tray of food and walked back over to where Judy was sitting. She passed Judy's sandwich over to her. "Judy," she said calmly, "Leslie thinks we should get a restraining order."

Judy shook her head. "No. No way. It'll only make things worse. I told you that, Dory." She stared down at her sandwich as her cheeks flared. "Sorry," she said quietly, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"It's okay," Leslie said gently, putting a hand over Judy's. "I know you're frightened. I was too. I was in your shoes once."

Judy looked at her. "And how did you get through it? How did you not let your boyfriend keep you prisoner for ten years? I haven't seen my family in ten years. I don't even know if I have a niece or nephew or if my sister married. I haven't spoken to her in five years. Every time I try to call Dick always knows." Judy felt her throat close up at the thought. "he always knows." Her voice broke as she tried to suppress a sob and she buried her head in her hands, trying to hide the tears that were working their way down her cheeks.

"Judy," Doralee whispered, shocked. "Why didn't you ever tell me you have a sister? Have you contacted her?"

Judy shook her head. "No," she said, her voice hardly audible. Pushing back her chair, she grabbed her crutch and stood as unexpected tears blurred her vision. "I need some air. Excuse me."

Doralee sighed heavily as she watched Judy walk away and pushing back her chair, she stood up. "I need to talk to her. When she gets like this its hard for her to open up." Abandoning their food, Doralee made her way outside. She scanned the sidewalk until she saw Judy sitting on a bench across the sidewalk from the restaurant. Doralee took in Judy's hunched over manner as well as her trembling body and she knew right away that something was wrong. Ever so slowly Doralee approached the bench and sat down. It was obvious now that Judy was crying. "Hey now," Doralee said quietly, wrapping Judy in a comforting embrace.

"I abandoned them, Doralee," Judy choked out in between sobs. She pulled free from Doralee's grip, wiping at her eyes. "I abandoned my family for some guy I thought loved me. I let him control me. I didn't try to break free. I let him have this hold over me." Judy shook her head in disbelief as more tears ran down her cheeks. "And now I have no family. They don't want anything to do with me."

"How do you know?" Doralee asked gently but her tone was firm. "They're probably worried sick about you. You should call them, Judy. You need to let them know you're all right."

Judy shook her head. "I can't, Doralee," she said, her voice still thick with tears, "I can't. What would I tell them? I've hurt them, Doralee. I chose Dick over them. Sarah, my sister, begged me not to go. She pleaded with me and I didn't listen." Judy stood up, leaning on her crutch. "Doralee please let's just go. I've humiliated myself enough tonight. I would like to continue my breakdown in peace."

Doralee didn't say anything as she followed Judy inside, for she knew when her friend got like this there was no talking her into anything. Waiting as Judy bid goodbye to Leslie, Doralee followed her friend out of the coffee shop and to where they'd parked the car. "Judy," she said once they were in the car. "I know you don't want to hear this now but you need to contact your sister."

"And say what?" Judy shot back forcefully, her voice still laced with tears, "Hi Sarah. Sorry I abandoned you ten years ago. Sorry I chose my jerk of a husband over you. Let's be pales." Her tone was thick with sarcasm as she shook her head. "No. I don't think so. She's not gong to talk to me, Doralee. I've hurt her too badly." She hit her fist against the side of the door as her anger began to overtake her. "I am such an awful person. How could I have let him have that much control over me? How could I have been that starved for love? I had a family who loved me. I didn't have a reason to not feel loved."

"Call them," was all Doralee said in response to Judy's tirade. "Call them, Judy. You'll regret it if you don't and the guilt will just continue to eat at you." She looked at her friend. "When was the last time you contacted them? Have they tried contacting you?"

Judy was silent for a moment as she tried to recall. "A few months ago I called Sarah. We only talked for fifteen minutes before Dick caught me and disconnected the phone. He then had our number changed and blocked."

"So see," Doralee said reassuringly, "You losing contact wasn't your fault, Judy. You didn't abandon your family. You thought you were marrying a great guy. You didn't know you'd become trapped. It wasn't your fault, Judy and I will say that as many times as you need to hear it." She rooted around in her purse before coming up with a small cellular phone. "Call your sister." She pressed the phone into Judy's hands, her face etched with firmness.

***

Judy sighed but nodded and with a trembling hand, she punched in her sister's number. The ringing sounded loud as she placed the phone to her ear and she felt more tears gather in her eyes as she waited for her sister to pick up.

"Hello?"

Judy swallowed back the tears that were threatening to rob her of her voice. "Sarah?" she choked out.

"Yes? Who is this?"

Judy winced at her sister's sharp tone. "Sarah, it's Judy." She gripped the door handle with her free hand as she tried to gain control of her emotions.

"Judy?" The question was met with a large sigh of relief and a soft cry. "I thought I'd never hear from you again. Are you all right? What has that jerk done now? Where are you?"

"I'm with a friend," Judy said, feeling her nerves ease just a bit. Good. Sarah didn't sound mad. Just concerned. "I…I got away. But…but I'm not safe yet." She felt the tears welling in her eyes again as she let the memories from long ago wash over her. "I'm sorry, Sarah," she said softly, though her voice was strained and mixed with tears. "I shouldn't have married him. I should've listened to you. You asked me. Begged me not to go and I didn't listen. I abandoned you for a guy who ended up treating me like a punching bag and holding me prisoner for ten years of my life." Judy broke down then, unable to speak anymore.

"Honey, where did you get that idea?" Sarah asked, her New York accent shining through. "I was ten when you left, remember? I would've sacrificed an arm and a leg if it meant you could stay here. You're my big sister. But don't think for one minute that you abandoned us. You didn't. You got caught in his spell, Judy. You thought you loved him."

Judy took a breath, trying to control her tears. "You're not mad at me for leaving?" she asked quietly, unsure if she wanted to know the answer or not. Had she been carrying around false guilt? She didn't know anymore. Dick had told her so many negative things over the years she couldn't tell which had happened and which were just things he'd said to break her spirit.

"I was mad when I was ten," Sarah answered calmly, "But then dad sat me down and explained that you were older then me and needed to start your own life." She sighed heavily. "I just wish I could've gotten you out sooner. I wish I would've seen the signs sooner." Her voice was laced with guilt and Judy could hear the tears in her voice. "I feel like I failed you," she said, emphasizing the word you. "You needed me and I wasn't there."

"I tried to get away," Judy answered quickly, "I tried to come see you. But every time I did Dick always found me. And the punishment was most severe. After the third time I never attempted again. I knew I'd never make it without him finding me."

There was silence on the other end, until Sarah said finally, "Come home, Judy. Come home and get away from him. If he's still out there somewhere then you're still in danger. Bring your friends with you."

Judy winced at the supplication in her sister's tone. "I will," she promised, keeping her voice low, afraid that if she spoke any louder she'd start crying again. "I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner. I should've. I just….I had it in my head that you never wanted to speak to me again."

"Again. All in your head." Sarah paused for a brief moment and then sad, "Listen my place isn't fancy. I'm living with two girls who work with me. We're waitresses. They're both saving for art school and I'm saving for college. So if you don't mind living with three crazy twenty year olds you're welcome to stay."

The hope and kindness in her sister's voice made Judy want to cry even more and through a choked sob, she said, "I'm coming. I'll be on the next flight tomorrow." Judy talked with her sister a minute longer and then hung up, a smile of disbelief on her face. "She wants me to come."

Doralee smiled knowingly as she put the cell phone back in her purse. "See? I told you. Now, let's get home so you can pack."

Judy didn't say anything as she leaned back against the seat, feeling the first bout of happiness surge through her since she'd left home. She couldn't recall the last time she'd felt this much relief. She was finally getting away from Dick and starting a new life…a life with her baby sister in New York: the one place she'd ever really called home.

***

Judy spent the entire evening packing and even had Doralee accompany her to the house to grab her winter clothes. The sun had been set for hours when Doralee pulled into Judy's old house and Judy felt tingles of fear prick her arms as she stared at the house, darkened by the absence of the moon. She swallowed, gripping the door handle, not sure if she was ready to take this step. Could she go into that house without being swallowed by the memories?

"Judy?" Doralee's voice was full of hesitation and concern and she put a hand on Judy's arm. "You don't have to do this. I can go in."

Judy nodded and flipped on the car light so she could see Doralee's face. "Thank you," she choked out, her voice shaking with nerves. "But I don't want to be here alone." She shook her head. "Please let's just go. I can buy sweaters in New York. All mine are faded anyway." She cringed at the impatience in her tone but was glad when Doralee didn't try and argue. Instead she pulled out of the driveway without another word. "You're coming with me, right? To New York I mean?"

"Of course I am," Doralee said as she glanced up the street both ways and then pulled out of the driveway. She cast a look at Judy, and then turned her attention back to the road. "I'm not letting you go off to New York by yourself. Not with him still lose out there." She spit the word him out like a cannon, anger suddenly alive in her tone. "Besides, I want to meet this sister of yours."

"I do too," Judy found herself whispering, "I haven't seen her since she was ten." A bout of anger surged through her when she realized what that meant. "I missed a decade of my sister's life. I missed her high school graduation and missed being there for her." Her voice was thick with tears as she stared straight ahead, trying desperately to keep her emotions in tact. She wasn't about to have a breakdown on her last night in Alabama. "I tried to convince Dick that I wanted to stay in New York close to my family but he claimed he'd gotten a job in Seattle. We lived there for nine and a half years before moving here six months ago." Judy shook her head as her throat closed up with tears. "I should've recognized the signs then. He wanted me to be as far away from my family as possible. He wanted total control."

"Well he won't have control over you anymore," Doralee said as she stopped at a red light. "I want you to go to New York and I want you to put all of this behind you. You deserve a clean slate, Judy. I'm not saying it's going to be easy but you won't be alone. You'll have me and your sister and her friends. Who knows. You may meet some fabulous guy and fall madly in love."

"And then he'll turn out to be a jerk just like Dick." Judy muttered dryly. She reached out and patted Doralee's arm. "But thanks. For trying to make me feel better I mean." She sighed heavily as she leaned back against the seat. She knew Doralee was right. She did need to try and move on. It was the only way she was ever going to be free from Dick's control over her. It was time to start a new life in a new town and start trying to put the past behind her, no matter how difficult….


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The next morning Judy was up early and out the door by seven. She slept most of the way to the airport and picked at her food as she and Doralee sat at one of the many airport restaurants. The noise of people talking and getting to their gate made Judy feel irritable and she didn't say much as she followed Doralee to their gate. Their flight was at nine and it was just now eight. A whole hour of sitting while she let her thoughts run wild, making her even more antsy then she was already. Not even Doralee's constant chatter helped ease her mind and finally, Judy couldn't take it anymore.

"Will you please stop talking for two minutes?" she shouted and immediately felt a blush rise to her cheeks when she realized how loud she'd sounded. Not to mention the look of hurt on Doralee's face. "Sorry," she said, lowering her voice. "I didn't mean that. I'm just nervous. Incredibly nervous."

"But why?" Doralee asked, her tone laced with questions. "You're going to see your sister."

"Yeah. A sister I haven't seen in ten years," Judy shot back, her tone a bit sharp. "I have no idea what to say to her or how to act."

Doralee was about to respond when her cell phone suddenly buzzed. Groaning, she dug it from her purse and looked at the ID. "It's Violet." She put the phone to her ear. "Hey Violet." She paused. "Yeah we're at the airport."

"Let me talk to her," Judy interrupted and took the phone from Doralee before she had a chance to reply. "Hey Violet. I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to say goodbye. I left so early I didn't want to bother you. I'll call you when I get to New York."

"Keep me posted, Judy," Violet urged, "I want to know that you're all right."

"I will," Judy promised. She talked for a bit longer and then told Violet goodbye, giving the phone back to Doralee. Leaning against the plastic chair, she stared down at her food that sat before her. She stared at it, wrinkling her nose as her stomach churned. Pushing the food away, Judy put her head in her hands. "Please keep me from barfing on the plane."

Doralee chuckled quietly as she ate her food. "You'll do fine. It's only a two hour flight." She sighed and stood up, collecting their trash and tossing it into the trashcan located a few feet away from the table. Then turning back to Judy, she asked, "Ready to go?"

Judy didn't anything as she got to her feet and followed Doralee across the airport, gripping her crutch until she felt her fingers ache. Her chest tightened as she neared the gate and she didn't utter a word to her friend until they were on the plane an hour later. "Is this really happening?" she asked incredulously, "Am I really doing this?" She stared straight ahead, not really focusing on anything and nearly jumped when she heard Doralee's reply in her ear.

"Yes, Judy," she said quietly and reached for Judy's hand, giving it a squeeze. "Just relax. We'll be there soon."

Judy's only answer was to let out a large breath and she didn't utter a word as the plane ascended into the air half an hour later. She immediately fell asleep, trying to keep her mind off how awful she felt and toward the middle of the flight she actually had to throw up. Several times. She knew, however, that the nausea wasn't just due to the baby but to her impending reunion with her sister. She could just see Sarah's face in her mind, could hear Sarah pleading with her not to go and suddenly Judy could see everything happening as if it were yesterday. Closing her eyes, she let the memories resurface, taking her back to that fateful day…

"Why do you have to go?"

_Judy turned at the sound of the familiar voice and found Sarah, her ten year old sister sitting on her bed, her face scrunched into a scowl. "you know why," Judy answered as she sat down beside her, pulling Sarah into a hug. She kissed Sarah's blonde hair. "Because Dick has a job in Seattle." _

_Sarah's expression didn't change as she answered. "It's not fair," she whined, "First I lose my mom then I lose my sister." Tears worked their way down her cheeks and she abruptly pulled away from Judy's grip, getting off the bed. She sniffled loudly as she turned away from Judy, her back tensed as her anger increased. She didn't say anything as she continued to cry, her tiny body shaking violently. _

_"Sarah," Judy said as she stood. Going to the blonde, she wrapped her sister in a backwards hug, pulling her close. "I will always be your sister. No matter what. I'm not abandoning you." She turned Sarah toward her, wiping at the tears on Sarah's cheeks. "I love you," she said quietly, her own voice laced with tears. "You are the most important person to me." _

_"Then don't go," Sarah pleaded loudly, placing her hands on Judy's shoulders. She stared at her sister intently. "I need you here." _

_Judy sighed heavily as she let her gaze drop to the floor. "I know honey," she said once she'd collected herself, "but Dick is my husband I have to go where his job is." _

_"I don't like Dick," Sarah said angrily, "He's mean." _

_"He's not mean," Judy said calmly. _

_"Yes he is," Sarah insisted, her voice growing louder as her face scrunched up in frustration. "I hear him yelling at you all the time. I have ears you know." _

_Judy sighed. "he just gets mad sometimes. It doesn't mean he's mean or a bad person." She bent down and kissed her sister's forehead. "I know this is hard. It's hard for me too but we have to be brave, okay?" _

_Sarah could only nod as the tears returned, running down her cheeks like a waterfall. "Okay," she said quietly though the tone in her voice reflected she was still very angry. Judy, though, decided to ignore it. _

_Judy picked up a box and handed it to her sister. "Help me carry these out to the car." She picked up another box and walked out of the room. "Honey, these are ready to be packed." _

_Dick came over to his wife, sending a glare in Sarah's direction as she scowled back at him. "Sure honey," he said, feigning politeness and took the box from her. _

_Judy sighed and looked at her sister. "It'll be okay. I'll be back I promise…" _

But I hadn't been back, Judy thought as she wiped at her eyes, the memory slowly fading. She swallowed when she felt her throat constrict, the sure sign she was about to start sobbing. She'd promised her sister. She'd promised her sister she'd come back but she hadn't. She'd let Dick hold her prisoner. She'd let him cast his sly spell over her, controlling her every move and after a while, her emotions. She couldn't remember the last time her feelings hadn't been attached to something Dick had said or done. Judy felt her anxiety intensify as the Captain came over the loud speaker, announcing their descent into New York City. Judy let her gaze flit toward the window and as soon as her eyes settled on the water and the statue of liberty she broke down, gripping the armrest as her body suddenly began shaking. She could hear Doralee speaking to her but she couldn't make out the words. All she could hear was her own gut-wrenching sobs as she continued to let her emotions run wild and through blurred vision she could make out people's heads turning in her direction, which only made her cry harder. It was the first time she'd broken down since that night in the hospital and she couldn't believe it was happening again. She couldn't believe she was putting on a display of her pain in front of an entire aircraft of people.

"Judy, honey," Doralee called, though to Judy her voice sounded far away.

Judy couldn't speak as her sobs started to ebb and she slowly stood, leaning on Doralee for full support. The next few moments were a blur as she exited the plane, tears blurring her vision. Her heart pounded as she stepped off the plane and began walking down the long hall that would take her to the gate. She could hear the chatter and hustle and bustle of the airport but she couldn't comprehend what anyone was saying. It was as if her mind had decided to shut down. She felt numb with embarrassment and guilt and wanted nothing more than to collapse onto the floor and never stand up again. But the sound of Doralee's voice in her ear kept her from doing so and as they finally headed into the airport, Judy's mind suddenly became alert as she scanned the cluster of people before her. Was Sarah meeting them here or would Judy have to wait another forty five minutes possibly even longer to see her sister? Judy felt her insides swell with disappointment as she followed Doralee through the airport toward baggage claim. But no sooner had the feeling of disappointment and longing took hold did she hear her name being called.

"Judy! JUDY!"

Judy spun around just in time to see a tall, skinny blond headed girl running toward her. She stood, motionless, as the girl charged forward, the largest smile on her face and as she got closer, Judy realized with a start that it was indeed Sarah. She felt her knees buckle in relief, literally pinning her to the floor and it wasn't until Sarah was nearly to her that Judy let go of the hold she'd had on Doralee. "Sarah?" she choked out, her words laced with shock and confusion and she didn't wait for an answer as she collapsed into her sister's arms, the tears once again spilling down her cheeks as her disappointment and anxiety turned to relief. "Sarah!" Her words were muffled as she buried her face in Sarah's hair, holding her as tight as she possibly dared. "I'm sorry," she found herself sobbing suddenly as her body began shaking with ten thousand different emotions, emotions she couldn't even identify much less control. All she could do was utter incoherently as she continued to hug her sister, inhaling her familiar scent from long ago.

"It's okay," was the only response Sarah managed to choke out through her own tears and when she pulled back, she wiped a hand across her pale face. "It's all water under the bridge now."

Judy shook her head. "No it's not," she said tearfully, "How can you even say that? I abandoned you. You begged me not to go." She didn't lose her grip on her sister's hand as she stared into her sister's blue eyes, surprised to find them filled with love and understanding. She'd been expecting loathing. It made her want to cry all over again. "You don't hate me?" she asked, her voice now full of hesitation.

"How can I hate you for something that wasn't your fault?" Sarah said, wrapping Judy in another embrace. "But listen we don't have to work this out right now. Let's go back to my place and get you settled."

"But you knew," Judy pressed, ignoring her sister's last statement, "You knew he was bad news and you tried to tell me."

"And would you have listened?" Sarah asked firmly, narrowing her eyes. When she didn't get a response, she nodded, "See? You wouldn't have. I was ten, Judy." She pulled free from the hug. "Now, let's get going. I bet you are exhausted."

"I am and I really have to pee," Judy blurted and felt her face turn red. "Being pregnant is oh so fun." Her voice rang with sarcasm and she finally let her gaze shift to Doralee, who had been silently watching the conversation. "Sarah, this is my best friend Doralee Fields. Doralee, this is my younger sister, Sarah."

"I'm not so young anymore," Sarah said with a laugh, extending her right hand. She shook hands with the smaller blonde. "Nice to meet you."

Doralee nodded, smiling. "You too." She looked at Judy, catching her eye, unsure of what to say next. But Sarah quickly broke the silence.

"Did you check your bags?" Sarah asked.

"Yes but first I really need to use the restroom." Abandoning her friend and sister, Judy hurried for the bathroom.

"Judy?" Doralee called as she walked into the women's restroom, her voice echoing off the walls. "You all right?"

"Yes," Judy called as she stepped out of the stall, crutch in hand. "Fine." She washed her hands quickly and after drying them, followed Doralee out of the bathroom. She found Sarah waiting by the door. Judy smoothed down her blouse as she looked at her sister. "We can go now," she said and felt another stab of guilt at her chest, along with about ten million other emotions she couldn't quite identify. Or want to identify just yet.

Sarah smiled as she linked her arm through Judy's. "I can't believe this is really happening," she said tearfully.

Judy didn't answer as she followed Doralee and Sarah through the airport, keeping her arm linked through Sarah's, trying to ignore the noise of the airport as they headed toward baggage claim. Her head was starting to hurt and she suddenly felt exhausted. Emotionally and physically. She turned to Doralee, letting her friend see her exhausted state.

"We'll be home soon," Sarah cut in before Doralee could get a word in. "My roommates are all working so you can rest until tonight."

"What happens tonight?" Judy asked as they approached baggage claim and Judy watched as Doralee pointed to the correct area.

"Over here." Picking up her pace, Doralee headed over to rack where the bags were spinning around, staring intently at the bags that passed by. But after a moment, she suddenly grabbed a bag off the turn table and dropped it to the floor. "There's yours."

"Oh you're so handy," Judy muttered sarcastically as she reached down to sat her suitcase upright. She leaned on her suitcase as she waited for Doralee to grab her luggage. She felt lightheaded as the exhaustion washed over her and was relieved when she heard Doralee's bag fall to the floor. Opening her eyes, she watched as her friend picked it up. "Doralee, can we go now?" she asked tiredly.

Doralee glanced up, her face suddenly etched with concern and she rushed to Judy's side. "Are you sick?" she peered into Judy's face as she waited for an answer. "What is it?"

Judy pushed her friend back. "I'm fine. Just exhausted. My stomach still hates me."

"Then let's get going," Sarah chimed in and grabbed the handle of Judy's suitcase. "I got this."

Judy could only manage a small smile of thanks as she followed her sister and friend out of the airport and into the warm July air. But her relief quickly diminished when she saw cab line. "Ugh," she groaned.

"Don't worry," Sarah said as she grabbed Judy's hand, pulling her forward. "Just stick with me." She made her way to the front of the line. "Hey I have a pregnant woman here. My sister. We need a cab. Now," she demanded.

The cab driver eyed her skeptically. "She doesn't look pregnant," he remarked dryly.

Sarah fixed the driver with a fierce stare. "Just give us a cab before my sister falls to the ground from exhaustion."

Judy laid a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Sarah, chill. I'm fine." She looked at the driver apologetically but with a look of defiance attached. "I am pregnant, you know," she stated simply.

The driver sighed heavily and opened the back door of the cab. "There you are, Miss," he said politely though Judy could sense some hostility in his tone.

Judy smiled over at Doralee and climbed into the cab, feeling a sense of accomplishment rise within her. She'd never been one to get her way by defiance or flirting but right now she didn't care how she got her way. As long as she could lay down somewhere she was happy.

"Well I don't believe it," Doralee said once the cab had driven out of the airport. She reached over and patted Judy's shoulder. "My best friend has a backbone after all."

Judy rolled her eyes at Doralee's comment. "Stop," she said and leaned against the seat, closing her eyes. "Wake me when we get to your apartment, Sarah," she muttered sleepily.

The car ride was silent for the forty five minute drive into the city. Doralee stared out the window as Judy slept, nearly squealing with delight as they drove down Broadway. "Have you ever been to a show?" she asked, turning to Sarah, her eyes wide with excitement and wonder.

Sarah laughed. "Are you kidding? Of course. I always lotto. That's where you can get tickets for twenty-five dollars. It's great. I've seen Wicked at least three times."

"Wow," Doralee said, her tone filled with awe. She reached over and gently shook Judy awake. "Hey wake up. You're missing it."

Judy groaned as she opened her eyes and sat up. She felt sleepy, like someone had just given her a whole bunch of cold medicine. "Are we there already?" she asked as she glanced around, her eyes finally settling on Doralee.

"No silly. We're in New York and you're sleeping through it." Doralee reached over and turned Judy so that she was facing the window. "Look."

Judy stared wearily out the window, trying to make sense of what she was seeing. But after a moment she collapsed back against the seat. "I'll see it later," she muttered and closed her eyes. She could hear the sound of horns honking and other familiar city sounds but she made no move to open her eyes again until she heard Doralee's voice.

"We're here, Judy," Doralee said, gently shaking Judy's shoulder.

Judy slowly opened her eyes, wincing as the bright light surrounded her. She sat up slowly, blinking furiously and looked wearily out the window. A rundown apartment building stared back at her and Judy thought she saw graffiti on the walls. She turned to Sarah, shock now fixed on her face. "Does Dad know you're living here?" she asked, her sisterly ways taking over.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Duh. Of course. I said I wanted to pay my own way and this was all I could afford." Sarah opened the door and stepped out, and after paying the driver and retrieving the bags from the trunk, she led her sister and Doralee up the steps and into the building. Turning down a short hallway adjacent from the door, she stopped at the first door on the left. "This is it. Home sweet home.'

Judy glanced around, her eyes wide with shock as she stared at the paint peeling off the walls, the sound of water dripping, collecting onto a puddle near the door and what sounded like loud vibrating music coming from the floor above. Judy wrinkled her nose as an unfamiliar stench. Judy tried to ignore it as Sarah unlocked the door and once it opened, she followed Sarah and Doralee inside, surprised to find herself standing in a large room, her shoes echoing against the bare hardwood floor. The room was sparse, except for a ratty looking couch, a coffee table and what looked like a ping pong table. Judy let her purse drop to the floor as she leaned against the wall, her legs suddenly feeling like lead.

"Judy?" Doralee's voice was frantic as she put an arm around Judy's shoulders. "Come on. Let's sit down."

Judy allowed Doralee to lead her to the couch and she sat down, resting her head against the soft cushion. "I'm sorry," she murmured sleepily.

"It's okay," Sarah said, sitting down on the couch. She tucked a strand of hair behind Judy's ear. "You just rest. You can sleep in my room if you want."

"No it's okay. I'll just rest here if you don't mind." Judy stretched out on the couch and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep.

***

Sarah motioned for Doralee to follow her. "Come on. You can put your stuff in my room." Bending down, Sarah grabbed her sister's bag and wheeled it across the floor and into her room.

"This is nice," Doralee said as she followed the younger girl into the small bedroom. She glanced around, taking in the double bed that sat against the wall to the left of the door. A dark pink bedspread covered it, along with matching throw pillows. A oak wooden desk sat opposite the bed and Doralee could see several stacks of books piled high on the desk. "You like to read?"

"Oh yeah. Love it," Sarah said as she sat down on her bed. "My sister taught me to read when I was only four. She's always been the smart one in the family." A look of sadness presented itself on Sarah's face and she let her gaze drop to her lap. "I just wish I'd been able to help her. I wish I would've been able to get her away from him sooner."

Doralee sat down on the bed beside Sarah, resting a hand on Sarah's arm. "I know. I do too. She didn't even tell anyone at work what was going on until she'd been working at the office a month. But I saw the signs and knew what was going on before she told anyone."

Sarah shook her head in disbelief. "How could anyone do that to another person?" She sighed and stood up. "She's not sick is she? She just doesn't seem herself."

"Well she's almost three months pregnant," Doralee said and when she saw Sarah's eyes widen, she quickly recoiled. "I thought you knew. I'm sorry."

"I did. It's just still surprising," Sarah said with a shrug. She got up off the bed but turned back to Doralee. "Guess I'm going to be an Aunt."

"And your sister is going to be a great Mom," Doralee said as she stood, smoothing down her blouse. She looked at Sarah seriously. "She's had it rough. She's going through a lot right now and she's going to need you."

"And I'll be there," Sarah said, sounding almost offended by Doralee's words. "I'm not some flaky twenty year old. I have a handle on things. I haven't had an easy life either." She shot Doralee a look and wondered into the living room. Peering over the back of the couch, she stared down at her sister. Judy's arms were folded across her chest and her breathing was even, indicating that she was in a deep sleep. Sarah let a small smile pass her lips as she joined Doralee in her room. "When I was little I was so scared of thunderstorms and I'd run into Judy's room and she'd sing me to sleep. She has an amazing voice." Sudden tears filled Sarah's eyes but she blinked them back. "I would give anything to hear her sing again."

"Maybe she will," Doralee said faintly, offering the girl a small smile. "She just needs time." She stood up. "Listen, if you don't mind I think I'll get a hotel. I know you two need to spend some time together."

Sarah pushed Doralee back on the bed. "No. No way. You are staying here. I think Judy would kill me if I sent you to a hotel." She sat down on the bed beside the blonde. "You seem like you're really close. You and Judy I mean."

"She's my best friend," Doralee said simply, as if it was the most casual thing in the world. "She gets me. No one else except my husband gets me the way she does. She knows what it's like to be judged. Everyone always thinks because I have big breasts means that I'm some sort of prostitute. But Judy ignored the rumors and was the only person in the office that gave me the time of day. She was so quiet and so scared her first day."

"Did you know her husband was beating her when you met her?" Sarah asked as she wrapped her arms around her folded up legs. But before Doralee could answer, Sarah's phone rang. "Sorry." She jumped off the bed and ran to her dresser, snatching up the phone. "Hello?" she listened for brief second and then said, "Yes. Doralee and Judy just arrived but be quiet when you get home. Judy is asleep on the couch."

***

"Not anymore," Judy said from the doorway, her voice from the doorway, her voice thick with sleep. She rubbed at her eyes as she sat down.

"Sorry. Were we being too loud?" Doralee asked as she put an arm around Judy's shoulders, allowing Judy to lean on her.

"No," Judy answered, lifting her head to glance at her friend. She pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I just didn't want to be all awake tonight."

"You're pregnant," Doralee said, pulling Judy into another embrace, "You are allowed to be tired."

"That's right." Sarah scooted over toward Judy and pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back. "You gotta keep that niece or nephew healthy." After a beat of silence, said, "Are you hungry?"

Judy shook her head. "Not really." She looked at her sister, not bothering to hide her exhaustion. "I just want to lie here and talk like we used to." Judy swallowed, trying to keep her voice even. This was no time to get upset over what couldn't be helped.

"Oh you mean me going on and on about how some kid pushed me down in the playground?" Sarah joked as she laid down on her bed, watching as Judy did the same. She turned to face Judy, their faces only inches from each other.

Judy laughed, reaching for her sister's hand and giving it a squeeze. "We have ten years to catch up on. I'm sure we can think of something to talk about. Just don't let me fall asleep."

"Me either," Doralee mumbled from the end of the bed. She got to a standing position. "Hey if you don't mind I'm gonna go walk around a bit."

Judy sat up, keeping her fingers intertwined with Sarah. "Doralee, no. Stay here."

Sarah sat up, as if she sensed something was wrong. "It's okay. Stay here."

Doralee smiled and climbed up on the bed, sitting cross legged at Judy's feet. "So what are you thinking about majoring in, Sarah?"

"Musical theater," Sarah replied and cast a look at her sister, who grinned. She then turned back to Doralee. "I was always forever singing show tunes. Drove my Dad and sister crazy."

"It did not," Judy answered with a laugh, giving her sister's hand a squeeze. "I loved it when you sang."

"And I loved it when you sang," Sarah shot back, grinning wildly. But her smile faded as soon as she looked into Judy's face, causing Judy to flinch slightly. "Hey what's wrong?" she asked, lowering her voice, her eyes full of worry.

"He didn't like me to sing," Judy choked out through an unexpected sob. She stiffed loudly, forcing herself to continue. She hadn't realized talking about this would be so painful and so hard. "He said I was an embarrassment."

Sarah's cheeks turned red with anger and she gripped Judy's hand. "You are not an embarrassment. You have the most amazing voice I've ever heard." She wrapped Judy in a warm embrace, stroking her back as Judy's body shook beneath her. "Shhh," she soothed.

Judy took several deep breaths as she pulled free from Sarah's grip. "Get used to it," she said hoarsely, "I will be crying a lot."

Sarah ran a hand over Judy's cheek, wiping away her tears. "And I will be here to dry your tears."

Judy could only smile as a memory suddenly flitted across her mind. "The last time I sang was about a year after we were married. We went to this party at one of Dick's client's house and they were doing karaoke. Well obviously I wanted to do it and so I did." Judy closed her eyes as the memory resurfaced, taking her back to that evening nine years ago, when she'd first encountered the man behind the mask. "Up until that point he'd never hit me. He'd get angry but had never let it turn to violence." She shrugged. "I just thought he had too much to drink…."

_Judy heard the sound of the earring clatter to the counter as another knocking sound met her ears and she turned toward the bathroom door, sucking in a breath of irritation. "Almost done," she called, trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice. She hated when Dick grew impatient. It just made her nervous and clumsy. Suppressing a loud sigh, Judy ran her fingers along the smooth countertop as she searched for the red colored earring that had fallen from her hand moments before. _

_"Hurry up," Dick called through the door, "This is an important party and I will not be late because you couldn't find your dang earring." _

_Judy gritted her teeth, resisting the urge to throw open the door and yell in his face. She'd learned over the last year that Dick loved to dish it out but grew angry when it was thrown back at him. And Judy had the bruise on her arm to prove it when Dick had gripped her so hard after she'd spilled his plate of food all over the floor last night. He'd come at her, his face contorted into anger and for a moment Judy had thought he was going to hit her. He'd been known to put his hand through a glass window during one of his rages. Luckily though, he'd refrained, gripping her arm instead as he yelled at her. _

_Judy winced as she let her fingers run over the bruise. It was ugly and purple now and Judy could feel the dread working its way through her as she thought about the questions that would be thrown at her. Questions she was sure Dick would have an answer for. _

_Taking another deep breath, Judy let her gaze fall to the countertop and after less than a minute, she finally spotted her earring. Reaching toward the crack in between the mirror and the wall, she picked it up, relief flooding through her as she placed it in her ear. She then glanced at herself in the mirror as she smoothed down her short sleeved solid back dress. She wasn't very fond of this dress but it was the only one that looked elegant enough and would cover the ugly bruise. Tucking a curl behind her ear, Judy pulled open the bathroom door and found Dick standing before her, his face a mask of impatience. _

"_What took you so long, woman?" he said irritably as he grabbed her arm, dragging her across the room. He held up her black purse, thrusting it into her free hand. "No dillydallying. Let's go." _

_Judy didn't respond as she let Dick drag her through the living room and out the front door. "Dick let go," she said, "I'm going to fall." _

_Dick released her and hurried down the steps. _

_Judy sighed as she bunched up her dress as not to trip going down the stairs. She descended slowly and walked down the path toward the driveway, her heels clicking against the cement. The sun had set hours ago and it was only by the lights lining the path that Judy made it to the car without tripping. _

"_This is a very important client, Judy," Dick said once he'd started the car and backed out of the driveway. _

_Judy glanced over at him, trying not to recoil at his harsh tone. What was he angry about now? Or was this attitude in anticipation for anything embarrassing that could occur tonight. "I know it is, Dick but if you're so worried then why don't you go alone. I'd be happy to stay home." She tried not to sound as irritated as she felt. Dick's attitude was uncalled for. _

_Dick turned to her, possible anger in his eyes, though it was hard to tell in the dark of the car. "You will do no such thing. What would people think? No. You're going." He fixed his eyes back on the road. _

_Judy suppressed a sigh as she watched the familiar houses and buildings zoom past her. She then checked her watch. Eight o'clock. Definitely too late to call her family. It would be after eleven in New York. Judy kept her eyes focused on the road, feeling the tension increase as Dick pulled in front of large four story house. She knew what he was going to say. He was going to tell her to not say anything that could embarrass him. Clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth, Judy waited until Dick killed the engine and then opened her door, stepping out onto the driveway. The house was well-lit, with lights pouring from every window and Judy could see people heading into the house, all of them dressed in formal attire. Judy clenched her hand held purse tightly as she waited for Dick to come around to her side of the car and once he was standing before her, clad in his tux, she took his arm. _

_The walk to the house seemed never-ending but finally Judy found herself being led into what had to be the most gorgeous house she'd ever laid eyes on. As soon as she was led inside she immediately came face to face with a bright light, noticing quickly that the source of the light came from a chandler hanging from the tall ceiling. A long spiral staircase stood opposite the door and Judy listened as her heels clicked against the shiny wooden floor. She squinted into the bright light, watching as many unfamiliar faces in long formal gowns and tuxes whizzed past her. She watched as Dick led her straight into the confusion and she let her eyes scan the sea of faces, trying to break apart the different conversations going on around her. _

_Judy felt her heart pounding when she felt Dick pull free from her grip on his arm and she watched nervously as he shook hands with a tall bald man wearing a tux and she tried to plaster on a smile as she took a step back, suddenly startled as the man let out a deep laugh, the sound coming from deep within him. She continued to smile as she watched him shake hands with Dick and she couldn't help but notice his firm grip. But she didn't have time to glance away before his gaze was on her, looking at her from head to toe, as if she were some manikin at a department store. Judy kept the smile on as Dick began talking, putting an arm around her shoulders. _

"_This must be the wife," the man was saying, his eyes never leaving Judy. He stuck out his large hand. "Daniel Hopkins. Nice to finally meet you Mrs. Bently." _

_Judy nodded, the smile still plastered on her face. "You too," she said as politely as she could manage and was relieved when he pulled free from her hand. She let her arm drop to her side as she followed straight ahead and into what looked like the living area. The room was almost as large, if not larger, than the foyer and Judy couldn't help but notice the bright light that poured from two separate lamps that flanked the red colored couch situated on the wall to the right of the entrance. Judy watched as different blurs of colors shot past her as the noise level rose, Dick's words getting lost in the mayhem of conversations. It was as if everyone had decided to talk all at once and with the sound of glasses clinking together as men in white tuxedos offered wine and other beverages, Judy couldn't help but feel like a fly on the wall. Only five minutes into the party and no one had spoken a word to her or even looked in her general direction. It was as if she were a ghost. _

_Judy licked her dry cracked lips as she watched the chaos around her and was relieved when a waiter passed by, holding out a tray toward her. Judy took the drink with a smile of thanks and took a sip, breathing a sigh of relief when she realized it was not wine but indeed water. She cupped the glass with her hands, feeling the coolness of it against her skin and tried to appear focused as she listened to Dick talk. It wasn't long, however, before her mind began to wonder. But her fantasy world didn't last long as she was abruptly pulled back to reality by Dick's voice in her ear. She smiled up at him, trying to wipe the look of boredom off her face. "Honey I'll be right back," she said before he could get another word in. _

"_Hurry up," Dick hissed in her ear._

_Judy nodded and scooted past Dick and toward the stairs. She ascended the stairs slowly, leaning against the wall when she reached the top. She closed her eyes, relieved to finally be away from the mindless chatter and the smell of wine. She took several deep breaths, wondering how in the world she was going to survive four or five more hours of this. She was about ready to pull out her hair as it was. _

_Judy was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the approaching footsteps until an unfamiliar child-like voice met her ears. _

"_Hiding from everyone too?" a voice asked. _

_Judy jumped and spun around, finding herself face to face with that of a female child. The girl couldn't have been more than ten or maybe even younger. "Something like that," she answered timidly. "I just…." She trailed off. This girl probably belonged to the owner of this house and she wasn't about to say anything that would get back to the parents of this child. _

"_Needed to escape?" the girl finished for her, smiling smugly. She waved a pale hand in the air. "Don't worry. You aren't the only one. Why do you think I'm not going downstairs? If someone calls me cute one more time I'm gonna hurl." _

_Judy managed a soft, tense laugh. She liked this kid. "Well you're very smart. Wish I could just hide up here all night." She bent down to the girl's height. "I'm not exactly into the whole formal party thing," she whispered and put a finger to her lips. "Shhh." She got to a standing position. "I should probably head back down there." _

_The girl wrinkled her nose. "Why? There are tons of people downstairs. Our babysitter is about your age. Her name is Mindy."_

_Judy nodded, trying to hide the desperation that was making its way through her. "And what's your name?" she asked. _

"_Charlotte." Charlotte grinned and took Judy's hand. "Come on. We're about to do karaoke." _

_Judy let the first genuine smile she'd had in months flash across her face. "Maybe for a moment," she said and allowed Charlotte to lead her down the hall to a door at the very end of the hall. She watched as Charolotte opened it and then carefully descended down the stairs, where the sound of music met her ears, growing louder as she reached the bottom of the staircase. Judy glanced around, taking in the sight before her. About five other kids milled around the large basement. Two boys sat on the couch, lost in what appeared to be playing video games. A girl with blonde hair who looked to be in her late teens or early twenties sat on the couch, wearing jeans and a t-shirt with writing on it, though Judy couldn't make out the words. _

"_Mindy, this is Judy," Charlotte said, her voice cutting into Judy's thoughts. "She's gonna hang with us for a few minutes." _

_Mindy glanced up, a smile on her face. "Hi. I'm Mindy. You must be the wife of one of the many men upstairs." _

_Judy nodded, feeling her face flush. "Yes," she said timidly, suddenly feeing very nervous. What if Dick came looking for her? "I should probably get back upstairs." _

_Mindy stood, grabbing Judy's arm. "No. Stay. Trust me, no one will miss you. Your husband is probably too busy talking shop to notice you're gone." She grinned reassuringly at Judy, gesturing toward the TV. "We're just about to do some karaoke." _

"_Broadway Karaoke," Charlotte chimed in, grinning. "I love Broadway." _

"_Me too," Judy answered, her nerves suddenly easing. Maybe Mindy was right. Maybe Dick wouldn't notice her absence. At least not for a while yet. "Want to start?" _

_Mindy walked over to the machine and after firing it up, handed the microphone to Judy. "You start since you have to be back upstairs soon." _

_Judy took the microphone as her nerves began to flare again. "I don't know…" she was cut off. _

"_No one can hear you from upstairs," Mindy promised and using the remote, she began flipping through the songs. "How about Wizard and I from Wicked?" _

"_I love Wicked," Judy answered and felt her insides relax. Just one song wouldn't hurt and she would be back before Dick knew what had hit him. "Fire it up." Feeling a surge of energy race through her, Judy glanced at the TV screen as the music started, hearing several quiet cheers from the kids behind her. She turned around, winking at the small circle of kids that were now clustered around her, looks of awe present on their faces. Grinning, Judy turned back to the TV and began singing. She started off soft, unsure of herself. But as the music progressed and the song climbed, Judy felt her confidence level rising and she began belting out the end, pretending she was onstage in front of a thousand people. She was so into the song she didn't hear her name until the song ended and she nearly tripped over her dress as Dick's voice boomed down from the stairs. _

"_JUDY!" _

_Judy heard the kids behind her gasp and she cowered, unable to hide the fear that was making its way through her. Dick's face was as red as a tomato and she felt her knees shake as she headed for the stairs. "I'm sorry I….." _

"_Get up here now," Dick ordered and grabbed Judy's elbow, nearly dragging her up the stairs. "We're leaving. Now." _

_Judy barely had time to utter a goodbye to the kids before they reached the top of the stairs and she felt tears of anxiety fill her eyes as Dick led her through the foyer and out the front door. Everything happened so fast that Judy hardly had time to notice how many people had heard Dick's shout. But she didn't have time to dwell on the matter, for not even a moment after they'd exited the house were they in the car. Judy nearly hit her head as Dick thrust her inside, slamming her door so hard she nearly threw up from shock. Swallowing hard, she watched apprehensively as Dick got in on the driver's side. "I'm sorry," she choked out, and could feel her voice shaking with uncontrollable fear. _

_Dick turned to her, his face so contorted with anger Judy could see his neck veins popping out. "I should make you go in there and apologize," he growled and took her wrist, squeezing it with all his might. "I have never been so humiliated in all my life." He spoke through clenched teeth, staring at Judy with an intense glare. _

_Judy winced as Dick squeezed her wrist. "I'm sorry," she found herself crying, "Dick you're hurting me." She lowered her gaze and was about to say something else when she felt a stinging sensation against her cheek. She glanced up, startled, her eyes wide with shock. _

"_Shut up," Dick hissed and released her arm, turning toward the steering wheel. _

_Judy collapsed against the seat, raising a shaking hand to her stinging cheek. Dick had hit her. He'd hit her….._

"I didn't know it would be ten years of abuse," Judy sobbed as she let her mind come back to reality. She wiped a hand across her right cheek, where two tears had managed to escape. "I should've gotten out the third time and fourth time he hit me but I kept telling myself that he would calm down. That he was just stressed with his new job." She shook her head as her throat began to close up with more sobs. "I should've gotten out."

"But you tried," Doralee urged, gently pulling Judy into an embrace. She stroked Judy's back. "You tried."

Judy pulled free from Doralee's grip but kept her hands firmly placed on Doralee's shoulders. "I didn't try hard enough. I should've left before Dick had control. Before he realized that by hitting me and abusing me he could control me." She collapsed against the pillows as a loud sob rose up from her throat.

"It wasn't your fault, Judy," Sarah said as she wrapped Judy in a gentle embrace. "You didn't know what to do. You didn't know he'd end up like that."

"Because I was young and stupid," Judy wailed through her sobs. She looked at Sarah through tear-filled eyes. "I was your age when I got married, Sarah. Your age." The last two words came out in a tear-filled scream and she turned away, burying her head in her hands as her body continued to shake with suppressed sobs. She had failed. She had failed her sister and she had failed herself. She had allowed Dick to take control over her and now she was paying for it. She would never truly be free. Not until Dick was put where he belonged……

***

He stared at the piece of paper as the words before him blurred together. New York? How had she gone to New York without him knowing till now? He'd been on top of it. Watching her every move. But apparently he hadn't seen this one coming.

Dick crumpled the credit card statement into a tight ball and threw it across the room as his anger flared. She'd gone off to New York and he hadn't known. How was he supposed to get her back now? She was probably with her sister or her parents, who were probably keeping a close eye on her.

Dick stood from where he'd been sitting at the kitchen table and began pacing around the small living area, his fists curled into tight balls at his side. His plan was ruined. He'd have to revise it. Go to New York and figure out what to do from there. Dick sighed heavily as he collapsed onto the couch, running a hand over his scruffy face. There wasn't anything he could do now, he knew, except go to New York and figure out what to do from there.

Picking up the phone, Dick punched in a phone number and put cradled the phone against his ear. "George," he said when a male voice answered, "I need to use your jet. It's an emergency….."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Judy wasn't sure how long she, Doralee and Sarah laid on Sarah's bed talking but it was enough time had passed that the sun had disappeared, leaving a blanket of darkness over the city. Judy sat up, feeling stiff after lying down for so long and watched as Sarah did the same.

"My roommates should be home soon," Sarah explained as she grabbed her cell phone off the dresser and came back over to the bed. She looked in Judy's direction, concern filling her face. "Are you okay?"

Judy nodded as she stood, relieved to finally be able to put weight on her ankle. It felt sore but didn't hurt as she walked across the room toward the door. "I'm fine. Just in need of your restroom." She walked out of the room and to the next door. It was closed and out of habit, Judy knocked, not expecting anyone to answer. But when a voice sounded out from the other side, Judy jumped back, slightly startled. Before she could call for her sister, the door opened and a tall slender girl with long raven black hair appeared before her, a kind smile stretched out on her pale face.

"Hi," the girl said brightly, sticking out a hand, "You must be Judy. I'm Amber, one of Sarah's adoring roommates."

"Annoying is more like it," Sarah muttered dryly but her eyes held the kindness her tone was lacking. She pushed herself from the doorway and came over to Amber, pulling her friend out of the bathroom. "Come on. Let Judy use the bathroom in peace. You can hound her with questions when she's done."

"I will not," Amber protested in a whine as she wondered into Sarah's room.

Judy watched as Sarah followed her friend, their Dickering fading as the bedroom door closed. Shaking her head and laughing softly, Judy walked into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. She emerged a moment later to find Doralee, Sarah and Amber in the living room but a fourth voice had been added. A voice Judy didn't recognize and it didn't sound exactly female. She felt her insides tense and wanted to kick herself for not realizing this sooner. Of course Sarah was going to have boys over. She was a twenty year old college student. Judy leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom, taking several calming breaths. She couldn't walk in there and completely fall apart. Not in front of a harmless college kid. Her meditation, however, was interrupted as footsteps approached.

"Judy?" Sarah's voice rang with concern and she gently placed a hand on Judy's shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Judy opened her eyes and stood from the door. "Nothing. I'm fine. Just tired." She tried to smile, though couldn't rid her face of the anxiety she was still feeling. "Just a little jumpy."

The look on Sarah's face told Judy she understood. "Hey listen," she said, lowering her voice, "The guy in there is Amber's older brother. His name is Nate and he's the nicest guy you will ever meet. He lives one floor above us and is like our protector." She winked at Judy. "He's your age."

Judy scowled at her sister. "Don't," she said sharply, cutting her eyes at her sister. "don't you dare."

Sarah's smile faded as she stared at Judy. "I'm sorry," she said, lowering her voice to almost a whisper. She took Judy's hand. "Come on. I didn't mean it. And I really want you to meet Britney."

Judy slowly and hesitantly followed Sarah into the living room, keeping her gaze fixed on the ground as her heart sped up against her chest. She could feel the man's eyes on her and she resisted the urge to flinch or run from the room. she hadn't been near a man except Bill since the incident and felt embarrassed and ashamed. Would he think her odd? Judy ever so slowly lifted her gaze, expecting to see a look of curiosity or distain in the man's eyes. But what she saw made her do a double take. His eyes were warm and kind and gentle. His smile reached all the way to his eyes and Judy felt unexpected tears fill her eyes as she took in his expression and appearance.

"Hi, honey," the man said and Judy nearly went weak at the knees. His voice was like a breath of fresh air. Very soft and melodic. The total opposite of the gruff way Dick had always spoken to her. "I'm Nate." He extended his hand, the kind smile stretching the length of his face.

Judy averted her gaze as she hesitantly shook his hand. "J…Judy," she choked out and quickly dropped her hand, curling it into a tight ball at her side. She felt her face heat up but from what emotion she couldn't be sure: perhaps embarrassment or fear or perhaps a little of both.

"No need to be nervous," Nate said, his melodic voice breaking into Judy's thoughts. He took a slight step back. "Amber tells me you're from Alabama."

Judy nodded, trying her best to regain her composure but she could feel her heart pounding heavily against her chest. Slowly she met his gaze and was still surprised by the kindness and the gentle way he looked at her. There was no gruffness, no anger of any kind. "Yes," she choked out and bit her lip, trying to make sense of his words. He'd just said not to be nervous. Could he tell she was about to lose it? Could he see the anxiety and fear in her eyes? Best to get everything out in the open, she thought and opened her mouth to speak. Her words, however, sounded strained and forced. "I'm in hiding from my husband."

A look of sympathy flashed onto Nate's face but there was also a look of understanding there. "Amber told me. I'm sorry. I hope he's caught soon." His eyes filled with reassurance as he took a tiny step forward. "You're safe here. This may not look like the best neighborhood in the world but we look out for each other."

Judy could only nod as more tears filled her eyes. She couldn't believe this. Never in her life would she have ever imagined she'd meet a guy as nice as Nate. "Thank you," she choked out and was relieved when she felt Doralee's hand on her shoulder. Sh turned to her friend. "This is my best friend Doralee."

"We've met," Doralee spoke up, smiling, "A moment ago." She looked to Judy. "You were in the bathroom."

Judy nodded and after pulling free from Doralee's grip, she joined her sister and Amber on the couch, giving Sarah a fierce glare.

"What?" Sarah asked, crinkling her brow at Judy's stare. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Did you tell everyone about my….situation?" she hissed through clenched teeth, trying her best to keep her voice low.

Sarah copied her sister's actions. "Not everyone," she answered in the same tone. "Only Amber and Nate and Shoshanna, our other roommate."

Judy sighed and leaned back against the back of the couch, putting a hand to her forehead. She could hear Nate and Doralee talking behind her but she couldn't pay attention what they were discussing. Her mind was too busy racing with thoughts and questions, such as how had she gotten here and would she be able to start over here? Would she be able to forget the past and try and build a new life here? New York was where all of this had started. This was where she'd met Dick. How could she possibly start over in the very town that had led her to this moment in the first place?

But Judy's thoughts were interrupted as the sound of the door opening filled the apartment, halting all conversation. Judy turned her head, watching as a tall slender blonde entered the room, wearing tight jeans and a pink tank top. Her curly hair hung around her shoulders and her ocean blue eyes shone with a happiness that Judy hadn't known since high school. But before she could get up the nerve to introduce herself, she heard her sister's excited squeal.

"Shoshanna, thank goodness you're home." Sarah ran up to the slender blonde, pulling her by the hand and leading her straight toward the couch. Her face was all smiles as she looked straight at Judy. "Judy this is Shoshanna Harrison our third roommate."

Shoshanna's bright blue eyes lit up as a smile made its way across her face. It was as if she were meeting a famous Broadway or movie actress. "Hi," she said cheerfully. Almost too cheerfully. She extended a pale slender hand out toward Judy, her eyes never leaving Judy's face. "I've heard so much about you. Sarah has talked about nothing else since this morning."

Judy forced out something she hoped resembled a smile. "Nice to meet you too." Her voice sounded far from normal but Shoshanna didn't seem to notice as she sat down beside Judy, still smiling. It was as if her face had become permanently stuck in that position. "So what are you studying in school?"

Shoshanna let out a sigh that was almost frustrated and sad. "Well I applied to art school but I'm leaning more toward acting."

Judy nodded, noticing the way Shoshanna's eyes held that look of innocence and excitement. As if she had the whole world at her fingertips. "I wanted to be an actress but I got married and…." She let the words fade as she shrugged, trying to keep focused. She couldn't lose control now. Not in front of Sarah's friends. But when she looked back at Shoshanna she saw a look she hadn't been expecting. It wasn't a look of innocence but a look of empathy. Judy felt her brain switch into overdrive as she tried to analyze this look. Did Shoshanna have experience with abuse? Did she understand the pain Judy had been in these last ten years? Judy's mind was still racing when Shoshanna's voice cut into her thoughts, nearly making Judy jump.

"Sorry," Shoshanna apologized as she stood. She eyed Judy worriedly but her face also held that look of understanding from earlier and when she spoke her tone was soft and serious. "I know what you're going through. I mean not the husband abuse but I know what it's like to be told you're worthless and get treated like a personal punching bag. My Dad was like your husband."

A sudden burst of fury rose within Judy but she forced it down. The girl had opened up her heart to a person she didn't know and Judy needed to be mindful of that. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, unsure of how to respond. She let her gaze shift downward as she twisted her hands together. "I know what it's like."

Shoshanna shrugged as if it were no big deal but her expression conveyed otherwise. "Yeah well I'm away from it now. Just trying to move on with my life. Besides, my jerk of a father is all the way in California." Her face lit up again, the pain in her eyes completely gone. "Hey do you like to go to theater productions?"

"Shoshanna no," Sarah cut in before Judy could get a word in. She cast Shoshanna a warning look. "She just got here. She needs to rest."

Judy looked at her sister, giving her a teasing smile. "Oh are you my mother now?" she asked and was surprised by how easy it was to joke with her sister.

For a moment Sarah looked at her with a frown but after a moment a smile broke out, coloring her eyes. "You must be feeling better," she said as she sat down beside her sister.

Judy shrugged. "A little," she admitted, and let her gaze shift to where Doralee and Nate were talking. She couldn't hear what they were saying but something that was said must've been funny to Doralee, because she laughed loudly. The kind of laugh where her whole body shook. Judy smiled to herself. It was good to see Doralee laughing like that. These last few weeks had been tense on them both. "Maybe I could use a night out," she said after a moment of silence.

Concern made its way over Sarah's face as her eyes traveled toward Judy's stomach. "Are you sure?" she asked finally, her tone filled with uncertainty.

Judy nodded, reaching for her sister's hand and giving it a squeeze. "I'm sure. I'm not feeling the best but I want to see the city. It's been nine years since I was here." She stood up and walked over to Doralee, who was now talking to Amber. Judy leaned against her friend and felt Doralee's hands around her waist.

"Hey," Doralee said and distress filled her tone as she took in Judy's appearance. "You okay?" she asked gently.

Judy straightened, pushing a strand of her hair out of her face. It felt oily against her fingers. "Fine. I just wanted to see if you wanted to go out. Walk around." She watched as Doralee was about to open her mouth to speak and held up a hand. "I feel fine. Not great but well enough to walk around a bit."

Doralee nodded but the look on her face indicated she wasn't convinced. "Okay," she agreed finally, pulling her arm from around Judy's waist. "We'll go walk around."

"Or we can go to a show," Amber spoke up excitedly, "there's this theater down the street that has amazing performances. It's Off-Broadway and doesn't seat very many people but the shows are great."

"Tell them the best part," Sarah interjected, coming over to stand by Judy. She put a hand on Judy's shoulder and when Judy was looking at her, she said, "The theater is for kids and adults with disabilities. They do their shows spoken and signed."

"It's really neat," Nate chimed in and flashed a smile at Judy. "I help out there sometimes. All the people there are so great."

"Wow," Judy said as shock overtook her. "That's amazing. I have always wanted to work with kids with special needs."

"Judy you'd be great at it," Doralee said, putting an arm around Judy's shoulders.

"Well they're always looking for people to help out," Nate interjected simply, leaning against the counter.

"Well I got my degree in music education," Judy explained, "I was going to teach music at the elementary school level. But then I married Dick and we all know what happened after that." She shrugged but couldn't help but notice the somber and expressions that had suddenly replaced the smiles on Sarah and Doralee's faces. Trying to ignore Doralee's expression of white-hot anger, Judy turned to Nate. "Are they performing tonight?"

"I can look." Nate said and walked across the large room. "I'll be back." He disappeared out the door before anyone could stop him.

Judy turned to Sarah, confusion written all over her face. "Where's he going?"

"To get online. I've banned him from using my laptop," Sarah explained, shaking her head. "He nearly killed it because he downloaded some stupid computer game."

Judy nodded. She had no knowledge of computers. Dick had never let her near his computer and he rarely let her out of the house by herself. Not even to go grocery shopping. But Judy tried to push those thoughts aside as she focused her attention back on Doralee. Her friend hadn't said a word and Judy could see the anger in Doralee's eyes. "Hey," she said quietly, "I'm all right. Talking about Dick will be good for me. Even if it does make me angry."

Doralee sighed but nodded, taking Judy's hand in her own. "I know." She sighed again. "I just thought that coming here would help you forget."

"I will. Eventually. But it's going to take time." She turned just in time to see Shoshanna head for the door. "Where's she going?" she asked, turning to Sarah with a perplexed look.

"Support group meeting," Shoshanna said, turning to face Judy, having overheard Judy's question. She came over to Judy, her expression now serious. "I'm apart of a group for people who've been physically and sexually abused. I've been apart of it for about a year now."

Judy tried to hide the shock she was feeling as she answered but she couldn't. "Really?" she asked, lowering her voice. She couldn't even imagine.

Shoshanna nodded. "Yep." She looked at Judy questioningly, her eyes filled with uncertainty. "Do you want to go with me?"

Judy's mind raced as her heart sped up a million miles a minute. Could she go and be with a bunch of strangers while she shared her story? Judy swallowed and shook her head. "No," she choked out as her nerves intensified and she was relieved when Doralee put an arm around her. "N…not right now," she choked out.

"I'm sorry," Shoshanna said quickly, her face turning red from embarrassment. "Support groups aren't for everyone." She looked to Doralee, concern filling her face. "Will she be okay?"

Doralee rubbed Judy's back as she helped her sit down. "She'll be okay. She just needs time." Doralee smiled reassuringly at the younger girl. "Go on. Go to your meeting. We'll be fine."

Judy could only watch as Shoshanna left the apartment, slamming the door behind her. "I'm sorry," she said once she could breathe again. She felt tears of frustration and shame fill her eyes but she didn't try to blink them back. Instead she let them roll down her cheeks. "I…I thought it would be easier. I thought the memories would be less here. And the fear. But I'm so scared." The word came out between a choked sob and she buried her head against Doralee's shoulder. "I'm so scared he's going to find me." Judy wanted to regain control. She didn't want to break down in front of her sister and Nate. But the tears wouldn't stop. They just kept coming like a never-ending waterfall.

"Shh," Doralee soothed as she pulled Judy into a tight embrace, stroking her hair. She didn't say anything as Judy continued to cry and when Judy's sobs quieted, Doralee pulled back, concern wild in her blue eyes. "It's okay now," she said gently, and with the back of her hand ever so slowly wiped the tears from Judy's cheeks.

Judy's tear-stained cheeks flamed with embarrassment and she let her gaze fall to her lap. "I am pathetic," she muttered bitterly, avoiding Doralee's gaze. She didn't want to see the look of concern and pity. "I thought I was done crying at the drop of a hat."

"Judy," Doralee said, her voice taking on a more firm tone. But her eyes were still kind and reassuring. "You can't expect to forget what happened just because we're not in Alabama. You need time to heal."

"That's right," Sarah cut in, sitting down beside Judy and taking her hand. Her expression indicated that she was concerned but trying hard not to hover. "Look at Shoshanna. She's been here two years and is still dealing with it. She has nightmares all the time and she's still really angry and hurt. The guy who leads her support group is a casting director for one of the smaller shows here and was the one who suggested she get into acting. To help with some of her emotions."

Judy pondered this for a moment. She'd often considered getting into some sort of acting class or going back to school to renew her teaching certificate but Dick hadn't let her. He hadn't even let her go to the grocery store alone and it was a miracle he'd let her work at the office. And that had only been because he'd known Mr. Stone so even at work Judy hadn't been free.

But here. Well Dick wasn't here to tell her no. He wasn't here to hold her prisoner and though Judy still felt fear and anxiety as she let her thoughts turn to her husband, she was also filled with a sense of relief and peace. He wouldn't find her here. She was finally safe.

Judy wanted to laugh out loud at those ridiculous thoughts. She didn't feel safe. Not yet anyway. She wouldn't feel safe until Dick was behind bars. He was a smart man and could easily find her. The thought caused Judy's chest to tense up so bad she could hardly breathe and she gripped the closest object she could find as, only realizing later she was clawing into Doralee's shoulder, digging her nails into the skin so hard a low hiss came from Doralee's throat. Immediately Judy pulled her hand away, her face flaming with embarrassment. "Sorry," she choked out breathlessly.

"What is it?" Sarah asked before Doralee could get a word in. She bent down in front of Judy, taking Judy's hands in hers. "What's wrong?"

Judy took a breath as she tried to regain control of her emotions. "He's going to find me," she choked out tearfully, "He's going to find me here." She sniffed loudly and when she spoke next her words were choppy and hardly audible. "I…I used our credit card. He's going to know I'm here." Panic began to work its way into her body and she let the tears come again as her chest began to tense again.

"He's not going to find you," Doralee said firmly, putting an arm around Judy's shoulders. Judy leaned her head against Doralee's shoulder as Doralee stroked her hair. "Shhh. Calm down, Judy. Getting worked up isn't good for the baby." She rubbed Judy's back as Judy's sobs turned to whimpers. "Hey. Hey," she said soothingly but her voice also held a firm note to it.

Judy glanced up, wiping at her eyes. She looked at the reassurance in Doralee's eyes and felt her body relax. He wouldn't find her. He wouldn't find her. She kept saying this over and over to herself, trying to calm down. But the more she said it the more freaked out she became. "He knows I'm here," she finally said, her words still mixed with tears.

"But he doesn't know where you are in New York," Sarah said, placing a hand on Judy's knee. "The first place he'll look would be our house or some fancy hotel. He won't think twice about looking here."

Judy tried desperately to find comfort in her sister's words. She was not going to let this fear consume her any longer. Not if she could help it, for being afraid meant she was still letting Dick control her. She was still trapped inside his prison. Even if he wasn't physically here to control her. Mentally he was still controlling her and Judy wanted it to stop. Now.

"Judy?" Doralee's voice was low, uncertain. "Do you want to stay here tonight?"

Trying to ignore the fear racing through her veins, she shook her head. "No," she said as forceful as she could muster. "I don't want to stay here. I'll only be letting him control me if I do that. I want to get out and see the city. I want to go to that show you were talking about."

"Are you sure?" Doralee asked, her tone still laced with concern. "Don't push yourself, honey. You can't expect to…" she was cut off.

"I know that, Doralee," Judy said sharply, looking at her friend. "I'm far from okay but I have to do this. It's a step toward healing."

Doralee hugged her. "I'm sorry," she said and pulled back from the hug, keeping her hands firmly placed on Judy's shoulder. "I just hate seeing you so miserable."

"Well it's not a picnic for me either," Judy said dryly. She put a hand to her stomach. "Besides, in a few months I won't be able to go to shows. The baby will start to develop it's hearing."

"The girl has a point," Sarah said as she took Judy's hand and helped her to her feet. She looked at her with earnestness. "We won't leave your side. I promise."

Judy nodded and gave her sister's hand a squeeze. But before she could say anything, the door of the apartment opened. Fear squeezed Judy's chest as she jerked her head toward the sound, watching as Nate came through the door. "He can just walk in here whenever he wants?" She tried to keep her voice even but she could hear it shaking. The thought that Nate could just come in here without knocking sent a wave of alarm through Judy. What if Nate was a lot like Dick? Very sweet and kind at first and then a crazy violent man the next?

"It's okay," Sarah said and cast a glare at Nate, who looked at her with confusion. "Nate will knock from now on." Her eyes never left Nate's as she talked, her fierce stare never ceasing.

"Yeah. Sure." He shot an apologetic look at Judy. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. Since this is my sister's apartment. Okay well half my sister's apartment I have a key and…." He trailed off, his face growing red with embarrassment.

Judy felt her own face flush when she realized how ridiculous she was being. "I'm sorry," she choked out, her voice strained. "I'm just really jumpy and scared and…."

Nate held up a hand, a kind smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Don't worry about it. "I'll knock from now on." He held up several pieces of paper. "I got us tickets. For Annie at the theater."

"Aww how aDoraleeble," Amber said as she came over to the couch from the kitchen. She gave her brother a hug, looking up at him as she locked her arms around his waist. "You're the best big brother ever."

Nate shrugged as he pulled away from his sister's hug. "Yeah well it's not Broadway but it'll still be good. We can go to the Diner for dinner."

"Yes!" Sarah said, jumping to her feet, her whole face lighting up with excitement. She turned to Judy. "You are going to love this show. The kids are aDoraleeble and it's just neat to watch these kids and adults do this."

Judy could only smile as she listened to the excited chatter of her sister and her friends, knowing that in just a few short hours she was going to step out of this apartment and take her first step forward….to freedom.

***

The sun was nearly setting over the city as Dick stared out the window of the private jet. It had taken longer than expected to arrive in New York. They'd flown to Georgia to visit George's uncle and to see an old friend who'd recently moved down there. Now they were hovering over the New York skyline and Dick felt his emotions soar. He should've been excited about returning here again but all he felt was anger. Anger in the fact that somewhere in this city his wife resided, doing everything she could to keep as far away from him as possible.

Dick felt a scowl form on his face as he stared out the window, his right hand balling into a tight fist. He couldn't believe he'd let her get away. He couldn't believe he'd let himself leave that night that she'd been taken to the hospital. He should've demanded that she come home with him. Instead he'd been too much of a cowered. He'd let his guilt show through. He hadn't meant to hurt her that badly. Only to show her that he was boss. But now he couldn't even do that. He felt as if he was losing control. Losing his grip on the world.

Judy belonged with him. He'd known that since the first day they'd met. It had been at the library of NYU and Judy had been but a freshman. Eighteen. A child. Dick had immediately been drawn to her innocence. She wasn't like other girls he'd dated. There was something refreshing about her. Something he longed for and couldn't live without. It didn't matter that he was five years older. He had to have her. He had to convince her that they belonged together. And he'd done just that. He'd put her under his spell, so to speak and for the past ten years she'd been his. All his.

And she would be his again. He was going to make sure of it. All he had to do was be patient and wait for a sign. After all, New York was a big city and he couldn't very well look in every nook and cranny. He had to start where he knew she would most likely run to: her parent's house. She was a native after all.

Dick felt a calming sensation wash over him when he realized he had a starting point. Maybe Judy's Dad or sister would know where she was. Maybe they could help search for her. Sarah was probably in her second year of college by now. Dick hardly remembered the girl. Only that she'd begged Judy not to go with him and though Dick had never admitted this, especially to Judy, Sarah had been part of the reason he'd kept Judy so isolated all these years. Judy told Sarah everything and Dick wasn't about to risk her telling Sarah that he had been hitting her. It was the only way to get her to listen and do what he wanted.

Dick leaned back against the plush leather seat as the jet descended and finally touched to the ground. It wasn't long after that he found himself in a cab headed to the city. He would stay in downtown Manhattan and it wasn't long before he was in a cab heading into the city. But the feeling of excitement wasn't there as the lit up buildings stretched out before him. All he could feel was anxiety and anger. Knowing that Judy was here somewhere made Dick's blood boil and once he found her he'd never let her go. She was his.

The next hour and a half was a complete blur as the cab stopped in front of the finest hotels in all of New York. Check-in would've been a hassle if not for George who had made reservations before they'd taken off. Now it was just a matter of getting to their rooms and Dick was relieved when he dropped his suitcase onto the floor of his hotel room.

"So what's the plan?" George asked as he came into the room from the hall. He let the door slam shut behind him. "Wonna grab dinner or what?"

Dick sighed and turned to his friend, his face full of dejection. "I'm going crazy, man. She could be anywhere. She's pregnant with my child. Finally doing what a wife is supposed to do. After all these years."

George shook his head incredulously. "Oh man. I'm sorry, Dick. How'd you find out?"

"I called Stone. He told me he let her go at the office. I asked him why and he told me." Dick sat down on the bed as he shoulders slumped in defeat. "I messed up, man. I made her run. I just let my temper get the best of me."

George sat down beside him. "You need to tell her that, Dick. Tell her you didn't mean it. Find another way to release your anger. Get one of those punching bags. You can't hit on her anymore, buddy. Especially with the baby coming."

Dick sighed heavily. "Yeah. I know. I just feel…..out of control. I feel like she won't listen unless I threaten her or hit her."

George nodded in understanding. "Well you can't just treat her like a servant. She's your wife. I know you have to feel in control but maybe you need to find something else to be in control of. If you want your wife back you're really gonna have to change your ways."

Dick sighed again. He knew his friend was right. But he didn't care. Judy was his wife and he could do what he wanted with her. But he couldn't let George know that. He had to make sure he made it look like he was going to change. But he knew it was going to be easier said than done.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The rest of the afternoon was a blur for Judy as she tried to remain calm, feeling more worried about the evening ahead then she'd let on. She knew that Doralee suspected she wasn't totally fine with the idea of walking around the city tonight, knowing that her husband was possibly heading here. But Judy was relieved when the subject of her apprehension didn't come up and she tried to hide her anxiety as best she could. Sarah though, didn't bother keeping her opinions to herself and cornered Judy as they were leaving for dinner that evening.

"You don't have to put on an act, Judy," Sarah said as they lagged behind the others, walking slowly out of the apartment. "I know you're terrified. I can see it in your eyes."

"Am I that obvious?" Judy muttered, letting a groan slip from her throat. She looked to her sister. "I don't want to be afraid. I'm trying so hard not to think about it. I can't let this fear control my life."

Sarah rubbed her sister's shoulder, finally putting an arm around her waist as they carefully descended down the steps of the building. Doralee was up ahead, talking with Amber and Nate and Shoshanna was behind them, pulling the door closed. "I know but like we said before it's going to…." She was cut off.

"Take time," Judy cut in. "I know. I know that. I just…." She let a sigh come from her lips as the sentence faded. Judy let Sarah's arm remain around her waist as they began walking down the sidewalk. The air hadn't cooled off any since this afternoon and Judy tugged at her blouse, already feeling as though she needed another shower. Luckily though the walk to the diner didn't take long and Judy was relieved when they finally sat down at a table near the back of the restaurant. The noise level wasn't deafening but it wasn't a quiet place either. The sound of dishes clinging together and the conversations blending together made Judy want to crawl under the table. But somehow she managed to hold it together, focusing her attention on the conversations at her own table, listening mostly to Doralee and Amber talking as she stared out the window, watching as people walked past.

The street was busy with cars and the sidewalks were clogged with tourists and people heading home from work or out to dinner or a show. Judy should've felt relief at having so many people around. But all she could think about was that somewhere in this city Dick was looking for her. Judy tried to push the thought out of her mind as she turned her attention back to the conversations going on around her but she couldn't stop the fear that was making its way through her veins. Dick could be anywhere. Even in this very diner. Judy let her eyes scan the crowded room, her eyes moving madly as she laid eyes on every person in the room and it wasn't until she felt a hand on her shoulder that she let herself come back to reality. The simple gesture sent a wave of shock through her that was so strong she couldn't keep back a scream of surprise. She cut her gaze over to her left, and found herself staring into Doralee's concerned face. her face turned red with embarrassment when she realized Sarah, Amber and Shoshanna were all looking at her with matching expressions. Even Nate had torn his eyes away from the TV overhead to stare at her.

"You okay?" Doralee asked finally, keeping her hand on Judy's shoulder. She stared into Judy's panic-stricken face, noticing the fear lingering in her eyes. "He's not here, honey," she said, speaking so low that Judy could barely hear her.

Judy released a slow breath as she sank back against the booth, too shaken and embarrassed to say anything. She couldn't believe she'd done that. Let her emotions grab a hold of her like that. And in public no less. She'd vowed never to let herself freak out in public again. Especially after her breakdown at the hospital that awful night. "I'm sorry," she choked out breathlessly, keeping her gaze fixed on the tabletop. The noise suddenly faded to nothing as her ears began ringing and she leaned her head against the back of the booth. She could hear Doralee speaking to her but she couldn't understand a word she was saying. It was as if her mind had suddenly shut off. But from what she didn't know. Embarrassment perhaps. Or maybe fear. Or maybe a little of both.

Judy tried her best to stay focused on the conversations around her and when their food finally came, she nibbled at her salad, not really in the mood to eat it. Her stomach felt queasy and she was relieved when dinner was over and they were headed to the theater. The air had cooled down some, sending a much needed breeze into Judy's face and she gripped Doralee's hand with all her might, keeping her eyes peeled as they walked down the crowded streets. The anxiety quickly returned, bringing with it the familiar tense feeling in her chest and she gripped Doralee's hand even tighter, causing her friend to look over at her.

"Breathe, Judy," Doralee said, and stopped walking. She took Judy by the shoulders, looking into her fear-filled eyes. "Breathe, honey. It's all right. It's all right."

Judy felt her body relax as Doralee's voice filled her mind, the fear ebbing only slightly. "Are we there yet?" she asked, her voice hardly audible. She tried not to let her eyes scan the crowd of people that hurried past her. Tried not to look into their faces.

"Yes." Doralee took Judy's hand again and ushered her down the street, nearly running to catch up with the others.

Judy could tell that Doralee wanted to say more but she was glad they reached the theater before she had a chance. Judy felt her insides relax as they got in line. There was no way Dick would be in this line. He wouldn't be caught dead at a show. He always said theater was a waste of time and money. This thought put Judy at ease but she couldn't help but keep her eyes peeled as they headed into the theater.

Judy stiffened as the noise of the theater suddenly met her ears but Judy didn't mind, knowing that Dick wouldn't be among this crowd and she let herself take in the scenery around her. The lobby was dimly lit, but Judy could see what looked like a large painting covering the ceiling. Several posters hung along the walls and Judy even thought she saw a statue of a monkey carved into the wall, though she didn't have time to really look before she was ushered into the large auditorium. The large room was brightly lit, opposite of the lobby, and Judy kept her eyes trained on the red-colored carpet as she followed Doralee down the row of seats. The noise in the theater seemed to grow louder as more people trickled in and Jud was relieved when they finally reached their seats.

"Isn't this great?" Doralee asked as they sat down and she ran her hand over the plush cushion, finally letting her gaze travel to the stage. "Did you see the paintings on the ceiling in the lobby?"

Judy nodded, letting a hint of a smile tug at her lips. "Yes. Beautiful." She stared down at the program she'd been given at the door and began flipping through it, reading the bios of the cast. She noticed that this production was a first for most of the kids in this production. A small smile of admiration lit her face as she let her gaze find the stage again and she closed her playbill just as the lights were dimming and the orchestra started. A hand grabbed her arm and she looked over to realize the gesture had come from Doralee. She reached over and placed her opposite hand over Doralee's, her eyes never leaving the stage and she watched as the curtain went up, revealing ten or so beds onstage.

Judy felt a thrill run through her when the girl playing Molly began her lines, screaming for her mother while clenching what appeared to be a doll close to her chest, tears running down her cheeks. Her long dark hair was hanging in a tangled mess near her face. Judy kept her eyes focused intently on the stage, trying to let her mind focus only on the story and couldn't help but grin as the girl beside the girl playing Molly screamed at her to shut up.

The rest of the first act flew by in a blur for Judy and she was still into the story when the curtain went down for intermission. Judy tried not to flinch at the sudden noise around her and she blinked her eyes as the house lights came up, nearly blinding her. Before she could turn to Doralee, however, she heard her friend's voice.

"Isn't this great? They are doing such a great job," Doralee said, her smile as wide as ever. "We totally have to go to the stage door after this."

"Yes but now I must use the restroom," Judy said as she stood, letting the seat fold up. She waited for Doralee to walk past her and then she followed her down the narrow aisle and out of the auditorium, through the lobby and toward the restroom. The sound of flushing and people talking soon met her ears and Judy found herself relaxing as she entered the restroom. She finished quickly and was relieved when she found Sarah and Amber waiting for her outside the bathroom door.

"You okay?" Sarah asked, taking Judy's hand and giving it a squeeze. Her eyes shone with concern.

Judy nodded, not wanting to relive the moment of her near breakdown and she felt her cheeks flare at the horrible thought. "I'm fine," she said, though her voice sounded strained and shaky. "Just tired." She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes, opening them every time the door to the bathroom opened. But finally Doralee emerged. "You okay?" Judy was at her friend's side in an instant, searching Doralee's face for any sign of distress.

"Yeah," Doralee said, linking her arm through Judy's as they headed back through the lobby and to their seats. "My stomach just didn't like me."

"I'm sorry. Neither does mine." Judy patted her friend's hand once they were seated, leaning her head back against the seat. "I feel so embarrassed. I can't believe I let myself lose control like that. The hospital was bad enough. I just get so…so afraid."

"I know," Doralee said sympathetically. "But it's okay to be scared. You've been through a lot Judy. It's just going to take…." She stopped talking mid-sentence when she noticed Judy's fierce glare. "Okay. Okay. I'll shut up now."

The orchestra started and the lights dimmed before Judy could respond and she fixed her gaze on the stage, allowing her brain to travel to the 1930's as she followed the story of little orphan Annie….

***

Dick stared at his friend intently, watching as George snapped his cell phone shut. Dick felt his heart speed up as he waited for George to speak. "Well?" he asked, feeling his impatience getting the better of him. "What did they say?"

George put his phone in his pocket and sat down on the bed. "I told them I was a professor at NYU asking for Sarah. Told them I wanted to interview Sarah for a spot in the theater department." He grinned wildly as his eyes danced impishly. "They bought every word. Gave me the number to her apartment."

If Dick hadn't of been sitting he would've fainted from shock. Never in his life had he ever imagined it would be this easy. Judy was most likely there. There was no doubt. "So what's the number?" Dick asked, his mind coming back to reality. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of this before. It was pure genius. All they needed was Sarah's phone number and then the rest would be a snap. Dick typed in the number as George read it off and looked closely at the computer screen. "We got it," he said and grinned trimphly at his friend. He glanced at the clock. It was nearly ten-thirty. "We'll wait a few days. Go and scope out the apartment. See the best way to enter without being seen."

George stared at him as if he'd grown two heads. "Dick, you're going to be seen no matter what. This is New York."

Dick sighed, feeling a tiny bit of defeat work its way through him. "Yeah. I know. But this is the only chance I've got." He stood up and began pacing around the room, staring out the window at the city below. It wasn't a guessing game anymore. He knew where to find his wife and he was going to find her and never let her go.

"Hey you wonna go scope out the place?" George asked, his voice cutting into Dick's thoughts.

"Let's go," Dick said as he stood and grabbed the hotel key. He wasn't going to miss a chance to see where his wife had ended up. Knowing Judy, she was probably dead to the world by now. Dick followed George out into the quiet hallway, letting the door slam shut behind him and walked briskly down the hall. The ride down to the lobby seemed to take forever but once they were outside, Dick grabbed a cab. "It'll look less suspicious in a cab," he said as he opened the door and climbed in. He waited until George was in and then told the driver the address.

"So do you know how you're gonna….you know?" George asked. "Her sister will probably recognize you. And if her friend is here she'll recognize you too."

Dick sighed, slumping down in the seat. He knew George was right. He could find the apartment and stare at it all day. But that wouldn't help in getting Judy back. "Well," he started and looked over at his friend. "Haven't you always said you wanted to move to New York?"

George blinked as confusion settled over his face. "What are you saying?"

Dick twisted in his seat so he was facing his friend directly. "I mean I need your help, man. I need your help in getting back the love of my life. She's everything to me."

"If she's everything to you then why do you hit her all the time?" George blurted.

Dick sighed heavily, his face lined with guilt. "I don't know. I just…feel like I need to be in control. You know what Judy's like. She's timid. A good girl if you will." He looked at his friend pleadingly. "I know I messed up but I really need your help. Judy is carrying my child. I'm going to be a father. I'm going to have the son I've always dreamed of. But in order for me to be that father to my son I need my wife back."

George sighed heavily but slowly nodded. "All right I'll do it. But I'll need time to sort things out."

Dick gestured toward the building they were now sitting in front of. "And that is why we are here." He looked at George. "I owe you man. I owe you big…"

***

Tears ran down Judy's face as the last scene ended and as the curtain went down she was the first on her feet. Others soon followed and soon the entire theater was mad with applause. The curtain rose again as the cast took their bows and Judy wiped tears from her eyes as she the children and adults formed a line and held hands, bowing in unison. The smiles of accomplishment on their faces was enough to send Judy to tears again and she was relieved when a man she didn't recognize walked up onstage.

"Can I have your attention please?" the man said and quickly the theater quieted. The man pretended to be shocked but quickly recovered and started speaking. "My name is David Young and I want to thank you all for coming out tonight. These people behind me have worked so hard and are some of the best people you will ever meet. It has been a joy directing this show and I am looking forward to the ten more performances we have scheduled." He cleared his throat and continued. "But I am here tonight to say goodbye to someone who is very dear to our family. Our musical coordinator Spencer McClain."

Judy watched as a man with white hair came up onstage, followed by thunderous applause. She watched as the kids and adults alike onstage surrounded the man and she couldn't help but feel more tears pool in her eyes as she took in the sight. It was obvious this man was going to be missed. But before Judy could let her mind wonder too far, the first man started speaking again.

"Spencer you have been an asset to us for many years," David said once everyone was quiet, "And I hope life puts you on a wonderful journey."

"Thank you," Spencer said into the microphone, "I will miss you all greatly but don't worry. I will be back to visit and to haunt the new musical director, whomever he or she might be."

A ripple of laughter flowed through the room but Judy hardly heard it. her mind was once again going a million miles an hour. She had a musical background. She'd majored in music education in college and though she'd never gotten to actually teach, she was sure her degree was still valid. Not to mention doing a minor in theater. Judy felt her head start to spin with the possibilities. Maybe she could take over as the new director. It probably wouldn't pay much. If anything. But that didn't matter. Not when she would be helping the people onstage realize their dreams.

But Judy's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as the house lights came up and the noise of people leaving met her ears. She glanced over at Doralee and silently followed her friend down the aisle. Her thoughts were too busy racing for her to be nervous and she hardly noticed when they reached the lobby. It wasn't until Judy saw the actors milling around that she let her mind come back to reality. Pulling Doralee after her, Judy made her way over to the group of kids. She didn't ask for an autograph but simply told the group they'd done a fabulous job.

"Thanks," two of the kids said in unison.

Judy felt her heart melt as she watched the kids interact with people and their families and she placed a hand on her stomach. Would her son or daughter have the passion for theater as much as these kids? Would she be able to provide them with all that they would need? She didn't even have a job or a real place of her own. And the baby would be here in seven months. Judy took a staggering breath. She couldn't let herself get freaked out now. She wasn't about to display her list of emotions for the whole theater to see.

"Judy?" It was Doralee's voice pulling Judy out of her reverie. "You okay, hun?"

Judy looked over at her friend, a small smile making its way across her face. "I think I'm going to ask the director guy about the music job. It probably won't pay much but I love kids and I love music. Especially show tunes. Besides, it would give me something to do besides sit around freaking out and worrying."

Doralee grinned and embraced Judy in a tight hug. "Oh Judy that's great. Well I'm planning on staying for a few days so we can come by here tomorrow and get all the information."

Judy nodded as she followed Doralee and the rest of the group out of the theater and out onto the street. She could hear Sarah and Amber talking up ahead but she couldn't pay attention to what they were saying. Her mind was too busy going with possibilities. If she did get this job she could start saving up now for her own place. A newborn was the last thing Sarah and her friends wanted to deal with. Not to mention Judy had always longed for her own place. Somewhere where she'd feel safe and away from Dick.

"Hey Judy," Sarah called, once again pulling Judy from her reverie. She came over to Judy, putting an arm around her waist. "Amber and I were talking and there's a great loft space in our apartment that isn't being used. We were thinking me and Amber were thinking I could move up there and you could have my room."

Judy shook her head. "No. I can't do that. I don't want to force you from your room. I won't be here long anyway. And I have a baby coming in six months. I need to find a place of my own."

"With what money?" Sarah challenged. She stopped walking and grabbed her sister's shoulders. "You aren't going to settle for a dump. You'll live with us until you can get a job and save up some money. And I don't want to hear any ifs ands or buts about it."

Judy winced slightly at her sister's firm tone but found herself smiling and she pulled her sister into a tight hug. "I love you," she said into Sarah's shoulder.

Sarah held firm to the hug. "I love you too." Pulling away from the hug, she grabbed Judy's hand. "Come on. Let's get inside. You look like you're about to fall over."

Judy nodded and followed Sarah, Doralee, Amber, Shoshanna and Nate into the apartment. And for the first time since arriving here she didn't feel scared….

***

Dick watched from the cab as his wife disappeared into the building and he balled his right hand into a fist as his anger returned. How could Judy have done this? How could she have just taken off? So he'd beaten her? She hadn't listened. She'd known what would happen if she didn't listen yet she had disobeyed him anyway. He loved her. She was his and his alone. But Dick knew he had to stop pushing her around. If he was going to win her back he'd have to show her that he could be a gentleman. He would just have to get her to listen some other way. She was his wife and she was supposed to obey him, to cook and clean the house, and now to raise the kids. She wasn't supposed to work and go out with friends. That was not what marriage was about.

And right now Dick was missing one key ingratiate to his marriage: his wife. She was somewhere in that apartment building and he would not rest until he found her and brought her home….

***

Judy nearly collapsed onto the couch when they walked into the apartment a few minutes later. Her body screamed with exhaustion and all she wanted to do was sleep. Luckily Doralee was at her side in an instant.

"Come on hon," Doralee said as she helped Judy to her feet, "let's get you ready for bed."

Judy looked at her friend. "Doralee, I thank you for your concern but I am not two. I can get myself ready for bed."

Doralee smiled sheepishly as she pulled her hand away from Judy's shoulder. "Sorry. I'm just worried. You're pregnant, Judy. You need to…" she was cut off.

"I know," Judy said, frustration building in her tone. She sighed heavily, looking at her friend apologetically. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. But I won't break, Doralee." She pulled her friend into a hug. "Thank you for everything. I mean it." She pulled away put kept her hands firmly placed on Doralee's shoulders as she smiled at her friend. "I know you're worried but you don't need to be. Once I get settled I'll be fine."

"But I am not leaving until you do," Doralee said firmly. A large grin spread across her face and she took a step back. "In fact, Derek is going to meet me here tomorrow. He's flying in from Seattle and we're going to rent a hotel room in Times Square and have the honeymoon we never got."

"Oh how romantic," Sarah said as she walked up to her sister, putting an arm around her shoulders. "You totally have to go see a Broadway show. Wicked is amazing."

"Oh I want to see that," Judy spoke up, grinning for the first time all night. "I hear its incredible."

"Well that's what we're going to see," Doralee said, the grin never leaving her face. She patted Judy's arm. "Don't worry. We got tickets for all you guys. But Derek and I will be sitting by ourselves."

"Of course you will," Judy said as she hugged her friend again. A small laugh of happiness passed her lips. "I am so happy for you. That is great!" She covered her mouth as a yawn ran up her throat. "But now I must head to bed. I am so tired."

"Well I was thinking if you wouldn't mind you could share my room," Sarah said, and then she turned to Doralee. "Unless you want to take her."

Doralee waved her hand in the air. "You can have her. I'll sleep on the couch."

Judy looked from her sister to Doralee. "What am I? A china doll? Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'll break."

"I know honey but we just want you safe," Doralee said and pointed to the couch. "It'll be fine. Don't worry. I'll only be here for one night. Derek will be here tomorrow."

"Well help me with the fold out bed," Sarah sand and walked over to the couch. With Doralee's help, the bed was pulled down and Sarah grabbed an extra pillow from the hall closet. She then grabbed some extra blankets. "Bathroom is through there and help yourself to anything in the kitchen."

"I need to get my stuff," Doralee said and followed Judy and Sarah into Sarah's room. She grabbed her suitcase and headed for the door, but not before giving Judy one last hug. "Goodnight. I'll be in the living room if you need me."

Judy returned the hug. "I know. I'll be fine." She watched as Doralee walked out of the room and then went to shut the door, locking it. Turning to Sarah, she smiled. "Just like old times."

Sarah sighed but nodded, a hint of a smile passing on her lips. She came over and wrapped her arms around Judy's waist. "I hate your husband," she muttered, "Keeping you away from me for ten years."

Judy pulled her sister into a hug, placing her cheek on top of Sarah's head. "I know," she murmured, running her hands through her sister's hair. She pulled free from the hug, looking at her sister in the eye. "But I'm not going anywhere ever again. He's not going to hurt me ever again." She stared around the room and then walked over to her suitcase. Opening it, she pulled out her neatly folded pajamas: a pair of cotton shorts and a t-shirt. "I'm going to go change." She disappeared out the door and hurried into the bathroom. Turning on the light, she closed and locked the door, leaning against it. She always hated this part. Always hated exposing her body, even when she was alone. Always hated seeing the reminders of what her life had become.

Hands trembling and tears forming in her eyes, Judy began undressing. The bruises that stared back at her made her anger rise and she quickly pulled the shirt over her head, smoothing it down over her shorts. She then let her gaze flicker to the mirror and she stared at herself, not liking what she saw. Dark circles hung below her eyes and she looked paler than usual as exhaustion lined her face. Sighing, Judy washed her face and brushed her teeth, then headed back into her sister's room. She found Sarah on her bed talking on her cell phone. Judy didn't say a word as she stashed her bag of toiletries in her suitcase and joined Sarah on the bed, lying down on the pillows. She closed her eyes, listening as Sarah talked quietly.

"Hey Nick I gotta go. My sister is trying to sleep." Another pause and then, "See you tomorrow." She flipped the phone closed and put it on the bedside table, then turned to face Judy. "Sorry. That was my friend Nick."

Judy turned to face her sister, staring at her out of sleep-filled eyes. "Who's Nick?" she asked, not bothering to hide the exhaustion in her tone.

"Just a friend," Sarah said quickly, "That's all." She patted Judy's arm, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Go to sleep. I love you."

"Love you too," Judy murmured sleepily. "And thank you." She found her sister's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "See you in the morning," she mumbled sleepily and was out before she heard her sister's answer, finally allowing herself to sleep peacefully for the first time in years…..


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The next morning Judy was up before Sarah and after grabbing an outfit from her suitcase: a long black skirt and a white peasant shirt, she hurried into the bathroom to shower and change. She wanted to look her best for when she met with the producer of Annie today. She showered quickly and after dressing and blow-drying her hair, walked out into the living room, where the sound of Sarah and her roommates talking greeted her.

"Hey," Sarah said, coming over to Judy. She embraced Judy in a hug. "Mhmm. You smell good." She pulled free from the embrace, eyeing Judy from head to toe. "Going somewhere special?"

"Going to go see someone about being the music director at the theater we saw Annie at last night," Judy answered as she followed her sister into the kitchen. She saw Sarah wrinkle her nose. "What? What is it?"

Sarah sighed. "No offence dear but are you really going to meet a potential boss dressed like that?"

Judy glanced down at her outfit and then looked up at her sister, her face full of confusion. "What's wrong with it?" she asked, hurt. "I am not dressing like a twenty year old. I happen to think this outfit looks good."

Sarah threw up her hands. "Fine." She looked at her sister, patting her on the shoulder. "I'm sorry." She grabbed a plate of toast and held it out toward Judy. "Want some?"

Judy shook her head, putting a hand to her stomach. "No." She groaned and then put a hand over her mouth, running for the bathroom, nearly crashing into Doralee on her way there.

***

"Whoa." Doralee watched as her friend disappeared into the bathroom, slamming the door. She sighed sadly as she walked into the kitchen. "How long has Judy been feeling sick?"

"Don't know," Sarah said as she brought over a plate of toast and a glass of milk. She sat down at the kitchen table. "I think I upset her. She's just so sensitive."

"She's scared, Sarah," Doralee said as she sat down beside the younger girl. "She's scared Dick is going to find her and her hormones are running wild. You need to be patient with her."

Sarah sighed but nodded. "I know. I'll try. I promise."

"Thank you," Judy said as she sat down at the table beside Doralee. She ran a hand over her face. She looked at Doralee. "When does Derek get here?"

Doralee checked her watch. "He's going to call me. He called me this morning and told me the flight was canceled so he's coming on a later one." She reached out and rubbed Judy's shoulder. "You okay, hon?"

"Yeah. Just tired. And nervous. I'm probably making a mistake by just showing up at the theater."

"Well you can at least go see if they're still looking for someone," Sarah spoke up as she popped a piece of bread into her mouth. "Let's just hope the person talking to you isn't looking at your outfit."

"Sarah, enough," Judy said sharply, irritation shadowing her tone. "Enough about my clothes."

"Sorry. Sorry." She reached over and took Judy's hand. "I'm just trying to make you feel better."

"Well it's not working," Judy grumbled and sat back in the chair, folding her arms across her chest. She stared straight ahead, her eyes not focusing on anything particular. Her mind, however, was going a million miles an hour. Could she do this? Could she handle working with kids for hours on end? Especially in her emotional state? All arrows pointed to yes but Judy was still feeling anxious as she walked to the theater with Doralee an hour later. The sun was bright today and even though it was already ten in the morning, the temperature was near stifling. Judy clenched her purse to her chest as she followed Doralee inside, blinking against the sudden darkness of the lobby. "Doralee I don't think we're supposed to be in here," she whispered nervously but before she could hear Doralee's response, she heard footsteps.

"Can I help you ladies?" a man asked as he finally came into view from the shadows. "If you're looking to buy tickets you'll need to come back at four."

"Actually we're not," Doralee spoke up before Judy could get a word in. She placed a hand on Judy's shoulder. "We were wondering if you'd filled the position for music director yet."

Judy swallowed, trying to suppress her nerves. "I…I'm interested in applying," she said, trying her best to keep her voice even. She forced herself to keep eye contact with the man.

The man glanced around, thinking and after a few minutes of tense silence, he finally turned back to Judy. "I'm just one of the parent volunteers but let me give you the number to the director of the show and he'll be able to tell you more. The cast is in rehearsal right now but I'll tell him you're interested in the job."

Judy smiled gracefully. "Thank you, sir. Thank you so much." She could hear the relief and excitement returning to her tone. Even if the job didn't work out at least she'd tried. She waited as the man wrote down the number of the director and once the slip of paper was in her hand, she followed Doralee out the door.

"You did good," Doralee said, putting an arm around Judy's shoulders. "See. You can do this, Judy. There's nothing to be afraid of here."

Judy's eyes suddenly became bright with fear as she let Doralee's words sink in and she shook her head vigorously. "Yes there is," she said, her voice so low she wondered if Doralee had heard her. "He could be here right now!" She glanced around anxiously before allowing Doralee to grab her hand.

"And if he is he won't find you." Doralee stared intently into Judy's face, noticing the fear still etched onto her face. "But just to be on the safe side I think you should change your hair and start going by a different name. Maybe Judy Whitehouse."

"Whitehouse? What am I? The President?" Judy shook her head as Doralee's attempt at humor caused a laugh to bubble from her throat. "Don't you think that's taking things a little too far?"

Doralee shook her head. "No. I don't. I think it's better to be safe than sorry." She stopped walking and looked Judy in the eye, her expression serious. "I just want you to be safe. Dick is a powerful man. He has connections in high places."

Judy took a step back. "Please just stop," she said as the fear started to overtake her again. "I know you're trying to help but please just stop." She started down the sidewalk and could hear Doralee's heels clicking against the pavement behind her. "It took a lot of guts for me to even venture out this morning and I don't need you going on and on about how Dick could find me and all that mess." She stopped walking and spun around to face her friend, her expression softening. "I know you're trying to help and I thank you for it but I need to heal in my own time. In my own way. It's killing me to stand here right now knowing that he could be in this city searching for me but I can't just stay inside all the time. I'd be letting him win."

"I know," Doralee said, guilt suddenly presenting itself on her face. She reached out and gently touched Judy's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I just know you're sick of feeling so scared and so lost. I just want you to start putting your life back together."

"And I will," Judy answered gently, her tone full of gratitude. "But as you have pointed out to me I won't get better in one day. It's going to take many days and many weeks and months." She took her friend's hand. "I can't thank you enough for all you've done for me but you have your own life. You need to be there for Derek. I'll be fine. I have my sister and her friends." She smiled into the sun, shielding her eyes from the bright light. "Now, let's head to the airport and pick up that husband of yours."

Doralee grinned then and threw her arms around Judy, kissing her cheek. "I know you'll be fine," she said once she pulled free from the hug. "It's just going to take some time getting used to not having you around." She sighed heavily. "And I need to start looking for another job. Derek makes a decent living but we need another paycheck. And Derek's been talking about moving to Seattle."

A look of shock made its way over Judy's face. "Really? You didn't tell me that."

Doralee shrugged as she linked arms with Judy as they headed down the sidewalk. "Nothing's set in stone yet. He's just been spending a lot of time there and thinks it would be best if we moved there. That way he wouldn't have to be gone so much and he said I could get myself another secretary job." She shrugged again. "I don't really want to work as a secretary anymore."

Judy waited for her friend to continue. She couldn't believe she didn't know what Doralee's real dream was. "What do you want to do?" she asked timidly.

Doralee looked over at Judy, a small smile tugging at her lips. "I want to work some place like Riverside. I want to help people…in….your situation. I want to make their lives a little bit better. I want to go back to school and get my counseling degree."

A large smile lit up Judy's face and she hugged her friend. "Doralee that's wonderful. I'm so proud. I know you'll be a great counselor. You've definitely helped me these last few weeks."

***

Doralee didn't answer as she let her mind race with thoughts. How was it that just a few months ago she and Judy had been underpaid overworked secretaries working for a jerky boss who didn't care a lick about anyone but himself to starting their lives over and going their separate ways? It didn't seem real. But Doralee knew that no matter where life took them, Judy would always be her best friend. Because best friends stuck by one another, through thick and thin. Judy had been the one to see Doralee as more than just big hair and boobs. She had seen what was on the inside and had accepted her as a friend, ignoring all the rumors floating around the office that Doralee was a prostitute.

No. Doralee would never in a lifetime have another friend like Judy Bently and she vowed that she'd stick by Judy no matter what. After all, it's what best friends did….

***

He watched them leave from the top of his newspaper, adjusting his sunglasses as he stood from the bench. He crossed the busy street, keeping a safe distance away from the girls. Lowering his hat until it covered his face, he watched as they walked inside and resisted the urge to follow her. If he was going to pull this off he'd have to go about this very carefully. Dick would have his hide if he messed this up.

George folded up his newspaper and headed down the sidewalk. He'd promised Dick he'd meet him at a Diner just down from the apartment and he found Dick sitting at a table near the back. "I followed them all the way to the theater and then to the apartment."

"Did they suspect anything?" Dick asked as he took a sip of his coffee, staring intently at George. "For this to work we have to always be on guard." He looked at him, questions shining in his brown eyes. "Are you sure you can do this? It's going to be tricky. You'll need to get an apartment in the same building and you'll need to blend in. I won't be able to be anywhere near here."

George nodded. "So what is the plan exactly?"

Dick cleared his throat and began speaking. He'd been thinking about this, planning out every detail in his head and finally felt like the plan would work. All that needed to be done now was to put everything in place. "I put down a deposit for an empty apartment on the floor above Sarah's. You will live there indefinitely and befriend my wife. She doesn't know you so she won't suspect anything. You are to introduce yourself as the new neighbor. Get her to trust you."

George shook his head. "Dick what you're asking me to do is going to take months. Years. There's no way she's going to trust me. She won't even go walk the streets by herself for fear she'll see you."

Dick gritted his teeth, running a hand through his hair. "And that is why you are going to help her get over that fear. I don't care how long it takes." He pulled an envelope from his pocket and slid it across the wooden table. "Five thousand dollars. It should be enough to last you for a while."

"and what am I supposed to do when this runs out?" George asked. He looked at Dick, disbelief written all over his face. "Are you really that desperate, man? You really want her back so you can change your ways or so you can regain control?"

"So I can be a father to my child," was Dick's only answer. He loved George like a brother but he wasn't about to share the reasoning for wanting Judy back. It made him squirm just to think about. He needed her. He needed to feel in control. But not only that, he wasn't going to be denied fatherhood. He looked at George intently. "Are you going to do this or not?"

George nodded but it was a slow nod, his face filled with uncertainty. "I'll do it. But don't expect a miracle." He glanced out the window, watching as a throng of people walked by. He then turned back to Dick. "So when can I see my new apartment?"

Dick pulled out a lone key and handed it to him. "The lease is already signed. I forged your name. Everything is ready. It's completely furnished and everything. The last tenant just took off and left everything behind and the city hasn't claimed any of the stuff yet."

George nodded. He wasn't entirely comfortable with this plan but he did need the money Dick was paying him. Not to mention living in New York would open up possibilities for auditions. Even if the plan failed it wouldn't have been a total waste. George could finally fulfill his dream of being on Broadway.

"You understand?" Dick's sharp tone broke George from his reverie. "I'm counting on this. You do what you have to do to get her to trust you."

George nodded, trying to hide his uneasiness. It was one thing to befriend someone because he wanted to. It was another thing to do it undercover. As a job. And that's what he felt like he was doing. An undercover cop of some sort and Judy was his prey. But if it meant helping out a friend then he'd do it. "You can count on me, buddy." He stood, putting the key in his pocket. "Now, get going. You have a plane to catch and I have an apartment to see."

"Keep me updated," Dick said and pulled out a mobile phone. He handed it to George. "This phone has been programmed to call only mine and no one else's. It can't receive incoming calls from any other phone. Keep this with you at all times. And when you speak to me on the phone, call me Jack. That's my first name."

George nodded and put the phone into his pocket. "Got it." He watched as Dick disappeared into the crowd of people and then walked outside and onto the street. It was time to get to work. After all, he had a job to do.

***

They were in a cab on the way to pick up Derek from the airport when Judy got the call. At first she wasn't sure if she should answer it, afraid it might be Dick but when the area code didn't match the one from Alabama, Judy breathed a quiet sigh of relief as she opened the phone and put it to her ear, her heart pounding heavily against her chest. She'd called the director for Annie an hour earlier and had left him a message, providing him with her name and cell number. Maybe this was him.

"Hello?" Judy asked, her voice somewhat timid.

"Is this Judy Williams?" a male voice asked on the other end.

Judy swallowed, forgetting she'd given her maiden name in the message. "Yes. Who's This?"

"This is Bill Collins. The director for Annie. You called about the music job?"

Judy shot Doralee a smile before answering. "Yes," she said, "I was just calling to ask how to go about applying."

"Well you are the only one interested so far. I've had an ad in the paper for over a month now."

Judy didn't know how to answer that so she just waited for the man to continue speaking.

"Anyway, why don't you come by tomorrow and show me your skills. Sing a bit and play the piano."

Judy swallowed again as her nerves began to take over. She hadn't played the piano in years. "Yes," she stammered. "I'll be there. What time?"

"Ten o'clock work for you?"

Judy felt Doralee's hand in her own and she squeezed it with all her might, trying to keep her voice as even as possible. "Ten o'clock is perfect. Thank you so much." She hung up before he even had a chance to say goodbye, letting out a large breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "I have an interview tomorrow," she said, her tone filled with disbelief.

Doralee embraced Judy. "I knew it," she said as she pulled free, keeping a hold of Judy's hand. "I knew something would work out." She glanced out the window as the cab pulled into the airport and after the cab pulled up at the curb, Doralee paid the driver, then hopped out of the car. "He's going to meet us at baggage claim," she said once they were headed inside. A smile lit her face as she looked over at Judy. "I'm so happy for you."

Judy couldn't help but return the smile. It felt odd in a way, to feel so happy. But it also felt normal and right. And for the first time in ten years she wasn't afraid that her happiness was going to be stripped away. Dick wasn't here to put her down. "Me too," was the only answer she could give as she followed Doralee through the crowded airport and to baggage claim. Judy watched as Doralee searched the large area, finally letting out a squeal when her eyes settled on her husband. She took off running, throwing herself into Derek's arms. They hugged for a long time before Doralee said anything. "I'm so glad you're here. Finally."

Derek kissed her and then brought his gaze to Judy. "Me too. Are you two all right?" He eyed Judy with concern, directing the question mainly to her.

"We're fine," Judy answered and let her gaze fall to the floor. "Or as fine as I'm going to be." She forced herself to make eye contact with Derek, telling herself it was all right. Derek was a good man and would never harm anyone. He was the only one besides Doralee that she trusted right now. "I got a job offer," she blurted, not exactly sure what else to say.

"Wow. Already?" Derek looked surprised but happy at the same time. "That's great, Judy. Guess God does work in mysterious ways."

Judy nodded in agreement, a small smile on her face. "Yes. He does. Can't argue with that." She watched as Doralee and Derek fetched his bags and then followed the happy couple outside to hail another cab into the city. "I go tomorrow to play and sing for the director of the production we saw last night. Annie. It was performed by kids of this theater for kids and adults with disabilities."

Derek interest was immediately piqued. "I've heard of that theater. It's a great ministry. So what is your job?"

"Music director. Well it's the job I'm applying for," Judy explained, "Their other music director left last night." Judy stared out the window as the cab drove through the city, finally pulling up at Sarah's apartment forty-five minutes later. Judy was silent as she followed Doralee and Derek into the apartment, where they were greeted by Sarah and Shoshanna.

"There you are," Sarah said as she ran to Judy's side. "We were worried sick."

Judy sent an apologetic look in her sister's direction. "Sorry, Sarah. I should've called." She went over to the couch and sat down, Sarah sitting down beside her. A small smile passed her lips when she remembered the phone call. "I might have a job."

Sarah's face turned to that of confusion. "What? How? Where?"

"The new musical director at the Sunshine Theater," Judy answered and prepared herself for her sister's reaction.

Sarah's eyes widened in disbelief and happiness. "Are you serious?" She threw her arms around Judy. "Oh that's so great." Pulling from the hug, she asked, "So when do you find out?"

"I go in to play and sing for the director tomorrow morning." Judy put a hand on her stomach. "Sarah do we have any crackers? It's all I feel like eating right now."

Sarah gave Judy's shoulder a gentle squeeze and stood up. "Hey who's the hunk?" she whispered, cutting her eyes over to the strange man standing in the living room a few feet away.

"That's Doralee's husband." Judy stood up and walked over to her friend. "Derek, this is my younger sister Sarah and her roommate Shoshanna."

Derek nodded, shaking hands with both of the girls. He then turned to his wife. "Ready to go?"

Doralee nodded and after retrieving her suitcase from Sarah's room, rejoined her husband by the door. "See you tonight for the show," she said as she gave Judy a hug. She looked at Judy sternly. "Call me if you need anything. I mean it, Judy."

Judy nodded, giving her friend a reassuring smile. "I will, Dory. Don't worry. I'll be fine." She felt Sarah's arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry," Sarah cut in, "I'll take good care of her."

Doralee nodded, sighed softly and after giving Judy one last hug, followed Derek out of the apartment.

Sarah shut the door and locked it. "So I have the day off from work. You wonna go do something?"

Judy sat down on the couch. "Actually I'm feeling a bit tired. Would you mind terribly if I took a nap?"

"Not at all. I need to clean up the kitchen and fill out college applications." She watched as Judy laid down on the couch and then grabbed a blanket off a nearby chair, draping it over Judy's body. "Sleep."

Judy sighed and closed her eyes, finally falling asleep to the sounds of her sister humming softly from the kitchen….

***

George watched as the couple loaded their luggage into an awaiting cab and then climbed inside, disappearing down the street. He dangled his apartment key in his hand as he headed up the few steps that led into the building. He still couldn't believe he'd agreed to this. It felt wrong and George felt the guilt eating at him as he climbed the stairs to his second floor apartment. He unlocked the door and pushed it open, revealing a large room with a couch, a coffee table and what appeared to be a pool table. George fumbled for the light and switched it on, bathing the room in a bright light.

George closed the door and locked it, then put the keys in his pocket. He let a long sigh come from his throat as he stared about the room. How was he ever going to get this place livable? And would he ever consider this place home? This assignment could take months, which meant he'd need to find a job. Something to keep him busy and to where he could blend in. Dick was paying him but he needed something to do. He couldn't just sit around watching Judy all the time.

George shook his head. There was no way he was going to be able to pull this off. It wouldn't be long before Judy recognized him, something he hadn't dared tell Dick. George shook his head as his thoughts battled inside him. On one hand he wanted nothing more than to find Judy and tell her what was going on. On the other he needed the money and didn't want to betray his best friend. George sighed heavily as he rubbed his temples. He'd never felt so conflicted in all his life and wished there was someone he could vent to. Anyone would do. Anyone who wasn't close to the situation that is. He would never able to figure this out on his own.

Fumbling for his key, George left the apartment and bounded down the steps, his footsteps echoing in the stairwell. He needed to get more than just advice. He needed things to make this apartment livable and feel more like home. George reached the first floor and headed for the door, just in time to hear a door slam and the sound of female voices. He turned, watching as three girls came toward him and as they passed him he realized one of them was Sarah, Judy's sister, though he wasn't sure which one. George was so busy watching them that he nearly jumped out of his skin when one of the girls yelled down the hall.

"Judy, come on!"

George's ears perked up as he watched a fourth figure coming down the hall. Her gaze was down and she was wearing sunglasses but George knew that it was Judy. He could see her visibly trembling and noticed the way her gaze never left the ground as she walked. A wave of guilt washed over George as he watched her walk past him. She hardly noticed him as she followed the other girls out of the building. It was obvious that she was scared. Scared to even venture out of the apartment. How was he ever going to get her back to Dick and not feel an enormous amount of guilt? There was no way he could send her back into that life. Not after she'd fought so hard to escape.

George walked out of the building and down the steps, staying a safe distance away from the girls. He didn't want to freak Judy out before he even got a chance to speak with her. That would not go over well. He could hear the girls laughing up ahead, with Judy sandwiched in between them, her arms linked through each of theirs. George quickened his pace, wanting to get out of this heat and somewhere cool. Somewhere noisy where he didn't have to think and feel his never-ending guilt pressing in on him. But just as he was about to search for a place, his cell phone rang. He pulled it out and groaned inwardly. It was Dick. Probably checking to see if he got into the apartment okay. Sighing, George put the phone to his ear. "Hello?" He tried to keep his voice upbeat and full of enthusiasm. He couldn't let Dick know he was having doubts.

"How's it going?" Dick asked. "I'm at the airport. Catching the five o'clock flight to Alabama."

George suppressed a sigh, trying to gather his thoughts. He wanted desperately to tell Dick that he wasn't going to do this. That he was going to let Judy fall back into the arms of the man who'd hurt her and caused her so much pain. But he knew he couldn't do that. Judy's life and safety depended on him following through with this. At least in part. "Good. Just gathering things for the apartment." He sighed heavily. "Dick are you sure about this?" the words were out before he could stop them and he waited anxiously for Dick's answer.

"Of course I'm sure," Dick growled. He was silent for a moment and then said, "You aren't backing out on me, are you? Don't tell me you've fallen for that 'I'm scared please help me' act. It's just Judy trying to get attention."

George gritted his teeth. How could a man be so focused on control that he didn't even notice the pain his wife was in? "You promised me that you'd change," he blurted, his voice rising. "You're not going to get her back if you keep going the way you've been going."

"I know that," Dick said gruffly, irritation filling his tone. "Why do you think I'm doing this? I want to change. I want to show her that I can be a good husband."

George wanted to believe his friend and when they'd been at the diner George had believed him. Now though, after hearing the desperation in Dick's voice, he wasn't so sure Dick was telling the truth. Did he really want to change and be a father to his child or did he just want control of Judy again? George really didn't want to ponder it. He wasn't going to put Judy at that risk and he wondered if he was fooling himself. How did he know that Judy was as scared as she had looked when he'd seen her a moment ago. How did he know that she wasn't just putting on an act for attention like Dick had said.

George didn't need to battle with himself over that one. He already knew the answer. Judy's fear was no act. It was as real as the hair on his head. He'd seen the way Judy had looked as she'd walked down the street last night and this morning. She'd been totally afraid. "Listen, I need to go. I'll catch you later." He hung up before Dick could say anything and resisted the urge to throw the phone into the nearest trashcan. He headed down the street, feeling about as low as he had when he'd flunked out of college. He felt as though his thoughts were all in a jumble. Like he was being pulled in two different directions. But as he neared one of the many Diners in the city, he'd made up his mind. It was the only thing to do really. The only safe thing to do. He had to go through with this, for he knew if he didn't Dick would just find someone else. At least if he acted like he was going through with it, he could keep Judy safe. He could prevent Dick from taking her and get her somewhere safer. But he needed to go along with the plan for as long as he could. But not for Dick's sake but for Judy's. He had to gain her trust and that was going to take months.

He just hoped he had a few months and hoped that he could keep this change of plan and change of heart to himself. Because if he didn't, Judy would be in serious danger and so would her unborn child. He had to protect them, even if it meant risking his own life to do so…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Judy wasn't sure how long they'd been walking but she could feel the exhaustion getting to her. She was still slightly peeved at Sarah for waking her up and dragging her out the door without telling her what they were doing. Not to mention she desperately needed a bathroom. Judy groaned loudly. "Where are we going?" she moaned. "My feet hurt and I really need to pee."

Sarah rubbed Judy's back comfortingly. "We're almost there. I promise. Shoshanna found this neat little Karaoke place that has Broadway tunes."

"It's really neat," Shoshanna said from beside Sarah. "A girl in my support group told me about it. She actually works there."

"As long as they have a bathroom I will be happy," Judy muttered and felt a whoosh of relief run through her when they finally stopped walking, pulling open a glass door. The sound of music filled her ears and she let her sister lead her into the loud, darkened room. Judy waited for the smell of smoke but was relieved when she smelled none. And a little shocked. "Is this a non-smoking restaurant?"

"Yes," Sarah said, practically having to yell over the music. She led Judy over to a booth and slid into it. "Come on." She held out her hand, helping Judy sit down.

"I need the bathroom," Judy said and slid out of the booth again.

Sarah turned to Amber and Shoshanna. "Save our spot. I'll be right back." She slid out of the booth and linked her arm through Judy's. "You feeling okay?" she asked once they were inside the bathroom and away from the noise.

"Yes. Just tired." Judy disappeared into one of the stalls, coming out a moment later, looking exhausted. "Another month of this," she muttered as she walked over to the sink. She washed her hands and splashed water on her face, then dried both with a towel. "I'm sorry I'm such a grouch," she said as she followed Sarah out of the bathroom and back to their table. The music had stopped and for that Judy was relieved.

"It's okay." Sarah gave Judy's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "We're used to doing stuff at the last minute. I just didn't want you to sit in the apartment all night."

"I know," Judy said as she slid into a booth beside her sister, across from Amber and Shoshanna. She glanced around, feeling her chest tighten as her fear suddenly returned. This would be a place Dick would come. Most definitely. Judy took deep breaths, trying to rid her mind of thoughts of her soon-to-be ex-husband. She couldn't let herself have another meltdown like the one she'd had at the Diner. She'd never want to leave the apartment again.

"Judy?"

Judy jumped and jerked her head toward her sister, feeling her heart rate speed up. She released a large breath, collapsing against the booth. "I'm sorry," she muttered, "I…I…" she felt Sarah's hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay." Sarah peered into her sister's face. "Do you want to leave? I'm sorry. I should've asked you instead of dragging you out the door."

Judy shook her head, taking a sip of her water. "No. I need to do this. I can't let Dick continue controlling me." She glanced around, letting her eyes find the stage area. "What do you do to sing karaoke?"

"Go up to the stage and put your name in and what song you want to sing," Shoshanna spoke up. "I can do it for you if you want."

Judy nodded gratefully. "Thank you. Just put Judy Williams and I want to sing Get Out and Stay Out from the musical 9 to 5." Judy could tell by the expression on Sarah's face that she wanted to comment but Judy was relieved when no comment was made. "Thank you," she said as Shoshanna slid from the booth.

"No problem."

Judy watched as Shoshanna disappeared into the crowd and she then turned back to Sarah. "So what's good here? Not that I can eat much. Everything is actually making me nauseas."

"Not sure," Sarah said as she looked at the menu. "Hey you want soup? They have Chicken Noodle. Your favorite."

Despite not feeling well, Judy couldn't help but smile. "That sounds good actually." She turned to look at the stage behind her as a familiar song began to play. "I love this song." She hummed softy as the woman onstage started to sing. "Doralee would be going nuts. She loves every song in Wicked." A smile made its way across Judy's forehead as she let her thoughts travel to her friend. But before she could say anything more, her phone rang. Grabbing her purse, she grabbed it from the side pocket and looked at the ID. Laughing quietly, Judy put the phone to her ear. "Hey," she said, "I was just thinking about you. Hold on." She turned and held the phone out toward the stage, where the woman was belting out the last notes of Wizard and I. "Hear that?"

A laugh came from Doralee's lips. "Yes. Where are you? Not at the show I hope."

Judy laughed. Her first real laugh in months. "No. Sarah and Amber and Shoshanna dragged me to this karaoke place that do Broadway songs."

A pause and then Judy heard, "Oh wow. That's so cool. Oh I wish I was there. I would make you sing."

Judy laughed, recovering from Doralee's scream in her ear. "Well come join us. And I am singing. So get your butt down here."

"I will. I will."

Judy listened to Doralee's excited tone as she talked to Derek and a moment later she came back on the line. "Did Derek agree?"

"Yep. We'll be there soon."

"Great!" Judy gave her friend the address and after telling her she'd see her soon, hung up. "Doralee and Derek are coming," she announced to the three twenty-year olds. "Oh awesome," Sarah said, grinning. She took a sip of her coke, her eyes suddenly glazing over with concern. "You doing okay?"

Judy nodded, sitting back against the booth. "Yeah. Just tired. But maybe singing will help me wake up."

"Well you're up next," Amber announced, "your name was just announced."

Judy turned around, surprised. "Really?" She swatted Sarah out of the booth and stood, suddenly feeling her heart rate speeding up. Turning back to the girls, she asked, "Should I wait for Doralee?"

"Go on," Sarah urged, "You can sing again when she gets here." She stood and gently pushed her sister forward. "Go!"

Judy sighed and walked slowly up onstage. She could feel sweat forming on her forehead as she stood before the microphone and she wanted to kick herself for ever agreeing to this. Judy gripped the microphone stand until her fingers ached and she actually felt a sense of relief when the music started. Glancing down at the words, she started to sing, her voice soft and quiet. But as the song progressed and Judy realized what the song was about, she felt her emotions kick into overdrive as the anger poured through her. Soon she found herself belting out the notes as the anger continued its course and when she was done, she was nearly breathless but felt as though she'd just told off Dick for the last and final time. At least in her mind anyway. That song had conveyed everything she'd tried to say the first time she'd kicked him out and she wished he was here now so she could put him in his place.

Feeling slightly out of breath and a little dizzy, Judy made her way back to the table, where she was greeted with hugs and congratulations from Sarah and her friends. She let out a big breath as she sat down, feeling Sarah rub her back.

"You okay?" Sarah pushed a strand of hair off of Judy's forehead. "Were you nervous?"

Judy shrugged as she took a sip of water and after swallowing, said, "Not really. Once I started singing and realized what I was singing about I just….it was like all my emotions came rushing back. I felt like I was singing to him, telling him exactly what I thought and felt."

Sarah gave her sister a sideways hug. "Good. I'm glad." She pulled her arm free sat back against the seat. "Okay who's next?"

***

George sat spellbound as he watched Judy walk off-stage. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever thought he'd witness so chalked full of emotion. It was as if the anger and the hatred toward Dick had come from deep within her and suddenly George felt the guilt from earlier returning. He had seen how afraid and how angry and broken Judy was and yet he sat here providing the key to bring her back to the place that had destroyed her.

George stared at the tiny silver phone lying on the table and he picked it up, staring at it as if he was waiting for it to speak to him or do a little dance. One button and he could end this. One button and he could make Judy's life miserable again while at the same time making his best friend the happiest man alive. One button and he could end his gut-wrenching guilt.

George shook his head as his anger began to churn within him and he resisted the urge to throw the phone out the window. What sort of person asked another person to do something so awful? Dick, that's who. George wanted to believe that Dick was telling the truth. That he wanted to change. But he'd been around the man long enough to know that Dick was a mastermind liar. He had let George think this whole plan was going to make everyone happy. And George, being the softy that he was had fallen for it. He'd fallen for all the lies and had fallen into Dick's trap.

But no more, he decided as he put the phone back in his pocket, his eyes scanning the room until they finally found Judy across the way. He couldn't hear what she was saying but he could tell by her demeanor that she looked tired. Not just physically but emotionally too. He felt his insides tense as he realized what he'd been about to do and he felt his fist clench. There was no way he could work this both ways. It was either help Dick or help Judy. There was no helping both. George shook his head as he realized the answer. An answer that two years ago wouldn't have even crossed his mind. He would've given anything to help his best friend. But now he knew better. Now he had seen the real Dick. The Dick he'd chosen to ignore all these years. Dick didn't deserve his help. Judy did. Judy deserved to be safe. To live a life free from Dick. Free from the abuse and imprisonment.

George sipped at his water, finally feeling the tension in his muscles ease and his resolve growing stronger. He was going to do this. He was going to switch sides and do what he should've done years ago. Now all he had to do was figure out a way to tell her and a way to put Dick out of his and Judy's life for good.

But he knew however that both tasks were going to be easier said than done….

***

Judy stared into her soup, not really in the mood to eat it, as she listened to Sarah, Amber and Shoshanna chat. The noise in the restaurant was growing louder and Judy could feel a headache coming on. She desperately wanted to go back to the apartment and sleep but she couldn't leave without seeing Doralee. She owed her friend that and much more.

Judy glanced up just in time to see Doralee heading toward her, Derek following close behind. Judy reached out a hand, waving her friend over. "There you are. What took you so long?"

"You can't get a stupid cab in this city." Doralee scooted into the booth beside Sarah, reaching over to give Judy's hand a squeeze. "You doing okay?" she had to practically shout to be heard over the music.

"I have a headache but I'm okay," Judy said and pushed her soup toward Sarah. "Here. I don't want it."

"Judy you need to eat something," Doralee said, worry creasing her brow.

Judy shook her head. "I'm fine, Doralee. I'm just not feeling that great. The music is giving me a headache."

"You want to leave?" Sarah asked, concern now etched into her tone. "I can take you back to the apartment."

Judy nodded. She desperately wanted to tell everyone that she was fine and deal with the pain but she could feel her headache growing worse and wanted nothing more than to sleep. "Yes. Please," she said as she scooted from the booth and stood. She shot an apologetic look to Doralee. "Please don't hate me."

Doralee stood and embraced Judy in a hug. "Never. You rest. You need to take care of yourself. We'll see you tomorrow." She looked to Sarah, giving her a stern look. "You take care of her and be careful."

"We will," Sarah promised and linked her arm through Judy's. "We're taking a cab."

Judy kept her eyes on the ground as she followed Sarah out of the restaurant and onto the streets. The noise of the city and the bright lights was making her head hurt even worse, not to mention the prickle of fear that ran up her arms as she stared around her, watching as people walked past. any one of those men could be Dick and Judy tried to force the thought from her mind as a cab pulled up at the curb. Feeling as though she might faint from exhaustion and fear, Judy climbed into the cab after her sister and slammed the door. She barely noticed as Sarah gave the address and the cab began driving down the busy street. Her mind was focusing on holding it together until they reached the apartment and she had never been so glad to see the familiar rundown building as she was now. Paying the driver, Judy followed her sister into the building, nearly colliding with another person as she tried to get through the door. "I'm…sorry," she sputtered, feeling her heart race and her cheeks burn. She averted her gaze to the ground, subconsciously waiting for the hit, the blow. She knew, however, that a blow would not happen. This was not Dick standing before her. This was just some man she'd run into on accident. "Sorry," she gasped out and felt her sister's hand on her shoulder.

The man smiled sincerely. "No worries. No harm done."

Judy glanced up, slightly startled. She knew that voice and she felt her heart rate speeding up, but this time not in fear but in shock. "G…George?" she choked out.

"Who's George?" Sarah blurted, resting a protective hand on Judy's shoulder. She cut her eyes to the strange man Judy was staring at.

Judy felt her legs grow weak with relief when she recognized the face before her. It was George. "Dick's best friend," she said, turning to her sister and immediately cut her gaze back to the man before her. "What are you doing here?" Fear clenched her stomach and she swayed slightly. "Does Dick know…" she was cut off.

"Judy." George was serious now and he peered into her face, causing her to flinch slightly. He quickly pulled away. "I'm sorry."

Judy shook her head. "No. It…it's okay. I…I'm just nervous." She glanced up at George, allowing him to see her fear and anxiety. "What are you doing here?" she asked again, her voice trembling slightly.

George sighed heavily, his expression grave. "I really need to talk to you…"

***

George took a breath, wanting nothing more than to tell Judy the whole story right here and now. She looked so frightened and so unsure and seeing her so vulnerable was eating him up inside. "We should discuss this inside." He saw Judy flinch and gave her a reassuring look. "Or wherever you feel comfortable."

"Right here is good, buddy," the girl standing beside Judy blurted out. She put a protective arm around Judy.

"It's okay, Sarah," Judy said, turning to her sister. "I trust him."

Sarah stared at her. "He's your abusive husband's best friend. He's probably here to take you back to that creep."

George sighed heavily. He should've thought this through more carefully. He hadn't known that Judy would recognize him so soon. "Judy, that was my original reason for being here." He pulled out a phone and began explaining the whole stupid plot. "And I was stupid enough to go along with it," he finished, watching as Judy's face paled in the light of the street lamp. "Dick is a liar and I'm sorry I had to tell you that but I wanted to be honest with you."

"So what are you saying?" Sarah asked, her eyes going wild with suspicion. "Spit it out already."

"Please," Judy said softly, keeping her eyes locked on George's face. "Please don't tell him I'm here. Please."

George sighed ruefully, his heart breaking at the fear and anxiety in her tone. "Judy," he said, "he knows you're here. It's what I'm trying to tell you. He concocted this whole plan for me to gain your trust and lead you back to him. He doesn't realize we know each other."

A snort came from Sarah's throat. "How is that possible?" she blurted, cutting her eyes to George. "If you're lying…"

Judy turned to her sister. "He's not lying. Dick never officially introduced us. We met over the phone when he called the house once and he came by several times when Dick was out of town."

"But we never told Dick," George added, and sent a look to Judy. It wasn't exactly a sorrowful look. More of a "I'm sorry" look.

"He would've…" Judy trailed off. Sarah knew what Dick would've done. Beaten her to a pulp and probably skinned George alive. Judy wrapped her arms around herself. "Please. Let's go inside. I need to lie down." She looked to George. "I want to know what's going on." She let Sarah go ahead of her to let them in and she ushered George in. "So how long have you and my husband been here following me?" she asked sharply. She walked into the apartment and then turned to face him. "You don't have to explain, George. I know Dick. I knew he'd find me." She swallowed, willing herself not to cry. "It was only a matter of time." Her voice broke then and she turned away as a sob made its way up her throat.

George hung his head as he gripped the doorframe. "Judy, I'm sorry, Please just let me explain."

Judy wiped at her eyes and turned to face him. "I trust you," she said quietly, "But please understand. You're my husband's best friend. You're here because of him. He knows where I am."

George sighed but nodded. She looked so broken. So lost and so confused. But most of all she looked scared. Terribly scared. "I know how this must look." He didn't dare take a step forward. She was already very uncomfortable and it was by the grace of God that she'd recognized him and wiling to listen to him. "I should've realized what was going on sooner. I should've never agreed to help Dick. He told me he wanted you back so he could be a good father and so he could be a better man but I knew better. I knew the real reason he wanted you back. But I…" he was cut off.

"I know," Judy cut in, "My husband is good at what he does. He's good at tricking people." She shrugged, a microscopic smile on his face, "he was so convincing I fell in love with him." She nodded at him to continue.

George took a breath and continued, the story coming out in a tangled mess. "He found out you were here from the credit card bill. He had me bring him up on my private jet and we called your parent's house." George licked his lips. This next part was going to send Judy through the roof. "Judy believe me I had no idea…." He was cut off again and he tried not to let his irritation show.

"And said what?" Judy challenged, eyeing him critically. Suddenly her eyes widened. "Is that how you found me?"

George slowly nodded. "Yes," he said and saw her face turn to that of white-hot anger. He reached out a hand to steady her, looking at her with supplication. "Judy please. Listen to me. I only did it because I believed Dick's lie. He told me that he was going to change. That he was going to be a father to your child." He knew he was repeating himself and he was relieved when he saw Judy nod in understanding. Good. At least she believed him.

"So then what?" Judy prompted when he didn't say anything and George could tell she was getting irritated. "You've been stalking me this whole time?" She sighed heavily when George nodded. "And so Dick is here?" The fear in her voice was palpable and George could see her trembling. "He's here?" The last word came out through a choked sob as tears formed in Judy's eyes.

"No, Judy," George said and wished with every fiber of his being that he could turn back the clock and tell Dick no. But he couldn't and he had to live with the consequences. "He's on a plane back to Alabama but he left me here to do a job for him."

"To get me back, right?" Judy asked tearfully, her words laced with fear.

George shook his head. The whole ridiculous plan made his stomach churn and the guilt factor increase drastically as he looked into Judy's frightened face. "Yes. He even went as far as to get me an apartment so I could get to know you and…"

"And get in good with me so Dick could have me back," Judy answered quietly, timidly. She shook her head as tears ran down her cheeks but after a moment, she said, "Thank you, George. Thank you for being honest with me. Thank you for not going through with it."

"It wouldn't have worked anyway," George said. "You would've recognized me." He sighed heavily again, his expression grave. "We've got to get you someplace safe, Judy." He took out his silver phone. "This goes to Dick's phone. I was going to tell you and let him keep thinking that I was doing the job but I'm not sure what to do now. I'm totally on your side, Judy. I was all along."

"I know, George," Judy said, trying to smile, though it barely reached her eyes. "Listen, you should probably go. Sarah's roommates and my friend Doralee will be back soon."

"I understand." George reached out and gently touched her shoulder, his expression gentle and reassuring. "We'll figure this out, Judy. I'm not going to let Dick get his way and if I could turn back the clock and stop myself from going along with it I would. I just thank you for trusting me."

Judy exhaled. "It's not easy," she admitted, "But I've known you five years now and I know you were only under Dick's spell. Just like I was." Her eyes suddenly became full of questions. "Where are you staying?"

George pointed upward. "One floor up. I'm going to keep the apartment. I can look after you that way and I think it will be safer, for now, to have Dick think I'm still following the plan. He wont get suspicious and he won't have a reason to come here."

Judy nodded in agreement. "That's probably best. You were supposed to get to now me anyway. What Dick won't know won't kill him."

George chuckled. "I'll let you rest. You look exhausted and I thank you again for trusting me and hearing me out. I know how scared and unsure and lost you are right now."

Judy nodded and said quietly, "Thank you and please understand. It took a lot for me to listen to you tonight. I know I've said this before and I'll say it again. I thank you for being honest with me and upfront."

"You're welcome." He pointed behind him. "I'll be upstairs if you need anything and I have another cell phone." He rattled off the number and watched as she wrote it down on her hand. "Get some rest."

"I will. And thank you."

George watched as Judy closed the door and then headed slowly up to the apartment, feeling as though a giant weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He'd told her everything and now all he had to do was figure out how to get her to safety….

***

"Judy how could you!" Sarah screeched, her face contorted into anger and disbelief. "You come here and you're so scared you won't leave the apartment alone. Yet you stood there and listened to that guy go on and and on and on. What if he's lying."

"He's not," Judy said as she sank down onto the couch, putting a head to her forehead. She sat up, looking at her sister. "I've known George for years. Dick just never found out. Dick and George met about a year after we got married at some flying show. Dick loved to go watch people do stunts in planes. Anyway, he would never let me come and so I never knew who George was. It wasn't until George called the house once that I actually met him." Judy shuddered at the memory. "Dick got really angry with George when he called the house and he got really angry with me when he found out I'd answered his phone." Judy wrapped her arms around herself as she let the memories resurface, back to the first night she'd heard George's voice….

_"Judy!" _

_Judy jumped at the sound of her husband's sharp brisk tone and spun around to face him. "Y…yes?" she stammered. _

_"I'm leaving for the airport," Dick said and kissed Judy's cheek. He eyed her critically. "Remember, do not go into my study for any reason. Understand?" _

_Judy nodded, flinching under his intense gaze. "I understand," she said quietly and let her gaze drop to the floor. She stayed perfectly still as she watched him leave and once she heard the door close and lock behind her, she let her shoulders drop as a large breath came from her lips. For four days she would be free. Free from his constant stares, his shouting, the hitting, the punching. Free from it all for four days. _

_Judy glanced around the house, twisting her hands together nervously. She could leave right now. She could leave and go back to New York. But a sickening fear suddenly rose within her and she hurriedly dismissed the thought. He would find her. He'd always said that if she ever left he'd find her and make her pay. She swallowed back a wave of nausea. She didn't even want to think about what her payment might entail. So she stayed. For her safety as well as her sanity. _

_Judy walked around the silent house for the better part of an hour, trying to decide what to do first. She desperately needed to go shopping but alas she had no car and no money of her own. And the bus was out of the question. She could clean the house. Organize her closet. _

_Her mental list was suddenly interrupted by a persistent ringing. Judy stopped and listened, soon realizing it was coming from the study. the sound was loud and Judy realized that the study door was open. Dick had forgotten to lock it. Judy winced at the loud ringing and she darted for the door, but immediately stopped as she approached the door. He'd said not to enter the office. Judy chewed on her lip as her nerves began to flare. It wouldn't hurt to answer the phone just this once would it? Not giving herself time to analyze the situation, Judy sprinted toward the phone and picked it up. Her hand trembled as she placed it to her ear. "H..hello?" she stammered, hardly able to get the words out. She felt a prickle of fear slide down her spine. What if Dick came in and found her on the phone in his study? _

_"Is Dick in?" a male voice asked. "This is George." _

_Judy swallowed, and hoped she could make her voice sound normal. "This is Judy, Dick's wife. I'm sorry but he just left for a business trip." _

_"Ah. Well it's nice to finally meet you, Judy. Tell him I called, would you? It's nothing important."_

_Judy gripped the phone so tight her fingers were starting to cramp. "Of course. And nice to meet you too." Judy told him goodbye and quickly hung up the phone, releasing a big breath when she realized that the house had remained silent. Dick had not come home…. _

"But he did find out," Judy said tearfully, wiping at her eyes. "George told him that he talked to me and Dick let me have it." Judy shivered as the memories came back to her but she forced them back. "A few months later George came by the house while Dick was on another one of his trips. I couldn't tell him what Dick did to me. I told him that my bruised eye was from running into a door. It wasn't until much later that I told him the truth. But he suspected something was amiss because of how angry he got at George for calling when he wasn't home."

"So you really trust this guy?" Sarah asked, uncertainty still in her voice. "He worked with Dick, Judy. He was going to try and get you back to him."

"I know. I know." Judy's tone was sharp, full of irritation. "I know what he was going to try to do. But I trust him, Sarah. I don't blame him for wanting to help Dick. He's his best friend. He wanted to believe he was telling the truth." Judy stood up and headed for Sarah's bedroom. "I'm going to bed. I have an early appointment tomorrow." She shut the door with a bang and collapsed onto the bed, hoping with all her might that she was right in trusting George and that she hadn't just gotten herself in a worse situation. This thought kept her awake tossing and turning for hours, until finally she couldn't take it any longer.

Doing her best to suppress a sob, Judy climbed out of bed and after slipping on her cream colored slippers and matching robe, she made her way out of the room, across the darkened living room and to the door. She tried to be as quiet as possible as she opened the door and slipped out into the hall. The stairs were well-lit and Judy had no problem making her way to George's door. She knocked loudly, feeling the tears pooling heavily in her eyes and was nearly choked with tears by the time the door opened.

"Judy?"

Judy could hardly speak as sobs threatened to rob her of her voice and she gripped the doorframe as she tried to gather her composure and once she could speak, she looked up at him, staring at him out of tear-filled eyes. "Please tell me what you said earlier wasn't a dream. Please tell me I am not making a mistake by trusting you. You have been a secret friend to me. My only companion separate from my husband and I know you are his best friend, which is why I must ask you if you are really on my side." Judy took a breath and continued before George could say anything. "I need to know if I made a mistake. Please, George. Tell me everything that my husband said. Tell me exactly what was planned and discussed."

"Judy," George said, his voice reassuring and gentle, "I know you are scared and I know how this must look. But I will say this as many times as you need. I am here to help you and I will say this again too. When I first arrived here my only objective was to help get you back to Dick. I thought I was helping out a friend. A friend who really wanted to change. But when I saw how scared you were and how you couldn't even venture outside alone I knew I couldn't help Dick. And then I talked to him and when I heard the desperation in his voice I knew I'd been played. There was just something about it that didn't seem right."

"How could you tell?" Judy asked, suddenly alert as she anxiously awaited George's answer. "Dick is very good at making you think he means something when he really doesn't. He got me to marry him all so he could have something to control and push around." She shook her head. "I thought I loved him. He was just so…charming and sweet at first. I fell right into his spell."

"Well he had me fooled for the past nine years," George said, "He kept telling me how awesome his marriage was and how great you were but he always had some excuse as to why I couldn't ever meet you. I figured he was just the jealous type and didn't question it. It wasn't until I came over that first time that I knew something wasn't right. I knew you didn't walk into a door."

"You knew?" Judy asked, unable to hide her shock. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

George shrugged. "Because Dick was my friend and I didn't want to make accusations. I didn't know you that well and I didn't wan to lose Dick for a friend by embarrassing him." George took a slight step forward, looking Judy straight in the eye. "Judy if I had followed my instinct and called the police the moment I saw the bruise I would've. I was only twenty and I was only interested in making a good name for myself. Getting in with people like Dick. I didn't care who I hurt as long as I was on top." He let out a long breath as his face reddened with guilt. "But now I wish I could turn back the clock. I wish I could go back to that moment two days ago and tell him I can't help him. Judy, I know you don't believe me and I am going to do everything in my power to make this right."

"I know. I…I just need time, George. My trust has been shattered. I want to believe you. I really do. But you started out helping my husband. The man who put me in the hospital on more than one occasion. I can't let my guard down. How do I know you're not doing this just to help Dick? How do I know you're really on my side?"

George sighed, letting his gaze fall to the floor. "I don't know, Judy." He looked up at her, his eyes full of remorse. "All I can do is try and help you. I'm just afraid to take any chances with Dick. I don't know what he'll do."

"But you aren't sure if he's telling the truth or not, are you?" Judy challenged, gripping the doorframe so tight her fingers were beginning to cramp. She eyed him warily. "I can see it in your eyes. Dick is so convincing." She eyed his pocket. "Call him and ask him. He's more likely to tell the truth if he's irritated about something else and he won't have his guard up. Or if he's drunk." She reached out and gently touched George's shoulder. "it's the only way to know, George. And it's the only way for me to know that you're telling the truth. Tell him you can't help him and see what he says."

George nodded without hesitation and pulled out the phone George had given him. "You're right," he said and he meant every word. He didn't really know if Dick was telling the truth or not. Even after nine years of friendship George still had a hard time telling Dick's lies apart from the truth. George pressed the send button and then put the phone on speaker phone, putting a finger to his lips. He motioned for Judy to come inside and then shut the door.

Judy stayed near the door, listening with fearful anticipation as the phone continued to ring loudly, followed by Dick's gruff voice.

"Hello? George what are you doing calling me at three in the morning?" The irritation in Dick's voice was palpable and Judy felt her insides churn with dread, realizing after a moment that Dick couldn't hurt her. She forced herself to relax and focus on the conversation. The one that would determine George's story.

"I'm sorry to call so late," George said, trying to sound as casual as possible, "But I just wanted to tell you that I made contact with Judy. I talked to her. She has no idea who I am. But I'm calling to tell you that I can't help you, Dick. This is not the way to go about getting your wife back. If you really want to change and you're really serious then you need to find a way to get Judy back yourself. You need to find a way to be a father to your son or daughter."

"What do you mean you're not going to help me?" Dick growled, sounding more awake now, his voice laced with irritation. "We had a deal, George. You promised you'd help me. You're my best friend. Why the sudden change? Judy told you, didn't she? She told you what I did to her, didn't she?" He muttered something incoherent under his breath and all Judy could make out was the sound of her name. "Fine," Dick growled after a moment, "I'll find someone else. I don't care about that stupid child. Not unless it's a boy. I need a son to continue the family business. Judy knows her place. She knows her place is here with me, being a dutiful wife and raising our son."

"So you don't care about her at all?" George asked and looked at Judy, giving her a thumbs-up sign. Dick was getting ready to squirm. "I thought you wanted to change, Dick. I thought you wanted her back so you could show her how much you love her? She deserves to be treated with respect, Dick. You don't go around hitting the ones you love."

"What do you know about it?" Dick bellowed, his voice growing louder by the second. "You don't know anything. You've never been married. You have to understand. Judy is. She's not always there sometimes. She lies and makes things up at that aren't true. Yes I have hit her but only to get her to listen. She doesn't listen. She doesn't do anything I ask her to do. A wife is supposed to listen to a husband and be there for them. That's what marriage is. And Judy has never once done anything for me unless I tell her to. Unless I force her. But I'm not letting her keep me away from my son."

"Then you're going to have to be the one to convince her that you've changed," George said, "Because I can't help you."

Now Dick was furious and Judy nearly cowered in fear as she listened to his response. "We had a deal, George," he said icily. "You can't just back out on a deal. Judy belongs with me."

"Then come here and get her," George said. "Make her realize that you've changed. Or better yet talk to her right now. Tell her yourself. She's standing right here."

"WHAT?"

Judy jumped and looked at George, her eyes wide with fear. "No," she said quietly. "I…I can't." But before she could say anything more, she heard her name coming through the phone.

"JUDY? Judy, get your butt back home this instant. I mean it. You belong here with me. Do you want to embarrass me, Judy? Because that's what you're doing. You're embarrassing me. I love you, honey. I want to make a family with you. Please come home, honey. Come home and let me show you what a good husband I can be. I'm sorry, Judy. I'm sorry I ever hurt you. I'll work on my temper."

Judy felt her insides churn. She knew that voice. It was the voice Dick always used after he'd beaten her. The one that always made her stay. "No, Dick," she said hoarsely. "I've had enough. You don't love me. You love the idea of being able to control me. All you care about is your precious pride. To have a wife to show off to your snobby friends. You don't care about me and you never have. It's all about control for you. The fact that you had to have George pretend not to know me and bring me back is a sure sign of that. The fact that you never let me out of the house unless you were with me is a sign that all you cared about is control and about having someone to show off with at your stupid parties." Judy was sobbing by this point, hardly able to get the words out. But she forced them out, knowing that if she didn't say them right now she never would. "You don't love me, Dick. You never have. Those facts that I just mentioned and the fact that you kept me prisoner and used me as your personal punching bag is a sure sign that you are not fit to be a husband much less a father. A wife is none of what you described and my job is not to have kids and raise them and if you were a real man you'd know that. You'd know that as parents we have to be a team. So no Dick. I am not coming back to you. I am not going to be your play thing any longer. I am not going to let you control me and push me around. I am done. Finished. And if you ever try to contact me again I will not hesitate to have you thrown in jail."

"You can't do that," Dick growled. "You are my wife…"

"Not anymore," Judy said, her voice low in her throat, "I am not your wife anymore. And don't you expect George to do any favors for you."

"Judy, now you listen to me…" Dick was cut off again. "George, don't listen to her. She's not thinking clearly."

'No, Dick," George said angrily, "You're the one that isn't thinking clearly. I agree with everything Judy just said. I've known all of this about you for years I just didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to believe that a man could be so heartless. But now that I am taking myself out of the picture and am no longer your best friend and can see this in a whole new light I can see that Judy is right. The fact that I had to be friends with her in secret and the fact that you got mad when she talked to me on the phone that first day is a sure sign that something is not right with you. So until you change, which I doubt you will, then me and Judy are done here. And if you come anywhere near her I will get a restraining order. I will not watch you hurt her anymore. Especially with the baby on the way. Goodbye, Dick. Have fun with your precious pride." And with that, he slammed the phone shut and then threw it on the ground, smashing it into tiny pieces. He then looked up at Judy, his expression serious. "You were very brave."

The only answer Judy could give was a choked sob as shock made its way through her. She couldn't believe she'd done it. She couldn't believe she'd told Dick all that she'd wanted to tell him for so long. She felt dizzy with relief and leaned against the wall, looking at George out of tear-filled eyes. "Is it really over?" she looked at him, her eyes still filled with uncertainty. "Thank you," she said quietly, her voice still laced with tears, "I should've done that a long time ago."

George took a small step toward her. "I know you don't trust me yet and I don't expect you to but I am going to help you, Judy. And I'm going to start by helping you get somewhere safe. Dick is a determined man. He won't hesitate to come here and try and take you back."

"Then get a restraining order," Judy said and somehow found the energy to stand on her own. "I don't want to leave my sister. Not yet. I don't want to be alone. I haven't seen my sister in eight years and I want to be here for her and help her get into college. She's the only family I have left." Judy looked at him pleadingly. "If you want to help me like you claim to then go through with the threat and get a restraining order. I can even show the judge my bruises and the x-rays of all my broken ribs."

"I'll do it," George said and in his tone was a kind of sincerity Judy had never heard before. "You're right. We can't move forward without a restraining order. We need to prevent Dick from coming after you and I don't want to take you away from your sister in order to keep you safe." He looked at her with seriousness. "I know you don't believe me right now, Judy but I will help you. I'm not going to let you get hurt again."

"I want to believe you," Judy said, "You don't know how badly. I Just…I can't right now. Maybe with time I'll be able to." She looked at him questioningly. "How will you get the restraining order?"

"Well I have friends in high places. I'm friends with a judge and he'll be able to help me. I'll give him a call first thing in the morning. He's actually based here in New York. What is your day like tomorrow?"

Judy ran a hand through her hair as her foggy brain tried to remain awake enough to tell George her agenda. "I have a job interview tomorrow morning at ten and then going to see Wicked that night but other than that I'm free."

George nodded. "Okay. I will call you and let you know what my friend says."

"But how can you?" Judy asked and pointed to the pieces of the cell phone lying on the floor. "You just smashed your phone into pieces."

George chuckled and pulled out a red and black colored phone. "Not this one. And I can block Dick's number." He looked at Judy reassuringly. "Get some rest. We'll deal with this in the morning."

Judy nodded and turned toward the door. But before she could take a step more, she turned around. "I want to trust you," she said softly, "More than you know."

"I know," George answered back just as softly, "and I have good faith that you will."

Judy forced herself to look at him and once her eyes found his face, she gave him a small, almost microscopic smile. "Thank you," she said and then disappeared out the door. Her legs felt like rubber as she made her way down the stairs and back into the apartment. She found Sarah and Amber sitting on the couch.

"Where have you been?" Sarah shrieked when Judy came through the door. "I woke up and you were gone. I was afraid…"

Judy held up a hand. "I'm fine. I went up to see George." She looked at her sister as her throat closed up again. "It's over, Sarah, It's all over."

"What?" Sarah asked, scooting over toward Judy. "What happened?  
Judy took a breath and told Sarah of the events that had just transpired and when she was finished, she said, "George is going to talk to a friend of his who is a judge and see about getting a restraining order." She looked at her sister and pulled her into a hug, too tired to say anything else. Finally, she pulled away and stood. "I'm going to bed and I promise I'll stay there this time." She watched as Sarah got to her feet and wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Judy headed into the bedroom. Crawling under the covers, she stared into the darkness, finally allowing herself to fall asleep, praying that God one one day soon mend her wounded heart…..

***

Dick nearly threw the phone across the room as his anger mounted. He couldn't believe this. He couldn't believe how stupid he'd been. If only he'd put up the 'I want to be a father' act for a bit longer. And it had been an act. Every bit of what he'd told George had been an act. He had to admit that now. He didn't care about being a father. He did love his wife but it was his own kind of love. The kind of love that people just didn't understand. He had never been one to be all affectionate. He treated Judy as he would treat any other woman. Wives were supposed to be there for their husbands and to listen to them and to do the housework and raise their children. They weren't supposed to work and have pointless parties. And Judy had never done a thing he'd asked. The only way to get her to listen was to threaten her. And when that didn't work, use another method. He'd hated beating her. Hated every minute of it. But it was the only way she'd listen.

And now she was gone. His wife who had promised to love him till death was gone. And if he didn't do something soon he would never get her back. The question was, what could he do.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Twelve

Judy wasn't sure how long they'd been walking but she could feel the exhaustion getting to her. She was still slightly peeved at Sarah for waking her up and dragging her out the door without telling her what they were doing. Not to mention she desperately needed a bathroom. Judy groaned loudly. "Where are we going?" she moaned. "My feet hurt and I really need to pee."

Sarah rubbed Judy's back comfortingly. "We're almost there. I promise. Shoshanna found this neat little Karaoke place that has Broadway tunes."

"It's really neat," Shoshanna said from beside Sarah. "A girl in my support group told me about it. She actually works there."

"As long as they have a bathroom I will be happy," Judy muttered and felt a whoosh of relief run through her when they finally stopped walking, pulling open a glass door. The sound of music filled her ears and she let her sister lead her into the loud, darkened room. Judy waited for the smell of smoke but was relieved when she smelled none. And a little shocked. "Is this a non-smoking restaurant?"

"Yes," Sarah said, practically having to yell over the music. She led Judy over to a booth and slid into it. "Come on." She held out her hand, helping Judy sit down.

"I need the bathroom," Judy said and slid out of the booth again.

Sarah turned to Amber and Shoshanna. "Save our spot. I'll be right back." She slid out of the booth and linked her arm through Judy's. "You feeling okay?" she asked once they were inside the bathroom and away from the noise.

"Yes. Just tired." Judy disappeared into one of the stalls, coming out a moment later, looking exhausted. "Another month of this," she muttered as she walked over to the sink. She washed her hands and splashed water on her face, then dried both with a towel. "I'm sorry I'm such a grouch," she said as she followed Sarah out of the bathroom and back to their table. The music had stopped and for that Judy was relieved.

"It's okay." Sarah gave Judy's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "We're used to doing stuff at the last minute. I just didn't want you to sit in the apartment all night."

"I know," Judy said as she slid into a booth beside her sister, across from Amber and Shoshanna. She glanced around, feeling her chest tighten as her fear suddenly returned. This would be a place Dick would come. Most definitely. Judy took deep breaths, trying to rid her mind of thoughts of her soon-to-be ex-husband. She couldn't let herself have another meltdown like the one she'd had at the Diner. She'd never want to leave the apartment again.

"Judy?"

Judy jumped and jerked her head toward her sister, feeling her heart rate speed up. She released a large breath, collapsing against the booth. "I'm sorry," she muttered, "I…I…" she felt Sarah's hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay." Sarah peered into her sister's face. "Do you want to leave? I'm sorry. I should've asked you instead of dragging you out the door."

Judy shook her head, taking a sip of her water. "No. I need to do this. I can't let Dick continue controlling me." She glanced around, letting her eyes find the stage area. "What do you do to sing karaoke?"

"Go up to the stage and put your name in and what song you want to sing," Shoshanna spoke up. "I can do it for you if you want."

Judy nodded gratefully. "Thank you. Just put Judy Williams and I want to sing Get Out and Stay Out from the musical 9 to 5." Judy could tell by the expression on Sarah's face that she wanted to comment but Judy was relieved when no comment was made. "Thank you," she said as Shoshanna slid from the booth.

"No problem."

Judy watched as Shoshanna disappeared into the crowd and she then turned back to Sarah. "So what's good here? Not that I can eat much. Everything is actually making me nauseas."

"Not sure," Sarah said as she looked at the menu. "Hey you want soup? They have Chicken Noodle. Your favorite."

Despite not feeling well, Judy couldn't help but smile. "That sounds good actually." She turned to look at the stage behind her as a familiar song began to play. "I love this song." She hummed softy as the woman onstage started to sing. "Doralee would be going nuts. She loves every song in Wicked." A smile made its way across Judy's forehead as she let her thoughts travel to her friend. But before she could say anything more, her phone rang. Grabbing her purse, she grabbed it from the side pocket and looked at the ID. Laughing quietly, Judy put the phone to her ear. "Hey," she said, "I was just thinking about you. Hold on." She turned and held the phone out toward the stage, where the woman was belting out the last notes of Wizard and I. "Hear that?"

A laugh came from Doralee's lips. "Yes. Where are you? Not at the show I hope."

Judy laughed. Her first real laugh in months. "No. Sarah and Amber and Shoshanna dragged me to this karaoke place that do Broadway songs."

A pause and then Judy heard, "Oh wow. That's so cool. Oh I wish I was there. I would make you sing."

Judy laughed, recovering from Doralee's scream in her ear. "Well come join us. And I am singing. So get your butt down here."

"I will. I will."

Judy listened to Doralee's excited tone as she talked to Derek and a moment later she came back on the line. "Did Derek agree?"

"Yep. We'll be there soon."

"Great!" Judy gave her friend the address and after telling her she'd see her soon, hung up. "Doralee and Derek are coming," she announced to the three twenty-year olds. "Oh awesome," Sarah said, grinning. She took a sip of her coke, her eyes suddenly glazing over with concern. "You doing okay?"

Judy nodded, sitting back against the booth. "Yeah. Just tired. But maybe singing will help me wake up."

"Well you're up next," Amber announced, "your name was just announced."

Judy turned around, surprised. "Really?" She swatted Sarah out of the booth and stood, suddenly feeling her heart rate speeding up. Turning back to the girls, she asked, "Should I wait for Doralee?"

"Go on," Sarah urged, "You can sing again when she gets here." She stood and gently pushed her sister forward. "Go!"

Judy sighed and walked slowly up onstage. She could feel sweat forming on her forehead as she stood before the microphone and she wanted to kick herself for ever agreeing to this. Judy gripped the microphone stand until her fingers ached and she actually felt a sense of relief when the music started. Glancing down at the words, she started to sing, her voice soft and quiet. But as the song progressed and Judy realized what the song was about, she felt her emotions kick into overdrive as the anger poured through her. Soon she found herself belting out the notes as the anger continued its course and when she was done, she was nearly breathless but felt as though she'd just told off Dick for the last and final time. At least in her mind anyway. That song had conveyed everything she'd tried to say the first time she'd kicked him out and she wished he was here now so she could put him in his place.

Feeling slightly out of breath and a little dizzy, Judy made her way back to the table, where she was greeted with hugs and congratulations from Sarah and her friends. She let out a big breath as she sat down, feeling Sarah rub her back.

"You okay?" Sarah pushed a strand of hair off of Judy's forehead. "Were you nervous?"

Judy shrugged as she took a sip of water and after swallowing, said, "Not really. Once I started singing and realized what I was singing about I just….it was like all my emotions came rushing back. I felt like I was singing to him, telling him exactly what I thought and felt."

Sarah gave her sister a sideways hug. "Good. I'm glad." She pulled her arm free sat back against the seat. "Okay who's next?"

***

George sat spellbound as he watched Judy walk off-stage. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever thought he'd witness so chalked full of emotion. It was as if the anger and the hatred toward Dick had come from deep within her and suddenly George felt the guilt from earlier returning. He had seen how afraid and how angry and broken Judy was and yet he sat here providing the key to bring her back to the place that had destroyed her.

George stared at the tiny silver phone lying on the table and he picked it up, staring at it as if he was waiting for it to speak to him or do a little dance. One button and he could end this. One button and he could make Judy's life miserable again while at the same time making his best friend the happiest man alive. One button and he could end his gut-wrenching guilt.

George shook his head as his anger began to churn within him and he resisted the urge to throw the phone out the window. What sort of person asked another person to do something so awful? Dick, that's who. George wanted to believe that Dick was telling the truth. That he wanted to change. But he'd been around the man long enough to know that Dick was a mastermind liar. He had let George think this whole plan was going to make everyone happy. And George, being the softy that he was had fallen for it. He'd fallen for all the lies and had fallen into Dick's trap.

But no more, he decided as he put the phone back in his pocket, his eyes scanning the room until they finally found Judy across the way. He couldn't hear what she was saying but he could tell by her demeanor that she looked tired. Not just physically but emotionally too. He felt his insides tense as he realized what he'd been about to do and he felt his fist clench. There was no way he could work this both ways. It was either help Dick or help Judy. There was no helping both. George shook his head as he realized the answer. An answer that two years ago wouldn't have even crossed his mind. He would've given anything to help his best friend. But now he knew better. Now he had seen the real Dick. The Dick he'd chosen to ignore all these years. Dick didn't deserve his help. Judy did. Judy deserved to be safe. To live a life free from Dick. Free from the abuse and imprisonment.

George sipped at his water, finally feeling the tension in his muscles ease and his resolve growing stronger. He was going to do this. He was going to switch sides and do what he should've done years ago. Now all he had to do was figure out a way to tell her and a way to put Dick out of his and Judy's life for good.

But he knew however that both tasks were going to be easier said than done….

***

Judy stared into her soup, not really in the mood to eat it, as she listened to Sarah, Amber and Shoshanna chat. The noise in the restaurant was growing louder and Judy could feel a headache coming on. She desperately wanted to go back to the apartment and sleep but she couldn't leave without seeing Doralee. She owed her friend that and much more.

Judy glanced up just in time to see Doralee heading toward her, Derek following close behind. Judy reached out a hand, waving her friend over. "There you are. What took you so long?"

"You can't get a stupid cab in this city." Doralee scooted into the booth beside Sarah, reaching over to give Judy's hand a squeeze. "You doing okay?" she had to practically shout to be heard over the music.

"I have a headache but I'm okay," Judy said and pushed her soup toward Sarah. "Here. I don't want it."

"Judy you need to eat something," Doralee said, worry creasing her brow.

Judy shook her head. "I'm fine, Doralee. I'm just not feeling that great. The music is giving me a headache."

"You want to leave?" Sarah asked, concern now etched into her tone. "I can take you back to the apartment."

Judy nodded. She desperately wanted to tell everyone that she was fine and deal with the pain but she could feel her headache growing worse and wanted nothing more than to sleep. "Yes. Please," she said as she scooted from the booth and stood. She shot an apologetic look to Doralee. "Please don't hate me."

Doralee stood and embraced Judy in a hug. "Never. You rest. You need to take care of yourself. We'll see you tomorrow." She looked to Sarah, giving her a stern look. "You take care of her and be careful."

"We will," Sarah promised and linked her arm through Judy's. "We're taking a cab."

Judy kept her eyes on the ground as she followed Sarah out of the restaurant and onto the streets. The noise of the city and the bright lights was making her head hurt even worse, not to mention the prickle of fear that ran up her arms as she stared around her, watching as people walked past. any one of those men could be Dick and Judy tried to force the thought from her mind as a cab pulled up at the curb. Feeling as though she might faint from exhaustion and fear, Judy climbed into the cab after her sister and slammed the door. She barely noticed as Sarah gave the address and the cab began driving down the busy street. Her mind was focusing on holding it together until they reached the apartment and she had never been so glad to see the familiar rundown building as she was now. Paying the driver, Judy followed her sister into the building, nearly colliding with another person as she tried to get through the door. "I'm…sorry," she sputtered, feeling her heart race and her cheeks burn. She averted her gaze to the ground, subconsciously waiting for the hit, the blow. She knew, however, that a blow would not happen. This was not Dick standing before her. This was just some man she'd run into on accident. "Sorry," she gasped out and felt her sister's hand on her shoulder.

The man smiled sincerely. "No worries. No harm done."

Judy glanced up, slightly startled. She knew that voice and she felt her heart rate speeding up, but this time not in fear but in shock. "G…George?" she choked out.

"Who's George?" Sarah blurted, resting a protective hand on Judy's shoulder. She cut her eyes to the strange man Judy was staring at.

Judy felt her legs grow weak with relief when she recognized the face before her. It was George. "Dick's best friend," she said, turning to her sister and immediately cut her gaze back to the man before her. "What are you doing here?" Fear clenched her stomach and she swayed slightly. "Does Dick know…" she was cut off.

"Judy." George was serious now and he peered into her face, causing her to flinch slightly. He quickly pulled away. "I'm sorry."

Judy shook her head. "No. It…it's okay. I…I'm just nervous." She glanced up at George, allowing him to see her fear and anxiety. "What are you doing here?" she asked again, her voice trembling slightly.

George sighed heavily, his expression grave. "I really need to talk to you…"

***

George took a breath, wanting nothing more than to tell Judy the whole story right here and now. She looked so frightened and so unsure and seeing her so vulnerable was eating him up inside. "We should discuss this inside." He saw Judy flinch and gave her a reassuring look. "Or wherever you feel comfortable."

"Right here is good, buddy," the girl standing beside Judy blurted out. She put a protective arm around Judy.

"It's okay, Sarah," Judy said, turning to her sister. "I trust him."

Sarah stared at her. "He's your abusive husband's best friend. He's probably here to take you back to that creep."

George sighed heavily. He should've thought this through more carefully. He hadn't known that Judy would recognize him so soon. "Judy, that was my original reason for being here." He pulled out a phone and began explaining the whole stupid plot. "And I was stupid enough to go along with it," he finished, watching as Judy's face paled in the light of the street lamp. "Dick is a liar and I'm sorry I had to tell you that but I wanted to be honest with you."

"So what are you saying?" Sarah asked, her eyes going wild with suspicion. "Spit it out already."

"Please," Judy said softly, keeping her eyes locked on George's face. "Please don't tell him I'm here. Please."

George sighed ruefully, his heart breaking at the fear and anxiety in her tone. "Judy," he said, "he knows you're here. It's what I'm trying to tell you. He concocted this whole plan for me to gain your trust and lead you back to him. He doesn't realize we know each other."

A snort came from Sarah's throat. "How is that possible?" she blurted, cutting her eyes to George. "If you're lying…"

Judy turned to her sister. "He's not lying. Dick never officially introduced us. We met over the phone when he called the house once and he came by several times when Dick was out of town."

"But we never told Dick," George added, and sent a look to Judy. It wasn't exactly a sorrowful look. More of a "I'm sorry" look.

"He would've…" Judy trailed off. Sarah knew what Dick would've done. Beaten her to a pulp and probably skinned George alive. Judy wrapped her arms around herself. "Please. Let's go inside. I need to lie down." She looked to George. "I want to know what's going on." She let Sarah go ahead of her to let them in and she ushered George in. "So how long have you and my husband been here following me?" she asked sharply. She walked into the apartment and then turned to face him. "You don't have to explain, George. I know Dick. I knew he'd find me." She swallowed, willing herself not to cry. "It was only a matter of time." Her voice broke then and she turned away as a sob made its way up her throat.

George hung his head as he gripped the doorframe. "Judy, I'm sorry, Please just let me explain."

Judy wiped at her eyes and turned to face him. "I trust you," she said quietly, "But please understand. You're my husband's best friend. You're here because of him. He knows where I am."

George sighed but nodded. She looked so broken. So lost and so confused. But most of all she looked scared. Terribly scared. "I know how this must look." He didn't dare take a step forward. She was already very uncomfortable and it was by the grace of God that she'd recognized him and wiling to listen to him. "I should've realized what was going on sooner. I should've never agreed to help Dick. He told me he wanted you back so he could be a good father and so he could be a better man but I knew better. I knew the real reason he wanted you back. But I…" he was cut off.

"I know," Judy cut in, "My husband is good at what he does. He's good at tricking people." She shrugged, a microscopic smile on his face, "he was so convincing I fell in love with him." She nodded at him to continue.

George took a breath and continued, the story coming out in a tangled mess. "He found out you were here from the credit card bill. He had me bring him up on my private jet and we called your parent's house." George licked his lips. This next part was going to send Judy through the roof. "Judy believe me I had no idea…." He was cut off again and he tried not to let his irritation show.

"And said what?" Judy challenged, eyeing him critically. Suddenly her eyes widened. "Is that how you found me?"

George slowly nodded. "Yes," he said and saw her face turn to that of white-hot anger. He reached out a hand to steady her, looking at her with supplication. "Judy please. Listen to me. I only did it because I believed Dick's lie. He told me that he was going to change. That he was going to be a father to your child." He knew he was repeating himself and he was relieved when he saw Judy nod in understanding. Good. At least she believed him.

"So then what?" Judy prompted when he didn't say anything and George could tell she was getting irritated. "You've been stalking me this whole time?" She sighed heavily when George nodded. "And so Dick is here?" The fear in her voice was palpable and George could see her trembling. "He's here?" The last word came out through a choked sob as tears formed in Judy's eyes.

"No, Judy," George said and wished with every fiber of his being that he could turn back the clock and tell Dick no. But he couldn't and he had to live with the consequences. "He's on a plane back to Alabama but he left me here to do a job for him."

"To get me back, right?" Judy asked tearfully, her words laced with fear.

George shook his head. The whole ridiculous plan made his stomach churn and the guilt factor increase drastically as he looked into Judy's frightened face. "Yes. He even went as far as to get me an apartment so I could get to know you and…"

"And get in good with me so Dick could have me back," Judy answered quietly, timidly. She shook her head as tears ran down her cheeks but after a moment, she said, "Thank you, George. Thank you for being honest with me. Thank you for not going through with it."

"It wouldn't have worked anyway," George said. "You would've recognized me." He sighed heavily again, his expression grave. "We've got to get you someplace safe, Judy." He took out his silver phone. "This goes to Dick's phone. I was going to tell you and let him keep thinking that I was doing the job but I'm not sure what to do now. I'm totally on your side, Judy. I was all along."

"I know, George," Judy said, trying to smile, though it barely reached her eyes. "Listen, you should probably go. Sarah's roommates and my friend Doralee will be back soon."

"I understand." George reached out and gently touched her shoulder, his expression gentle and reassuring. "We'll figure this out, Judy. I'm not going to let Dick get his way and if I could turn back the clock and stop myself from going along with it I would. I just thank you for trusting me."

Judy exhaled. "It's not easy," she admitted, "But I've known you five years now and I know you were only under Dick's spell. Just like I was." Her eyes suddenly became full of questions. "Where are you staying?"

George pointed upward. "One floor up. I'm going to keep the apartment. I can look after you that way and I think it will be safer, for now, to have Dick think I'm still following the plan. He wont get suspicious and he won't have a reason to come here."

Judy nodded in agreement. "That's probably best. You were supposed to get to now me anyway. What Dick won't know won't kill him."

George chuckled. "I'll let you rest. You look exhausted and I thank you again for trusting me and hearing me out. I know how scared and unsure and lost you are right now."

Judy nodded and said quietly, "Thank you and please understand. It took a lot for me to listen to you tonight. I know I've said this before and I'll say it again. I thank you for being honest with me and upfront."

"You're welcome." He pointed behind him. "I'll be upstairs if you need anything and I have another cell phone." He rattled off the number and watched as she wrote it down on her hand. "Get some rest."

"I will. And thank you."

George watched as Judy closed the door and then headed slowly up to the apartment, feeling as though a giant weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He'd told her everything and now all he had to do was figure out how to get her to safety….

***

"Judy how could you!" Sarah screeched, her face contorted into anger and disbelief. "You come here and you're so scared you won't leave the apartment alone. Yet you stood there and listened to that guy go on and and on and on. What if he's lying."

"He's not," Judy said as she sank down onto the couch, putting a head to her forehead. She sat up, looking at her sister. "I've known George for years. Dick just never found out. Dick and George met about a year after we got married at some flying show. Dick loved to go watch people do stunts in planes. Anyway, he would never let me come and so I never knew who George was. It wasn't until George called the house once that I actually met him." Judy shuddered at the memory. "Dick got really angry with George when he called the house and he got really angry with me when he found out I'd answered his phone." Judy wrapped her arms around herself as she let the memories resurface, back to the first night she'd heard George's voice….

_"Judy!" _

_Judy jumped at the sound of her husband's sharp brisk tone and spun around to face him. "Y…yes?" she stammered. _

_"I'm leaving for the airport," George said and kissed Judy's cheek. He eyed her critically. "Remember, do not go into my study for any reason. Understand?" _

_Judy nodded, flinching under his intense gaze. "I understand," she said quietly and let her gaze drop to the floor. She stayed perfectly still as she watched him leave and once she heard the door close and lock behind her, she let her shoulders drop as a large breath came from her lips. For four days she would be free. Free from his constant stares, his shouting, the hitting, the punching. Free from it all for four days. _

_Judy glanced around the house, twisting her hands together nervously. She could leave right now. She could leave and go back to New York. But a sickening fear suddenly rose within her and she hurriedly dismissed the thought. He would find her. He'd always said that if she ever left he'd find her and make her pay. She swallowed back a wave of nausea. She didn't even want to think about what her payment might entail. So she stayed. For her safety as well as her sanity. _

_Judy walked around the silent house for the better part of an hour, trying to decide what to do first. She desperately needed to go shopping but alas she had no car and no money of her own. And the bus was out of the question. She could clean the house. Organize her closet. _

_Her mental list was suddenly interrupted by a persistent ringing. Judy stopped and listened, soon realizing it was coming from the study. the sound was loud and Judy realized that the study door was open. Dick had forgotten to lock it. Judy winced at the loud ringing and she darted for the door, but immediately stopped as she approached the door. He'd said not to enter the office. Judy chewed on her lip as her nerves began to flare. It wouldn't hurt to answer the phone just this once would it? Not giving herself time to analyze the situation, Judy sprinted toward the phone and picked it up. Her hand trembled as she placed it to her ear. "H..hello?" she stammered, hardly able to get the words out. She felt a prickle of fear slide down her spine. What if Dick came in and found her on the phone in his study? _

_"Is Dick in?" a male voice asked. "This is George." _

_Judy swallowed, and hoped she could make her voice sound normal. "This is Judy, Dick's wife. I'm sorry but he just left for a business trip." _

_"Ah. Well it's nice to finally meet you, Judy. Tell him I called, would you? It's nothing important."_

_Judy gripped the phone so tight her fingers were starting to cramp. "Of course. And nice to meet you too." Judy told him goodbye and quickly hung up the phone, releasing a big breath when she realized that the house had remained silent. Dick had not come home…. _

"But he did find out," Judy said tearfully, wiping at her eyes. "George told him that he talked to me and Dick let me have it." Judy shivered as the memories came back to her but she forced them back. "A few months later George came by the house while Dick was on another one of his trips. I couldn't tell him what Dick did to me. I told him that my bruised eye was from running into a door. It wasn't until much later that I told him the truth. But he suspected something was amiss because of how angry he got at George for calling when he wasn't home."

"So you really trust this guy?" Sarah asked, uncertainty still in her voice. "He worked with Dick, Judy. He was going to try and get you back to him."

"I know. I know." Judy's tone was sharp, full of irritation. "I know what he was going to try to do. But I trust him, Sarah. I don't blame him for wanting to help Dick. He's his best friend. He wanted to believe he was telling the truth." Judy stood up and headed for Sarah's bedroom. "I'm going to bed. I have an early appointment tomorrow." She shut the door with a bang and collapsed onto the bed, hoping with all her might that she was right in trusting George and that she hadn't just gotten herself in a worse situation. This thought kept her awake tossing and turning for hours, until finally she couldn't take it any longer.

Doing her best to suppress a sob, Judy climbed out of bed and after slipping on her cream colored slippers and matching robe, she made her way out of the room, across the darkened living room and to the door. She tried to be as quiet as possible as she opened the door and slipped out into the hall. The stairs were well-lit and Judy had no problem making her way to George's door. She knocked loudly, feeling the tears pooling heavily in her eyes and was nearly choked with tears by the time the door opened.

"Judy?"

Judy could hardly speak as sobs threatened to rob her of her voice and she gripped the doorframe as she tried to gather her composure and once she could speak, she looked up at him, staring at him out of tear-filled eyes. "Please tell me what you said earlier wasn't a dream. Please tell me I am not making a mistake by trusting you. You have been a secret friend to me. My only companion separate from my husband and I know you are his best friend, which is why I must ask you if you are really on my side." Judy took a breath and continued before George could say anything. "I need to know if I made a mistake. Please, George. Tell me everything that my husband said. Tell me exactly what was planned and discussed."

"Judy," George said, his voice reassuring and gentle, "I know you are scared and I know how this must look. But I will say this as many times as you need. I am here to help you and I will say this again too. When I first arrived here my only objective was to help get you back to Dick. I thought I was helping out a friend. A friend who really wanted to change. But when I saw how scared you were and how you couldn't even venture outside alone I knew I couldn't help Dick. And then I talked to him and when I heard the desperation in his voice I knew I'd been played. There was just something about it that didn't seem right."

"How could you tell?" Judy asked, suddenly alert as she anxiously awaited George's answer. "Dick is very good at making you think he means something when he really doesn't. He got me to marry him all so he could have something to control and push around." She shook her head. "I thought I loved him. He was just so…charming and sweet at first. I fell right into his spell."

"Well he had me fooled for the past nine years," George said, "He kept telling me how awesome his marriage was and how great you were but he always had some excuse as to why I couldn't ever meet you. I figured he was just the jealous type and didn't question it. It wasn't until I came over that first time that I knew something wasn't right. I knew you didn't walk into a door."

"You knew?" Judy asked, unable to hide her shock. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

George shrugged. "Because Dick was my friend and I didn't want to make accusations. I didn't know you that well and I didn't wan to lose Dick for a friend by embarrassing him." George took a slight step forward, looking Judy straight in the eye. "Judy if I had followed my instinct and called the police the moment I saw the bruise I would've. I was only twenty and I was only interested in making a good name for myself. Getting in with people like Dick. I didn't care who I hurt as long as I was on top." He let out a long breath as his face reddened with guilt. "But now I wish I could turn back the clock. I wish I could go back to that moment two days ago and tell him I can't help him. Judy, I know you don't believe me and I am going to do everything in my power to make this right."

"I know. I…I just need time, George. My trust has been shattered. I want to believe you. I really do. But you started out helping my husband. The man who put me in the hospital on more than one occasion. I can't let my guard down. How do I know you're not doing this just to help Dick? How do I know you're really on my side?"

George sighed, letting his gaze fall to the floor. "I don't know, Judy." He looked up at her, his eyes full of remorse. "All I can do is try and help you. I'm just afraid to take any chances with Dick. I don't know what he'll do."

"But you aren't sure if he's telling the truth or not, are you?" Judy challenged, gripping the doorframe so tight her fingers were beginning to cramp. She eyed him warily. "I can see it in your eyes. Dick is so convincing." She eyed his pocket. "Call him and ask him. He's more likely to tell the truth if he's irritated about something else and he won't have his guard up. Or if he's drunk." She reached out and gently touched George's shoulder. "it's the only way to know, George. And it's the only way for me to know that you're telling the truth. Tell him you can't help him and see what he says."

George nodded without hesitation and pulled out the phone George had given him. "You're right," he said and he meant every word. He didn't really know if Dick was telling the truth or not. Even after nine years of friendship George still had a hard time telling Dick's lies apart from the truth. George pressed the send button and then put the phone on speaker phone, putting a finger to his lips. He motioned for Judy to come inside and then shut the door.

Judy stayed near the door, listening with fearful anticipation as the phone continued to ring loudly, followed by Dick's gruff voice.

"Hello? George what are you doing calling me at three in the morning?" The irritation in Dick's voice was palpable and Judy felt her insides churn with dread, realizing after a moment that Dick couldn't hurt her. She forced herself to relax and focus on the conversation. The one that would determine George's story.

"I'm sorry to call so late," George said, trying to sound as casual as possible, "But I just wanted to tell you that I made contact with Judy. I talked to her. She has no idea who I am. But I'm calling to tell you that I can't help you, Dick. This is not the way to go about getting your wife back. If you really want to change and you're really serious then you need to find a way to get Judy back yourself. You need to find a way to be a father to your son or daughter."

"What do you mean you're not going to help me?" Dick growled, sounding more awake now, his voice laced with irritation. "We had a deal, George. You promised you'd help me. You're my best friend. Why the sudden change? Judy told you, didn't she? She told you what I did to her, didn't she?" He muttered something incoherent under his breath and all Judy could make out was the sound of her name. "Fine," Dick growled after a moment, "I'll find someone else. I don't care about that stupid child. Not unless it's a boy. I need a son to continue the family business. Judy knows her place. She knows her place is here with me, being a dutiful wife and raising our son."

"So you don't care about her at all?" George asked and looked at Judy, giving her a thumbs-up sign. Dick was getting ready to squirm. "I thought you wanted to change, Dick. I thought you wanted her back so you could show her how much you love her? She deserves to be treated with respect, Dick. You don't go around hitting the ones you love."

"What do you know about it?" Dick bellowed, his voice growing louder by the second. "You don't know anything. You've never been married. You have to understand. Judy is. She's not always there sometimes. She lies and makes things up at that aren't true. Yes I have hit her but only to get her to listen. She doesn't listen. She doesn't do anything I ask her to do. A wife is supposed to listen to a husband and be there for them. That's what marriage is. And Judy has never once done anything for me unless I tell her to. Unless I force her. But I'm not letting her keep me away from my son."

"Then you're going to have to be the one to convince her that you've changed," George said, "Because I can't help you."

Now Dick was furious and Judy nearly cowered in fear as she listened to his response. "We had a deal, George," he said icily. "You can't just back out on a deal. Judy belongs with me."

"Then come here and get her," George said. "Make her realize that you've changed. Or better yet talk to her right now. Tell her yourself. She's standing right here."

"WHAT?"

Judy jumped and looked at George, her eyes wide with fear. "No," she said quietly. "I…I can't." But before she could say anything more, she heard her name coming through the phone.

"JUDY? Judy, get your butt back home this instant. I mean it. You belong here with me. Do you want to embarrass me, Judy? Because that's what you're doing. You're embarrassing me. I love you, honey. I want to make a family with you. Please come home, honey. Come home and let me show you what a good husband I can be. I'm sorry, Judy. I'm sorry I ever hurt you. I'll work on my temper."

Judy felt her insides churn. She knew that voice. It was the voice Dick always used after he'd beaten her. The one that always made her stay. "No, Dick," she said hoarsely. "I've had enough. You don't love me. You love the idea of being able to control me. All you care about is your precious pride. To have a wife to show off to your snobby friends. You don't care about me and you never have. It's all about control for you. The fact that you had to have George pretend not to know me and bring me back is a sure sign of that. The fact that you never let me out of the house unless you were with me is a sign that all you cared about is control and about having someone to show off with at your stupid parties." Judy was sobbing by this point, hardly able to get the words out. But she forced them out, knowing that if she didn't say them right now she never would. "You don't love me, Dick. You never have. Those facts that I just mentioned and the fact that you kept me prisoner and used me as your personal punching bag is a sure sign that you are not fit to be a husband much less a father. A wife is none of what you described and my job is not to have kids and raise them and if you were a real man you'd know that. You'd know that as parents we have to be a team. So no Dick. I am not coming back to you. I am not going to be your play thing any longer. I am not going to let you control me and push me around. I am done. Finished. And if you ever try to contact me again I will not hesitate to have you thrown in jail."

"You can't do that," Dick growled. "You are my wife…"

"Not anymore," Judy said, her voice low in her throat, "I am not your wife anymore. And don't you expect George to do any favors for you."

"Judy, now you listen to me…" Dick was cut off again. "George, don't listen to her. She's not thinking clearly."

'No Dick," George said angrily, "You're the one that isn't thinking clearly. I agree with everything Judy just said. I've known all of this about you for years I just didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to believe that a man could be so heartless. But now that I am taking myself out of the picture and am no longer your best friend and can see this in a whole new light I can see that Judy is right. The fact that I had to be friends with her in secret and the fact that you got mad when she talked to me on the phone that first day is a sure sign that something is not right with you. So until you change, which I doubt you will, then me and Judy are done here. And if you come anywhere near her I will get a restraining order. I will not watch you hurt her anymore. Especially with the baby on the way. Goodbye, Dick. Have fun with your precious pride." And with that, he slammed the phone shut and then threw it on the ground, smashing it into tiny pieces. He then looked up at Judy, his expression serious. "You were very brave."

The only answer Judy could give was a choked sob as shock made its way through her. She couldn't believe she'd done it. She couldn't believe she'd told Dick all that she'd wanted to tell him for so long. She felt dizzy with relief and leaned against the wall, looking at George out of tear-filled eyes. "Is it really over?" she looked at him, her eyes still filled with uncertainty. "Thank you," she said quietly, her voice still laced with tears, "I should've done that a long time ago."

George took a small step toward her. "I know you don't trust me yet and I don't expect you to but I am going to help you, Judy. And I'm going to start by helping you get somewhere safe. Dick is a determined man. He won't hesitate to come here and try and take you back."

"Then get a restraining order," Judy said and somehow found the energy to stand on her own. "I don't want to leave my sister. Not yet. I don't want to be alone. I haven't seen my sister in eight years and I want to be here for her and help her get into college. She's the only family I have left." Judy looked at him pleadingly. "If you want to help me like you claim to then go through with the threat and get a restraining order. I can even show the judge my bruises and the x-rays of all my broken ribs."

"I'll do it," George said and in his tone was a kind of sincerity Judy had never heard before. "You're right. We can't move forward without a restraining order. We need to prevent Dick from coming after you and I don't want to take you away from your sister in order to keep you safe." He looked at her with seriousness. "I know you don't believe me right now, Judy but I will help you. I'm not going to let you get hurt again."

"I want to believe you," Judy said, "You don't know how badly. I Just…I can't right now. Maybe with time I'll be able to." She looked at him questioningly. "How will you get the restraining order?"

"Well I have friends in high places. I'm friends with a judge and he'll be able to help me. I'll give him a call first thing in the morning. He's actually based here in New York. What is your day like tomorrow?"

Judy ran a hand through her hair as her foggy brain tried to remain awake enough to tell George her agenda. "I have a job interview tomorrow morning at ten and then going to see Wicked that night but other than that I'm free."

George nodded. "Okay. I will call you and let you know what my friend says."

"But how can you?" Judy asked and pointed to the pieces of the cell phone lying on the floor. "You just smashed your phone into pieces."

George chuckled and pulled out a red and black colored phone. "Not this one. And I can block Dick's number." He looked at Judy reassuringly. "Get some rest. We'll deal with this in the morning."

Judy nodded and turned toward the door. But before she could take a step more, she turned around. "I want to trust you," she said softly, "More than you know."

"I know," George answered back just as softly, "and I have good faith that you will."

Judy forced herself to look at him and once her eyes found his face, she gave him a small, almost microscopic smile. "Thank you," she said and then disappeared out the door. Her legs felt like rubber as she made her way down the stairs and back into the apartment. She found Sarah and Amber sitting on the couch.

"Where have you been?" Sarah shrieked when Judy came through the door. "I woke up and you were gone. I was afraid…"

Judy held up a hand. "I'm fine. I went up to see George." She looked at her sister as her throat closed up again. "It's over, Sarah, It's all over."

"What?" Sarah asked, scooting over toward Judy. "What happened?  
Judy took a breath and told Sarah of the events that had just transpired and when she was finished, she said, "George is going to talk to a friend of his who is a judge and see about getting a restraining order." She looked at her sister and pulled her into a hug, too tired to say anything else. Finally, she pulled away and stood. "I'm going to bed and I promise I'll stay there this time." She watched as Sarah got to her feet and wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Judy headed into the bedroom. Crawling under the covers, she stared into the darkness, finally allowing herself to fall asleep, praying that God one one day soon mend her wounded heart…..

***

Dick nearly threw the phone across the room as his anger mounted. He couldn't believe this. He couldn't believe how stupid he'd been. If only he'd put up the 'I want to be a father' act for a bit longer. And it had been an act. Every bit of what he'd told George had been an act. He had to admit that now. He didn't care about being a father. He did love his wife but it was his own kind of love. The kind of love that people just didn't understand. He had never been one to be all affectionate. He treated Judy as he would treat any other woman. Wives were supposed to be there for their husbands and to listen to them and to do the housework and raise their children. They weren't supposed to work and have pointless parties. And Judy had never done a thing he'd asked. The only way to get her to listen was to threaten her. And when that didn't work, use another method. He'd hated beating her. Hated every minute of it. But it was the only way she'd listen.

And now she was gone. His wife who had promised to love him till death was gone. And if he didn't do something soon he would never get her back. The question was, what could he do.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

The ground was covered with snow when Judy awoke the next morning and she let out a loud groan as she sat up in bed. Usually she loved snow. Today, however, it was the worst possible thing that could've happened. Judy shivered as she got out of bed and after putting on her robe, padded across the room and to the door. Sarah's side of the bed was empty and Judy could hear laughter coming from the kitchen. She glanced over at the clock, feeling a sigh of relief rush through her when she realized it was only seven. Running a hand through her hair, Judy headed down the hall and into the kitchen, where the dark light from the gray morning shone through the bay windows. A single lamp provided the only source of light in the large room and Judy could already feel the heat from the fire as she headed toward the kitchen.

"Morning," Sarah said from where she was making eggs at the stove. She turned to Judy, gesturing to the pan. "Want some?"

Judy shook her head, wrinkling her nose. "No. Baby is making me nauseas." She sighed and sat down on one of the bar stools next to Amber, putting her head in her hands. "How long have you been up?"

"About an hour. We went and played in the snow," Amber answered as she drank a mug of what Judy assumed was coffee. "It was nice. Fun."

Judy nodded as she stared blankly into space, rubbing her temples as she let out a groan. "Ugh I have to wake up. I have to be alert and sing with kids in three hours."

Sarah turned from the stove, her eyebrows raised in a questioning manner. "You're going to work? When that jerk is here?"

Judy let her hands drop to the counter. "I don't have a choice. Besides, George is taking me and is going to pick me up."

Sarah shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe you're still trusting that guy. He helped your jerk of a husband, Judy."

"I know that," Judy shot back, irritation shadowing her tone. She stood up, pulling her robe tighter around her. "I don't want to discuss this any further," she said and as she stalked out of the room she thought she heard her sister sigh. Judy slammed the door to the bedroom just as the tears began to run down her cheeks. She hugged herself tightly as she leaned against the closed door, trying to fight off the water works. She had to pull it together. She couldn't start crying at the drop of a hat in front of those kids. What would they think of her? Judy knew, however, that her short temper wasn't because of hormones but because as much as she didn't want to admit it, she knew her sister was right. She had no business trusting George. Yet Judy couldn't help but feel guilty. George had been her friend for eight years and had only been trying to help out Dick as a friend, not wanting to believe that Dick would stoop so low.

"Judy?"

Judy jumped and spun around. Opening the door, she found Sarah on the other side. "Sorry," she said quietly, unable to meet Sarah's gaze. "I…I don't know what's wrong with me. I didn't mean to snap. I'm just so…scared and frustrated. I don't know what's left and what's right."

Sarah came into the room and shut the door and before she spoke, she embraced Judy in a hug. "I know. I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get into any trouble. You've been through so much already."

Judy smiled as she took a step back, taking off her robe. "Well thank you for your concern. I appreciate it. But I'll be fine. I'm being careful." She turned to her suitcase and after opening it, stared at the mound of clothes before her. She wrinkled her nose, letting out a sigh of frustration. "Ugh this is hopeless. I should just forget the whole thing."

"No you will not," Sarah said as she came over to Judy. She peered into her suitcase, finally pulling out a pair of black slacks and a white shirt with puffy sleeves. She tossed them to Judy, who caught them with one hand. "There. Wear that. It's comfortable yet looks professional."

Judy stared at her sister in amazement. "How do you do it?" she asked as she threw the clothes on the unmade bed. She leaned against it, putting a hand to her stomach as the nausea resurfaced. Breathing deeply, she shut her eyes, waiting as it passed. "I feel like someone is surfing in my stomach," she moaned as she grabbed her bra and a clean pair of underwear. She took her clothes and toiletries into the bathroom and after washing her face and brushing her teeth, dressed in the outfit Sarah had picked out for her. Lastly she brushed out her hair, putting it into its usual bun. Applying a bit of makeup, she stepped out of the bathroom, her bare feet touching the soft carpet. "Well?" she asked, walking over to the bed where her sister was reading.

Sarah looked up, her face widening into a smile. "Beautiful. You're going to do great today, Judy."

Judy sighed as she grabbed her black flats from the suitcase and put them on her feet. "I'm so nervous. I'm so jumpy and scared that I'm afraid I won't be able to do my job thoroughly." She sighed heavily as she sat down on the bed, careful not to wrinkle her outfit. "I'm just sorry you and Amber and Sho had to be banned from the apartment." Judy could hear the guilt in her tone as the ever familiar feeling swirled within her. "It's my fault. You're here because of me."

Sarah's head snapped up and she immediately shook her head. "No, Judy. No. Don't do that. Don't go blaming yourself." She scooted over to her sister, pulling her into a hug. "It's not your fault. It's Dick's fault. You had nothing to do with it." She kissed Judy's forehead and then glanced at her, her expression stern. "Now you go out there and you be the best music teacher those kids have ever had. And no more feeling sorry for yourself."

Judy smiled but didn't say anything. She wanted to take her sister's words to heart but she couldn't rid the guilt from her mind. Couldn't rid the fear that was slowly eating at her insides. What if Dick found her at the theater? What if George's assistance wasn't enough? What if Dick was waiting for her? Judy tried to push these thoughts from her mind as she followed Sarah to the kitchen and after eating some yogert, she sat waiting for George to arrive. He did so a few minutes later and escorted her to his car, where another man Judy had never seen before was waiting. Judy shot an uneasy glance at George, who was quick to explain.

"Judy, this is Dave Smith. He works for the NYPD. He's going to accompany us into the city and take you into the theater."

Judy felt her insides relax, wishing she hadn't had those doubts from earlier. George was trying and this was proof. If he'd been planning on taking her back to Dick he wouldn't have called in a police escort. Still though, Judy couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy as she climbed into the car, barely speaking two words to the officer who sat in the backseat. She kept her gaze fixed straight ahead, watching as snow covered lawns and roofs zoomed past and after a few minutes they were on the expressway headed into the city. Judy felt her insides tense and her heart rate speed up as George made his way through the New York traffic. Judy hardly noticed the glittering lights of Broadway or the thousands of cars on the road. Her mind was on one thing: Dick. For somewhere in this city he was lurking, just waiting for the right time to come and take her away, make her his prisoner again.

Judy was so overcome with fear and dread that she could hardly breathe by the time George reached the theater. It was as if no air could get to her lungs and her hands and feet felt tingly as she tried to gasp for air. She could hear George's voice in her ear but she couldn't make out what he was saying to her. She could only feel his hand on her shoulder, forcing her to look up and she jerked away as images of Dick's face swam before her.

"Judy," George called, and Judy felt his hands against her cheeks. "Judy, look at me."

In her state of panic and confusion, Judy tried to focus on George's voice. Tried to focus on his face and slowly but surely her breathing returned to normal. "H…he's here," she choked out breathlessly. "B…Dick is…" she was cut off.

"I know, Judy but it's okay. He's not going to get anywhere near you." George's tone was calm and reassuring, as though he were talking to a small child instead of a grown woman. George gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "You think you'll be okay to work?"

Judy nodded, taking another deep breath. She couldn't believe she'd let herself flip out like that. She needed to stay calm, especially for the baby. "Yes," she stammered and with a shaking hand, pushed open the door and climbed out. She met George on the curb and nodded her thanks. "I will call you when I'm ready to be picked up." She started for the door but quickly realized George was right behind her. Turning, she looked at him, trying to appear as reassuring as possible. Her heart, however, was beating so fast she thought she might pass out right here on the sidewalk. "You don't have to come in with me. I am not two." She shot him her most fierce glare. "This is my place of work. I can't have you trailing behind me."

George sighed. "Fine. Fine. You're right. I'll just watch till you get inside and you call me if you need me."

Judy nodded. "I will. Promise." She took another staggering breath and headed into the theater, relieved when she heard the door swing shut behind her. Good. She was in. Dick wouldn't find her here. Judy leaned against the wall, trying to gather her emotions as she took several deep breaths, closing her eyes. She couldn't go in there looking completely terrified. The kids would never trust her then. Opening her eyes, Judy stared around the empty lobby, nearly jumping out of her skin when she heard a door open somewhere in the building. She froze, feeling her insides turn to ice when the sound of footsteps met her ears. Dick had found her. She just knew it. Judy felt her heart accelerate as she tried to peer into the darkness, watching as the figure came toward her and her mind raced as she tried to think of how to get out of here without making too much noise. But before she could plan her escape, a voice sounded in her ear, a familiar voice.

"Judy?"

Judy sagged against the wall as her knees went weak with relief. It was only Mr. Collins. "Sorry," she said breathlessly, "I'm a bit jumpy today."

Mr. Collin's brow knotted in concern. "Is everything all right? You look as though you've seen a ghost."

Judy slowly nodded, hoping she looked more convinced then she actually felt. There was no way she could tell her new boss about Dick and that she was in New York hiding from him. "Fine," she said and tried to put on a smile, though the smile hardly reached her eyes. "Just a bit sleepy. I'm expecting so I can't have caffeine." At least that part was true. She couldn't have caffeine.

Mr. Collins's eyes brightened in surprise and excitement. "Well congratulations," he said cheerfully. "Let me know if you need anything. If you'll follow me I'll show you around the theater. The cast won't be here for another hour. We have our closing night on Sunday."

Judy nodded, unable to say anything. For she was too busy trying to keep from falling over as she followed Mr. Collins through the theater doors and down the aisle. The houselights were on and the curtain up. Judy could just make out the sets onstage, what looked like the opening scene of Annie. About twelve beds stood in a row facing the audience. And Judy also noticed something else. A child with short red hair, wearing jeans and a red shirt was walking the length of the row of beds, her gaze fixed straight ahead. "Who is that?" she whispered to Mr. Collins, "What is she doing?"

"Danielle," Mr. Collins answered back just as softly, "She's playing Annie. She's completely blind. She likes to do a run-through of the stage everyday before rehearsal." He turned back to the stage and called, "Danielle, could you come here for a moment please?"

Danielle turned, slightly startled. "Oh hi Mr. Collins. Sorry. I was counting." Turning toward the house, she made her way toward the edge of the stage and allowed Mr. Collins to help her down onto the floor. "Danielle, this is Judy Williams. She'll be our new music director."

Danielle grinned and held out her hand. "Hi. Nice to meet you."

Judy smiled down at the child, feeling her worries and fear dissolve as she discreetly put a hand to her stomach, her thoughts suddenly racing a million miles an hour. She hadn't let herself think about the future of her baby, afraid to get her hopes up that Dick wouldn't try and find her, beating her so badly that she'd lose the baby. But now, standing here staring at Danielle and seeing how smart and how sweet she was, Judy suddenly couldn't wait to hold her own child in her arms. Would he or she be as sweet and cute as Danielle? Would her child get the singing bug?

Judy was so lost in thought that she jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Cheeks flaring, she lowered her gaze. "S…sorry."

"That's okay," Danielle said, grinning. "Well I gotta go get ready for rehearsal. Nice to meet you, Mrs. Williams."

Judy swallowed. "You can call me Judy."

Danielle grinned again. "Okay, Judy," she said and then made her way out of the theater.

Judy watched her go and then turned to Mr. Collins. "Can she see anything?" she blurted and suddenly felt the heat creeping to her cheeks again.

Mr. Collins shook his head. "No but you would never know it. She's so talented and knows this theater like the back of her hand."

Judy nodded. "Well she's a remarkable kid."

"Oh they all are. Every single person in this cast is amazing. It inspires me to watch them onstage every night."

"I can't wait to work with them," Judy said, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, trying to ignore the sudden nausea she was feeling. Luckily though, Mr. Collins started speaking again, leading her to the backstage area and explaining the rehearsal schedule. Judy was so caught up in learning the ropes she hardly noticed how awful she was feeling. It wasn't until Mr. Collins left her alone in the hallway backstage that she finally felt it. "Excuse me," she said to a random person coming down the hall, "Where's the bathroom?"

"Last door on the left," the person said and kept walking.

Judy hurried down the hall and into the bathroom, nearly running into Danielle as she burst through the door. "Sorry. Sorry."

Danielle turned toward her. "Are you okay?"

Judy disappeared into a stall, slamming the door shut. She then proceeded to vomit into the toilet and after a few minutes, finally felt as though her stomach wasn't being used as a surf board. "I'm fine," she said weakly as she came out of the stall, surprised to find Danielle still in the bathroom. "Just not feeling well."

"Well if you're sick you should be home in bed," Danielle said, "So you don't get anyone else sick." She leaned against the wall near the door, tapping her foot against the tile floor.

"It's not that kind of sick, sweetie," Judy said as she walked over to the sink, "I'll be better soon. In another couple weeks."

"Are you having a baby?" Danielle asked, stepping away from the wall, her voice full of excitement. "I love babies."

Judy turned to the girl, surprised. "Yes. I am having a baby. How'd you guess?"

"My Mom was sick when she had my baby sister," Danielle explained, walking up to the sink. "Are you having a boy or a girl?"

"Not sure," Judy answered. She looked at Danielle, laughing quietly. "Do you always ask so many questions?"

Danielle grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. Mom says I'm too nosey. I just like to know what's going on around me, that's all." She turned for the door. "Come on." She held out her hand. "I won't bite. I promise."

Judy found herself chuckling as she took a hold of Danielle's hand. "So do you want to be a performer when you grow up?"

"Oh yes," Danielle answered as she made her way back into the main theater. "My dream role is Elphaba in Wicked."

Judy was surprised but tried not to show it. "Well that's wonderful. I'm sure you'll make a great Elphaba someday." Judy searched the large room, until she spotted Mr. Collins coming toward them.

"There you are." He peered into Judy's face, his own etched with concern. "Everything all right?"

Judy nodded, swallowing. "Yes, sir. I'm feeling better now." She let go of Danielle's hand and watched as the girl disappeared through a door, appearing onstage a moment later. "So what would you like me to do?"

A large smile spread across Mr. Collins's face. "Follow me…."

***

Judy never knew a day could go by so fast. She spent most of her first day getting to know the students and observing the rehearsal process. She even got to help some of the adults with their parts. It amazed her how friendly and welcoming everyone was and by the time Judy was to leave she felt as if she'd spoken with every single person in the theater. The person, she realized as she headed for the door, that stuck in her mind the most was Danielle. There was just something about Danielle's zest for life. Her laugh and her kindness that reminded Judy of herself at that age, when she too had dreamed of making a difference and accomplishing greatness and Judy was still thinking about Danielle as she exited the theater, searching for George. He'd promised to be here right at five and it was already five after. Judy could feel her heart rate speeding up as she shot an anxious glance in both directions. What was taking him so long?

"Mrs?"

Judy jumped and spun around to find a woman standing behind her, Danielle holding her hand. Judy tried to speak but she could feel the fear taking over, clouding her vision, preventing her from speaking. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to stop from shaking. "I…I'm okay," she choked out.

"Judy?" Danielle asked, worry creeping into her tone. "Are you okay?"

"Can we call someone?" the woman, who Judy assumed was Danielle's mother, asked.

Judy took a breath, shaking her head. "N…no. My fr…friend is coming," she sputtered, unable to catch her breath. She felt as though someone was sitting on her chest, keeping the air from her lungs and she swayed on her feet, reaching her hand out to catch herself. What she found, however, was someone catching her from behind.

"It's all right," the voice said and Judy felt her knees go weak with relief. It was George.

Judy turned around, nearly collapsing into George's arms, unable to say anything as she tried to get her breathing under control. She leaned against him, allowing him to help her stay standing. She felt lightheaded and breathless. Like someone had just knocked the wind out of her. And so very exhausted.

"Thank you for your concern," George said and tightened his grip on Judy, watching as the woman and the girl walked away. He then pulled Judy from him, holding her firmly by the shoulders, covering her mouth. "You say one word and I'll make sure that George never comes near you again."

Judy felt her insides tense as shock spread throughout her body, quickly replaced by paralyzing fear. She knew that voice and now it was definitely not George. It was Dick. Not George. "Y…you," she stammered and tried to wiggle out of his grasp. "LET ME GO," she screamed, hoping that someone would hear her. But before she could scream again she felt a hand over her mouth and something sharp against her flesh.

"Now you won't be able to go anywhere," Dick sneered as Judy fell against him, her whole body going limp. Holding her with one hand, he put the syringe in his coat pocket, then lifted her into his arms. She was surprisingly light and Dick had no trouble putting her into the car.

Judy screamed as George placed her into the car and she tried to fight him off, pushing at him with all her might. Unfortunately though, he was too strong for her and Judy screamed again, this time in pain, as Dick pressed on her shoulders. "Stop it," she cried as tears ran down her cheeks. "Please."

Dick slapped her across the mouth. "Shut up," he growled and got out of the car, slamming the door shut so hard Judy could feel the car shaking. "I thought you would've learned by now not to talk back to me, woman, " he said as he got into the front seat.

Judy's body began to shake as her sobs multiplied and she stared hopelessly out the window as the car started to move slowly down the congested street. How had she been so stupid? If only she had stayed inside the theater until George had arrived. If only she had insisted Mr. Collins stay with her until someone could pick her up. But no. She had to prove to herself that she wouldn't let Dick control her anymore. And that bravery had landed her here. Paralyzed from the neck down and in the hands of the man she feared the most. Judy could only sob as the car continued down the street, hardly daring to believe this was happening. Her worst nightmare had come true. Dick had found her and Lord knew what he would do to her. Judy slowly lifted her arm and placed her hand protectively against her stomach. She would not let him hurt this baby. She would rather him kill her first.

"Stop that crying," Dick said from the front seat, irritation lining his tone. "I'm not going to hurt you. I know better than that. What with you carrying my child."

"Not yours," Judy choked out in between sobs, closing her eyes against the bright sunlight that poured in through the windshield. "You can't do this Dick," she said, her voice still thick with tears. "As soon as George realizes I'm missing he's going to have you arrested. You're violating a restraining order."

"He's not going to find me," George said vehemently, determination filling his tone. "As of tonight you and I will be far away from here. Just you and me and our baby." He turned to look at her briefly. "I've got the best house on this private island and the best midwife on the east coast. She'll help you during and after the birth and she's going to stay with you while I work."

Judy felt her insides go numb as her fear level rose. He had this all planned out. He was going to keep her locked up like some prisoner. Judy felt the hope drain from her as despair washed over her. She was never going to be free. Never going to see Doralee or George or Sarah again. She would be back in her chains. Back being Dick's punching bag. The thought filled her with such grief so strong that Judy felt as if she were literally drowning. She shut her eyes as tight as they would go, her breaths coming out in short gasps as she struggled to breath. Struggled to get to the surface. But no matter how hard she fought. No matter how hard she fought against the ever pressing darkness, she couldn't escape it. For the last ten years she'd known nothing but darkness and oppression. And after what had seemed like only a moment of happiness, the darkness was back, tightening its grip around her and refusing to let go.

Judy let out a cry as the pain swirled within her and she put a hand over her stomach. "I have failed you," she said quietly, her voice strained from crying, "I have failed you and because of me you will never be free. You will live a life of darkness, just as I have." She spoke so softly that she wasn't sure if she could even hear herself speak. But that didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. It was time to give in to her fate. She had tried to run. Had tried to get away. Had tried to be free from these chains. But she had failed and now the chains were tighter than ever, keeping her locked in a prison she would never escape from.

***

Visibility was nearly impossible as Dick continued to drive down the New York streets but he didn't care. He couldn't believe he'd done it. He couldn't believe after all this waiting, after all the careful planning, that Judy was here. It was like a dream and several times he caught himself glancing behind him, making sure he wasn't dreaming. She really was here, crying softly in the backseat. The sound was starting to irritate him but he could make her stop once they were out of the city and in the air. Right now he had to focus on the road and make sure he wasn't spotted. His muscles ached with the tension he'd felt all day. Even grabbing her and drugging her he'd been tense, afraid that George would pop out of no where and rescue her. But Judy's new hero hadn't been there. That back stabbing two timing jerk had failed on another job.

Dick gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white, feeling the tension start up again. It was a feeling that had been with him ever since he'd arrived here in New York last night. He hadn't exactly known how he was going to pull off getting her back, only that he was going to try anything and everything. And being patient. That had been the key to this whole thing, something he'd overlooked before. The hours he'd spent walking by the theater, driving through the city, pretending to be a friend of Judy's to see what time she got off work, parking the car a few blocks from the theater and watching it through his binoculars. The timing couldn't have been perfect. Especially when Judy had looked so frightened and exhausted. She'd simply fallen into his arms, thinking he'd been George. Dick wanted to laugh out loud as he thought of the look on Judy's face when she realized she'd walked right into his trap. It was priceless.

Dick let a breath of relief pass his lips as he realized he was out of the city and onto the expressway and allowed a flicker of excitement to appear on his face. He'd done it. He'd escaped. Now it was only a few more miles until he'd reach the airport, where George's plane was waiting. He'd kept it at the airport, registering it under a false name, knowing that George wouldn't need it for a while. It was going to come in handy, that was for sure. It would get him where he needed to go: a house in Ireland, located high on a cliff, overlooking the ocean. It was the perfect place. No one would ever think to look for him there. He and Judy and their baby could live out the rest of their lives and no one would ever know. The search for Judy would end and Dick would finally have his wife back, complete and total control. All he had to do was get to Ireland and the plan would be in motion.

The rest of the drive was a blur to Dick as he pulled into the airport and over to where he'd kept George's plane. This part was going to be tricky. Keeping Judy calm while he loaded her into the plane. But he'd planned for that too. Had another syringe in his pocket. George glanced over his shoulder at Judy's still form. She'd stopped whimpering and he wondered if she'd fallen asleep or if he'd given her the wrong drug. Dick hoped it wasn't the latter. Dick pulled into the airport and when he reached the plane he stopped the car, turning around to face Judy. He saw he stir and open her eyes, turning toward him. Her face was red from crying and Dick could see evidence of tears on her cheeks. "You're going to stop that crying right now," Dick said gruffly, "You will remain quiet. Or I'll have to drug you." He pulled a syringe out of his pocket. "You don't want that, do you?"

Judy didn't respond right away but finally she said, "N…no." she looked up at him and Dick could see the fear in her eyes. "Please…please don't do this."

Dick felt the irritation flaring. He should've known Judy would act like this. "Shut up," he hissed and slapped her as hard as he could, trying his best to ignore her cry of pain. "You don't want me to hurt our baby, do you?" he asked quietly, his voice low and threatening.

Judy turned slowly toward him as she rubbed her cheek. "N…no….please," she said tearfully.

"Do exactly as I say and that won't happen." Dick took the syringe, read the label and then took off his seatbelt. He got on his knees as he grabbed Judy's arm and injected the needle into her flesh. "I'm sorry," he said in mock apology, " I just can't take the chance." He watched as she went limp, her eyes closing. Good. The drug had worked like it was supposed to. Quick and easy. Dick turned back around and got out of the car, shivering against the bitter cold. Now it was onto phase two: Ireland.

***

The car was barely stopped at the curb as George got out and ran to the theater door. It was five-thirty. He'd promised Judy he'd pick her up at exactly five. Frustrated and irritated at himself, George knocked loudly on the door.

"It's closed, son," a man said from behind him and George spun around, breathing heavily. "You need something?"

George swallowed, trying to calm down. there was no need to panic. "A friend of mine, Judy Bernly, works here. I was supposed to pick her up half an hour ago." George stared at the man hopefully. "Have you seen her? Did you see her leave with someone or alone?"

"She got into a car with a man about half an hour ago," the man answered, "she nearly passed out and the man had to carry her to the car. She was shaking something awful."

George felt as if he might faint as panic and dread washed over him and he could barely mumble out a thank you as he stumbled to the car. He fell against it as he tried to catch his breath, his head spinning with questions as his shock continued to pound him. How could he have let this happen? How had Dick managed to slip through his fingers? He'd been so careful. He'd made sure Judy was safe at all times.

George slammed his fist against the steering wheel as his anger mounted and with trembling hands, pulled out his cell phone. He felt as though his head was going to explode at any moment and as he punched the familiar numbers into his phone he felt a sense of sadness and anger wash over him. Sadness because his best friend had turned out to be a person who was meant to be no one's friend. And anger for what he'd done. How low he'd stooped. George put the phone to his ear and listened as it rang, slamming it shut as an automated voice kicked in, saying the words that George didn't want to hear. "This number has been disconnected."

George felt sick with panic and worry as he slammed down his phone. Now he had no hope of finding her. They could be anywhere in New York by now. George leaned back against the seat as he slowly eased his way forward, wanting to scream at every person who honked their horn. It was time to get the police involved. Surely they wouldn't wait forty eight hours. Not if he told them it was a case of kidnapping.

George pressed hard on the gas as he flipped open his phone again. He needed to call Doralee. She was Judy's best friend. She deserved to know what was going on. Pressing send, George put the phone to his ear and waited as it rang, feeling a tiny bit of relief rush through him when he heard Doralee's southern accent.

"Hello?"

"Doralee, it's George." George took a breath, preparing himself for what he was about to say. "She's gone."

"Who's gone?" Doralee asked, her tone sharper than before, "George what's going on? Is Judy alright?"

George swallowed back a wave of tears. "He has her," he choked out, though his voice was strained and weak, "Dick found her and took her. She was gone when I arrived at the theater. Listen, I'm on my way back to Sarah's apartment. Meet me there." He didn't wait for Doralee's response before he hung up. He didn't have to. He already knew she was furious. He'd promised to protect Judy. He'd convinced Judy to trust him. To trust that he would keep her safe. And he'd failed her.

George was literally shaking by the time he reached the apartment and after parking the car, he ran inside, where he was met by Doralee and Sarah, along with Derek and Sarah's roommates. Doralee was the first to speak.

"Where is she?" Doralee demanded, grabbing George by the collar, her blue eyes blazing with white-hot anger, her face as red as a tomato. "Where's Judy? How could you let this happen? You were supposed to PROTECT HER." Doralee's irate was palpable and her breathing increased as she stared at George, giving him a look that was almost like a death glare. No one messed with Judy and got away with it. "What happened?" she asked, somewhat calmer, though her voice still rang with her wrath and she took another step forward, eyeing George critically.

George shook his head as a look of defeat masked his features. "I don't know,' he choked out, "I don't know how he managed to get to her. I don't know how he found her." He scooted past Doralee and came into the apartment, pacing the length of the living room. Finally, after several tense moments of silence, he turned to Sarah. "I'm sorry. I tried to protect her. I thought the restraining order was enough."

Sarah stared at him, glaring fiercely. "You should've gotten to the theater sooner," she said, her voice low and filled with anger as tears ran down her cheeks. She clenched her hands into fists, leaving them at her sides. "WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS MY SISTER." Sarah took a step forward, and George could see her trembling. Though he wasn't sure if it was from anger or fear or both. "You promised," she said icily and when she spoke next she was shouting again. "YOU PROMISED." She shot him another glare as she turned to Doralee. "I should've never trusted you. I should've never let Judy trust you. You are a LIAR!" she then buried her head against Doralee's chest, her body now shaking with pent up sobs.

George sighed as he hung his head, running a hand through his black hair, shivering as the tense silence filled the room, climbing so thick not even a knife could cut it. "We need to call the police."

"And say what?" Doralee asked hotly as she rubbed Sarah's back, "My best friend was kidnapped by her husband?"

"Well he did," Sarah said, her voice muffled. She looked up, her gaze flitting to George. "He kidnapped her."

"But they won't do anything for forty eight hours," Derek spoke up, putting an arm around Doralee's shoulders. His expression was grave as he continued to speak. "She's an adult."

George sighed as he let his gaze flit to the window, his insides churning as he watched the snow fall. Somewhere out there Judy was waiting for him to rescue her. And he would not stop until she was safely home again, whatever the cost!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Sixteen hours. That's how long Dick was in the air and with the snow over New York and other parts of the country it took even longer. But when Dick saw the castle against a raising sun, he knew he'd made it and as he landed over the water he felt a sense of relief and freedom running through his veins. At last, after waiting so long, after so many struggles, Judy was all his. Forever and always. She'd slept the entire journey, only waking up once very groggy and out of it. She hadn't questioned him or tried to fight him off and for that he'd been relieved. He'd given her food and water and had allowed her to relieve herself in the plane's small bathroom. But she'd fallen right back asleep and he'd flown the rest of the way in peace. Now, he was here, landing slowly on the water, with the water stretching out for miles. He still couldn't get over the beauty of this country. It was like Heaven on earth and he'd almost woken up Judy to share in the beauty with him but had refrained. She could see it later. After all they were going to be here for a long time.

Dick felt a wave of excitement wash over him as he took out his cell phone, pressing in the unfamiliar number. It was the number of an old high school friend, a friend he hadn't seen in years. He'd moved to Ireland after high school and was now selling one of his many castles, after making it big a couple of years ago, becoming one of the most wealthiest men in the world, next to Bill Gates. Dick envied his friend. Mac's fortine hadn't happened overnight and he hadn't invited some great product that had made him millions. He'd simply taken from those who had. Little by little he'd swindled hundreds of dollars from people and now had accounts all over the world, including Ireland. He changed his name every week, using a different name for each account. But Dick only knew him by Mac. Good ole Mac. His lucky best friend from high school. Dick had called him a few days ago, after he'd spoken to George and found out his best friend was turning against him, asking if he could bring Judy to Ireland. He'd told him the entire story and Mac had no only invited him to come stay but had told him he was selling one of his castles. Dick had been shocked and had immediately made an offer: one that Mac hadn't been able to refuse.

Dick felt his excitement soar as he dialed Mac's number. At least this was a friend he could count on. There would be no betrayal here. "Hey Mac it's Dick. We're here."

"Great! I'll be there out there in just a moment! Sit tight!"

"Will do."

Dick hung up the phone and moved his body until he was looking at Judy. She was as still as a statue and for a moment he wondered if she was breathing. But suddenly he saw her store and released a quick breath as a triumph smile played on his lips. He still couldn't believe he'd made it this far. Now all he had to do was get Judy into the castle and into bed. The drug would be wearing off soon and Dick needed everything in place before that happened. Feeling slightly apprehensive, Dick shot a nervous glance toward the water and felt a wav of relief wash over him when he saw Mac's motor boat. He stood and opened the door. "Be right there," he called over the roar of the engine and then pushed the front passenger seat down. He then crawled to the back of the plane, carefully lifting Judy into his arms. The process of getting her into the boat took longer than Dick had anticipated but finally he was able to land the plane in Mac's backyard, joining Mac in the front foyer.

"I put her in the last room on the right upstairs," Mac told Dick as he motioned for him to follow him into the front sitting room. He handed him a glass. "I applaud you, man. I don't think I could pull off what you did."

"Yeah well I don't think I could steal money from a million people and not get caught," Dick took a sip of his drink, letting his eyes flit toward the door. "Did you hire someone to look after Judy?"

Mac nodded. "I did. Her name is Anna. She's Polish. Working to take her family to America."

Dick felt his insides tense. "She's not going to…you know. Get us in trouble, is she?" He looked at his friend nervously as he waited for Mac's answer.

Mac shook his head, leaning against the back of the couch. "Nope. She's here now." He patted Dick on the shoulder. "Don't worry. I checked her out. Her family is in desperate need of funds. They're barely making ends meet. I offered her the job and she took it right away."

Dick tried to feel relieved by Mac's words but there was still something bothering him. "You did tell her she won't be able to write to her family, didn't you? One letter out of here and we'll be discovered. The police will be here faster than you can say baby."

Mac gave Dick a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, my friend," he said, straightening and putting a hand on Dick's shoulder. "I told her that you were a very important person and that you were in hiding from some very bad people and that you and your wife were here for protection and no out coming mail or phone calls were to be made."

Dick wrinkled his nose, still feeling unsure. "And she believed you?"

Mac shrugged as he picked up his glass. "She seemed to. She's quite feisty. Very different from Judy."

Dick sighed heavily. Feisty was not good. The girl would be spending a lot of time with Judy, whom would most likely ask the girl for help in getting out of here. But beggars couldn't be choosers. It was either this girl or no one and Dick was not going to risk his wife's health and the health of their child. "You said she's here. May I see her?"

"Of course." Mac walked toward the door and pulled it open. "Anna, come here."

Dick watched as a slender girl with blonde hair and pale skin came into the room, wearing a typical maid's outfit. The expression on her face was cautious and determined. Nowhere did he see a hint of fear or nervousness. "You've done this before?" Dick blurted, walking up to the girl. "Anna, is it?"

Anna nodded, taking a step back. "You will keep your distance, sir," she said forcefully. "I am here to care for your wife and that is all. When the job is done I will go back to Poland. As we agreed." She looked to Mac. "And if I have to leave the castle in order to make calls and write letters to my family then I will do so. I do not wish to put you or your wife in danger but I must remain in contact with my family."

"I already told you," Mac said vehemently, "You aren't going to be able to leave. We can't let anyone know we are here. If you are seen leaving the castle it could be risky for Dick and Judy. Especially Judy. The group Dick was involved in and is now trying to distance himself from are very angry and they are looking for Dick. They will not hesitate to harm Judy should they discover us." Mac took a step forward and Dick watched as Anna flinched slightly. "Do you understand?" he asked pointedly, and Dick saw the glint of fury and irritation in Mac's eye.

"Yes, sir," Anna said, lowering her voice only slightly. Her gaze, however, remained level as she stared at Dick with a look of confidence that even him marveled at. Still though, her confidence scared him. She would not be as easy to threaten as Judy was and Dick hoped it wouldn't come to that. "May I see your wife now?"

Dick swallowed. He hadn't been prepared for someone so…forward. It felt odd. Compared to this girl, Judy was a little mouse. "Of course. Last room on the left. She'll sleep for another few hours or so."

Anna nodded. "Very well. I will be there when she awakes. Good day gentleman." And with that, Anna hurried from the room, closing the door behind her.

Dick watched as the door shut and then turned to Mac, unable to hide the apprehension he was now feeling. "You think she's going to believe all that? And just exactly what sort of group is after me?" A bemused look spread across his face as he looked at his friend.

Mac shrugged. "The mob?" he asked rhetorically. He chuckled slightly. "I don't know. I just needed something to tell her as to why she couldn't leave or contact her family. I figured if I told her that by doing so she'd put Judy in danger that she'd listen."

"Well technically Judy would be in danger if she didn't listen," Dick said and fixed his friend with a pleased smile. "You did good, man. I hope you plan to stick around for a while. Me alone with two women, and one of them pregnant, will not be a good thing. I'm trying my best to keep my temper under control. For the sake of the baby. I know if I were to hurt Judy she could lose the child."

Mac stared at Dick, feigning shock. "So there is a heart in that body of yours after all," he teased. He went over and sat down on the couch. "You won't be able to use your fists on Anna. I have a feeling she'd just fight back. As for Judy. Well she's already afraid of you."

Dick sat down on the couch beside his friend. "Exactly. And I plan on keeping it that way. I am not going to lose her again." He sighed heavily, not really daring to believe this was real. Just upstairs lay his wife. Finally, after all these weeks, he was back in control. Back in the saddle. And the feeling was like nothing he'd ever experienced. He just hoped he could keep it that way.

***

Judy felt as if her head was going to explode. As if there was air in it and as she struggled to open her eyes she heard coughing, coming from her right. Judy tensed and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to remember what had happened to land her in this state. The last thing she remembered was Dick telling her to be quiet and inserting a needle into her arm…

Judy gasped, trying her best to sit up. But her head immediately found the pillow again as head began pounding against her skull. She groaned, reaching a shaking hand to her forehead. She felt numb and she couldn't stop shaking. Judy kept her eyes closed, moaning again, until another sound near her forced her foggy mind back to reality. "Dick?" she called weakly. She swallowed, licking her lips. Her throat felt dry. Like she hadn't had anything to drink in weeks. And she desperately needed to pee. "Dick," she called again, and this time her voice cracked with unshed tears. She tried to force them back.

"Judy?"

Judy froze. That voice wasn't Dick. It sounded female and it didn't sound familiar. Judy slowly opened her eyes, trying to ignore the pain in her head. Her vision was blurry for only a moment but once it cleared she found herself staring at a girl with blonde hair. Someone she'd never seen before. "Who are you?" she asked, trying to sit up, though she had barely lifted her head before the room began to spin.

"My name is Anna," the woman said and Judy tried to place the accent. Polish or Russian. "I am here to take care of you during the duration of your stay here."

Judy could only stare at her. "Please," she said tearfully, "Help me. Please." She swallowed and was surprised when she felt the woman's…Anna's hand on her shoulder. "Please call the police."

"Shhh," Anna soothed, stroking Judy's hair, "You mustn't get yourself worked up so. You are safe here. No one is going to come after you or your husband."

Judy frown deepened as questions filled her eyes. "Where am I?" she asked once she could find her voice.

Anna sat down on the edge of the bed. "You're in Ireland. When you are able I will take you and show you the view. It is just breathtaking. No one will find you here."

Judy was starting to get irritated and didn't bother showing her emotion. "Who? What are you talking about?" she cried sharply and tried to sit up again. She managed to sit up on her elbows, lifting her head long enough to look at Anna. "My husband brought me to Ireland?" she shrieked as realization finally came to her. She collapsed back against the bed, breathing heavily as panic and fear surged through her. Tears gathered in her eyes, spilling down her cheeks. "He is never going to let me go," she sobbed as the tears continued to spill down her cheeks.

A look of confusion mixed with concern appeared on Anna's face. "Who, honey?" she asked gently, keeping her voice low.

"Dick." The answer was said through a round of tears as Judy fought for control. She looked up at the girl sitting before her, wiping at her eyes. "Whatever Dick told you don't believe it. He lies. He's holding me prisoner. He thinks he owns me. That he can control me. He's been abusing me for years."

Anna fidgeted as a look of realization and fear made its way onto her face. "So he's not being hunted by the mafia?"

Judy felt her anger level rise and she tried to sit up again but just barely succeeded before she collapsed against the pillows again. "Is that what he told you?" she asked sharply. "It's a lie. Whatever he told you is a lie." Judy looked at the young woman pleadingly as her throat once again closed up with sobs. "Please help me," she managed to choke out. "Please."

Anna eased Judy gently back onto the bed, smoothing her hair away from her face. "Shhh. I will. But I'm not sure how. There are cameras all over this place. I've seen them." She continued to rub Judy's forehead comfortingly. "Shh shh. It's alright. You're not alone. I'm not going anywhere. We'll figure this out."

Judy stared up at the woman as her body surprisingly started to relax. She sounded so reassuring and reminded Judy so much of Doralee that it was hard to feel afraid. "You'll help me?" she asked, her voice hoarse from crying.

"Of course." Anna gently helped Judy sit up. "How are you feeling?" she kept a firm grip on Judy.

"My back hurts," Judy said as she gripped Anna's arm. She let her gaze find Anna's face. "Thank you," she said quietly, "I know this isn't easy for you. I'm sorry I'm not being protected from the mafia. Lord knows I wish that was the case."

Anna managed a laugh as she put an arm around Judy's shoulders, then gently eased her back against a few pillows. "You'll feel sore for a few hours but as soon as you feel up to it we'll get you up and walking around."

Judy nodded as she exhaled, closing her eyes. "Have you seen my husband yet?" she asked, keeping her eyes closed.

"Yes." Anger flitted across Anna's face and appeared in her tone. "I have. He is a horrible excuse for a human being. I can't believe I believed that lie. I am so gullible." Anna sighed heavily as she sat back down on the edge of the bed. "I come all the way here thinking I was going to be getting a good job to make money for my family. I didn't know I was going to be held prisoner."

Judy opened her eyes, fixing Anna with a look of apology. "I'm sorry." She reached for the younger girl's hand, giving her fingers a gentle squeeze. "If I knew of some way out I'd let you go."

Anna gasped, shaking her head. "And leave you here alone with that man?" she spit the last word out like a cannon as the anger returned to her face. "No. I am not leaving you here with that creep. We will find a way out together."

Judy smiled. "You remind me so much of my best friend," she blurted, "Doralee would react the same way." Her smile suddenly turned to sadness as she let thoughts of Doralee and Sarah enter her mind. "I may never see my best friend again," she said tearfully, "Or my sister."

"You will," Anna replied sternly, giving Judy's hand a squeeze, "We are going to get out of here."

Judy tugged at her blouse with her free hand, keeping her other hand locked in Anna's. There was just something about Anna that made her not feel as scared and alone. Maybe it was the fact that someone was on her side or maybe it was because they were in the same situation. Trapped here like animals unable to leave. But whatever it was, Judy was glad Anna was here. "You'll stay with me, right?" she asked quietly, uncertainity filling her face.

"Of course. I'm not leaving, Judy. I'll say it as many times as you need to hear it." Anna gently pulled free from Judy's grip on her hand and stood up. "You want to try and take a bath? It might make you feel better."

Judy nodded, relaxing back against the pillows. "Yes. Thank you." She watched as Anna hurried to the bathroom and once she was alone, Judy let the tears stream down her face as she let a sob rise from her throat. "Please God," she said tearfully as she stared out the window, "Please help me and Anna get out of here…."

***

A warm bath was just what Judy needed to feel a little bit like herself again and though she was still feeling weak from the drug Dick had given her to paralyze her, the soreness in her joints had lessoned some. Still though, she leaned heavily on Anna as the girl helped her back to the bed.

"You'll get stronger with time," Anna promised as she helped Judy dress, putting her in a silk nightgown. She then brushed out Judy's hair and helped her back into bed. "Better?" she asked.

Judy nodded, forcing out a grateful smile. "Yes. Thank you." She sighed heavily, closing her eyes. "What about you? You can take a bath if you want. I'm not holding you prisoner." She grinned at her attempt at a joke.

Anna laughed but it was filled with tension. "I'm fine for now. I'll bathe later. Don't you worry about me. I've got a bed over in the corner." She pointed to the sitting area, where a twin sized bed had been placed. "I'll do all right. My main focus is taking care of you and your little one."

Judy placed a hand on her flat stomach. "Let's hope we're not here that long. I've got seven months before I'm due."

Anna smiled, placing her hand over Judy's. "Well just in case we are. I will be here to help you through the birth. I helped deliver my cousin two years ago."

Judy nodded and when she looked at Anna again, she asked, "If you don't mind my asking how old are you?"

"Twenty-six," Anna answered with a smile and after brushing a strand of hair from Judy's forehead, said, "Just rest now. We can have a chat later."

Judy shook her head. "I'm fine. I've been sleeping for hours. I want to get up and try and walk around." She grinned teasingly at Anna. "Is that okay, your majesty?"

Anna laughed. "You are very funny, Ms. Judy. You like jokes, yes?"

Judy shrugged. "I can be funny when I want to be. When I'm allowed to be." She sighed again, her smile fading as quickly as it had appeared. "I can't let Dick hurt me. I can't let him harm this child."

"He won't hurt you," Anna said reassuringly, placing a hand on Judy's arm. "I overheard him talking and he's going to try and keep his temper under control. He's concerned for the safety of the child."

Judy cocked a brow, unable to hide her shock. "You're joking," she said as she tried to sit up. "Dick has never cared about anything except himself and feeling in control." She shook her head and was about to say something else when there was a knock at the door. Judy felt her insides tense as her eyes flitted to the door.

"I'll get it." Anna walked hurriedly to the door, unlocking it and throwing it open. Dick stood on the other side. "Yes?" the hatred in her voice was palpable and she hurried back over to Judy. "You come near her and I swear I'll kick your butt all the way to England."

Dick scowled as he strode into the room. "You will not speak to me in that manner," he growled and then turned his attention to Judy. "I see you're awake."

Judy didn't answer but kept her gaze fixed on Anna, knowing that if she looked at Dick she wouldn't be able to control her emotions. "What do you want?" she muttered and slowly turned to face him, the anger showing in her features. She put a hand to her stomach. "You will not hurt this child, Dick Bently." She struggled to sit up and when she couldn't, it only made her that much more angry. "What did you do to me?" she demanded hotly.

Dick hurried over to Judy, his face contorting into his usual anger. "That doesn't matter," he growled, "The point is that now you won't be able to escape. We are in Ireland in a castle surrounded by water. The only way out of here is either by helicopter or boat." He stared at her, an impish grin spreading across his face. "Now, I trust there won't be any schemes to escape. You surely don't want our baby to be at risk, now do you, Judy?"

Judy shook her head, too numb to speak. She couldn't believe this was happening. Couldn't believe she was back here again. Back to the yelling and the abuse, this time with no way out.

***

One day. That's how long Judy had been missing. One day. And Doraleelee had hardly slept as the worry and anger continued its flow through her veins. She paced around the hotel lobby, her arms folded tightly around her stomach, her gaze sweeping the floor. Her throat hurt from keeping back tears and she hissed as she swallowed, feeling the pain worsen. She couldn't remember the last time she'd let herself cry. Had it been hours or days? She couldn't remember but somehow that didn't matter. She had to keep it together. For Judy.

Doralee inhaled deeply as she slowly lifted her gaze upward and was surprised to find Derek standing before her, his face etched in worry. Doralee sighed, letting herself fall into his embrace, burying her head against his chest and she felt his arms encircle her. No words were spoken as they clung to each other and it was in that moment, as Derek kept his arms wrapped around her, that Doralee let the tears come again, cascading down her cheeks like a waterfall. Her body shook violently as she allowed the sobs to overtake her and when she finally managed to lift her head and speak, the words were hardly understandable. "We have to find her, Derek," she sobbed as she pulled free from his grip on her, though she didn't bother wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Who knows what he'll do to her." She could feel her chest tightening again as the panic began to overwhelm her and she was surprised when Derek's hands suddenly gripped her shoulders. She looked up at him out of tear-filled eyes.

"We will find her," Derek said firmly, though his tone was gentle, "But it's going to take time. You have to understand that. Judy wouldn't want you getting sick from exhaustion. You need to sleep, Doralee." He caressed her cheek, wiping away her tears, his eyes full of sympathy and understanding. "I know you miss her. I know you're worried."

Doralee swallowed back another wave of tears. "What if I never see her again? What if he kills her, Derek? Both she and the baby are in danger. He almost killed her that night that I found her. What if he succeeds this time?" A sob strangled Doralee's words and she buried her head against her husband's chest again, her body once again shaking violently. She could hear Derek murmuring to her but she couldn't make out what he was saying and it wasn't until she felt him trying to get her to move that she glanced up, hastily wiping at her eyes. She didn't say anything as she allowed Derek to take her up to the room and after changing for bed, she crawled under the covers, feeling her eyes growing heavy as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"We'll find her," Derek said as he caressed her arm lovingly. "Dick isn't going to get his way this time."

Doralee exhaled slowly. "I hope you're right," she said quietly, "I really hope you're right."

***

While Judy slept in a castle in Ireland, Doralee and Sarah and the rest of the group gathered at Sarah's apartment. The tension and the worry in the air was palpable and Doralee sat with her arm around Sarah, watching as Derek and George talked with the private detective George had hired. They were speaking in hushed tones and Doralee was getting frustrated.

"Would someone please tell me what is going on," Doralee demanded, getting to her feet. She walked over to her husband, fixing him with a fierce glare. "Judy is my best friend. Now you tell me what you're planning on doing to find her and you tell me right now." She put her hands on her hips, glaring fiercely at the detective.

The detective sighed ruefully. "I'm afraid we don't have much to go on. There hasn't been any credit card activity in the last twenty four hours and his cell has been disconnected."

Doralee felt her insides tense as tears formed in her eyes. But she quickly forced them back as her veins suddenly grew hot with anger. "Listen here buddy," she said and was grateful when she felt Derek grab her arm. "I know you say you have to follow protocol but sitting here telling us what is or isn't happening is just a wasting time. Any minute now he could hurt her. Hurt her child. And yet here you stand when you should be out there looking for her." Doralee's voice cracked and she backed away until she was sitting on the couch, her head in her hands. She listened as the Detective excused himself and when the door closed, Doralee shot up. "If he won't find her then I will." Doralee stood still as her heart raced rapidly against her chest and after a moment of tense silence, she said, "her cell phone. Did Judy have her cell phone with her when she came out of the theater the other day?"

The rest of the group exchanged looks, until Sarah spoke up. "She did have it. She called me on her break that day. She wanted me to pick up some crackers. Said she was feeling nauseas." Sarah's face twisted into that of pain and she buried her head against Doralee's shoulder as she began to cry.

"Shh," Doralee soothed, stroking Sarah's hair comfortingly. She led the girl over to the couch and helped her sit down. "We're going to find her, okay? You just have to trust me."

Sarah slowly lifted her gaze as tears continued to run down her cheeks. "I'm so scared, Doralee," she said tearfully, "I can't lose her. Not again. I already lost her once because of that jerk. She needs me and I need her."

"Sarah." It was Amber and she sat down beside the blonde, embracing her in a hug. She looked to Doralee. "Try the phone. See if it works."

Doralee's hands shook as she rummaged in her purse, pulling out her cell phone and flipped it open. Her breath came out in short gasps as she scrolled down to Judy's name and put the phone to her ear. "It's ringing," she said after a second and gripped Sarah's hand, praying silently that Judy's voice would pick up on the other end.

***

Judy was nearly asleep when a familiar ringing met her ears and she sat up, wincing slightly at the pain in her back. "Anna?" she called urgently and was relieved when she heard the woman stirring. She peered into the darkness but could hardly make out Anna's figure.

"What is it?" Anna was at her side immediately. "What's wrong?"

"My phone. It's in my coat pocket," Judy said, tears choking her words. She couldn't believe she'd forgotten she'd stuck her cell phone in her coat pocket. And what was more amazing is that Dick hadn't noticed. "Please. Grab it." Judy tried to sit up more, ignoring the dizziness it caused and she shielded her eyes as Anna flipped on the lamp, bathing the room in a bright light. "Great, it went to voicemail," she muttered as Anna brought her the coat. With trembling hands, she reached into the pocket and pulled out her phone. "Hide that," she ordered, her tone sounding more demanding then she'd intended and without another word, she opened her phone, feeling her heart rate speed up when she realized she had a missed call. It was Doralee. "Oh there is a God," she said tearfully and without even bothering to listen to the voicemail, she pressed send, putting the phone to her ear. It rang loudly, nearly making her jump.

"Judy? Judy, is that you, honey?"

Judy covered her mouth to suppress a sob as Doralee's voice filled her ears. "Yes,' she choked out. She swallowed, trying to compose herself. "It's me." Judy sagged against the pillows as relief flooded through her, bringing more tears to her eyes. "I'm in Ireland. I…I don't know where though."

Doralee was softly crying on the other end and when she spoke, her voice was thick with tears. "Judy, Thank God. A…are you all right? He hasn't hurt you has he?"

Judy swallowed back another set of tears. "No. Not yet. B…but Doralee I don't know how much longer I can hold out. He got so angry. I thought he was going to hurt me. I….please. Please come. Help me." Judy tried to keep her voice low, shooting nervous glances at the door. "Anna, is the door locked?"

"Yes, Judy." Anna sat down on the edge of the bed, staring anxiously at Judy. "Is that your friend?"

Judy nodded. Throughout the course of the evening she'd told Anna all about Doralee and Sarah and her life before she'd met Dick. "Yes." Turning her attention back to Doralee, she said, "Please tell Sarah that I love her."

"I will, honey," Doralee promised tearfully, obvious relief in her tone. She sniffed loudly. "We're coming, Judy. We're going to get you out of there."

"Please hurry," Judy said as her panic began to overtake her again and she was relieved when she felt Anna's hand in her own. "I'll have my phone on but please. Only call at this time. Dick is in bed."

"We will, Judy," Doralee promised. "Stay strong. Keep that baby healthy."

"I will. I've already asked for some prenatal vitiems," Judy said, lowering her voice as she shot a nervous glance at the door. "but listen I need to go. I'll call again at this same time."

"Okay. Love you like a sis."

"Love you too. Love you all." Judy swallowed and after saying a final goodbye, ended the call. She handed the phone to Anna, wiping tears from her eyes. "Please hide that somewhere.

"Of course." Anna took the phone and stood from the bed. She then got down on her hands and knees, lifting up a lose floorboard. "Here okay?"

Judy nodded wearily. "Yes. Thank you." She closed her eyes, breathing in deep. "There is a God," she said quietly, the relief returning to her voice again. She felt Anna sit down on the bed and she opened her eyes, turning her gaze toward the young Polish woman. "Thank you. For helping me, I mean."

Anna smiled, and gave Judy's hand a squeeze. "It is what I was hired to do,' she said and then added, "And yes, Judy, there is a God. He is watching out for us right now."

Judy smiled at her new friend. "Yes. He is. He is always looking out for us and tonight he provided me with a miracle. The miracle of friendship."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Judy could hardly contain her excitement as Anna helped her bathe and dress the next morning. After the phone call to Doralee she'd been unable to fall asleep and hadn't woken until nearly eleven. Luckily though, Dick didn't notice the late hour in which she awoke, probably thinking that the baby was the reason for her fatigue. She was quiet during brunch, refusing to look Dick in the eye and spent the rest of what was left of the morning in the bathroom. But surprisingly, Dick didn't get testy with her. He didn't let his temper get the best of him. And that made Judy nervous. In all the years she had known him she'd never known him to be this calm.

"Judy?"

Judy jumped, startled at the sound of her husband's voice and actually found herself relaxing at his harsh tone. Good. He didn't suspect anything. "Y…yes?" she stammered and forced herself to keep eye contact, though she could feel her heart pounding swiftly against her chest.

"Didn't you hear a word I was saying?"

Judy felt the familiar tensing of her muscles as she took in his sharp, angry tone. "S…sorry," she stammered and forced herself to look at him, flinching at his intense gaze.

"I asked you if you needed anything," Dick said and he grabbed Judy's wrist, "You look at me when I'm talking to you, understand?"

Judy nodded, wincing. "Dick. Please. You're hurting me."

Dick slapped her across the face. "Shut up," he said through clenched teeth, his face turning red with anger. "I am not going to listen to you smart back at me for nine months. You are the reason we're here, Judy. You couldn't just follow a simple instruction. You had to go and leave when you knew I'd find you." He stared at her, his gaze intense. "Now, I expect you to behave. I've said it before and I'll say it again. I don't want anything to happen to our child but if you don't obey me then well…"

Judy snapped her head up as tears worked their way down her cheeks. "You wouldn't dare," she said quietly, her voice lined with acrimony and white-hot anger. But luckily she hadn't spoken loud enough for Dick to hear. Or so he thought he hadn't. It wasn't until she felt Dick grab her arm that she realized he'd heard her. She screamed as she was dragged from the chair, nearly falling in the process. "Dick, please," she choked out.

"Shut up," Dick said and slapped her again. He then proceeded to drag her across the foyer and up the stairs. He opened the door to her room and pushed her inside. "This is your final warning, Judy," he growled, "Next time you talk back to me I'll teach you a real lesson."

Judy slowly pushed herself up off the floor, flinching when she heard the door slam, feeling her whole body began to convulse as the overwhelming fear began to eat at her. What sort of lesson did Dick mean? Did he mean he'd deny her a room of her own from here on out? She was his wife after all. It was natural that he would want to share a bed with her and had only not done so last night due to her current state. But would that change? And would he try to hurt the baby?

Judy allowed a choked sob to rise from her throat and she sank to the floor as her body began to shake, holding her stomach. "Mommy's not going to let anything happen to you, my love," she managed to choke out and took several deep breaths, trying to calm down. She needed to try and remain calm, for the sake of the baby as well as her own sanity. She didn't have just herself to think about anymore.

Judy pushed herself off the floor and to a standing position, feeling as if she'd just been run over by a truck, and she looked up just in time to see the door open. She froze, standing stone still, watching as the door opened, making a loud creaking noise and when the figure revealed itself Judy nearly sank to the floor again as relief washed over her. "Anna," she said tearfully and was relieved when she felt Anna's arms around her. She leaned into the unfamiliar embrace, grateful for the friendly gesture. "He's going to hurt the baby," she sobbed into Anna's shirt. She managed to lift her head as the tears continued to run down her cheeks.

"He will do no such thing," Anna said firmly, yet her tone was gentle as she tightened her grip around Judy.

Judy pulled free from the hug. "You don't know him," she said, her voice hoarse from crying. She jabbed a finger at her stomach. "This pregnancy was not planned. It was one of his lessons." She spoke the last word through clenched teeth, her voice full of acrimony. "I have to get out of here, Anna." She stared at the younger girl intently, fear etching itself onto her face. "I can't let him hurt my child." Her voice cracked as more tears pooled in her eyes and she turned away, wrapping her arms around her stomach, keeping her gaze fixed on the ground as she tried her best to regain her composure. She could hear Anna's footsteps behind her but she didn't dare turn around. She'd given herself permission to cry in front of Doralee months ago but crying in front of a woman she hardly knew was a new experience for her. One she didn't care for. But before she could gather herself together enough to turn around, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, wiping tears from her eyes. Before she could say anything, however, the door burst open and Judy whirled around to find Dick storming into the room, looking as if he might hit her.

"Where is it, Judy?" Dick bellowed, grabbing her by the arm. "Where is your phone?"

Judy swallowed, trying let the panic that was now surging through her show on her face. "I…I don't know," she stammered and nearly tripped when she felt Dick's and collide with her cheek.

"Don't play dumb with me, Judy," Dick said as he released her, his voice growing angrier by the moment. "I saw the tapes of you talking on it. Now where is it?"

Judy froze, unable to speak, unable to move. All she could do was stare at him in complete shock. He'd had a camera in her room? He'd been watching her? Judy felt her hands curl into fists at her side and she wanted nothing more than to punch and scream at him. But all she could do was stand there, trembling in fear. "Dick please," she finally managed to choke out, "please just…." She was cut off by another slap.

"Shut up," Dick growled and pushed her onto the bed. He then looked at Anna, glowering fiercely. "Get out."

"Dick no," Judy cried, sitting up but Dick immediately pushed her back down, holding her down by her arms. "Dick," she cried, trying desperately to free herself from his grip. Tears down her cheeks as a sob escaped her throat. "Please," she cried, her voice growing weaker by the moment and she was suddenly cut off by yet another slap. "Anna!" she called frantically as the sound of the door closing met her ears.

"SHUT UP." Dick crawled on top of her, pinning her to the bed by the shoulders. He peered into her face, his own etched with anger. "Your little friend won't be here to help you any longer."

Judy wanted to cry out. To scream at him. But all she could do was cry as the reality of what was happening began to sink in. Her lifeline was gone, which meant she was now at the mercy of the one man she feared the most. And if she didn't do exactly as he said she could lose the baby. Judy shut her eyes as she prepared herself for whatever was going to happen next. All she had to rely on now was God and Judy hoped that he was listening, for her life, as well as the life of her unborn child, was now in great danger….

***

Doralee paced back and forth across the apartment as she listened to the Detective talk on the phone. He'd been corresponding with the Ireland police for over an hour, trying to get someone to go out to the castle. It was their only hope of getting Judy out, for going there themselves would take too long and be too risky. Judy was already at the hands of a madman and Dick didn't need to be made any madder. No one knew what he'd do then and Doralee was not about to risk the health of the baby because she was impatient. This had to be dealt with very delicately.

"They're sending someone out," George announced as he came over to Doralee, relief evident on his ragged face.

Doralee sank onto the couch as relief made its way through her, making her feel physically dizzy. In a few more moments Judy would be free from Dick. Hands trembling, Doralee took out her phone and scrolled down until she found Judy's number. She could at least leave Judy a message letting her know she was thinking of her and would see her soon. Doralee put the phone to her ear, wiping the tears off her cheeks as she waited for Judy's voicemail to pick up. She was surprised, however, when the phone kept on ringing. Doralee stared at the phone, her pulse quickening. Why wasn't Judy's voicemail kicking in? Was she on the phone? Had Dick found her phone? Doralee felt her panic returning as she slowly closed her phone. But before she could stand and walk over to George to let him know what had happened, Sarah joined on her couch.

"What is it?" Sarah demanded and Doralee realized she must've seen the look of panic pass over her face. "Who were you calling just now?"

Doralee tried to ignore the bite in Sarah's tone. She'd been awake as long as Doralee had but refused to sleep until her sister was home and safe. "Judy. I was going to leave her a voicemail to tell her we'll see her soon. The police are on their way to the castle but I'm so afraid that something's happened. Her phone didn't go to voicemail, which means either Dick has found it or something's happened."

A look of fear passed over Sarah's face and she grabbed Doralee's phone, scrolling down until she found Judy's number. She squeezed Doralee's hand as she listened, finally closing the phone after nearly a minute. "Something's wrong," she managed to choke out, her voice laced with unshed tears. "Judy's in trouble."

Doralee put an arm around her best friend's sister, pulling her into a hug. "She's strong," she said quietly, not sure if she was saying it for her benefit or Sarah's. Or both. "She's not going to let anything happen."

Sarah buried her head against Doralee's chest. "I really hope you're right."

Doralee didn't answer as she continued to rub Sarah's back, not daring to speak the words she was thinking out loud. "I hope I'm right too…."

***

The ringing could be heard against the silent room as Judy watched with frightful eyes as Dick walked around the room, trying to locate the sound. She sat up, feeling the muscles in her shoulders tense where Dick had held her down. He'd been pacing the room for the last hour, mumbling things to her. Things she didn't care to listen to. She'd tried to keep her fear and tears under control, but as she watched Dick lift the floorboard where Anna had hidden her phone, she could feel her pulse quickening again. "Please," she said tearfully, her voice low and strained. Her tone was full of supplication and she wanted nothing more than to go and wrestle the phone away from him. She knew, however, that any move she made now could harm the baby. He would not hesitate to teach her another lesson, this time with his fists. One kick in the right place and she could lose the baby. Judy put a hand to her stomach as tears ran down her cheeks and she couldn't speak as the returning sobs choked her, robbing her of her voice.

"You thought you'd be clever didn't you?" Dick asked as he held up the phone. He then threw it to the ground and smashed it into tiny pieces. He then came over to her, his face contorted into white-hot anger. He slapped her. "You fool," he shouted as he pulled her by the arm, nearly dragging her off the bed. "You think I'm stupid? You thought I wouldn't find out?"

Judy couldn't answer. She couldn't even speak. All she could do was cower as the familiar twinge of fear began eating at her, making her stomach churn. She swayed as her stomach began to churn violently and before she knew what was happening, she heard a yelp from Dick, followed by another slap and a shove. Confused and shocked, Judy stumbled to the ground, only to realize a moment later that she'd just thrown up all over Dick's shoes. She could hear him yelling at her as he proceeded to run to the bathroom but she couldn't make out was he was saying as the dizziness took her again. She didn't even dare try to make a run for it. Her energy was fading and she knew that she'd never make it even if she could try.

"You stupid stupid girl," Dick yelled from the bathroom and when he emerged his face was red with anger. He came straight at her, yanking her off the bed.

"I…I'm sorry," Judy sputtered, not daring to look him in the eyes. She didn't want to see the anger there. Didn't want to feel his hand against her cheek again. "I…I'm not feeling very well. It's the baby, Dick." Judy cowered, feeling her breathing increase as she chided herself for that last statement. He was going to hurt the baby. She just knew it.

"Well then," Dick said as he pushed her back onto the bed, "Perhaps you should rest. At least you won't be throwing up all over my shoes again."

Judy didn't answer as she lay down, squeezing her eyes shut. She could hear Dick pacing the room and she took this time to pray, asking God to please keep herself, but more importantly, to place his protective hand over her unborn child….

***

The house was silent, the only sound coming from the sound of the clock in the library as it chimed the hour and Anna tried to ignore it as she made her way quietly down the stairs and across the foyer to a set of double doors. Heart in her throat, Anna reached a shaking hand to the doorknob, feeling her insides crawl with electrodes of shock as Judy's screams floated to her ears from upstairs. He was killing her. She just knew it. Swallowing back a scream of her own, Anna pushed open the door and slipped inside, quietly shutting the door behind her. Her stomach churned as she let her eyes scan the large room, finally settling on the phone and with a speed she didn't know she had, Anna ran for the phone and snatched it up, not giving herself time to be nervous. She dialed the number Judy had given her earlier that morning, in case something like this were to happen and put the phone to her ear, gripping the edge of the desk as a sudden dizzy spell overtook her. She'd never been very good in tense situations.

"Hello?"

Anna jumped at the sound of the voice. "Is this Doralee?" she asked, keeping her voice low, her eyes trained on the door.

"Judy?"

"No. It is Anna. P…please. You have to come. Judy is in danger. Dick is…." She was cut off.

"Anna, can you tell me what's happening now?" Doralee asked and Anna could tell she was having trouble staying calm, for she could hear a trimmer in Doralee's voice. "What is Dick doing?"

Anna swallowed, unable to hide her own fear any longer. "I'm not sure. H…he kicked me out of the room but I could hear her screaming." Anna's voice was shaking so badly she could hardly get out the words. But before she could say anything more, there was a loud knocking on the front door. "Someone's here."

"Anna, it's the police," Doralee said and Anna was surprised at how calm she sounded. "Go let them in. They know what's going on. They're there to arrest Dick."

"Okay," Anna stammered and without another word, slammed down the phone. She then ran to the door and threw it open, where two uniformed police officers greeted her. "Please help," she said breathlessly. "He's hurting her."

The shorter officer smiled kindly. "We're doing exactly that Ms. Can you show us where they are?"

Anna nodded and led the two officers up the stairs, where she was met with another scream from Judy. "In here."

The officer nodded his thanks and drew his gun, pointing it at the closed door. "You need to stay back, Ms.," he said and kicked open the door. "Police…."

***

Judy felt Dick's hands drop from her shoulder as soon as the door burst open and she glanced over to see two police officers charging into the room, their guns trained on Dick. She watched in horrified fascination as the officers grabbed Dick by the arms, helping him to his feet.

"You will pay for this," Dick growled, looking toward the door where Anna stood.

"It's not her doing, sir," the police officer said as he placed Dick's hands behind his back. "You are under arrest for the violation of a restraining order…"

Judy slowly sat up, watching dazedly as Dick was led out of the room, the officer's voice fading as they led him down the stairs. She could feel her whole body trembling and was relieved when she felt Anna's arms around her. She held on tight, trying to imagine she was hugging Doralee. "It's over?" she asked, her voice hardly audible as the shock began to multiply. She felt as if an electric shock was making its way through her veins.

"Yes," Anna said, smoothing Judy's hair from her face. She stared at her out of worry-filled eyes. "Are you hurt? Did he hurt you? I heard you scream."

Judy shook her head, unable to speak for several moments. All she could manage to choke out was the word "No," and even it sounded foreign to her. Dick was really gone. He was really where he belonged. After all this time. "I…I tried to fight him off," she said, her voice shaking as tears made their way down her cheeks. She tried to fight back a sob, but to no avail. It came anyway, making the trembling she was currently experiencing that much worse. She could feel her teeth crushing together as she continued to shake and not even wrapping her arms around her stomach seemed to calm her. "P…A…" she tried to choke out but the words were lost as the sobs continued and she buried her head against Anna's shoulder. Thousands of thoughts raced through her mind but in her current state she couldn't make sense of any of them. The only thought that mattered now was that Dick was gone and she was finally free. Finally free from the prison she'd been trapped in for so long.

"Mrs. Bently?" a male voice said suddenly and Judy cut her gaze toward the door, finding one of the officers standing in the doorway. "

Judy glanced up at the sound of the male voice and found oone of te offices in the doorway. "Yes?" she asked, her voice hardly audible.

The officer stepped slowly into the room, as if he didn't want to frighten Judy. "Ms. Bently we need to get you checked out at the hospital."

Judy shook her head. She wasn't going to some strange hospital. "No. Please. I just want to go home." She stood up, trying not to wince in pain at th e soreness in her shoulders where Dick had pined her to the bed. . "Please," she said quietly. "I just want to go home."

The officer sighed but didn't argue. Instead he walked out of the room, returning a moment later with a paramedic at his heels. "At least let us check you over."

Judy sighed and was relieved when she felt Anna's hand on her shoulder. Slowly, she nodded, knowing she would never get out of here if she didn't comply. . "All right," she agreed, keeping her gaze fixed on the ground. She still couldn't believe it. She was free. Dick was never going to hurt her again. She was finally free from the pain the abuse, the yelling. Judy felt tears form in her eyes as she let that thought settle over her again and she nearly cried out when she felt the paramedic take her arm.

"Does that hurt?" the paramedic asked, concern filling his face as he began to examine Judy's wrist. He moved in back and forth gently, which resulted in a low hiss. "It's probably sprained."

"Please," Judy pleaded tearfully, '"I just want to get out of here." She wiped at her eyes with her free hand, not wanting to cry in front of the police and paramedic. "I….I don thave a cell phone. Dick broke it." Her words sounded far away, foregn even to her. And when she looked ip she was surprised to see a loo of kindness and reassurance on the paramedic's face.

"It's all right. You're safe now. We have a helicopter waiting to take you back to America."

Judy's eyes widened. "Really?" she gripped Anna's hand. "Anna too?"

"If she would like," the paramedic answered as he continued his exam. He then stood up. "You seem to be in fairly good condition. I am going to wrap this wrist and you may be sore for a few days.'

Judy nodded, too out of it to really comprehend what the paramedic was saying. Her only thought was of getting home and seeing Sarah and Doralee and George.

George.

Judy let a small smile pass her lips as she thought of her hero. He was the one she would be thanking the most. He'd hired the private detective. He'd made sure she was safe and she longed to tell him the secrets her heart, that she had had a secret love for him since the day she'd officially met him. His friendship had meant more to her then anyone. He'd been there for her through it all and Judy wondered if she could ever open her heart and love him as more than a friend. She surely felt more for him than friendship but hadn't ever let her feelings leave the walls of he heart. Even now, she knew, it was going to be hard to admit any sort of feelings. She had a lot of healing to do and adding complicated feelings to the mix would not be a good thing. Especially at first. Still though, Judy couldn't help but smile as she thought of George and of seeing the relief she knew would be shining in his face the moment she caught sight of him. "Can I leave now" she asked, staring hopefully at the officer.

The officer nodded. "Yes." He looked to Anna. "Do you have any family we can contact?"

Anna nodded. "Yes, sir,' she said, not letting go of Judy's hand. "But if Judy will have me id like to accompany her to America."

Judy smiled over at her new friend. "Of course." She pulled her fingers free from Anna's embrace and stood, looking the officer straight in the eye. "Please. I wan to go home…."

***

Sixteen hours. That's how long it would be before he would see Judy's face. The last two days had seemed like two years and George couldn't help but let out a large sigh of relief as he took in the faces of Sarah, Doralee Derek and Sarah's roommates. The worry that had dominated the room for the past forty eight hours was finally lifted, in its place looks of relief shone on their faces. The nightmare was over and Judy was on her way home.

"I hope she's all right,' Doralee said quietly and though she was relieved, George couldn't help but notice the worry in her tone. "Dick is a violent man, he could've hurt her." Doralee shifted positions on the couch and then finally stood up, putting her arms tightly around herself as she began pacing the legnt of the living room. "How long before she's home?"

"Not for a few hours yet." George came over to Doralee, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You should get some rest. You'll be no good to her if you collapse from exhaustion."

Doralee opened her mouth as if she was about to protest but then shut it again. 'Okay,," she agreed and after kissing Derek on the cheek, headed into Judy's room.

George watched her go and then let his gaze flit to the window. He stared at it for a long time as the relief flowed through him again. Judy was coming home and Dick would never hurt her again. She was finally free from the man she'd fallen in love with so long ago. Finally free to open her heart to someone new and to began healing. George must've had a curious look in his eyes, for he nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Derek's voice.

"You like her, don't you?' Derek asked, coming over to him, his eyes twinkling mysteriously. "Judy, I mean."

George looked at Doralee's husband. 'Was I that obvious/"

"Maybe a little," Derek answered with a laugh. He peered into George's face, his own etched in seriousness. "Just be caeful, George. She's been through a lot."

George nodded, trying to keep the annoyance from his face and tone. "I know. Don't worry, Derek. I'm keeping my feelings to myself for now. But I've loved her for eight years."

Derek shook his head in amazement. "Man. Now that's dedication if I ever saw it." George laughed and resumed his staring, waiting anxiously for the call that would tell him Judy was home….

***

The jet landed hours later and Judy groggily open her e yes. She'd slept the entire journey, only waking long enough to eat and use the restroom. The paramedic had wraped up her wrist and given her some pain medication, which was part of the reason why she felt so out of it. the other half was simply exhaustion as her body began to calm down, the shock slowly starting to taper off. Sitting up slowly, Judy rubbed at her eyes as she anxiously awaited the jet to stop. And when it did, Judy stood and hurried as fast as she could t toward the door. Her legs felt like lead and she felt sluggish and sleepy. But she ignored it as she allowed herself to be helped down. The sun was bright and she squinted, trying to make out the faces before her.

"Judy!"

Judy turned toward the voice, knowing full well who it was. "Doralee!" she choked as tears of relief once again filled her eyes and before she could gaher her wits, she felt Doralee's arms around her, pulling her into a bone crushing hug, her own body shaking with sobs. Judy returned the hug, finally allowing he tears to run down her cheeks.

"Thank God," Judy heard Doralee ,mutter int her shirt and whe she pulled away, tears were evident on her pale cheeks. 'I thought I would never see you again."

Judy wanted to come back with a smart, funny remark b ut all she could do was cry as the tears flowed down her cheeks. "It's over,' she found herself whispering, hardly believing the words that were coming out of her mouth. "He's in prison.'

Doralee hugged judy again and then took a step back. "Sarah is back at the apartment. She's dying to see you. We've all been so worried."

Judy hardly heard Doralee's words as she lt her gaze settle on the man she'd been longing to see for the last two days. Judy felt her throat close up as she walked toward him, hardly realizing what she was doing. And the next thing she knew she was in his arms, embracing him in the tightest hug she could manage as her body shook with suppressed sobs. "Thank you," she choked out, though her words were hardly understandable. She pulled free and stared up at him out of blurred vision. "you saved my life."

George shrugged, as if he was trying to hide his own emotion. Judy, though, could see the relief in his eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," he said suddenly, "I tried. I was on my way to the theater that day."

Judy shook her head vigorously. "No" she said hoarsely once she could speak, 'it wasn't your fault. Please don't blame yourself. I'm not angry with you. You couldn't help that there was traffic." She tried to smile, though could hardly manage it as more tears pooled in her eyes. 'I owe you my life."

'You don't owe me anything." George put a hand against her back as he gently led her from the helicopter. "

"Wait." Judy turned back around, going to Anna, who hadn't spoken a word since getting off t he plane. Judy had even forgotten she was behind her. "Doralee, George, this is Anna. She took care of me while I was in the castle. She's from Poland,."

"Hi Anna," Doralee said kindly, "Welcome to America. And thank you for taking care of our Judy."

Anna smiled in return. "You are welcome. I am just gladwe are away from that man."

Judy smiled and put an arm around Anna's shoulders. "Come on. You can come with us." She looked to George. "Please. I want to go home. I need to see Sarah."

"Then let's go….."

Judy didn't say anything as she followed George to the car, sandwiched in between Anna and Doralee. She kept her gaze on the ground, afraid that if she looked up she'd start crying again. She was really free and Judy felt more tears pool in her eyes as she followed her friends to the car. Dick would no longer hurt her. He was in prison where he belonged and where he would stay.

Judy was silent on the ride through the city, too anxious to try and describe the city to Anna and was relieved when Doralee started speaking, pointing out every landmark to anna as they continued down the street. Traffic was backed up for iles and Judy was nearly frantic with anticipation when they finally pulled up at the apartment. She was the first one out of the car, stumbling out of the car and onto the sidewalk as she made her way toward Sarah, who stood on the steps of the building. "Sarah." Judy watched as her sister bounded down the steps and before Judy could take a breath, Sarah's arms were around her in a bone crushing hug. She didn't dare pull away, however, but wrapped Sarah in a hug just as tight, more tears flowing down her cheeks. "I'm sorry,' she murmured into Sarah's hair, her words choked with tears.

"Thank God," was the only words Sarah managed to say before she burst into tears again, clinging to Judy as if she were afraid she'd blow away if she let go. "I thought I'd never see you again."

Judy held tightly to her sister as she responded. "I know,' she said quietly, and didn't care if Sarah hadn't heard her. Pulling free from the hug, she kept Sarah's hands in her own. "But I'm okay. I'm not going anywhere ever again."

Sarah wiped at her eyes. 'You better not," she scolded tearfully. "You have a lo tof people worried. Your boss has called everyday and the kids at the theater have been praying for you." Sarah put an arm around Judy as she headed up the steps and into the apartment. "They are an amazing group of individuals."

Judy couldn't help but feel shocked. She'd been prepared to look for another job. She'd only been there one day before Dick had taken her. Not nearly enough time to get close to anyone. Yet her boss and the kids at the theater had been praying for her as if she was apart of the theater family. The thought made more tears fill her eyes and she was softly crying as she walked into the apartment.

"Judy. what is it?" Doralee asked, putting an arm around Judy's shoulders. "Are you in pain?"

Judy shook her head. "No." She sniffed and wiped at her eyes. "I just never imagined so many people would be praying for me. I only worked at the theater one day before Dick took me and yet all the kids are praying for me."

"You better believe they are," Sarah said, coming up beside Judy, "Mr. Collins was by here yesterday. Said everyone misses you."

"Really?" Judy didn't bother hiding her shock. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been missed, especially by people she'd just met. Releasing from Doralee's grip, Judy sank onto the couch. "Did he come over here to fire me? I work one day and then I disappear."

"But that wasn't your doing, Judy." Doralee sat down on the couch, taking Judy's uninjured hand in her own. "And Mr. Collins said that you are welcome back whenever you're ready. He said not to rush things."

Judy looked over at her friend, confusion lighting her expression. "So what am I supposed to do?" she asked, a hint of acrimony in her tone, "Sit here and think about all the crap Dick put me through? No. I won't do that. I want to get on with my life. I need to get on with my life." She stared at her hands as a sudden thought occurred to her and when she spoke her voice was quiet. "I also want to join that support group. The one Shoshanna took me to. I…I think it would help." She slowly met her sister's gaze and saw the smile of relief on Sarah's face. "Could you tell Shoshanna for me?"

Sarah took Judy's hand. "Of course I will. They're at work now but they'll be home soon." She looked at Judy, her face suddenly etched in concern. "Do you need anything?"

"Sleep," Judy said tiredly, "but I'm afraid if I sleep I'll have nightmares."

"And that's okay," Doralee cut in, her voice reassuring. "You need time to heal, Judy. You've just…"

"I know that," Judy cut in sharply but then her expression softened and she looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I'm just exhausted."

Doralee stood up and then pulled Judy to her feet. "Then sleep, hon. You need it. No one is going anywhere. We'll all be right here."

"That's right," George spoke up, coming over to Judy. He looked her directly in the eye, his own full of kindness and relief. "You aren't alone, Judy."

Judy swallowed as more tears formed in her eyes and she choked out a, "Thank you," before nearly collapsing into George's arms. She felt his arms around her and for the first time in a long time she didn't pull away. He wouldn't hurt her. She'd known that for eight years. He'd always been on her side, even if he hadn't shown it. And she wanted so desperately to trust him again that it physically hurt. She knew, however, that she couldn't. Not yet. Not when her heart was so badly wounded. Her trust completely shattered. She didn't even think she could trust her sister much less a man who had once been on Dick's side. Judy was so lost in thought and so exhausted she didn't even notice as George lifted her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom, placing her gently on the bed. "Thank you," she said sleepily and forced herself to look at him, barely making out his expression in the darkened room. "I'm sorry," she said, not sure if he could hear her. Her voice sounded foreign even to her.

"Judy, none of this is your fault," George said, and instinctively took her hand. "You did nothing wrong."

Judy squeezed her eyes shut, pulling free from George's grip on her hand and she listened as he walked out of the room before letting sleep finally claim her.

***

Judy wasn't sure how long she slept for but it must've been a while, because when she awoke all was silent, except for someone's deep breathing beside her. Judy slowly turned her head and realized after several moments that it was Sarah sleeping beside her. Judy rolled over and sat up, slowly swinging her legs over the bed. Her shoulders were still sore and she'd started experiencing pain in her abdomen, but knew it was from the baby. Judy stood and after donning her robe and slippers, headed out into the living room. She could see a figure sitting on the couch, lit only by the glow of the fire. Judy stayed where she was, quietly calling out, "Hello?" and watched as the figure turned.

"It's only me, Judy." George was on his feet and at her side in record time. He peered at her out of concerned-filled eyes. "Are you all right?"

Judy nodded, wrapping her arms around herself. "Just couldn't sleep." She went over to the couch and sat down, relieved when George joined her a second later. She looked at him for a long moment, unable to form the words she was thinking. "I want to thank you," she blurted, keeping her voice soft and forcing herself to keep eye contact with him. "for helping me these last few years. I…I want to trust you. I really do."

"I know, Judy. I know." George took her hand,, giving it a gentle squeeze. "But I'm not going anywhere." "You can trust me, Judy. I know you couldn't in the past but you can now. Dick is out of our lives for good."

Judy nodded as the reality of what George had said came crashing down. Dick was in jail. He would no longer hurt her. She was finally free from his controlling ways and even though she knew it would take a lifetime to escape the fear and damage Dick had inflicted on her but she knew that with George and Doralee and Sarah and her friends at the theater that she would make it. "I just might," she whispered, "make it after all…."

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed and I'm sorry it took so long to get this story up. I have no excuse but that I was lazy. LOL. Anyway, the sequel will be up soon. I want to get a few chapters under my belt before I start posting so you wont wake six months for an update. Until next time....**


End file.
